Un jour tout bascule
by bbkoda
Summary: Cet été s'annonçait comme le pire de ma vie. Au programme, camp de vacances pour ados et retour chez mon père après 12 ans... Je n'imaginais pas cette période de ma vie aller me marquer ...
1. Chapter 1

**Chapitre 1 : Quand faut y aller ….**

Ce matin là, je me levais la boule au ventre. C'était aujourd'hui mon départ pour ce satané camp de vacances. Ma mère devait accompagner son nouveau mari, Phil, pour son travail, pendant un mois et ne voulait pas laisser une ado de 16 ans seule à la maison. On ne sait jamais des fois que je détruirais la maison...

Du coup, elle m'avait inscrite pour la durée de son absence à ce camp d'été, destination Volterra en Italie !! Question changement de décor, c'était réussi !! Avant de descendre prendre mon petit déjeuner, je finissais mes valises et rangeais ma chambre. Je rejoins ma mère et Phil à la cuisine où le repas se déroula en silence, j'en voulais tellement à ma mère.

A 8 heures, Phil nous indiqua qu'il était l'heure de partir pour l'aéroport.

**- Allez, allez on se dépêche les filles, il ne faudrait pas rater l'avion !**

**- Oh non !! ça serait tellement dommage**, ironisais-je.

Nous chargeâmes tous mes bagages, direction l'aéroport de Phoenix. Une fois garés sur le parking, Phil alla chercher un chariot pour acheminer mes valises jusqu'au guichet d'embarquement. Les formalités accomplies, il ne restait plus qu'à patienter jusqu'à l'heure fatidique. Je patientais, perdue dans mes pensées, quand tout à coup un cri me réveilla.

- **Bella ? Bella !! qu'est ce que tu fais là ?** Je me retournais et vit mon meilleur ami, Jacob.

**- Et toi ? Je pars au « Camp Paradise » à Volterra.**

**- Non ?? Moi aussi !!**

**- C'est une blague ??**

**- Non je te jure c'est la vérité ! Billy a absolument voulu que j'y aille, histoire de me changer les idées. Ça va être génial si on y est tous les 2 !**

**- C'est sûr !! C'est la meilleure nouvelle de la journée. Je suis trop contente !**

Tout à coup ce camp prenait une nouvelle tournure et ça me plaisais. Quoiqu'il arrive, mon meilleur ami était là, avec moi et c'était l'essentiel.

A 11 heures, la voix off de l'aéroport nous annonça qu'il était l'heure de monter à bord. Nous saluâmes mes parents et nous partîmes bras dessus, bras dessous vers une destination totalement inconnue. L'angoisse monta d'un cran une fois assise dans mon fauteuil. La présence de Jacob me rassura. Je savais que rien de mal ne pouvait m'arriver tant qu'il était avec moi. Sentant mon inquiétude, Jacob décida de me changer les idées pendant le voyage.

**- Allez Bella, je suis sûr qu'on va s'éclater tous les 2 et puis on va faire des rencontres, tu verras.**

**- Je sais bien Jake mais j'ai peur, heureusement que tu es là !**

**- Ne t'inquiètes pas je serais toujours là pour toi**, me dit-il doucement à l'oreille

**- Je vais essayer de ne pas y penser, on verra une fois sur place, et puis ça ne peut pas être si terrible**, dis-je comme pour essayer de me rassurer

**- Exactement ! Bon si on se regardait un film ? Tu veux voir quoi ?**

**- Je te laisse choisir**, lui dis-je en souriant.

Nous nous calâmes tous les 2 au fond de nos fauteuils, moi la tête sur son épaule, lui me caressant la main. Nous étions fin prêts pour les six heures de vol qui nous tendaient les bras.

Vers 17 heures, l'hôtesse nous incita à boucler nos ceintures, l'atterrissage étant imminent. Le stress reprit le dessus, je n'avais vraiment pas envie de descendre de cet avion, malheureusement je n'avais pas d'autre choix. A cet instant précis j'étais furieuse contre ma mère. Je ne comprenais toujours pas elle ne voulait pas me laisser seule. Bien que nous en ayons discuté à plusieurs reprises et après de nombreux refus , je finissais par laisser tomber et me pliais à sa volonté. C'est ainsi que je me retrouvais, aujourd'hui, coincée dans cet avion de malheur. Heureusement, Jacob était là.

Pourtant, depuis nos retrouvailles à l'aéroport, je me posais inlassablement la même question …

**- Jake ?**

**- Oui ma belle ?**

**- Je peux te poser une question ?**

**- Oui bien sûr !**

**- Comment se fait il que tu sois à Phoenix ? C'est sacrément loin de Forks non ? **Là, je le vis rougir malgré sa peau mâte.

**- Ben en fait … après ce qui c'est passé avec Emilie, enfin tu vois …..**

**- Non … **en réalité je voyais très bien, il venait de se séparer après une longue histoire et je savais pertinemment que Jake avait beaucoup de mal à tourner la page.

**- Ben mon père cherchait un moyen de me changer les idées et ton père lui a parlé de ton départ pour ce camp. Te sachant seule, j'ai proposé d'y aller aussi et du coup et de t'accompagner. Mon père a accepté et m'a fait venir chez ma tante Sue et me voilà ! **dit-il tout content de lui.

**- Ok, je comprends mieux maintenant … **tout compte fait ce camp serait peut être un bon échappatoire pour lui, peut être arriverait il enfin à oublier Emilie …. Malheureusement, je ne m'étais pas rendue compte à quel point les choses étaient bien plus compliquées qu'il n'y semblait.

**- Je ne supportais pas l'idée de te savoir seule et si loin, **me répondit-il en me déposant un baiser sur la joue.

**- Jake, tu es un amour !**

A cet instant, l'avion se posa sur la piste, le plus dur restait à venir.

Tous les passagers descendaient de l'avion et allaient récupérer leurs bagages. Jake, en parfait gentleman, s'occupa des miens et des siens. Après,avoir tout récupéré, nous nous dirigeâmes vers le hall où un fléchage nous guidait vers un espace privé réservé aux heureux chanceux qui allaient au camp d'été. Un vrai bonheur !!

Je restais collée à Jake, comme un enfant avec sa mère le jour de la rentrée des classes. Nous étions à la porte de la salle d'attente, où une bonne trentaine de jeunes attendait tranquillement, chacun dans son coin.

**- Salut, **dit Jake

**- Salut, **l'imitais-je

**- Salut, **répondirent-ils à leur tour

**- « Camp Paradise ? » **demanda mon ami

**- Oui, Oui,** répondit une fille brune coiffée comme un lutin.** Je m'appelle Alice, et vous ?**

**- Moi c'est Jake, et elle, c'est Bella**

**- Ravie de vous rencontrer, **nous dit-elle avec un sourire magnifique

**- Nous aussi.. **Jake répondait pour nous deux, j'étais tellement paniquée que je ne pouvait prononcer un mot.

**- Je suis avec une amie, Rosalie ? Viens s'il te plaît**

A ce moment là, je vis se lever une magnifique fille blonde. Elle vint se joindre à nous.

**- Salut !**

**- Salut,** répondîmes tous les 2

**- Rose, je te présente Jacob et Bella. Eux aussi vont au camp.**

**- Cool ! A ce que je vois, je ne suis pas la seule à détester l'idée d'aller là bas,** me dit-elle en me regardant avec un sourire en coin. **On pourra se soutenir hein ?**

**- Merci,** lui répondis-je, **je pense que ça ira mieux une fois qu'on saura à quelle sauce on va être mangés !**

Jacob et les filles se mirent à rire à ma réplique. Nous nous installions avec elles lorsque je vis le plus beau spectacle qu'il m'eût été donné de voir. Visiblement, il en était de même pour Rose et Alice. Trois apollons venaient de faire leur entrée dans la salle d'attente.

**- Salut, **dirent-ils.

**- Salut, **répondis la salle. Avec les filles, nous étions, à cet instant précis, incapables de dire un mot.

Tout le monde s'installa et nous attendions la suite des évènements. Après une heure d'attente et plusieurs arrivées supplémentaires, le moment fatidique était arrivé … On venait nous chercher. A l'extérieur, deux grands bus nous attendaient. Un homme sortit du premier et nous dit :

**- Bonjour, je suis Sam, le directeur du camp. Nous allons vous emmener sur votre lieu de vacances, répartissez vous dans les bus.**

Avec les filles, on se débrouilla pour monter dans le même bus que les trois inconnus. On réussit même à trouver des places à côté d'eux. Jacob nous accompagnait tel un garde du corps et une fille vint se joindre à nous. Le voyage nous permit de faire plus ample connaissance. Alice se jeta à l'eau la première.

**- Salut, moi c'est Alice et je vous présente Jacob, Rosalie et Bella**

**- Salut, nous c'est Emmett, Jasper et Edward, nous sommes frères.**

**- Et toi ? **demanda Alice à la fille qui s'était jointe à nous

**- Moi c'est Leah, **répondit-elle timidement

**- Alors contents de venir à « Camp Paradise ? » **demanda Emmett

**- Disons que ce n'était en tête de liste de nos occupations estivales, **ironisa Jacob

**- Nous c'est pareil, idée des parents !!!! **ajouta Jasper

**- Idem pour nous !!! **lança Jacob

**- Toutefois je sens qu'on ne va pas regretter d'être venus**, intervint Edward, en me regardant, un sourire au coin des lèvres.

Nous échangeâmes un regard avec les filles et le message était clair entre nous : mission séduction au programme cet été !!

Vers vingt heures nous arrivions enfin au camp et le moins que l'on puisse dire, c'est qu'il portait bien son nom ! Tout était absolument magnifique, d'inspiration toscane, très romantique et magnifiquement aménagé. Et la cerise sur le gâteau …. nous étions logés dans de magnifiques villas !!! Le pied total !!

Sam et Victoria, son adjointe, nous demandèrent de nous rassembler.

**- Bienvenus à « Camp Paradise », à partir de maintenant, vous vivrez séparés, les filles sont la direction de Victoria et les gars sous la mienne.** Alors celle là on l'avait pas vu venir, on se regardait tous complètement estomaqués par cette annonce. Le moins qu'on puisse dire c'est qu'on était redescendu de notre nuage aussi vite qu'on y était monté … **Vous trouverez sur le grand panneau, la répartition des villas. Nous allons vous laisser le temps de vous installer et vous donnons rendez vous à 21h30 pour le repas dans la grande salle. Petite précision, seuls les repas seront mixtes.** A cette révélation, je repris un peu espoir et décidais qu'il fallait absolument mettre ces quelques instants privilégiés à profit pour notre mission. Je devais en parler aux filles dès que possible.

Chacun se dirigea vers sa villa et c'est avec surprise et joie, que je découvris mes colocataires : Alice, Rosalie et Leah !!! Le hasard est quand même très bien fait parfois ! Tout compte ces vacances risquaient d'être moins terrible que je ne le pensais au départ.

Avec les filles, nous partîmes à la découverte de la villa, et le moins que l'on puisse dire c'est qu'elle était magnifique. Nous avions chacune une chambre avec lit à baldaquins, des coussins partout, des meubles très typique de la région, bref un vrai cocon !! Et le must, nous avions une salle de bain chacune !!! Tout était prévu pour que le séjour soit agréable, la villa comportait également un vaste salon où de grands et magnifiques canapés trônaient en plein milieu, idéal pour nos longues discussions … Seul bémol, derrière la majestueuse porte d'entrée se trouvait le règlement : couvre feu à 23h et interdiction de faire venir les garçons dans nos villas respectives ! Un vrai bonheur !!

Une fois installées dans nos suites et pomponnées pour le repas, nous prîmes possession du salon afin de papoter du sujet le plus sérieux du monde.

**- Alors les filles, que pensez vous des frères ? **Nous demanda Alice

**- Ils sont à croquer, **lui répondis-je

**- Pour notre mission, il semble utile que chacune d'entre nous dévoile son choix, ainsi pas de problème de rivalité, qu'en pensez vous ?** suggéra Rosalie

**- Très bonne idée !!!! **s'enthousiasma Alice.** Je commence, pour moi se sera Jasper, je craque complètement devant ses cheveux blonds et légèrement ondulés, sans parler de cette sensation de calme qui se dégage de lui …**

**- Ok ça marche, personnellement je fond littéralement devant Emmett, **déclara Rosalie**, je n'y peux rien cette musculature me donne un sentiment de sécurité et … **

**- Oui et … **demanda malicieusement Alice

**- Je préfère le garder pour moi mais promis si ce que je pense se révèle exact je vous le dirai,** nous répondis Rosalie. Ce qui m'étonnais c'est qu'elle semblait gênée …

**- Si je peux me permettre je jette mon dévolu sur …** **Jacob**, dit discrètement Leah

**- Très bon choix !!! Jacob est mon meilleur ami et je peux t'assurer que tu ne peux pas te tromper avec lui, il est adorable**

**- Merci Bella, je compte sur toi pour m'aider dans ma mission alors,** me lança Leah

**- Avec plaisir !! mais si je comprends bien, il ne me reste plus qu' Edward …**

**- Ça te déranges ?** Me demanda Alice

**- Oh non !!!! c'est parfait**, lui répondis-je plein de malice dans les yeux. Lorsque j'avais vu Edward pour la première fois à l'aéroport, je su immédiatement que c'était l'homme de ma vie, que c'était lui à qui je voulais me donner sans craintes et je comptais bien faire tout ce qu'il fallait pour qu'il en soit de même pour lui.

Notre discussion continua jusqu'à l'heure du repas. J'avais convenu avec Jacob qu'on se mettrait tous les 8 à la même table afin de mieux se connaître. Merci les textos !!! Je sentais qu'ils allaient être nos alliés pendant ce camp...

Nous arrivâmes toutes les 4 à la salle et retrouvâmes les garçons. Chacune d'entre nous s'installa en face de son prince. Un vrai plaisir !!! La soirée s'annonçait très bien. Pendant le repas, nous en profitions pour discuter et ainsi découvrir que les garçons étaient, eux aussi, logés ensembles et visiblement la bonne humeur et l'entente étaient de mise. Nous apprenions à nous connaître de plus en plus et on s'aperçut bien vite que sans ce camp, notre rencontre aurait été impossible.

En effet, les frères habitaient Vancouver, Leah venait de Los Angeles, Rosalie de New York, Jacob de Forks, moi de Phoenix et Alice de Portland, autant dire que nous étions éparpillés sur le territoire !!!! Même si cette conversation était fort intéressante, je n'avais d' yeux que pour Edward … Il était grand, musclé, les yeux verts, les cheveux cuivrés et sa voix était douce, suave et mélodieuse. Je buvais littéralement ses paroles au risque de passer pour une idiote. Jacob me sortis de ma transe.

**- On a intérêt à profiter de ces vacances car on est pas prêts de se revoir à la rentrée**, nous dit-il

Nous levions nos verres et portions un toast.

**- A « Camp Paradise » et au meilleur été de notre vie !!!** Nous dégustions le cocktail sans alcool servi en guise de bienvenue et profitions de cette soirée pour en apprendre encore plus des uns et des autres.

Malheureusement vint l'heure de se séparer, les garçons décidèrent de nous raccompagner, cela étant autorisé. Arrivés devant notre villa, les garçons s'approchèrent de nous et nous déposèrent un tendre baiser sur la joue. Vu la tête de mes colocataires, à ce moment précis la Terre aurait pu exploser qu'on ne s'en serait même pas rendu compte.

Après cet échange, nous saluâmes les garçons de la main avant de rentrer à la villa. Nous avions toutes le même air niais sur le visage, et lorsqu'on s'en aperçut, nous nous mîmes à rire à gorge déployée. Après s'être souhaiter une bonne nuit, chacune regagna sa chambre. Une fois dans mon lit, je repensais à ce baiser et me laissais aller dans les draps et m'endormis avec ce souvenir merveilleux en mémoire.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2 : Découvertes**

Mon portable vibra et me sortis de mon sommeil, j' ouvrais les yeux et découvrais un message : « _hâte de faire la ballade en forêt_... », pas de signature et je ne connaissais pas le numéro. Je trouvais cela bizarre … Je pris le temps de me réveiller correctement tout en repensant à mon rêve …

_**Flashback**_

Alors que je venais de m'endormir, mon portable vibra. Je me demandais ce que Jacob pouvait bien me vouloir à une heure aussi tardive, mais la curiosité eut raison de moi et je sautais sur mon portable afin de voir le message. Je fus surprise de voir qu'il n'en était pas l'expéditeur. « _Salut Bella, c'est Edward, je n'arrive pas à dormir et j'aimerais beaucoup te voir … Tu pourrais me retrouver sous l'arbre centenaire d'ici 10 minutes ?_ » Alors là, je n'en revenais pas !!! Je lui répondis rapidement que je serais au rendez vous, filais m'habiller et me faufilais par la fenêtre de ma chambre pour ne pas me faire voir de mes colocataires. Je faisais attention que personne ne me voit, il était hors de question que je me fasse pincer, je ne voulais rater cette occasion pour rien au monde !!

Tout à coup, j'aperçus sa silhouette parfaite grâce au reflet de la lune. Il portait un pantalon de lin beige avec une chemise blanche, un régal pour les yeux. Il était adossé à l'arbre, pensif. Mais Dieu qu'il était beau !!! Ça en était presque inhumain … Je m'avançais doucement mais il sentit ma présence et sursauta.

**- Désolée de t'avoir fait peur**

**- Non, non ce n'est rien**

**- Alors comme ça tu n'arrives pas à dormir**, lui demandais-je l'air coquin « _bravo très glamour_ »

**- Ben non, en fait je pensais à un truc et impossible de m'endormir …**

**- Ah bon ? Rien de grave ?**

**- Non, non …**

**- Tu veux en parler peut être ?**

**- C'est délicat …**

**- Ah … **

**- C'est délicat parce que ça te concerne …**

**- Ah …** je ne savais plus quoi dire

**- En fait... euh … comment dire … c'est …** laissa-t-il en suspens alors qu'il rapprochait de plus en plus son visage du mien

**- Délicat …** lui répondis-je tout en suivant son mouvement

**- C'est ça …** me dit-il alors que je sentais son souffle sur mon visage.

Il se décida à franchir les derniers centimètres qui nous séparaient. Au moment où ses lèvres touchèrent délicatement les miennes, je me sentais défaillir. Il du s'en rendre compte car il me prit dans ses bras puissants et me serrait contre son torse. Notre 1er baiser était tendre, doux et délicat … comme un bonbon.

_**Fin du flashback**_

Ce rêve était merveilleux et j'aurais donné n'importe quoi pour qu'il soit réel … je me satisfaisais de cet unique rêve, tout en me disant que foi de Bella, il se réaliserait un jour. Je me décidais enfin à me lever, profitais de ma salle de bain et allais retrouver les filles. Nous étions toutes ravies de notre première nuit dans ce palace. En attendant l'heure du petit déjeuner, nous discutâmes dans le salon, toutes lamentablement vautrées dans les canapés. A ce moment là, mon téléphone vibra, je lu le texto qui apparaissait sous mes yeux « _la forêt … un vrai paradis.._. », toujours pas de signature, toujours ce numéro inconnu. Vu mon air perplexe, les filles se demandaient ce qui se passait.

**- Bella ? Tout va bien ?** Me demanda Alice

**- Je ne sais pas … je reçois des textos bizarres de quelqu'un que je connais pas, mais le pire c'est que cette personne est au camp**, lui répondis-je soupçonneuse

**- Peut être un amoureux transi **… suggéra Leah

**- Euh … non je ne crois pas … je suis une fille tellement banale que ça ne risque pas de m'arriver**, lui répondis-je rieuse

**- Je n'en suis pas si sûre**, murmura Rosalie

**- De toute façon, pas besoin de se prendre la tête, on verra plus tard. Si on allait au petit déj' ? **Leur demandais-je

**- Tu es bien pressée** … insinua Alice

**- Parce que vous non ?** Nous éclatâmes de rires toutes en chœur.

Une fois à la salle, nous choisissions une table assez grande pour 8 et attendions tranquillement les garçons. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent, la journée s'illumina immédiatement. Nous nous dîmes bonjour, puis chacun s'installa autour de la table .

**- Alors les filles ? Bien dormi ?** Demanda Jacob

**- C'est le moins que l'on puisse dire**, répondit Leah, le sourire aux lèvres. Vu le regard que lui jetait Jake, je compris que la mission serait une réussite de côté là. **Et vous ?**

**- Parfaitement ! **Ronronna Emmett, les yeux rivés sur Rosalie. Je la vis se décomposer sur place.

**- Dommage d'être seul dans un si grand lit**, susurra Edward, ses yeux plantés dans les miens. Je ne savais pas quoi répondre mais une chose était sûre, je donnerais n'importe quoi pour lui tenir compagnie. A cette idée, je me sentis rougir, Edward remarqua mon embarras et leva un sourcil, l'air perplexe. Discrètement, je me tournais vers Jake.

**- Dis moi, par hasard, tu aurais donné mon numéro de portable à quelqu'un ?**

**- Non pourquoi ?** Me répondit-il

**- Rien de grave juste pour savoir …**

**- T 'es sûre ? Rien de grave ?**

**- Non, rien, juste des textos d'un expéditeur secret …**

**- Bizarre en effet, t'es sûre que ça va aller ? **Me demanda-t-il

**- Oui, oui t'inquiètes pas mais merci quand même,** lui dis-je en souriant.

Nous terminâmes le petit déjeuner et sortîmes tous ensembles sous le porche en attendant le départ de l'activité du jour: ballade en forêt … A ce moment là, je vis Jacob discuter avec Edward mais n'y prêtais pas spécialement attention …

_**POV Edward**_

Je vis Jacob venir vers moi, je supposais pour discuter.

**- Hey mon pote, t'as tapé dans le mille !** Me dit-il joyeux

**- Ah bon ?**

**- Oui, Bella commence à se poser des questions sur l'expéditeur de ces mystérieux messages...**

**- Ok super ! Je vais continuer comme ça, merci pour le coup de main. Mais dis moi Jake, t'es sûr que ça ne te déranges pas que j'essaie de sortir avec Bella ?**

**- Non pas du tout Ed', ne t'inquiètes pas. Même si effectivement, j'ai toujours voulu être plus que son meilleur ami, je suis heureux comme ça et qu'elle te plaise. Je pense que tu es un gars bien et c'est ce qu'il faut à Bella.**

**- Merci Jacob, elle a vraiment de la chance de t'avoir dans sa vie. Elle a besoin de toi, cela paraît évident, rassures toi ça ne pose aucun problème. Mais dis moi, on dirait que tu as tapé dans l'œil d'une belle jeune fille, non ?**

**- Leah ? Oui, elle me plaît bien, mais je sors d'une histoire et je ne me vois pas me lancer dans une autre …**

**- Crois moi, ne laisse pas passer cette chance … une rencontre pareille n'arrive qu'une fois dans sa vie**, dit-il l'esprit ailleurs.

_**POV Bella**_

Après une heure d'attente, les moniteurs nous demandèrent de monter dans les bus afin de nous rendre au départ de l'excursion en forêt. A l'arrivée, Sam prit la parole :

**- Bonjour à tous, comme les repas, les activités seront mixtes. Aujourd'hui, nous allons partir à la découverte de cette magnifique forêt. Vous allez vous mettre par deux, c'est vous qui choisirez votre partenaire**. A cette idée, mon cœur s'emballa et des papillons se mirent à voleter dans mon ventre. **On vous laisse 10 minutes pour vous répartir puis on vous donnera le départ.**

Comme une évidence, Alice se mit avec Jasper, Rosalie avec Emmett, Leah avec Jacob et moi avec Edward. Cette journée s'annonçait sous les meilleurs hospices qui soient … Une fois les équipes constituées, Sam donna à chacun sa feuille de route et nous souhaita une bonne balade.

N'ayant aucune pré-disposition pour le maniement des feuilles et de route et de la boussole, je laissais Edward prendre les choses en main. En s'éloignant du groupe, je n'oubliais de faire un clin d'œil aux filles, qui, à coup sûr, se trouvaient dan le même état d'esprit que moi.

Je suivais Edward de près, tout en restant en retrait. Le spectacle auquel j'assistais était une pure merveille : suivre un homme plus que séduisant, aux fesses absolument magnifiques qui appelaient au pêché, relevait du rêve éveillé. Il portait un bermuda cargo vert kaki en toile, un débardeur blanc et des chaussures de randonnées, le tout le mettant parfaitement en valeur. Tel Tex Avery, je bavais littéralement devant ce corps si désirable. Il fallait que je me ressaisisse au plus vite ou il me prendrait pour une folle.

Tellement absorbée par mon guide et perdue dans mes pensées, je ne vis pas la grosse branche qui me barrait le passage. Je sentis alors une violente douleur au niveau de mon tibia et vis le sol se rapprochait de plus en plus. Je redoutais le moment où mon corps rentrerait en collision avec le sol, mais rien. Je réalisais alors que j'étais dans les bras d' Edward. Je ne comprenais pas tout mais j'étais bien. Il m'aida à me redresser et s'assura que j'étais stable sur mes jambes.

**- Ça va ?** Me demanda-t-il

**- Oui merci beaucoup**

**- Tu es sûre ?**

**- Oui, oui, désolée que tu aies du assister à ça,** lui dis-je penaude

**- C'est pas grave … et puis c'est … mignon,** me sourit-il, tout en passant sa main sur ma joue

**- Tu verras, quand tu auras du me ramasser une bonne vingtaine de fois tu trouveras ça beaucoup moins mignon,** ironisais-je

**- Je ne pense pas … et puis se n'est pas désagréable comme position …**

**- En effet …** lui répondis-je timidement

**- Bon si on avançait un peu, il ne faudrait pas prendre trop de retard …**

**- Tu as raison …** je notais dans le ton de sa réponse qu'il avait à peu près autant envie que moi qu'on nous restions là seuls au monde afin de profiter de ce paysage et de cette ambiance.

C'est sur cet échange que nous reprenions notre chemin. Edward était un guide fabuleux, il prenait plaisir à me décrire telle ou telle plante ou à me renseigner sur les habitants de la forêt dont nous croisions le chemin. Lorsque nous arrivâmes sur un chemin plus escarpé que les autres, il me prit la main, et une fois de plus, je me sentis défaillir sur place. Afin de vaincre le petit obstacle qui se présentait à nous, il m'aida en me tirant légèrement sur le bras. Je me retrouvais collée à sont torse, sa main dans le mon dos pour m'éviter de tomber à la renverse. Nos visages se touchaient presque … Enfin, mon rêve allait se réaliser, je n'osais y penser …

Tout à coup un bruit dans les fourrés nous sortit de ce moment magique et découvrîmes avec stupeur une marmotte blessée. Nous décidions de la ramener au camp pour la soigner. A cet instant précis, je haïssais cette marmotte de nous avoir interrompus … mais elle n'y pouvait rien la pauvre. Edward enleva son tee-shirt et je cru succomber lorsque je vis son torse magnifiquement dessiné. Je suffoquais mais repris vite constance. Il me tendit son vêtement afin que j'en fasse une écharpe pour porter l'animal tel un bébé.

**- Edward, tu peux m' aider s'il te plaît ?**

**- Bien sûr, attend, ne bouge pas**

**- Merci,** lui dis-je alors qu'il m'installais l'écharpe et y déposait la marmotte. Hummm cette proximité …

**- Et voilà ! Et prend bien soin de notre bébé,** me lança-t-il avec son sourire en coin.

Il me prit la main, mêla ses doigts aux miens et m'incita à reprendre le chemin. Au bout de trois heures, nous finissions notre escapade et rejoignions en fin les autres pour le repas de midi.

Nous expliquions à Sam ce qui était arrivé à la marmotte et il nous désigna responsables d'elle jusqu'à son rétablissement. Nous en étions tous les 2 ravis, je voyais dans cette désignation une occasion de plus de côtoyer Edward de près, de très près …

Nous partîmes rejoindre le reste de la bande. Les filles avaient un air ravi tatoué sur le visage et semblaient satisfaites de leur matinée. Chacun raconta ses péripéties et nous en rigolions tous en chœur. L'après midi étant libre, nous décidions de rester tous ensembles. Les garçons s'adossèrent aux arbres du parc et chacune d'entre nous alla se caler dans les bras de son accompagnateur favori. Sentir le corps d' Edward si proche du mien, ses mains autour de ma taille, ses jambes le long des miennes était un pur plaisir … Je profitais au maximum de cet instant. Sam nous fit signe que nous repartions et Edward déposa un baiser doux dans mon cou. A son contact des frissons prirent possession de mon corps. A ce jeu là, je ne finirai pas le camp vivante !

Nous remontions tous dans les bus pour rentrer. Une fois de retour, chacun récupéra ses affaires dans les coffres, Victoria nous dit :

**- Bon retour à vos villas, le repas sera à 21h dans la grande salle. Profitez de ce temps libre pour vous reposer. Edward, Bella, vous voulez bien venir avec moi ?**

Nous la suivîmes, elle nous amena à l'écurie, puis nous indiqua le box où nous soignerions la marmotte. Nous l'installions confortablement et rentrions main dans la main. Devant ma villa, nous nous regardions tendrement.

**- Bon à ce soir Bella**

**- Oui à ce soir … **je ne voulais pas lâcher se main et visiblement lui non plus.

**- Il me tarde de te revoir … au fait tu ne trouve pas que cette forêt était un vrai paradis ?? **me dit-il en s'éloignant

**- Oui c'est sûr, **lui répondis-je encore sur mon nuage. Puis je percutais.** Hey attend tu as dit quoi là ?**

**- A ce soir ma belle !!! dit-il en disparaissant derrières les haies **

Je n'en revenais pas, c'était Edward ce matin …


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 3: sable chaud et plage abandonnée**

Je rentrais donc à la villa encore sous le choc de ce dont je venais de me rendre compte. Edward avait mon numéro de portable et c'est lui qui m'avait envoyé ces messages .... J'aurais la peau de Jacob !!! Quoique ... Tout compte fait ce n'était pas si mal. Lorsque je rentrais dans la villa, les filles patientaient dans le salon avant d'aller se préparer pour le repas du soir.

-** Alors cette balade ? Vous avez aimé ?** Demanda Alice  
- **Un vrai bonheur**, répondîmes toutes en chœur, ce qui déclencha un fou rire général.  
- **Je vois qu'on est bien d'accord**, nous dit-elle  
- **Et vous en êtes où dans notre mission** ? Demandais-je 

Vu la tête que faisaient les filles, je compris immédiatement qu'elles avaient nettement plus d' avance par rapport à moi. Elles confirmèrent mes doutes en me racontant chacune leur escapade. Je fis de même avec la mienne.

Après cette conversation fort intéressante, nous allâmes nous préparer dans nos salles de bain respectives. Sans même nous concerter, nous avions choisit les mêmes tenues : de petites robes d' été très glamour et sexy. Avec ça, nous ferions tourner la tête aux garçons, c'était sûr.

A l'heure dite, nous nous retrouvions à table avec les gars. Tout se passa très bien et dans la bonne humeur. Comme d' habitude, les garçons nous raccompagnèrent à la villa et comme d' habitude, ils nous donnèrent un tendre baiser sur la joue.

Après 2 semaines de camp, nous partions ce matin là pour une journée qui à coup sûr resterait gravée. Nous installâmes dans les bus, chacune à côté de son prince. J' étais tellement épuisée que je m'endormis sur l'épaule d' Edward. Je sentis alors ses bras autour de moi, il venait de poser délicatement ma tête sur son torse.

Mon épuisement venait du fait, que suite à notre ballade en forêt, nous passions nos soirées et nos nuits à discuter par texto. Ainsi, nous en apprenions de plus en plus sur chacun et c'était absolument divin. Je profitais pleinement de ce voyage, la tête contre le corps de rêve de cet apollon. Je me laissais aller contre lui, j' étais bien et calme.

Nous arrivâmes à destination sans la connaitre, une idée de Sam : sortie surprise !! Il nous demanda de descendre et nous permit donc de découvrir le lieux où nous étions enfin arrivés. Je suivais Edward et descendais du bus. Je restais sans voix devant le paysage que je découvrais. Devant moi, une vaste plage de sable blanc et surtout, la mer d'un bleu turquoise absolument magnifique. J'étais éblouie par tant de beauté et de pureté, la plage en question était complètement retranchée et loin, très loin de toute civilisation.

Je regardais Edward avec un sourire en coin et, à sa réaction, je compris que nous étions sur la même longueur d' onde tous les 2. Peut être allions nous enfin pouvoir concrétiser cette relation qui naissait entre nous ? J'en rêvais depuis que je l'avais vu à l' aéroport.

Sam nous demanda de se réunir et dit :

**- Nous voilà donc arrivés à destination, j'espère que cela vous plaît. La journée est libre, nous vous demandons juste de rester dans le périmètre de surveillance, histoire de ne perdre personne,** rigola-t-il. **Nous vous souhaitons une très très bonne journée**.

La journée pouvait enfin commencer. Edward me tendit la main et me proposa de s'éloigner un peu. J'acceptais. Nous nous retirâmes dans la forêt avoisinante, Edward du estimer que nous étions assez loin puisqu'il m'incita à m'asseoir par terre face à lui.

Nous profitions du calme ambiant pour discuter encore et encore … Je lui faisais face et je pouvais voir ses mains se rapprocher des miennes, puis s'y mêler. Sentir ses mains, sa peau me fit frissonner, il s'en rendit compte.

**- Tu as froid ? **Me demanda-t-il

**- Non, non …**

**- Que t'arrive-t-il alors ?**

**- Je crois que c'est toi,** dis-je timidement

**- Ah ?**

**- Je n'y peux rien désolée**

**- Oh mais ce n'est rien, au contraire c'est toujours flatteur de voir que l'on fait de l'effet et puis …**

**- Oui ? **

**- J'avoue que c'est pareil pour moi …**

**- Ah ?** Nous étions tous les 2 muets face à ces révélations. Puis il réagit le premier.

**- J'aimerais faire quelque chose mais je n'ose pas …**

**- Dis moi, **lui répondis avec un sourire comme pour l'encourager

**- Tu crois ? Je ne voudrais pas te paraître … grossier**

**- Non vas-y, n'aie pas peur …** Je sentis alors ses mains se poser sur mon visage. Il se rapprochait tout doucement de moi, son souffle caressait mes lèvres, nous n'étions plus qu'à quelques millimètres d'écart …

**- Ha ben vous êtes là vous 2 !!! on vous cherchait partout !! **cria Emmett. Nous lui jetâmes un regard digne du pôle nord mais cela ne suffit à refroidir le géant. **Je ne vous dérange pas j'espère ?** Ironisa-t-il.

**- Ben non tu penses !!!** lui répondit Edward. **Qu'est ce que tu veux mon cher frère ?**

**- Ben on vous cherchait les amoureux … Vous faisiez quoi ?** demanda-t-il taquin

**- Ben rien, on discutait …** Je voyais Edward bouillir intérieurement et je dois avouer qu'il en était de même pour moi.

**- Vous venez avec nous ? On va profiter de cette mer turquoise …**

**- Laisses nous 2 minutes et on vous rejoint,** lui répondit Edward

**- Ok à tout de suite et ne trainez pas en route, je serai obligé de venir vous chercher encore …**

**- File !!!!** lui cria mon prince et je vis Emmett s'éloigner. Enfin seuls pensais-je.

**- Enfin seuls !** Me dit Edward

**- Oui … **

**- Si on finissait notre conversation ?**

**- Avec plaisir,** lui dis-je en souriant. Il se rapprocha de moi, prit mon visage entre ses mains et déposa un chaste baiser sur mes lèvres. C'était doux, tendre, romantique, à son image … il me regarda droit dans les yeux.

**- Depuis que je t'ai vu, je rêvais de ce moment**

**- Moi aussi ,** lui confiais-je timidement

**- On ne va pas tenter le diable avec mon frère tu ne crois pas ?**

**- Non en effet …**

**- On les rejoint ? **

**- Si tu veux, mais je t'avoue que je resterai bien là, seule avec toi**

**- Rassure toi, moi aussi …** me dit-il plein de malice dans les yeux.

Nous décidâmes donc de rejoindre la bande de fous furieux qui nous attendait déjà dans l'eau. Je vis Edward se déshabiller et, ce moment précis, j'aurais pu lui sauter dessus tellement son corps donnait envie de commettre les pire pêchés, mais public oblige, je restais sage et me mis en maillot de bain à mon tour. Mon amoureux se retourna et me tendit la main, je la saisis immédiatement et je me retrouvais collée à lui.

**- Tu es magnifique dans ce maillot**

**- Merci, tu n'es pas mal non plus …**

**- Peux tu me dire pourquoi nous ne somme pas seuls à cet instant précis ?**

**- Aucune idée mais c'est terriblement dommage non ? **

**- En effet … **me répondit-il droit dans les yeux.

Nous rejoignîmes les autres et passâmes la journée à barboter avec eux. Avec Emmett dans les parages, ce fut très sportif mais très agréable. Je réalisais alors que ma mère avait une merveilleuse idée de m'envoyer ici. Je venais de rencontrer des amis formidables et, j'en étais persuadée, l'homme de ma vie. Je ne préférais pas penser à la rentrée car je savais que je ne retrouverais que Jake, vu que je retournais vivre chez mon père à Forks. Une chose était sûre, une fois mon secondaire terminé, je choisirai de continuer mes études à Vancouver, et ainsi retrouver mon ange.

Perdue dans mes pensées, je ne vis pas Emmett foncer sur moi pour me retourner sur ses épaules et me lancer dans l'eau. Je fis un vol digne d'un goéland !! Une fois mes esprit retrouvés, j'en fis voir de toute les couleurs à ce géant et les filles se joignirent à moi. Nous nous éclations comme des gosses mais c'était bon. Nous décidâmes de sortir se sécher avant de repartir pour le camp. Les garçons s'adossèrent aux arbres de la plage et nous nous installâmes entre leurs jambes. Tellement fatiguée, je me laissais aller contre Edward et m' assoupis dans ses bras.

Vers 17 heures, Edward me réveilla tendrement avec un bisou dans le cou et j'entendis Sam qui nous demandaient de rejoindre les bus. Nous nous exécutâmes et reprirent nos places du voyage aller. Edward me regardait bizarrement.

**- Un soucis ma belle ?**

**- Non, non …**

**- Tu ne me dis pas la vérité … je le vois dans tes yeux**

**- En effet, je pensais à la rentrée et à la fin de ce camp …**

**- Ça t'inquiètes ? **

**- Un peu, oui. J'ai peur de ne plus te voir.**

**- Écoute moi, on restera en contact et crois moi je ne risque pas de t'oublier comme ça …**

**- Tu es sûr ?**

**- Certain et je t'en fais la promesse ma belle. Je regrette une seule chose.**

**- Ah bon ? Laquelle ?**

**- Qu'on ne soit pas seuls un peu plus souvent, j'avoue que le baiser de ce matin ne me suffit pas lorsque je suis avec toi**

**- Tu me rassures, il en est de même pour moi …**

**- Si nous sommes faits l'un pour l'autre, la distance ne sera pas un obstacle à notre amour, au contraire ça le renforcera**

**- Je te crois.** Il déposa un nouveau baiser sur mes lèvres, mais cette fois je m'accrochais à lui, je ne voulais pas qu'il finisse. Un raclement de gorge nous sortit de notre bulle : Emmett !! Ce que je pouvais le détester quand il faisait ça !!!!

Nous arrivions enfin au camp et devions nous séparer, encore !!!! Nous nous donnâmes tous rendez vous pour le repas et rentrions chacun de son côté. Une fois à la villa, je m'allongeais sur un canapé et mis à repenser à ce baiser … Alice me sortit de mes pensées.

**- Alors cette journée ?** Me demanda-t-elle

**- Bien, bien …**

**- Oh Bella raconte !! s'il te plaît ???** me pria-t-elle. Vu l'intensité qu'elle avait mit dans sa supplique, Rosalie et Leah nous rejoignirent au pas de course.

**- Mais rien, on s'est juste embrassé …**

**- Enfin !!!** crièrent-elles toutes en chœur

**- Quoi ?** m'étonnais-je

**- Ben il était temps, vu comment vous vous dévorez des yeux, c'est étonnant que vous ayez attendu autant de temps,** me répondit Rosalie

**- En même temps, à chaque fois que nous étions sur le point de franchir le pas, nous avons toujours été dérangés. D' ailleurs Emmett est un champion à ce jeu là !**

**- Ha bon ? Je lui en toucherai deux mots, désolée Bella**

**- Ce n'est rien,** la rassurais-je et vous alors ?

**- Oh ben nous y a longtemps qu'on dépassé le cap du 1er baiser, si tu vois ce que je veux dire …** me dit Alice

**- Hein !! Quoi ? Tu veux dire que vous avez …**

**- Mais non pas ça !!!! mais disons que nos baisers sont un peu plus …**

**- Ben vous perdez pas de temps les filles !!**

**- Hey attends on est en vacances dans un lieu paradisiaque, on va pas se priver, des amours de vacances comme ça ça ne se passe qu'une seule fois,** me dit Rosalie

**- C'est sûr,** hésitais-je

**- Qu'est ce qu'il t'arrive ? Allez raconte …** me répondit Leah

**- Ben à mes yeux Edward n'est pas un amour de vacances … et visiblement il pense la même chose**

**- Ah, effectivement vu comme ça … tu as pensé à la rentrée ? **Me demandèrent-elles

**- Ben justement j'essaie de pas y penser … ça me déprime déjà !**

**- Même si nous serons loin de toi, compte sur nous pour te soutenir ma belle,** me rassura Alice

**- Merci les filles, vous êtes des amours.**

C'est sur ces paroles que les filles partirent se préparer pour le repas, alors que je restais seule dans le salon à repenser à cette journée. Je ne voulais pas penser à la fin du camp, d'ici une semaine. Cette dernière signifierait la rentrée des classes et l'éloignement encore plus prononcée d'avec Edward. Je finis par me décider à aller me préparer également, l'idée de retrouver mon amoureux me ragaillardit et je me sentais soudain beaucoup plus légère.

Une fois prêtes, nous partîmes toutes les 4 vers la grande salle et y retrouvâmes les garçons, qui nous avaient réservé une table comme d'habitude. La soirée se passa dans la bonne humeur et les souvenirs de cette journée à la plage nous faisaient tous mourir de rire. A n'en pas douter cet été serait le meilleur de ma vie, sans compter que je venais de rencontrer l'homme de ma vie.

A la fin du repas, les garçons nous raccompagnèrent et comme d'habitude, nous eûmes droit à notre baiser.

**- Bonne nuit ma belle,** me murmura Edward

**- Toi aussi mon ange**

**- Fais de beaux rêves, je penserai à toi toute la nuit,** me dit-il

**- Moi aussi, il me tarde déjà d'être à demain,** lui répondis-je. Je le regardais s'éloigner et décidais de rentrer à la villa.

Nous nous souhaitâmes bonne nuit et partîmes chacune dans sa chambre. Une fois en pyjama, je me glissais sous les draps et me laisser emporter par Morphée.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapitre 4 : Le temps des souvenirs**

La dernière semaine au camp se déroula comme les autres, avec la nostalgie en plus. Je redoutais de plus en plus ce dernier jour qui serait synonyme de séparation. Ce matin là, je restais dans mon lit à rêvasser et à faire des plans sur la comète, comme on dit. Je me voyais avec Edward en fac, à la fin de nos études nous décidions enfin de nous marier et de fonder une famille. Le bonheur simple !

Mon portable me sortit de ma rêverie « _Tu me manques terriblement, il me tarde de te voir et de passer la journée avec toi. E » _Il était adorable avec moi depuis le premier jour de camp, je n'en revenais toujours pas d'avoir rencontrer un garçon pareil à des kilomètres de chez moi. Sans parler de toute la bande … Ils étaient absolument géniaux et je ne regrettais qu'une chose : qu'ils ne soient pas avec moi pour ma rentrée à Forks. Heureusement, Jacob sera là et je savais que je pouvais compter sur lui pour être là pour moi. On se console comme on peut.

Au bout de quelques minutes de flânerie, je me décidais enfin à me lever et à rejoindre la salle de bain. Je préparais un bain avec plein de mousse, allumais des bougies parfumées et mis de la musique douce. Je me glissais dans l'eau chaude et me laissais aller. Après une bonne heure de barbotage, je sortis de la baignoire, m'habillais et rejoignis les filles au salon. On sentait bien que la fin du camp approchait, nous avions toute la même tête … déconfite.

**- Salut les filles**

**- Salut Bella,** me dirent-elles

**- On dirait qu'on a pas le moral par ici … **

**- Ben la fin du camp approche et je ne veux pas me séparer de Jasper …**

**- Pareil pour moi avec Emmett**

**- Idem pour Jacob et moi**

**- Je n'imagine pas vivre loin d' Edward. Non mais de quoi on a l'air toutes les 4 ?** ironisais-je

**- Pauvres malheureuse que nous sommes … **répondit Alice

**- Allons retrouver nos rayons de soleil, il faut en profiter au maximum,** dit Leah malicieusement.

Nous partîmes toutes les 4 rejoindre les garçons. Nous avions besoin de réconfort ce matin là, et eux seuls pouvaient nous l'apporter. Lorsque je croisais le regard d' Edward, toute la mélancolie qui avait prit possession de mon âme ce matin au réveil, disparut comme par enchantement. Je craquais pour son sourire en coin et, une fois de plus, je me liquéfiais sur place.

**- Bonjour,** me susurra-t-il à l'oreille. Je sentis son souffle sur ma joue, je me laissais aller contre lui, j'étais bien .

**- Bonjour,** lui répondis-je avec un sourire

**- Bien dormi ma belle ? **

**- Oui, mais j'ai moins aimé le réveil …**

**- Explique moi tout**

**- Nostalgie du camp, blues du départ …**

**- Ne t'inquiète pas ma belle, je ne t'oublierai pas et je viendrai te voir pour les vacances,** me rassura-t-il en me déposant un baiser sur la tempe

**- Merci Edward, moi non plus je ne t'oublierai pas et je t'attendrai** …

Le petit déjeuner se déroula dans le calme général, on sentait bien que nous étions tous dans le même état d'esprit. Une seule sortie était prévue pour cette dernière semaine, le reste du temps nous resterions au camp à préparer « The final day ». La dernière soirée des vacances avait pour thème « le bal de nos vacances » dont la décoration devait rappeler les traditionnels bals de promo de nos lycées américains. Sam nous avait donc demandé de nous répartir en petits groupes afin d'organiser cette dernière soirée. Comme une évidence, nous nous retrouvions tous les 8. Notre groupe était responsable de la décoration de la grande salle.

A la fin du petit déjeuner, Victoria nous demanda de la rejoindre à l'écurie. Quelques minutes plus tard, alors que nous étions en train de soigner la marmotte, elle nous indiqua que son état de santé était satisfaisant. Nous pouvions donc la relâcher, d'un comme un accord avec elle, il fût décidé que « The final day » était le moment idéal. Après lui avoir donné à manger et à boire, nous rejoignîmes les autres à la grande salle.

Alice menait notre petit groupe comme un vrai chef et elle nous répartit les différentes tâches : Rosalie et Emmett était responsables de la décoration des tables du buffet, Jacob et Leah étaient en charge des murs et plafonds, Alice et Jasper s'occupaient des fleurs. Edward et moi avions été désignés pour « le coin photo » : un photographe devait être présent ce soir là afin d'immortaliser cette soirée. Ainsi, les couples, groupes d'amis auraient la possibilité d' avoir un souvenir. Alice comptait sur notre « côté romantique » pour créer un décor parfait. J'étais ravie de travailler sur ce projet avec mon amoureux, nous passions le plus de temps possible ensembles. Je m'occupais des tentures et Edward du côté bricolage. Je le regardais discrètement travailler, mais il ne fût pas dupe.

**- Dites donc mademoiselle, c'est comme ça qu'on travaille ?** Me dit-il

**- Mais bien sûr monsieur ! En fait, je cherche l'inspiration et vous regarder m'aide …**

**- Ah oui ? Je devrais peut être en faire autant alors …** me répondit-il en prenant dans ses bras. J'étais bien contre lui et me sentais en sécurité.

**- Et si Alice nous voit ? **Lui demandais-je

**- Ce n'est pas grave, mon ange, je suis prêt à parier qu'elle en fait de même,** rigola-t-il. **Viens par là d'ailleurs.** Il m'entraîna et je me retrouvais sur ses genoux. Calée contre son torse, je profitais de ce moment de tendresse.

**- Merci,** chuchotais-je

**- Pourquoi ? **

**- Pour être là pour moi et pour tout ce que tu m'apportes. Je me rappellerai ces moments là lorsque je me sentirai seule, ça me donnera la force de t'attendre, **lui répondis-je.

**- Moi aussi je penserai à toi, il me tarde déjà les prochaines vacances,** me dit-il en déposant un baiser sur ma tempe.

**- Embrasse moi,** lui demandais-je les yeux plongés dans les siens. Il s'exécuta et posa ses lèvres sur les miennes. Elles étaient douces et chaudes. Je sentais sa langue caresser mes lèvres, je les ouvris et il prit possession de ma bouche. Le ballet de nos langues me transporta dans un voyage émotionnel d'une puissance inconnue. Le besoin de respirer nous fit abandonner ce moment d'extase.

**- Ma belle** … me chuchota-t-il

**- Oui …**

**- Dis moi qu'on se retrouvera à la fin de nos études,** me supplia-t-il

**- On se retrouvera,** lui dis-je droit dans les yeux.

Après ce moment de complicité et de tendresse, nous reprîmes le travail, jusqu'à la pause déjeuner. Ce dernier se déroula une fois de plus dans la joie et la bonne humeur, Emmett jouant l'animateur. L'après midi était identique à la matinée. Le jour suivant également.

Le mercredi matin, nous partîmes pour la dernière sortie du camp. Sam avait prévu une visite de Volterra. Nous attendions cette journée avec impatience, elle était le point final de ce camp. Une fois les bus garés, nous descendîmes, Sam nous donna le programme de la journée.

**- Bon alors les jeunes, aujourd'hui nous allons découvrir cette magnifique cité, qu'est Volterra, nous déjeuneront dans un restaurant typique de la région. Vous aurez ensuite un quartier libre de 2 heures, durant lesquelles vous serez libres. Inutile de vous préciser que la dernière soirée du camp à lieu vendredi, n'est ce pas mesdemoiselles …** dit-il le sourire aux lèvres.

**- Cool, on va pouvoir faire du shopping !** s'enthousiasma Alice

**- Oh non la tornade Alice est lancée !** rigola Leah

**- Et les filles ça sera notre dernière soirée, alors on ne va pas se priver pour se faire plaisir, sans compter que nos amoureux seront là …** répondit Rosalie

**- Ok,** dis-je. **Profitons de cet après midi pour faire tourner la tête aux garçons !**

Nous formions un groupe assez imposant, mais nous étions suffisamment disciplinés. Le guide nous racontait l'histoire de la cité, les petites anecdotes à connaître. Je l'écoutait à peine. Je tenais Edward par la main, nos doigts entrelacés. Je me sentais légère et bien, j'étais avec l'homme de mes rêves, dans la ville la plus romantique que je connaisse. Seul point noir, nous étions accompagnés malheureusement ! Je profitais pleinement ce ces instants passés avec lui, sachant très bien que d'ici quelques jours nous serions séparés.

Pour le déjeuner, le guide nous amena dans une pizzéria style « la belle et le clochard », en un mot magnifique ! Cette journée restera un des meilleurs souvenirs de ces vacances. Nous avions été autorisés à s'installer par petits groupe a des tables différentes. Nous en profitâmes pour nous mettre tous les 8 comme d'habitude.

Emmett anima le repas de ses blagues légendaires, nous rigolâmes de bon cœur. C'était agréable de vivre un telle expérience, à ce moment précis j'aurais tout donné pour qu'on se retrouve tous à la rentrée … La réalité pourtant était tout autre : je ne retrouverai que Jacob.

A la fin du repas, Sam nous libéra pour notre quartier libre et nous donna rendez vous aux bus pour 16h précises. D'un comme un accord, les garçons partirent de leur côté et nous du nôtre, non sans oublier de nous faire ce tendre baiser dont nous étions toutes complètement accrocs.

Nous suivions Alice, qui semblait être attirée par les boutiques de robes de soirées, comme si elle avait un radar pour ça ! Elle était impressionnante, un vrai zébulon ! Elle finit par trouver LA boutique qu'elle cherchait et nous en étions soulagées, mine de rien suivre Alice à la vitesse où elle arpentait les rues de Volterra relevait du sport de haut niveau. Après plus d'une heure d'essayage nous sortîmes enfin de la boutique, nos bras chargés de paquets, tous prévus pour cette dernière soirée. Les garçons étaient déjà aux bus et avaient rangé leurs achats dans les coffres. Lorsqu'ils nous virent arrivées, chargées comme des mulets, ils se précipitèrent pour récupérer nos paquets et allèrent les ranger avec les leurs. Nous prîmes place dans le bus en attendant les autres et le départ pour le camp. Je me calais dans les bras de mon apollon.

**- Rappelle moi de ne jamais te laisser seule dans les boutiques**, me dit Edward

**- Pourquoi ?**

**- Vu ce que tu as ramené en 2 heures à peine, je n'ose imaginer une journée entière …**

**- Figure toi que c'est Alice qui m'a forcé à acheter tout ça,** lui répondis-je

**- Mais bien sûr**, ironisa-t-il

**- Si si je t'assure, c'est une vrai furie dans les boutiques,** rigolais-je

**- Dis moi au moins que tu as trouvé ton bonheur**

**- Oui j'ai tout ce qu'il faut pour cette soirée, j'espère juste que …**

**- Oui ?** Me demanda-t-il

**- J'espère que ça te plaira,** lui dis-je en rougissant

**- Sur ce point là je ne me fais absolument aucun soucis,** me dit-il en soulevant le menton d'un doigt. Il s'approcha de moi et m'embrassa tendrement. Aux contacts de nos lèvres, je quittais la terre et me retrouvais, une fois de plus, dans une bulle de douceur et de tendresse. Il s'écarta doucement de moi.

**- Et toi ? Tu as trouvé ton bonheur ?** Lui demandais-je

**- Oui je pense …**

Nous étions tous revenus au point de rendez vous, les bus prirent naturellement la direction du camp. Une fois de retour, nous déchargeâmes toutes nos emplettes et les ramenèrent à nos villas respectives.

Les garons avaient proposé de porter nos colis jusqu'à la porte, ce qui nous arrangea. Une fois à l'intérieur, nous partîmes chacune dans sa chambre. Je fermais ma porte et laissais tomber mes paquets. J'étais épuisée par cette journée, je m'allongeais sur mon lit, les bras croisés sous la tête. Tant de choses me passaient par la tête que j'en avais le tournis. Je tombais dans les bras de Morphée sans même m'en apercevoir. Quelques instants plus tard, je me réveillais et décidais enfin de ranger mes achats. La tâche accomplie, je partis rejoindre les filles au salon.

**- Ah ben te voilà enfin !** me dirent-elles toute en chœur

**- Désolée les filles, gros coup de fatigue**

**- Ha ça pour être gros, il était gros … Tu as vu l'heure ?** Me demanda Alice

**- Non pourquoi ? **

**- Ben il est juste 23h30,** me répondit-elle

**- Quoi ? Mais ce n'est pas possible ! Mais pourquoi vous n'êtes pas venues me réveiller ?** criais-je

**- Mais on a bien essayé, mais tu dormais si profondément qu'on y est pas arrivé Bella,** me dit Leah

**- Désolée les filles,** leur dis-je une fois de plus. **Du coup, j'ai loupé le repas hein ?**

**- Oui, d'ailleurs il y en a un qui était fou d'inquiétude de ne pas te voir, on a eu beau lui dire que tu dormais, il était super inquiet,** m'expliqua Rosalie

**- Je vais lui envoyer un texto pour le rassurer, merci les filles de vous être occupées de lui.**

Nous discutâmes une bonne partie de la fin de soirée et vers 1h00 du matin, nous décidâmes d'aller nos coucher. Je mis mon pyjama et me glissais sous les draps. J'attrapais mon portable pour envoyer un message puis, soudain, je me rendis compte que j'avais besoin d'entendre sa voix. Je pris le risque de me faire pincer et composais son numéro.

**- Edward ?** chuchotais-je

**- Bella ?** demanda-t-il

**- Oui, je t'appelais pour m'excuser de mon absence au repas.**

**- Ce n'est pas grave ma belle, je m'inquiétais surtout**

**- Vu la journée qu'on a eu je me suis écroulée de fatigue, rien de grave rassure toi**

**- Je comprends, mais tu m'as terriblement manqué tu sais**

**- Oui je sais, je n'ai pas pu résister à entendre ta voix avant de m'endormir**

- **Tu n'imagines pas le bien que tu me fais, je crois que je n'aurais pas pu dormir sans avoir de tes nouvelles, **me dit-il

**- Heureuse de t'apporter un peu de réconfort**

**- Je vais te laisser dormir ma belle, fais de beaux rêves**

**- Je suis sûre qu'ils seront fabuleux, à demain mon ange**

**- A demain**

Ce coup de fil me permit de m'endormir l'esprit léger, je me laissais aller à des rêves de plus en plus explicites. Tout cela était tellement nouveau pour moi …

Le lendemain matin sonnait comme une journée pleine de tristesse et de nostalgie, malgré le soleil qui perçait à travers les rideaux. Même si ce ressenti me suivait depuis le début de la semaine, je sentais bien qu'aujourd'hui serait bien pire. Je décidais de me lever et d'aller me préparer. Après une bonne heure dans la salle de bain, je rejoignis les filles au salon. Bizarrement, la villa était calme, étonnement calme … Les filles étaient comme moi : l'air maussade, les yeux pleins de larmes et à fleur de peau. Nous évitions de nous regarder, nous savions que cela pouvait déclencher les chutes du Niagara de la part de nous quatre. Nous finîmes par nous mettre en route vers la grande salle, sans grand enthousiasme. Heureusement, nous savions que nos hommes seraient là et c'était bien notre seul réconfort ce matin là.

Nous passâmes la porte et les têtes des garçons se levèrent dans notre direction. A leur têtes, le petit déjeuner ne s'annonçait pas sous les meilleurs hospices. Edward me tendit la main, je m'empressais de la saisir.

**- Bonjour,** me susurra-t-il

**- Bonjour,** lui répondis-je tendrement

**- Comment vas tu ce matin ? **

**- On fait aller … Et toi ? **

**- On fait aller … **me répondit-il

**- Je vois que nous ne sommes pas les seuls**

**- Non en effet … **

**- Tu as bien dormi ?**

**- Oui très bien, et c'est grâce à toi et ton appel. Je crois que je pourrais m'y habituer,** me dit-il à l'oreille

**- Pourquoi pas ? Ça nous permettra peut être de mieux supporter cette séparation,** lui répondis-je

**- A coup sûr ! Par contre va falloir changer de forfait,** rigola-t-il

**- Outch ! Je n'y avais pas pensé mais oui il vaudrait mieux en effet si on ne veut pas avoir de problème avec les parents**, lui dis-je en souriant. Il me regardait tendrement, mon dieu que j'aimais ça !

**- Tu sais que j'aime te voir sourire comme ça, je te propose quelque chose**

**- Oui quoi ? **

**- Essayons de ne pas penser à l'inévitable moment que nous redoutons tous, et profitons de ces derniers jours pleinement. Qu'en penses tu ? **

**- Très bonne idée,** lui répondis-je en lui déposant un baiser sur la joue. **On devrait peut être le proposer à nos mais, tune crois pas ?**

- **Oui tu as raison, serrons nous les coudes !** Me dit-il. Hey les copains ! **On vient de penser à quelque chose avec Bella**

**- Oui quoi ?** Demanda Jasper

**- Nous sommes tous d'accord pour dire que nous redoutons tous la matinée de samedi**

**- Ça c'est sûr!** dirent-ils tous en chœur

**- Je vous propose donc qu'on profite au maximum de ces derniers jours, histoire de n'avoir aucun regret et de garder de magnifiques souvenirs de ce camp.** Je l'écoutais parler et me perdais dans son ténor si doux et si censé.

**- Tu as raison Edward, on aura bien le temps de se miner le moral, alors vivons pleinement ces 2 derniers jours !** dit Emmett

Sur ces paroles, Emmett reprit du poil de la bête et se remit à animer le petit déjeuner comme à son habitude. Nous rîmes aux éclats et ça faisait du bien. Nous étions tous sur la même longueur d'onde et bien décidés à s'éclater jusqu'au bout !

Après le petit déjeuner, nous reprîmes la préparation de la salle pour « The final day ». Nous étions tous très appliqués dans nos activités respectives, avec Alice qui nous surveillait pas question de faire une boulette. Nous avions tous le même but caché : ne pas réveiller le démon Alice ! Mais nous voulions surtout que cette soirée soit inoubliable, raison pour laquelle nous y mettions tout notre cœur à la préparer.

Avec Edward, nous avancions assez bien dans notre projet : l'arche était prête, le fond pour les photos aussi. Nous avions choisi une couleur parme irisée et des roses, blanches et roses pastel, ainsi que du gypsophile pour garnir l'arche. Le tout s'accordait parfaitement et respirait la tendresse et la douceur. C'était impeccable. Je m'imaginais déjà au bras d' Edward, lui en smoking, moi dans la robe que j'avais trouvé à Volterra, prêts pour la photo souvenir, que je n'oublierai pour rien au monde de prendre à la fin de la soirée.

La journée se déroula donc au rythme des préparatifs et des repas. Le soir venu, nous passâmes un très bon moment à table. Emmett assurait toujours autant l'ambiance, je ne me lassais pas de ces blagues. A la fin du repas, nous décidâmes de partir tous les huit pour une ballade au clair de lune avant de se séparer pour la nuit.

Cette escapade nocturne, était agréable et romantique, et ce malgré le fait que nous étions tous ensembles. Nous passions en revues tous les moments forts de ce camp, les fous rire, les coup de blues. Nous prîmes tous beaucoup de plaisir à se remémorer ces instants clés. A minuit, les garçons nous raccompagnèrent à la villa et nous souhaitèrent bonne nuit. Nous fîmes de même et regagnâmes nos chambres.

Le lendemain matin, le soleil vient caresser mon visage et me réveilla tout en douceur. Au moment où j'ouvrais les yeux, mon portable vibra. Je lus le texto d' Edward _« J'espère que tu as bien dormi ma belle, j'ai hâte d'être à ce soir et de te découvrir dans ta robe. E ». _Je lui répondis rapidement et lui dis qu'il me tardait moi aussi de le voir ce soir. Je me levais, me préparais et retrouvais les filles pour partir au petit déjeuner. Nous étions excitées comme des puces. Ce soir était le grand soir « The final day ».

Nous passâmes un très bon moment pendant le repas, puis repartîmes tous à nos ateliers. Il fallait que tout soit prêt pour 18h maximum, Sam et Victoria s'occupant des finitions. La journée passa à une vitesse folle, et arriva le moment tant attendu du retour à la liberté de notre marmotte. Un feu de camp avait été organisé, Edward et moi étions aller chercher l'animal pour la ramener avec nous. Sam fit un petit discours, puis tous les vacanciers firent une haie d'honneur qui partait du feu jusqu'à l'orée de la forêt qui bordait le camp. Edward et moi remontions cette allée, la marmotte dans les bras. Arrivés au but, nous la déposâmes délicatement au sol, lui caressâmes la tête et la laissâmes s'éloigner dans les fourrés. Ce moment était plein d'émotion, nous étions tous heureux qu'elle puisse enfin retrouver la liberté. Nous rîmes un peu de temps pour redescendre sur terre après ce moment de communion avec la nature.

Sam nous signala qu'il était l'heure de partir se préparer, nous regagnâmes tous nos villas. Chez nous, Alice prit les choses en main, encore ! Rosalie était en charge des coiffures, Leah du maquillage, moi des bijoux et Alice des tenues. Après 2 heures de préparation, nous étions enfin prêtes, Alice vérifia que tout était en place et parfait. Elle nous autorisa enfin à nous regarder dans les miroirs et là ce fut le choc. Nous étions magnifiques, de vrais princesses modernes. Nous la remerciâmes chaleureusement. Après cette effusion de sentiments, nous prîmes nos étoles et nos pochettes. Nous sortîmes et partîmes en direction de la grande salle.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapitre 5 : le temps des adieux ...**

Nous étions toutes les 4 au point de rendez vous donné par Sam : un petit kiosque en pierre. Avec Victoria, ils avaient pensé à tout. Chacune des fille verrait son cavalier venir la chercher en calèche, que demander de mieux ? Chacune d'entre nous était impatiente à l'idée de retrouver son prince et passer une soirée inoubliable.

_**POV JASPER**_

J'étais le premier de notre tribu à partir retrouver ma belle. J'étais anxieux et complètement tétanisé. Ma tenue lui plaira-t-elle ? Ne vais-je pas être trop nigaud ? Toutes ces questions se bousculaient dans ma tête, mais à l'approche du kiosque, cela devint pire encore ! Je soufflais un grand coup et relevais la tête. Lorsque je l'aperçus, j'en eu le souffle coupé, tellement elle était radieuse.

Mon lutin adoré portait une robe longue violette. Je ne saurais dire en quelle matière elle était réalisée mais le haut de sa tenue avait une forme bustier, la poitrine était mise en valeur par 5 rubans de strass, absolument splendide. Je la vis se retourner vers les filles, je vis le dos de la robe uniquement maintenu par une laçage large. Elle portait sur les épaules une étole de la même couleur. Lorsqu'elle se retourna vers moi, un large sourire apparut sur son magnifique visage. Je lui rendis. La calèche s'arrêta à sa hauteur, je descendis et lui fit un baise-main;

**- Bonsoir ma belle, tu es magnifique **

**- Bonsoir Jaz, tu n'est pas mal non plus,** me dit-elle en souriant.

**- Vous permettez mademoiselle ?** Je lui tendis mon bras afin de l'aider à monter pour prendre place dans la calèche.

**- Bien sûr monsieur. Merci.**

**- Vous pouvez y aller cocher,** dis-je à notre chauffeur de la soirée.

Nous nous dirigions enfin vers la grande salle, vers une soirée à coup sûr formidable.

_**POV JACOB**_

La calèche s'arrêta à ma hauteur, c'était à mon tour de partir rejoindre Leah. Elle prit la direction du kiosque. Plus elle avançait, plus j'angoissais. A ce moment précis, j'imaginais que je partais rejoindre Bella, ma meilleure amie, je la trouverai la plus belle de la soirée bien évidemment et la soirée se terminerai sur un baiser, tant attendu et tant rêver. Je savais qu' Edward était l'homme qui lui fallait, j'avais fais une croix sur une hypothétique relation amoureuse avec Bella depuis longtemps maintenant, mais cette soirée refaisait naître ces espoirs perdus.

A quelques mètres de ma cavalière, je sortis de mes pensées et la vis. Je n'en revenais pas : Leah portait une robe longue rouge, à bretelles, un décolleté plongeant mais pas vulgaire. Sa peau mâte et ses cheveux noirs étaient mis en valeur par cette couleur flamboyante. La taille était légèrement drapée, ses épaules couvertes d'une étole rouge également. Ses cheveux, légèrement ondulés, étaient simplement maintenus d'un ruban rouge. A ce moment là, j'oubliais toutes mes pensées sur ma meilleure amie et compris que je venait de trouver mon âme sœur.

La calèche à l'arrêt, je descendis pour rejoindre ma déesse, je lui déposais un baiser sur la joue.

**- Bonsoir,** lui dis-je à court de mots

**- Bonsoir**, me répondit-elle

**- Tu es magnifique **

**- Merci, toi aussi,** me dit-elle en souriant

**- Prête ?** Lui demandais-je

**- Oh oui, je te suivrais au bout du monde**

**- Dans ce cas, allons-y !** Je l'aidais à prendre place dans la calèche et fis signe à notre chauffeur qu'il pouvait y aller.

_**POV EMMETT**_

Il ne restait plus qu' Edward et moi. Nous attendions patiemment notre tour. J'essayais tant bien que mal de cacher ma nervosité. Je n'étais pas habitué à ces soirées et surtout je ne savais pas comment agir avec ma cavalière. Edward me donna un coup de coude dans les côtes et je m'aperçût que mon tour était arrivé. Je pris place à bord du « véhicule » et me dirigeais vers ma douce. Je tentais de calmer ma respiration jusqu'au moment fatidique.

Je me tenais la tête et lorsque je la relevais, je cru être au paradis. Un ange se trouvait devant moi : elle portait une robe bustier qui lui arrivait au dessus des genoux. Sa tenue était grise sur le fond et recouverte de dentelle noire. Tout le bas de la robe était rehaussé de tulle noir. Ses cheveux étaient lissés, juste maintenus sur un côté par une fleur noire. Nos regards se croisèrent, elle me sourit, j'en fis de même. Arrivé à sa hauteur, je descendis et ne put me retenir de la serrer dans mes bras.

**- Eh bien Mr Cullen, que vous arrive-t-il ?** Me demanda-t-elle

**- Mademoiselle Hale vous êtes fabuleuse, tel un ange au paradis,** lui répondis-je

**- Merci mon nounours, tu es magnifique aussi,** me dit-elle. Je l'embrassais amoureusement et l'aidais à monter à bord.

_**POV EDWARD**_

Et voilà, j'étais le dernier. J'avais vu partir mes 3 copains, tous aussi flippés les uns que les autres. Je ne faisais pas le fier, j'étais dans le même état d'esprit qu'eux. Il me tardait de retrouver ma Bella, mais j'avais tellement de ne pas lui plaire. Le cocher arriva à ma hauteur, je prit place et me dirigeais vers ma douce. Je l'aperçut au loin, toute seule, je n'avais qu'une chose en tête, courir vers elle et l'amener loin de tout ça, qu'on puisse vivre cette dernière soirée pleinement.

Elle dût entendre la calèche car elle se tourna vers moi. J'étais sous le choc de ce que je voyais : elle était magnifique. Bella portait une robe longue dos nu de couleur rose nacré. Sa poitrine était mise en valeur par un décolleté absolument fabuleux. Toute la partie ventrale était brodée et rehaussée de perles. Elle avait remonté ses cheveux sur les côtés mais les avait laissé lâches. Seule originalité : des anglaises et des fleurs piquées dans sa chevelure.

Elle me sourit et je fis de même. Je fondais littéralement lorsqu'elle me faisait ce sourire, son sourire. A ce moment, j'étais sûr d'une chose : j'étais inconditionnellement et irrévocablement amoureux d'elle. Je descendis de la calèche et mis un genou à terre devant elle. Je lui prit la main et y déposer un tendre baiser. Je me relavais et l'embrassais tendrement. Lorsque nos lèvres se touchèrent, je me sentis comme sur un nuage. Malheureusement, il fallait nous séparer. Je la regardais dans les yeux et y voyais des larmes. Elle était toute aussi émue que moi.

**- Bonsoir ma belle, tu es magnifique**

**- Bonsoir mon ange, merci mais toi aussi tu es magnifique**

**- C'est toi mon ange ce soir, je n'en reviens pas, tu es tellement belle …** Je la vis rougir à mes paroles.

**- Sans les filles, le résultat ne serait pas aussi réussi,** dit-elle timidement

**- Je peux t'assurer que tu es belle en toute circonstance,** la rassurais-je

**- Edward, merci, tu es si adorable …**

**- Mais c'est normal ma belle. Tu es prête on peut y aller ? **

**- On peut y aller, même si je ne te cache pas que je préfèrerais qu'on passe cette soirée tous les 2, loin de tout ça …**

**- Si tu veux tout savoir moi aussi,** lui dis-je en lui déposant un baiser sur la joue. Je l'aidais à monter à bord de la calèche, je pris place à ses côtés. Elle se blotti contre moi, je la serrais dans mes bras.

Je fis signe au cocher, la calèche prit la direction de la grande salle. Nous allions rejoindre le reste de la bande et passer à coup sûr la meilleure soirée de notre vie.

_**POV BELLA**_

Cette soirée était sensationnelle. Elle me permettait de réaliser un rêve de petite fille : jouer les princesses, porter une belle robe et surtout avoir le prince charmant rien que pour moi ! Je me collais à Edward, il était hors de question que je me détache de lui ce soir. Il me serrait dans ses bras puissants et je me laissais aller à penser à toutes sortes de choses que nous aurions pu faire si nous avion été que tous les 2. Il me déposa un baiser sur le front, ce qui me sortit de ma rêverie. Nous étions arrivés devant la grande salle.

La calèche arrêtée, il m'aida à descendre et prit mon bras pour m'accompagner au bal. L'allée qui menait à la salle était couvertes de sable et des photophores illuminaient les bordures. C'était magnifique. Au moment où nous pénétrâmes dans la salle, je restais sans voix. Certes nous avions bien travaillé sur la décoration mais le résultat était … époustouflant ! Je n'en revenais pas, je tournais la tête vers mon cavalier et vu à son regard qu'il était sous le charme comme moi. Un sifflet nous fit nous retourner, c'était Emmett bien sûr ! Les filles était radieuses aux bras de leurs hommes et je crois bien que je ne les aurais pas reconnus si elles n'avaient été avec eux. Ils étaient tous très élégants dans leur costume. Eux aussi avaient fait des frais visiblement. Nous partîmes rejoindre la tribu.

La soirée se déroula sans accroc, dans la bonne humeur (merci Emmett). Les garçons étaient très chevaleresques et s'occupaient de tout, ils veillaient à ce qu'on ne manque de rien. Se faire chouchouter comme ça est très agréable ! Alors que les autres se déchaînaient sur la piste de danse, nous restions tous ensembles à profiter de cette soirée.

Puis vient le moment des slows. Chacun des garçon invita sa douce pour aller danser. Edward fit de même alors que le son de « Flightless Bird » résonnait dans la salle _(Ah ! Twilight quand tu nous tiens ...)_. Cette mélodie était douce et fabuleuse, je me sentais bien dans les bras de mon ange et me laissais aller. Je profitais pleinement de ce moment, je passais mes mains sous la veste d' Edward et lui caressais le dos tout en m'arrêtant aux abords de son fessier de rêve. Il me regarda amusé et fit de même. A la différence de lui, j'étais dos nu et le simple effleurement de ses doigts sur ma peau provoquait une quantité non négligeable de frissons.

**- Tu apprécies ?** Me demanda-t-il

**- Comment ne pas apprécier de telles caresses ? Et toi ?**

**- Si je m'écoutais, je t'emmènerai loin de tout ce monde afin d'approfondir cette douce torture que tu m'inflige,** me dit-il

**- Quel dommage que nous ne soyons pas seuls hein ?** Le taquinais-je tout en continuant mes caresses plus qu'explicites sur ses fesses.

**- Tu veux ma mort ?**

**- Mon dieu non ! juste profiter au maximum …**

**- Je peux t'assurer qu'on va profiter au maximum de nos prochaines vacances,** me susurra-t-il à l'oreille. **Elles seront encore meilleures que celles ci.**

**- C'est possible tu crois ?** Lui demandais-je

**- Fais moi confiance …**

A ses dernières paroles, je me consumais sur place. J'aurais donné n'importe quoi pour qu'on soit déjà au vacances de Toussaint … Nous allâmes nous rafraichir (cela devenait urgent dans mon cas ^^) et manger un petit morceau. Les autres étaient toujours sur la piste et les voir si heureux et amoureux était magnifique. Puis une musique que j'aimais tout particulièrement retentit, je demandais à Edward de danser, il accepta. Lorsqu'il entendit les paroles, je le vis river ses yeux aux miens et me chuchoter les paroles.

_Pas sans toi jamais plus sans toi  
Plus d' amour si ce n' est pas toi  
Qui me le donne  
Toi ou personne_

Mes nuits mes jours je les passe  
Comme s' il n' y avait au monde aucune place  
Loin de toi  
Nulle part pour moi  
C' est cet amour qui nous rassemble  
Une envie de vaincre ensemble  
L' irréversible  
Impossible

Qu' on soit fait ou pas l' un pour l' autre  
Quand l' amour est là  
On se donne l' un à l' autre  
Et ça nous dépasse  
Une histoire de peau un frisson qui passe  
L' amour est un don  
Jamais une question  
Qu' importe où ça me mène  
On s' aim' ra quand même

Puisque l' amour est plus fort que nous  
Puisqu' il nous conduit à tout  
Suivons-le  
Tant qu' on peut  
Avec toi n' importe où  
Je m' en irai puisque j' ai tout  
Si je t' aime  
Et que tu m' aimes

Puisque l' amour nous rassemble  
Bien plus qu' il ne semble  
Laissons-nous prendre  
Sans nous défendre

Qu' on soit fait ou pas l' un pour l' autre  
Quand l' amour est là  
On se donne l' un à l' autre  
Et ça nous dépasse  
Une histoire de cœur que personne efface  
L' amour est un don  
Jamais une question  
Qu' importe où ça me mène  
On s' aim' ra quand même

Ces paroles résonnaient en moi comme une déclaration d'amour, et je savais que pour Edward il en était de même, je pouvais le lire dans ses yeux. A la fin du slow, il m'embrassa comme jamais, je sentais sa force, sa douceur, ses craintes et son amour. Je me laissais aller contre lui et le laissais mener la danse. Le besoin de respirer nous obligea à nous séparer mais nous restions tous les 2, front contre front.

**- Je t'aime Bella**

**- Je t'aime Edward**

Nous quittâmes la piste pour aller s'asseoir avec les autres. Nous étions tous sur notre petit nuage personnel, vu de l'extérieur cela devait être comique. A minuit, les garçons nous raccompagnèrent et nous nous souhaitâmes « bonne nuit » pour la dernière fois.

Ce matin là, je ne voulais pas me lever, j'aurais préféré être en plein rêve et me réveiller pour m'apercevoir qu'il nous restait encore plusieurs semaines de vacances. Malheureusement, ce n'était pas le cas, et devoir se lever était le pire cauchemars que l'on puisse faire. Je me hissais doucement hors de ce grand lit, rejoignis la salle de bain pour me doucher et me préparer, je finis mes bagages et partis rejoindre les filles au salon. Elles avaient la même tête que moi, les yeux rougis à cause des larmes versées pendant la nuit. Sans nous concerter, nous étions toute en couleurs sombres, comparables à nos humeurs respectives. Mais plus que ça, nous étions en deuil : nous devions, dans quelques heures, abandonner ce qui nous était le plus cher et ce qui donnait un sens à nos vies. Sans dire un mot, nous partîmes ensembles pour notre dernier petit déjeuner. Les garçons étaient déjà là et nous attendaient en silence. Une fois proche de la table, ils nous prirent dans leurs bras et nous eûmes droit à un câlin mémorable. Nos étreintes finies, chacun reprit sa place et prit son repas sans dire un mot.

Étant donné que c'était le dernier jour, nous avions un peu plus de temps pour ce dernier repas, des saisonniers devaient s'occuper de charger nos bagages dans les bus, il ne nous resterait que nos sacs personnels à récupérer. Le repas fini, chaque couple alla s'isoler dans un coin du parc. Edward et moi étions dans les bras l'un de l'autre, incapable de dire un mot tant les larmes menaçaient d'envahir nos visages. Nous profitions de la présence rassurante et apaisante de l'autre, nous prenions notre dose d'amour pour les quelques mois à venir. Cette idée me transperça le cœur mais je n'avais pas le choix, je savais que je le reverrai bientôt mais je ne pouvais me résigner à le laisser partir. Il sentit ma tension et comme pour me rassurer ou me redonner du courage, il déposa un doux baiser sur mes lèvres.

Tout à coup, Sam apparut dans notre champ de vision. C'était l'heure ! Il nous demanda de nous rassembler, il avait un dernier mot à nous dire.

**- Salut les jeunes, je vois que vous êtes tous tristes de partir. Si ça peut vous consoler, nous le ****sommes aussi de vous voir partir. Malheureusement, c'est la fin des vacances, **nous dit-il tout penaud.

**- Voilà comment vont se passer les choses : vous allez prendre les bus qui vont vous conduire à l'aéroport, arrivés là bas vous patienterez dans le même salon que lors de votre arrivée. Puis, au fur et à mesure, vous prendrez les vols qui vous concernent,** nous expliqua Victoria.

Et là, ce fut le coup de grâce, elle annonça l'ordre de départ des vols et je m'aperçus que Jacob et moi étions les derniers de la tribu à partir. Nous allions assister au départ de chacun de nos ami, et le pire était qu' Edward partais juste avant nous avec ses frères. Lorsque nous comprîmes ce qui allaient se passer, Jacob me regarda, l'air de me dire « ne t'inquiète pas je serai là pour te soutenir ». Je le remerciais du regard et me blottis encore plus dans les bras de mon Apollon.

Sam et Victoria nous firent signe qu'il fallait prendre place dans les bus. Nous nous exécutâmes. Une fois installés, nous reprîmes la position de ce matin, collés l'un à l'autre. Aucun d'entre nous ne savait ce que nous réservait l'avenir, mais nous savions tous que nous allions droit à l'échafaud.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapitre 6 : Adieux, douleurs et pleurs …**

Le bus était calme. Trop calme … Le paysage défilait devant mes yeux, nous nous rapprochions inexorablement de l'aéroport … là où tout avait commencé et où tout allait prendre fin.

Je sentais se rapprocher de plus en plus ce lieu de torture pour les nerfs, je me collais de plus en plus à Edward. Sentant ma détresse, il me serrait, lui aussi, de plus en plus fort. Vu la force qu'il y mettait, j'aurais pu étouffer, mais au contraire, j'étais bien. Je me sentais entière, heureuse d'être dans ses bras malgré le fait que d'ici quelques heures je serai seule.

Nous étions incapables de prononcer le moindre mot, nous échangions juste des regards, nous nous comprenions tout simplement. Le trajet dura le même temps que pour l'aller, et pourtant il me sembla plus court, lorsque je vis le bus entrer dans le parking de l'aéroport. Toujours sans mot, nous nous dirigeâmes vers les guichets d'embarquement, alors que les bagagistes s'occupaient d'enregistrer la quantité astronomique de valises contenue dans la soute du bus. Les formalités accomplies, Sam et Victoria nous conduisirent au salon privé, dernière étape avant la séparation.

Chacun s'installa, Sam prit la parole.

- **Hey les jeunes, ça y est, c'est fini. Je suis heureux de vous avoir encadré pendant ce camp et bien sûr, très triste de vous voir partir. Je vous souhaite à tous de faire un excellent voyage retour vers vos familles,** déclara-t-il d'une voix tremblante. Il s'éloigna du groupe en nous saluant de la main. Victoria le suivit.

Nous les vîmes disparaître par la grande porte d'entrée du hall. On y était, notre tour était arrivé. Sentant le moment fatidique arrivé à grands pas, Edward et moi nous collâmes l'un à l'autre avec encore plus de passion que précédemment. Au bout de quelques minutes, il se détacha de moi, je paniquais. Il me fis signe qu'il devait se rendre aux toilettes. Je le regardais s'éloigner de moi, terrifiée. Cette fois c'est sûr, je ne supporterai pas de le voir s'envoler à des kilomètres de moi.

_**POV EDWARD**_

Je partis vers les toilettes, devoir me détacher de ma belle fut une véritable torture. En passant devant Jacob, je lui fis comprendre que je devais lui parler. Il me suivis discrètement.

**- Alors comment va Leah ?** Lui demandais-je

**- Pas très fort et Bella ? **

**- Pas mieux malheureusement. Le pire c'est que je suis dans le même état qu'elle.**

**- Bienvenu au club !** Ironisa-t-il

**- Jake, j'ai un service à te demander,** lui dis-je solennellement

**- Je t'écoute**

**- Je sais que tu es le meilleur ami de Bella, et j'ai entière confiance en toi. Je souhaiterai que tu veille sur elle et que tu la surveille. Je sens qu'elle n'est pas bien. J'ai peur qu'elle ne supporte pas tous ces changements.**

**- Entre te perdre et revenir chez son père, elle est servie la pauvre. Ne t'inquiète pas, je prendrai soin d'elle jusqu'aux prochaines vacances. Je suppose que vous allez vous voir, non ? **

**- Je vais demander à mes parents de l'inviter, les connaissant c'est sans souci. Mais pour son père …**

**- Je m'en occuperai, je te le promet.**

Nous nous serrâmes la main en signe d'accord, puis nous tombâmes dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Nous étions dans la même galère. Jacob partit rejoindre Leah le premier, je fis de même quelques minutes plus tard. A peine assis près de Bella, elle vint se blottir dans mes bras.

_**POV BELLA**_

Dès que je le vis réapparaître, je me sentis soulagée. A peine s'était-il assis, que je me blottissais déjà dans ses bras. Je me lovais contre lui, je voulais en profiter encore et encore … je me laissais aller à rêver de notre avenir …

_Je venais d'arriver chez mon père et je prenais le temps de m'installer correctement. Mon portable sonna, je regardais de qui venait l'appel : Edward ! Je répondis immédiatement._

_**- Bella ?**_

_**- Oui**_

_**- C'est moi, j'ai une super nouvelle !**_

_**- Ah oui ? **_

_**- Oui, j'arrive !**_

_**- Quoi ?**_

_**- Mes parents ont accepté que je finisse le lycée à Forks. J'arrive dans 2 jours ma belle !**_

_**- Oh mon dieu ! Mais c'est formidable ! Où va tu loger ? **_

_**- C'est arrangé, le père de Jacob accepte de m'accueillir**_

_**- Je l'adore lui, mais pas plus que toi mon ange !**_

_**- 2 jours ma belle et on se retrouve, je vis une vrai torture loin de toi**_

_**- Moi aussi, tu me manques c'est terrible**_

_**- Je t'aime, tiens bon j'arrive**_

_**- Je t'aime mon an ...**_

Je fus sortie de mon songe par la voix off de l'aéroport, les premiers vols étaient annoncés. Les intéressés se levèrent, saluèrent leurs compagnons et se dirigèrent vers leurs portes d'embarquement. Ce premier ballet me ramena à la réalité. Je me mis à sangloter contre le torse d' Edward. Il me serra encore plus contre lui, tout en essayant de me réconforter. Il y réussit. Malheureusement, d'autres vols furent appelés, et les ballets reprirent de plus belle.

Après deux heures d'attente, le moment que nous redoutions tous arriva : le vol de Rosalie. Elle nous serra tous dans ses bras pour nous dire au revoir. La voir en pleurs me déchirait le cœur, et le pire fut le moment où elle dû se séparer d' Emmett. Une vraie torture pour nous tous, Edward me serrait la main du plus fort qu'il pouvait. Ils se séparèrent, s'embrassèrent puis elle s'éloigna de nous. Nous la vîmes passer cette maudite porte puis plus rien. Emmett était effondré dans son coin et personne n'osait aller le consoler tellement sa peine était visible.

A peine avions nous eu le temps de nous remettre un peu de nos émotions, que se fût au tour de Leah. Je vis Jacob, le visage décomposé, lui lâcher la main afin qu'elle nous embrasse. Elle finit sont tour par son amoureux, et le spectacle fut le même : douloureux et déchirant. Il l'embrassa de la façon la plus tendre du monde et l'accompagna jusqu'à la porte. Il revint nous voir, je le serrais fort dans mes bras, puis il repartit s'asseoir aux côtés d' Emmett.

20 minutes plus tard, Alice entendit que les passagers de son vol étaient attendus pour embarquer. Elle se leva et nous embrassa tous, à tour de rôle. Plus les adieux se déroulaient sous mes yeux, plus je me liquéfiais sur place, tant je pleurais de les voir tous partir. Elle s'approcha de Jasper, tomba dans ses bras en pleurs, lui jura tout ce qui était possible de jurer, il en fît de même. Puis ils s'embrassèrent de façon si passionnée que ça en était presque indécent. Mais peu importe, il vivaient là leur dernier moment ensembles. Elle arriva tant bien que mal à s'éloigner de son homme et de nous. Son regard était noyé de larmes. Elle nous envoya un denier baiser puis s'engouffra dans le couloir.

Je savais que les frères Cullen partaient avant moi mais j'osais imaginer qu'un rebondissement de dernière minute me ferait partir avant eux. Malheureusement ce ne fut pas le cas. A l'annonce du vol d' Edward, je fondis en larmes dans ses bras, je m'accrochais à lui, ne voulant pas qu'il m'abandonne. Il me chuchota à l'oreille qu'il devait saluer Jake et que ses frères voulaient en faire autant avec moi. Je m'écartais de lui afin d'embrasser ses frères, mais repris ma place contre son torse une fraction de seconde plus tard. Il me serrait fort contre lui, comme pour tatouer mon corps sur le sien, en souvenir de ce mois passé ensembles. Puis je sentis une attraction vers l'arrière, je luttais, je ne voulais pas qu'il parte. Jacob réagissait à une demande silencieuse de mon ange. Il m'attirait vers lui, pour permettre aux garçons de prendre leur vol. Je me débattais comme une lionne, je ne voulais pas, je ne pouvais pas le voir partir si loin de moi. Il m'embrassa une dernière fois, puis partit avec ses frères tout en me regardant, il ne voulait pas lâcher mon regard, il en était de même pour moi. Puis je le vis donner son billet à l'hôtesse, et il disparut dans ce couloir maudit.

Lorsque la porte se referma, je m'effondrais à genoux sur le sol, pleurant toutes les larmes de mon corps. Jacob me serrait contre lui pour me consoler mais rien n'y faisait, je venais de perdre l'amour de ma vie. Après quelques minutes passées au sol, Jacob m'aida à m'asseoir et nous attendîmes notre vol.

Je me sentais vide, complètement anéantie par ses adieux si déchirants. Cette fois j'en était sure, je ne survivrais pas à cette séparation. J'entamais une longue, très longue descente aux enfers, je sombrais dans les abîmes de la douleur. Je pouvais sentir Jacob à mes côtés, qui tentait tant bien que mal de me réconforter mais en vain. Je remerciais le ciel qu'il soit présent à mes côtés. Sa présence me calmait malgré tout. La voix off nous demanda de rejoindre à notre tour le guichet d'embarquement. Nous nous levâmes et partîmes tous les 2 vers une destinée déjà très sombre.

_**POV FAMILLE CULLEN**_

Je n'arrivais à me sortir les dernières images de ma Bella de la tête. La revoir en pleurs, s'accrocher à moi était une torture pour mon cœur, déjà brisé par la séparation. Je me détestais de l'avoir laissée comme ça, tant de questions se bousculaient dans ma tête: allait-elle supporter cette séparation ? Jake avait-il réussi à la calmer ? Allait-elle m'oublier ? Toutes ces idées me pourrissaient le cerveau et me minaient le moral déjà en berne. Je secouais la tête pour les chasser de mon esprit. Je me promit intérieurement qu'une fois seul dans ma chambre, je l'appellerai pour la réconforter. Je savais qu'entendre sa voix m'apaiserait également.

Je me retournais vers mes frères, vu de l'extérieur nous devions être pathétiques. Visages fermés et tristes, yeux agars et perdus dans le vide. L'hôtesse s'approcha de nous et nous demanda si nous avions besoin de quelque chose, j'eus la force de répondre que non. Elle s'éloigna et nous nous retrouvions à nouveau dans cette bulle de désespoir et de douleur.

Le voyage se déroula ainsi jusqu'à notre arrivée sur le tarmac de Vancouver. Le plus dur nous attendait : cacher la vérité sur les raisons de nos têtes d'enterrement. Je fis signe aux garçons que nous arrivions et d'un comme un accord, nous nous recomposâmes un visage plus en adéquation avec une fin toute simple de camp de vacances. L'avion calé au sol, les passagers se dirigèrent vers la sortie, nous traversâmes la piste puis allâmes récupérer nos bagages. Cette étape franchie, il nous fallait partir retrouver nos parents. Je regardais mes frères.

**- Bon ben quand faut y aller …** lançais-je

**- Ouais comme tu dis …** me répondis Emmett

**- On se met d'accord, on tient le coup on ne montre pas notre tristesse, le camp s'est bien passé c'est tout pas de blabla superflu, je ne tiendrai pas le coup si ils nous demandent plus d' infos,** nous dit Jasper.

**- Marché conclu ?** Demandais-je

**- Marché conclu !** Répondirent-ils en chœur

Nous mîmes nos sacs sur le dos et nous nous dirigeâmes vers la zone des arrivées. Je les aperçus au loin : les parents. Nous nous retrouvâmes rapidement à leur côtés et eûmes droit aux embrassades de retour de vacances. Nous repartîmes tous vers la voiture et prîmes la direction de la maison. Nous étions tous les 3 à l'arrière, silencieux comme des tombes, ce qui n'échappa pas à ma mère.

**- Ça va les garçons ?** Nous demanda-t-elle

**- Oui maman,** répondîmes ensembles

**- Ah bon ? On ne dirait pas en vous regardant**

**- On est fatigués du voyage tu sais et il nous tarde de retrouver notre maison,** dis je pour couper court

**- Oui tu as raison Edward, excusez moi, je suis tellement heureuse de vous retrouver mes amours.**

**- Nous aussi maman,** lui dis je.

Après une heure de route, nous arrivâmes enfin à la maison, il me tardait de me retrouver dans ma chambre pour enfin pouvoir parler à ma Bella. Notre père se chargea des bagages, tandis que nous rentrions.

**- Maman ? Si ça ne te dérange pas, je monte dans ma chambre, je suis fatigué et j'aimerais me reposer,** lui dis-je

**- Moi aussi maman,** enchaîna Emmett

**- Pareil pour moi, je suis mort de fatigue,** en rajouta Jasper

**- Vraiment les garçons ? D'accord montez vous reposer on se voit demain.**

Nous ne nous fîmes pas prier et montâmes l'escalier au pas de course. Une fois à l'étage, nous nous dirigeâmes dans le coin boudoir pour discuter un moment.

**- Toi, tu es pressé d'appeler Bella, je me trompe ?** Me demanda Jaz

**- Tu as tout juste mais je suppose qu'il en est de même pour toi non ? Alice doit te manquer ?**

**- Ne m'en parle pas, je ne pense qu'au moment où je l'aurai au téléphone. Et toi Em ? **

**- C'est affreux, je crois que je ne supporterai pas d'être si loin de Rose, je vous jure c'est une torture. Il me tarde d'entendre sa voix,** nous avoua-t-il

**- On est dans la même situation frangin, il faut qu'on se soutienne, surtout face aux parents,** nous dit Jasper

**- Bon ben les gars, je vous laisse, Bella doit atterrir dans 1 heure …**

**- Pas de problème Edward, Alice ne devrait pas tarder non plus**

**- Tout pareil pour moi, Rose doit déjà être route vers sa maison**

Chacun rejoint sa chambre dans l'espoir d'entendre la vois de sa douce.

_**POV ROSALIE**_

J'étais assise à ma place, renfermée sur moi même. Je n'arrivais pas à ôter le souvenir du visage d' Emmett de ma mémoire. Le laisser si torturé, si perdu me traumatisais. Il fallait absolument que je l'appelle une fois seule dans ma chambre et peu importe que j'explose mon forfait !

Le voyage étant long, j'essayais de dormir mais en vain. Je cherchais à m'occuper mais en vain également. Je décidais de me remémorer ces fabuleuses vacances que je venais de passer. J'avais découvert une magnifique pays, une région tout aussi superbe, j'avais rencontrés des gens à l'opposé de moi et pourtant j'avais réussi à m'en faire des amis, des amis très proches, mais surtout j'avais découvert l'amour et avais trouvé mon âme sœur, l'homme de ma vie.

Je savais que c'était lui et pas un autre et malgré la distance, nous tiendrons le coup pour mieux nous retrouver par la suite. Peut être arriverions nous à aller dans la même université ? Si c'était le cas, il ne nous restait que deux années à tenir ... Heureusement qu'il était prévu de se voir pour les vacances, on en profitera au maximum pour prendre notre dose de tendresse et d'amour.

La voix du commandant de bord me sorti de mes songes, je remis ma ceinture et attendis patiemment que l'avion s'immobilise sur la piste. Je suivais le mouvement et descendis de l'appareil, partis récupérer mes bagages. Je me dirigeais ensuite vers mon enfer personnel : mes parents. Comment leur expliquer mon désarroi face à mon retour à la maison ?

Je les vis au loin et allais les retrouver. Ma mère me serra dans ses bras au point de m'étouffer, mon père fut plus discret mais je sentais qu'il était ému de me revoir. Nous allâmes au parking, puis nous prîmes la direction de la maison familiale. Je fut très silencieuse durant le trajet, ce qui n'échappa pas à ma mère. Même si elle s'en rendit compte, elle ne posa pas de question. Arrivés à la maison, mon père s'occupa de décharger mes valises tandis que rentrions avec ma mère. Elle me proposa de manger un morceau mais je refusais.

**- Maman je suis désolée, je suis très fatiguée par le voyage et je préfère aller dormir, **lui dis-je

**- Mais ma chérie, il faut que tu manges un morceau tout de même**

**- Non maman, je t'assure je n'ai pas faim**

**- Es tu sûre que tu vas bien ?** Me demanda-t-elle

**- Mais oui maman ne t'inquiètes pas, d'accord ?** Lui répondis-je le plus calmement possible, alors que je sentais les larmes monter

**- Très bien, dors bien ma puce, à demain,** répondit-elle en me déposant un baiser sur le haut de la tête

**- A demain.**

Je fonçais vers ma chambre à vitesse grand V avec une seul idée en tête : appeler mon nounours et entendre sa voix.

_**POV ALICE**_

Je suivais ce long couloir qui menait jusqu'à l'appareil, je me laissais porter par la foule. J'étais complètement perdue et abandonnée. Je venais de laisser mon amour pour on ne sait combien de temps, je redoutais que mes parents ne me laisse pas aller le voir pendant les vacances. L' hôtesse m'indiqua mon siège, je m'y rendis et pris place. Je ne regardais pas à travers le hublot de peur de l'apercevoir dans le salon d'attente, je n'y aurais pas résisté, je me connais.

L'avion décolla pour de longues heures de vol, j'essayais de dormir car j'étais épuisée par toutes ces émotions, mais en vain. A chaque fois que je fermais les yeux, je revoyais Jaz lors de notre sortie à la plage, ou lors de la visite de Volterra, lors du bal ou pire encore, au moment où je le laissais seul dans cet aéroport. Je n'arrivais à me sortir ce souvenir de la tête et ça me minait le moral.

Je réussis à m'assoupir mais rien de très reposant, malgré tout cela me permit de ne pas voir passer le vol et lorsque l'hôtesse nous annonça notre descente sur Portland, je fus à la fois soulagée et contrariée. Soulagée car ce voyage prenait fin et contrariée car je devais maintenant affronter mes parents et avec la chance que j'avais, ils allaient très vite se rendre compte que quelque chose n'allait pas. Je pris donc la décision de me ressaisir et de faire bonne figure au moins jusqu'au moment où je partirai me coucher, moment où je pourrais enfin parler à mon homme.

L'appareil immobilisé, je descendis comme les autres passagers et suivis le mouvement jusqu'au tapis pour récupérer mes sacs. Une fois ma mission accomplie, je me dirigeais vers le hall des arrivées. Je cherchais mes parents mais ne trouvais que ma mère, mon père devait sûrement avoir encore beaucoup de travail. Ça en faisait au moins un de moins à convaincre, ouf ! Je me dirigeais vers ma mère qui m'embrassa de façon … très expansive, un peu trop à mon goût d'ailleurs. Elle demanda à un bagagiste de prendre en charge le chariot pour nous et m'accompagna à la voiture. Elle me mitraillait de questions et je tentais d'y répondre sans trop penser à Jaz. Mission très très délicate. En la voiture, je restait silencieuse ce qui inquiéta ma mère.

**- Tu vas bien chérie ?** Me demanda-t-elle

**- Oui maman, pourquoi ? **

**- Tu es bien silencieuse, c'est inhabituel de ta part … **

**- Je suis très fatiguée par le voyage et il me tarde de pouvoir me reposer surtout,** lui répondis-je l'air le plus détaché possible.

**- Tu es bien sûre qu'il n'y a que ça ?** Insista-t-elle

**- Oui je t'assure,** lui répondis-je en souriant

**- Bon si tu le dis, je veux bien te croire,** abandonna-t-elle à mon plus grand soulagement.

Au bout d'une heure et demie de trajet, nous arrivâmes enfin à la maison. Les domestiques s'occupèrent de décharger le coffre de la voiture, ma mère et moi rejoignîmes la maison. Je l'embrassais et lui signifiais que je montais me coucher. Elle me souhaita bonne nuit et me laissa aller à ma chambre. J'attendais ce moment depuis plusieurs heures maintenant et j'étais vraiment impatiente d'entendre la voix de prince.

_**POV LEAH**_

Et voilà, c'était fait. Je venais de dire au revoir à mon premier grand amour et une chose est sûre : ça faisait terriblement mal. J'avais un trou béant dans ma poitrine et je me sentais descendre dans les enfers de la terre. Quelle sensation horrible ! Je ne pensais qu'on puisse s'attacher à une personne en si peu de temps mais avec Jacob, les choses s'étaient faites naturellement. Bien sûr nous avions été surpris de voir évoluer notre relation, mais nous étions sûrs de nos sentiments et nous étions juré fidélité. Je sais c'est très fleur bleue mais c'est tellement beau. Je n'imaginais pas vivre ça un jour et voilà que j'avais découvert cet aspect de la vie pendant un camp de vacances, où je ne voulais absolument pas mettre les pieds. La vie est quand même bien faite parfois … Sauf pour les séparations …

Le voyage se déroula sans trop d' encombre, il fut d'un ennui mortel et l'état de mon moral ne m'aida pas à supporter ce vol. Arrivée à destination, je suivais le mouvement pour sortir de l'appareil et récupérer mes bagages. Je me dirigeais vers la zone des arrivées et essayais de trouver mes parents. Je les repérais dans la foule et avançais vers eux. Ils m'accueillirent à bras ouverts et m'embrassèrent le plus fort qu'ils pouvaient.

Nous allâmes au parking, récupérer la voiture et prîmes la direction de la maison. Je restais le plus silencieuse possible sur le trajet retour, mes parents ne se risquèrent pas à me poser des questions. Je les en remerciais intérieurement, je n'aurais pas pu affronter un flot de questions, qui sans aucun doute, m'aurait rappeler ce camp de vacances et par déduction, Jacob.

Arrivés à la maison, je dis à mes parents que j'étais trop fatiguée et que je souhaitais me reposer, ce qu'ils acceptèrent sans poser de question. Cette réaction me parut bizarre de leur part, mais je verrais ça le lendemain. J'avais une idée bien précise en tête et bien plus urgente : entendre la voix de mon indien préféré.

_**POV BELLA**_

Jacob me soutenait toujours, je n'avais plus aucune force et avancer jusqu'à l'avion ne faisait que me rappeler un peu plus qu' Edward était parti loin, très loin. L'hôtesse nous indiqua nos sièges, nous nous installâmes et instinctivement je me blottis contre Jacob. Ce geste était tout simplement amical mais me permettait de supporter tant bien que mal la situation. Le voyage me paraissait interminable, Jake, comme moi, ne disait pas un mot, nous étions chacun dans notre bulle à penser à l'être aimé, loin de nous. Je sentais que les larmes n'allaient pas tarder à inonder mon visage … encore. N'étant pas seule, j'essayais de garder constance, ce qui me paraissait être le plus dur combat que j'avais eu à affronter jusqu'à aujourd'hui.

Sans grand espoir, je jetais un œil à mon portable, peut être espérais-je un signe d' Edward … malheureusement nous étions hors de portée de tout réseau. Je le savais mais mon téléphone était le seul lien avec lui, je ne voulais pas le couper. Bien que je n'étais au meilleur de ma forme, je surveillais mon meilleur ami du coin de l'œil. A cet instant, ma promesse me revint en mémoire …

**Flashback**

Avant de partir déjeuner, Alice et Rosalie firent un dernier tour de la villa pour vérifier qu'elles n'avaient rien oublier, c'est à ce moment là que Leah vint me parler.

**- Bella ? **

**- Oui ? **

**- Je ne sais pas comment te dire ce que je veux te dire mais … j'aurais un service à te demander.**

**- Vas-y,** lui répondis-je étonnée

**- Je sais que tu t'entends bien avec Jacob et j'ai peur de sa réaction, accepterais tu d'être un peu comme son ange gardien ? Attention , je ne te demande de le surveiller afin qu'il n'aille pas voir d'autres filles, mais …**

**- Je comprends tout à fait Leah, je te promet de veiller sur lui, parole d'honneur,** lui assurais-je en la prenant dans mes bras

**- Merci Bella, avec toi à ses côtés je suis rassurée,** m'avait-elle répondue visiblement soulagée.

**Fin du flashback**

Je devais à Leah de veiller sur Jake, je lui avais donné ma parole. Il avait l'air triste, perdu, anéanti, le regard complètement vide. Il me faisait de la peine, je l'avais rarement vu dans un état pareil. On était bien partis pour décrocher le prix de la plus grosse dépression du siècle tous les 2 ! Je me décidais à briser ce silence insupportable.

**- Jake ? **

**- Oui ?**

**- Ça va ?**

**- Je ne vais pas te mentir, je lutte pour ne pas m'effondrer dans l'avion mais on va dire que ça va, et toi ?**

**- Ben c'est à peu près pareil que pour toi, je ne rêve que d'une chose : être seule dans ma chambre et entendre la voix d' Edward, je suis déjà en manque,** lui dis-je un sourire en coin

**- Je comprends mieux que personne, je n'attends que ça aussi …**

**- Va falloir affronter nos pères et ça, ça va être terrible je le sens …**

**- Ben mon père devrait me laisser tranquille, mais Charlie va surement vouloir discuter avec toi vu que tu ne l'as pas vu depuis un bon moment**

**- C'est bien ce qui me fais peur, je gérerai la crise le moment venu,** lui dis-je calmement

**- Bella, quoiqu'il arrive, je suis là pour toi ok ? Ne l'oublie jamais**

**- Je sais Jake et je t'en remercie du plus profond de mon cœur et sache que je suis aussi là pour toi, sinon je ne serais ta meilleure amie hein ? **

**- Merci Bella,** me répondit-il en me déposant un baiser sur la joue

**- Merci à toi aussi.**

C'est à ce moment que le commandant de bord nous annonça notre descente sur l'aéroport de Port Angeles. Le stress reprit le dessus sur moi, je savais que j'allais devoir affronter mon père. Non seulement cela faisait 12 ans que j'étais partie avec ma mère, mais en plus il allait me demander à coup sûr des détails sur mes vacances. Jacob sentit mon angoisse et me serra la main plus fort. Nous étions deux et nous affronterions tout ça à deux … J'aurais tellement aimé qu' Edward soit à sa place …

Nous nous levèrent et descendîmes de l'appareil lorsque l'équipage nous le demanda. Jacob se chargea des bagages, puis nous nous décidâmes à rejoindre nos pères. Dans le hall des arrivées, j'aperçus mon père ainsi que celui de Jake, Billy. Nous nous dirigeâmes vers eux, ils nous accueillirent chaleureusement, sans trop de cérémonie toutefois. Après les embrassades de rigueur, nous prîmes la voiture et partîmes en direction de la réserve. Billy était handicapé et ne pouvait pas conduire, c'est donc tout naturellement que mon père raccompagna la famille Black.

Après les avoir déposé, nous nous retrouvions seuls Charlie et moi. La tension dans l'habitacle devint de plus en plus palpable. Le moment que je redoutais n'allait pas tarder à pointer le bout de son nez.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Tout d'abord un grand MERCI à toutes celles qui me suivent, je suis contente de voir que mon histoire vous plaît et je vous promet pas mal de rebondissements !**_

_**Je vous remercie également pour vos commentaires, ils sont tous super sympas ;-)**_

_**Pour les anonymes :**_

_**celine11 : merci pour ta review, tes commentaires m'ont fait énormément plaisir. Malheureusement, je ne peux pas te promettre que la suite soit plus joyeuse ….**_

_**Je vous laisse donc découvrir le chapitre suivant, bonne lecture !**_

**Chapitre 7 : Retour à la réalité**

J' attendais que mon père brise le silence pesant qui régnait dans la voiture, je n'avais pas le courage de le faire moi même. Comme si il avait lu dans mes pensées, il se lança.

**- Je me doute que tu es très fatiguée par le voyage, mais je tenais à te dire à quel point je suis heureux que tu reviennes vivre avec moi. Tu verras, j'ai tout préparé pour ton arrivée ma chérie,** me dit-il joyeux

**- Merci papa, je suis moi aussi très heureuse de vivre avec toi,** lui répondis-je calmement

**- Tu n'as pas l'air bien, c'est à cause du voyage ?** Me demanda-t-il

**- Oui … et non …**

**- Ok je n'insiste pas mais sache que si tu as besoin de parler, je serai là ma fille**

**- Merci papa**

C'est sur ces derniers mots que j'aperçus la maison, elle n'avait pas changé. Elle était tout simple, avec un étage, la façade était blanche et la forêt qui l'encadrait était toujours là elle aussi. Elle avait du résister aux nombreux caprices du temps. Je descendis de la voiture et pris le temps de redécouvrir ce paysage, cette rue, ma maison. Charlie prit mes bagages et rentra à l'intérieur, je le suivis de près. L'intérieur était resté le même que dans mes souvenirs. Il m'indiqua que ma chambre était à l' étage. Je le suivis alors qu'il y emmenait mes sacs. Je rentrais dans ma chambre et découvris le travail de mon père. Effectivement, il avait tout changé pour que je m'y sente le mieux possible, je l'en remerciait, la chambre était magnifique. Mon lit était recouvert d'une parure de lit violette, le tout agrémenté de coussins, il avait installé un bureau où je pourrais m'installer pour écrire à mon amoureux … Mon père déposa mes valises et me laissa seule afin que je puisse m'installer. Je rangeais mes affaires, et quelque soit celle que j'attrapais, tout me rappelais Edward, malheureusement.

Après 1 heure et demie de rangement, je descendis voir mon père, qui s'affairait dans la cuisine. Je lui dit que je n'avais pas faim et que vu mon état de fatigue, j'allais me coucher tôt, histoire de remettre du voyage. Il accepta ma décision sans rien dire et m'embrassa pour me souhaiter bonne nuit. Je remontais les escaliers avec une seule idée en tête : appeler mon homme.

Je me mis en pyjama et m'installais confortablement sur mon lit, prête à parler à Edward. Au moment où j'allais composer son numéro, mon portable vibra. Je regardais et vis que c'était Edward, je répondis immédiatement.

_**POV EDWARD**_

Je venais de laisser me frères et une fois dans ma chambre, je consultais ma montre : 21h. Bella devait être rentrée maintenant. Je ne résistais pas et sautais sur mon portable et composais son numéro. Je fus surpris qu'elle réponde aussi vite.

**- Bella ? **

**- Oui, si tu savais comme ça me fais du bien de t'entendre**

**- Moi aussi mon ange ! Comment s'est passé ton vol ?**

**- Bien mais long, trop long … et toi ? **

**- Pareil, interminable, sans compter l'arrivée avec les parents, un vrai défi**

**- Ah bon ? Pourquoi ? **

**- Ben tu aurais vu nos têtes, c'était pitoyable, du coup on a essayer de faire bonne figure, mais ma mère a compris que quelque chose n'allait pas. Heureusement, elle n'a pas cherché à en savoir plus. Et toi avec ton père ? **

**- Ça a été, il a aussi vu que ça n'allait pas mais a respecté le fait que je ne veuille pas en parler.**

**- Je suis content que ça se soit bien passé pour toi ma belle. Tu me manques c'est une horreur, je m'en veux de t'avoir laissée comme ça à l'aéroport …**

**- Tu me manques aussi Edward et ne t'inquiètes pas pour ton départ, Jake a assuré il m'a soutenue jusqu'au bout.**

**- J'aimerais tellement te tenir dans mes bras et te sentir près de moi …**

**- J'en rêve aussi mon ange, pour tenir le coup je me repasse le film des vacances et j'attends avec impatience de t'avoir au téléphone**

**- Je sens que les journées vont être longues … mais comme tu dis , entendre ta voix le soir me donnera courage pour affronter le lendemain …**

**- Edward, promets moi de ne pas m'oublier**

**- Je te le promets Bella, il n'y a que toi dans mon cœur et ce pour les 90 années à venir ma belle. Je t'aime Bella**

**- Je t'aime aussi Edward**

**- Bon je vais te laisser te reposer ma douce et surtout n'oublie pas que je suis à toi pour toujours**

**- Merci Edward, je crois que j'avais besoin d'entendre des paroles réconfortantes. Bonne nuit mon ange**

**- Bonne nuit à toi aussi ma Bella, je pense à toi**

C'est sur cette dernière phrase que nous raccrochions en même temps. Entendre sa voix m'avait apaisé, malgré tout je savais qu'elle était mal. Je veillerai sur elle du mieux que je le pouvais même si j'étais à des kilomètres d'elle. C'est en repensant à nos paroles et en me remémorant le doux son de se voix que je tombais dans les bras de Morphée.

_**POV BELLA**_

Sa voix, ses promesses me redonnèrent un peu de baume au cœur et je me sentais mieux. Demain je l'aurai encore au téléphone et ça ira de mieux en mieux. C'était décidé, le coup de téléphone du soir serait pas dose d' antidépresseur personnel. Maintenant que j'avais entendu sa voix, je pouvais enfin ma laisser aller à dormir paisiblement.

_**POV JACOB**_

Charlie venait de nous déposer, mon père et moi, devant notre humble maison. Je rentrais mes sacs tandis que Billy me suivait avec son fauteuil. Exténué par tous les évènements de la journée, je m'effondrais sur le canapé. Ça faisait un bien fou d'être de retour chez soi. Mon père me rejoint et entama la discussion.

**- Alors Jake ? Fatigué du voyage ?**

**- Oh oui ! Je suis crevé !**

**- Et les vacances ? Elles se sont bien passées ?**

**- Oui, oui …**

**- Mais encore**

**- Ben tu avais raison, Bella était ravie que je sois avec elle, le camp était absolument magnifique, on a eu des activités très sympas.**

**- Tu n'as pas fait de rencontres ?**

**- Si, si, en fait on était une petite bande. Ce sont de vrais amis maintenant …** laissais-je en suspens. Je redoutais déjà la question suivante.

**- Pas de fille à l'horizon ?** Me demanda-t-il comme si il connaissait déjà la réponse

**- Ben on était 8 : Edward, Emmett, Jasper, Bella, Rosalie, Alice, Leah et moi.**

**- Je suis content que tu te sois fait des amis**

**- Moi aussi mais les adieux ont été terribles crois moi**

**- Tu ne m'as pas tout dit, je me trompe ? **

**- Non. En réalité, sur les 8, ben il y avait 4 couples. Tu comprends mieux nos têtes sur le trajet retour ?**

**- Oui, tout à fait. Si tu ne veux pas en parler, je le respecterai. J'imagine que tu ne dois pas avoir le moral …**

**- Merci papa. Le moral est en berne, c'est vrai. Mais je vais te parler d'elle, ça me fera surement du bien. Tout d'abord, elle s'appelle Leah, elle est brune, les cheveux mi longs, a la peau mâte. Pour tout te dire, elle passerait pour une Quileute sans problème !** Rigolais-je? **Elle a 17 ans et est très belle. Elle habite Los Angeles. Nous avons passées toutes les vacances ensembles, et je dois avouer que ce fût les meilleures de ma vie,** lui avouais-je le sourire aux lèvres.

**- Je suis heureux pour toi Jake, tu mérites le bonheur.**

**- Je peux te demander quelque chose papa ?**

**- Bien sûr !**

**- Je me languis déjà d'elle, je sais c'est bête mais tu vois à quel stade j'en suis … J'aimerais l'inviter pour les vacances, ça te dérangerait ?**

**- Mais non Jake, il me tarde de la rencontrer.**

**- Merci papa, ça m'a fait du bien de te parler**

**- Tu sais que je suis là si tu as besoin**

**- T'es trop cool comme père ! Je vais te laisser, je vais me coucher et surtout je vais appeler Leah**

**- Vas-y mon fils, passe lui mon bonjour**

**- Ça marche ! Bonne nuit papa!**

**- Bonne nuit mon garçon.**

Sur ce, je quittais la pièce et rejoignais ma chambre. Cette discussion avec mon père m'avait fait un bien fou. Au moins, je n'aurais pas à lui cacher mes états d'âme. Je mis mon short pour dormir et m'installais confortablement dans mon lit. J'attrapais mon portable et composais le numéro de mon soleil.

**- Leah ?**

**- Oui**

**- Salut ma belle, comment vas tu ?**

**- Mieux maintenant que j'entends ta voix. Tu me manques c'est affreux.**

**- Tu me manques aussi, il me tarde déjà de te voir**

**- Moi aussi … Comment s'est passé ton retour ?**

**- Difficile, Bella a très mal supporter le départ d' Edward. Le trajet a été très long mais heureusement, elle était là pour me soutenir.**

**- Je suis contente que vous soyez ensembles pour affronter ça**

**- Tu sais quoi ? J'ai une bonne nouvelle ma belle**

**- Ah bon ? Vas-y dis moi !**

**- Mon père accepte que tu viennes pour les vacances, d'ailleurs il te salue**

**- Oh Jake ! Mais c'est génial, pour mes parents je pense qu'il n'y aura pas de problème. J'en parlerai à ma mère. Tu salueras aussi ton père pour moi.**

**- Je t'aime Leah.** Les mots étaient sortis tous seuls mais me semblaient tellement naturels.

**- …**

**- Leah ?** Son absence de réponse me fit paniquer.

**- Oui, oui, je suis là. Je ne m'attendais pas une telle déclaration**

**- Désolé …** dis-je penaud

**- Oh non Jake ! Je suis aux anges, si seulement tu pouvais voir mon visage … Je t'aime aussi Jacob.**

**- Oh Leah ! Je suis le plus heureux des hommes !**

**- Bel indien, tu me rends folle tu sais **

**- C'est bien le but ma douce**

**- Je suis aux regrets de t'annoncer que je suis morte de fatigue. Je vais devoir te laisser bel indien. Dors bien, Bonne nuit**

**- Dors bien ma douce et à demain au téléphone**

**- A demain Jake**

Nous raccrochâmes en même temps. Je posais mon portable sur ma table de chevet et me glissais sous la couette; Après une telle conversation, ma nuit s'annonçait des plus douce.

_**POV EMMETT**_

Discuter avec mes frères m'avait été bénéfique. Je réalisais que j'avais été idiot de penser être le seul à mal réagir face à cette situation. Quoiqu'il arrive, je savais que je pouvais compter sur Jasper et Edward. Je me retrouvais dans ma chambre, seul, face à moi même. Je regardais ma montre, vu l'heure je pouvais appeler ma bien aimée. Je composais son numéro.

**- Allo ? **

**- Coucou ma Rose !**

**- Oh mon nounours ! J'attendais avec impatience ton coup de fil. Une minute de plus et c'est moi qui t'appelais.**

**- On est bien impatiente mademoiselle …**

**- Ah ? Pas toi visiblement …** Je sentis une pointe de déception et de tristesse dans sa voix

**- Oh non ! Ne crois pas ça ! Je meurs d'envie de t'appeler depuis que tu es partie. Je m languis de toi, c'est terrible.**

**- Oh Emmett ! Je ne supporte pas d'être si loin de toi, ça me tue littéralement. Comment va-t-on supporter cette distance ? **

**- Ne t'inquiètes pas Rose, je vais voir avec mes parents pour que tu puisses venir rapidement. - - J'ai besoin de toi à mes côtés**

**- Moi aussi j'ai besoin de toi mon nounours. Heureusement qu'on a le téléphone**

**- Oh oui ! Je ne supporte déjà pas la distance alors si en plus, je ne pouvais pas entendre ta voix se serait encore plus terrible.**

**- Entendre ta voix est une vrai bouffée d'oxygène**

**- Pour moi aussi Rose ...Je crois qu'il va falloir raccrocher ma belle, il est déjà tard, tu dois être crevée**

**- Tu as raison Em, je vais aller dormir. Mes rêves vont être doux cette nuit**

**- Bonne nuit ma belle, dors bien, je t'embrasse**

**- Bonne nuit à toi aussi. A demain**

Je posais mon portable et regardais la photo de Rose que j'avais mis en fond d'écran. Elle était tellement belle … C'est en pensant à elle que je me laissais tomber dans un sommeil profond.

_**POV JASPER**_

Avoir des frères avait du bon parfois. Cela nous permettait de pouvoir partager nos doutes, nos joies et nos peines en toute confiance. Emmett m'avait particulièrement touché en nous avouant sa détresse face à la situation. Edward avait montré une sensibilité que je ne connaissais pas. Moi même avait avait dévoilé une facette de moi que beaucoup ne soupçonnaient pas.

Je me décidais enfin à ranger mon sac de voyage et découvrais et vêtement qui n'était pas à moi. Je le regardais sous toutes les coutures et compris. Alice avait réussi, je ne sais comment d'ailleurs, à glisser un tee shirt dans mon sac. Il était tout petit, blanc et portait la mention « Petite douceur » sur le devant. J'imaginais immédiatement mon petit lutin dedans et des idées quelque peu coquines me vinrent à l'esprit. Machinalement, je portais le vêtement à hauteur de mon visage et sentis le doux parfum qui la caractérisait tant. J' avais beau avoir 17 ans, je venais de trouver mon doudou pour les nuits à venir.

La corvée de rangement terminée, je me préparais à me coucher. Je me glissais sous ma couette, branchais mon oreillette bluetooth et composais le numéro d'Alice.

**- Allo ? **

**- Bonsoir mon petit lutin**

**- Hum Jaz, j'attendais ton appel**

**- Et me voilà Al**

**- Comment s'est passé ton voyage ?**

**- Bien mais long, terriblement long. Je ne pensais qu'à toi. Et toi, le tien ?**

**- Interminable, je ne pensais qu'à nous, à tous les moments que nous avons passé ensembles …**

**- Écoute Alice, je vais parler à mes parents et leur demander que tu puisses venir pour les vacances. Il faut absolument que je te vois. Je suis déjà en manque …**

**- Ça serait formidable Jaz. Je pense que ma mère devrait être d'accord. Elle ferait n'importe quoi pour que je sois heureuse.**

**- Cool. Tu me manques Alice**

**- Oh Jaz, tu me manques terriblement aussi. Je ne rêve que d'une chose : être dans tes bras.**

**- J'en rêve aussi mon petit lutin. Je ne me sens entier qu'avec toi. Sentir ton corps contre le mien, tes lèvres sur les miennes sont ma seule raison de supporter cette séparation.**

**- Jaz ? Tu es sûre que tu vas bien ? Je te sens tout triste**

**- Je ne vais bien que lorsque j'entends ta voix ou quand tu es à mes côtés**

**- Mon cœur dans 2 mois on se voit pour les prochaines vacances. Tien bon.**

**- Je ne vis que pour ça Al.**

**- Il est tard, je vais me coucher. Bonne nuit mon Jasper. Dors bien. Je t'aime.**

**- Bonne nuit mon Alice. Je t'aime aussi.**

Je coupais le lien qui m'unissait à Alice ces dernières minutes, en raccrochant mon portable. Je regrettais de lui avoir montré ma peine mais je savais qu'elle ne m'en voudrait pas. Apaisé après avoir entendu sa douce voix, je m'endormais le cœur en fête.

_**POV BELLA**_

Cela faisait 2 jours que j'étais rentrée et ma peine s'estompait petit à petit. Couchée dans mon lit, je regardais le plafond. La journée qui m'attendais s'annonçait délicate. Encore une ! Je décidais de me lever, partis à la salle de bain. J'en sortis 40 minutes plus tard, habillée et prête à affronter ce qui m'attendait.

Je descendis à la cuisine pour prendre mon petit déjeuner, Charlie était déjà parti au travail. Je profitais des derniers instants de tranquillité qui m'étaient offerts avant que Jacob ne passe me chercher. A 10h, j'entendis un coup de klaxon à l'extérieur. Je regardais par la fenêtre : mon chauffeur était arrivé. Je pris mes affaires et rejoignis la voiture. Je montais côté passager.

**- Salut Jake**

**- Salut Bella, alors prête ?**

**- Ben pas trop le choix je crois**

**- Ne t'inquiète pas, ça va bien se passer et je serais pour te protéger**

**- Merci Jake. Tu dois me prendre pour une folle d'être aussi affolée et stressée pour mon inscription au lycée.**

**- Mais non Bella, je ne te juge pas et te connaissant le contraire m'aurait étonné, **me dit-il le sourire aux lèvres

**- Merci Jake**

**- De rien m'dame**

Concentrée sur notre discussion, je ne me rendis pas compte que nous étions arrivés au lycée. Jake m'accompagna au secrétariat. Nous croisâmes d'autres élèves venus, eux aussi, finaliser leur inscription. Devant le secrétariat, Jacob me laissa seule et me dit qu'il m'attendrait à l'extérieur. Je soufflais un bon coup et rentrais dans le bureau. Deux heures plus tard, je sortais mon emploi du temps à la main. Tellement absorbée par ma lecture, je ne vis pas le jeune homme que je percutais de plein fouet.

Nous nous percutâmes si violemment, que nous nous retrouvions tous les 2 assis au beau milieu du couloir. Les esprits retrouvés, nous éclatâmes de rire. Il se redressa et m'aida à me relever.

**- Salut, je m'appelle Mike. Mike Newton**

**- Salut, moi c'est Bella. Bella Swan. Désolée pour l'accident.**

**- Pas de souci. Nouvelle élève ?**

**- Oui je viens d'arriver à Forks**

**- On se reverra alors**

**- Oui sûrement**

**- Je file à la prochaine.**

**- Salut à plus.**

Il me salua et quitta le bâtiment. Je fis de même et rejoignis Jacob qui m'attendait. Il regarda mon emploi du temps et me dit, déçu, que nous n'avions aucun cours en commun. Ainsi, nous nous retrouverions uniquement que pour les repas de midi. Nous reprîmes la voiture pour aller faire les derniers achats de la rentrée : direction Port Angeles. Bien que je n'étais pas une grande fan de shopping, l'après midi se passa très bien et dans la bonne humeur. Nous reprîmes la direction de Forks vers 18h. Jacob me déposa à la maison et rentra à la réserve.

Je rentrais, saluais mon père et allais ranger tous mes achats. Je redescendis pour préparer le repas. Ce dernier prêt et servi, Charlie me rejoint pour manger. J'en profitais pour enfin lui parler de mon sujet favori.

**- Papa, on peut discuter ? **

**- Bien sûr ma fille. De quoi veux tu parler ?**

**- Mes vacances au camp …**

**- Je t'écoute,** me dit-il attentif

**- Tout d'abord, j'étais super heureuse de voir Jacob et soulagée qu'il soit avec moi, je ne me voyais pas affronter ça toute seule. Le camp était sympa, là où on résidait un vrai paradis. Et puis je me suis des amis, de vrais amis. **

**- Je suis content pour toi Bella, mais pourquoi ai-je la sensation que ce n'est pas tout ? **

**- En effet, il y a autre chose. En réalité, nous formions une bande de 8 : 4 gars et 4 filles.**

**- Ok et ?**

**- Ben sur les 4 garçons, ben il y en a un avec qui … euh … ben en fait on était ensembles. Le laisser partir m'a déchiré le cœur et c'est pour ça que depuis mon retour je n'ai pas trop le moral,** lui dis-je

**- Ah ben je comprends mieux maintenant, mais ma chérie c'est normal tout ça**

**- Je voudrais te demander a permission d'aller chez lui pendant les vacances, s'il te plaît ?** Lui demandais-je le regard suppliant

**- Ben faudrait déjà que tu m'en dise un peu plus sur lui tu ne crois pas**

**- Oh oui pardon papa ! Il s'appelle Edward, il a 17 ans et habite Vancouver. Il a aussi deux frères super sympas.**

**- Vancouver ? Ça fait loin dis moi … Je te propose quelque chose : je t'autorise à y aller mais en contre partie les vacances suivantes c'est lui qui vient ici, histoire de le rencontrer … Qu'en dis tu ? Ça te convient ? **

**- Oh merci papa ! **Je lui sautais au cou pour le remercier. **Je pense qu'il n'y aura pas de problème pour lui … Je t'adore papa ! **

**- Attention, au moindre faux pas de ta part, je changerai de décision et tu ne le verras pas c'est clair ? **

**- Oui papa très clair.**

La fin de soirée se déroula dans la même ambiance que d'habitude mais j'avais le cœur léger. Je décidais de monter me coucher vers 21h30, saluais mon père. Dans ma chambre, j'appelais Edward te lui annonçait la décision de mon père, il en était ravi. Nous raccrochâmes vers minuit et je tombais dans les bras de Morphée.

Je me réveillais le surlendemain avec une boule au ventre. Je devais affronter le jour le plus détestable de l'année : mon anniversaire. Je n'aimais pas cette journée : à chaque fois, j'avais droit aux cadeaux, aux surprises en tout genre et, bien évidemment, à toute l'attention possible et inimaginable. En bref, la journée qui me tendait les bras, était la pire de ma vie.

Je décidais quand même de me lever, pris un bon bain histoire de me décontracter. Après 1 heure de barbotage, je sortis et me préparais pour cette journée de malheur. Je descendis à la cuisine et y découvris mon père aux fourneaux.

**- Coucou papa ! Tu ne travailles pas aujourd'hui ?**

**- Coucou chérie ! Bon anniversaire ! C'est un grand jour aujourd'hui, du coup j'ai pensé rester avec toi, tu n'es pas contente ? **

**- Bien sûr que si papa !**

**- Je t'ai préparé ton petit déjeuner, ça te va ?**

**- Oui c'est très bien papa, merci.**

Nous fûmes sortis de notre conversation par la sonnette de la porte d'entrée. Je partis ouvrir la porte.

**- Bonjour mademoiselle,** me dit le jeune homme sur le pas de porte

**- Bonjour, je peux vous aider ?**

**- Je cherche mademoiselle Swan ? **

**- C'est moi**

**- Alors ceci est pour vous ! **

Il me tendais un bouquet de roses rouges parsemées de gypsophile. Le bouquet était énorme.

**- Merci, lui dis-je étonnée**

**- Au revoir mademoiselle**

**- Au revoir.**

Je rejoins mon père à la cuisine, les bras chargé du bouquet. Toujours sans voix, j'attrapais un vase dans le placard et y déposais les fleurs. J'y ajoutais de l'eau. En réajustant le bouquet, je découvris une carte. Je l'ouvris et lu le texte qui y était apposé :

_Bon anniversaire ma Bella_

_Je regrette de ne pas être avec toi_

_Ce petit présent est là pour te rappeler combien je t'aime et combien tu me manques_

_je t'aime Bella_

_Edward_

Il y avait pensé, j'étais aux anges. Je pris mon portable et lui envoyais un texto :

_Coucou mon cœur_

_Je viens de recevoir tes fleurs, elles sont magnifiques_

_Merci Edward. Je t'aime_

_Bella_

Redescendue de mon nuage, je m'installais à table avec mon père et nous prîmes notre petit déjeuner ensembles.

**- Sacré bouquet !**

**- Oui, c'est de la part d' Edward**

**- Oh ! Quelle attention charmante**

**- C'est tout lui …**

Je reçus des textos de ma mère et Phil pour me souhaiter un bon anniversaire. Je restais à la maison et en profitais pour flâner. Rosalie, Alice, Leah, Emmett et Jasper pensèrent aussi à moi. Je les remerciais par textos. Vers 18h, mon père m'annonça que nous étions attendus chez Billy pour mon repas d'anniversaire. Je fis la moue mais acceptais de bonne grâce. Nous prîmes la voiture : direction la réserve ! C'est Jacob qui m'accueillit, une fois arrivés à destination.

**- Bella ! Bon anniversaire loca !**

**- Merci Jake**

**- Content que tu sois là, tu vas voir on va s'éclater**

**- Cool !**

Nous rentrions dans le salon et je stoppais net lorsque je vis ce qui se trouvait devant moi. Sur une table basse, trônaient un monticule de cadeaux. Je n'en revenais pas.

**- Nos amis ont pensé à toi,** me murmura Jake à l'oreille

**- Hein ?**

**- Tous ces cadeaux viennent d'eux,** me répéta-t-il

**- Ils me manquent, j'aimerais tellement qu'ils soient avec nous,** lui répondis-je les yeux pleins de larmes

**- Je sais Bella,** me dit-il en me serrant contre lui.

Nous nous installâmes dans le salon pour dîner. Jake et Billy s'étaient surpassés et le repas était délicieux. Mon père s'était chargé du gâteau, il était magnifique et tellement bon. Il était au chocolat, mon père savait que je ne pouvais y résister. Il avait également prévu du champagne ! Mes 17 ans furent fêter en grands pompes, qu'en serait-il de mes 18 ans ? Ça m'inquiétais déjà …

Charlie me fit signe qu'il était l'heure d'ouvrir les cadeaux. Je commençais donc par le sien. Après avoir défait l'emballage, je découvris un Ipod, j'étaie ravie et me précipitais pour embrasser mon père. Jake et Billy m'offrirent un exemplaire des « Hauts des Hurlevents ».

Alice m'avait envoyé un nécessaire de maquillage accompagné d'une carte sur laquelle était marqué _« pour les situations d'urgence. Bisous Bella. Alice »_. Cela me fit rire, cela ressemblait à Alice … Rosalie avait choisi un magnifique collier, Leah les boucles d'oreille assorties. J'ouvrais les cadeaux des frères Cullen. Le présent d' Emmett me fit mourir de rire mais il représentait tellement bien toute sa douceur. Il m'avait choisi une marmotte en peluche trop craquante. Jasper, lui avait opté pour un journal, il allait m' être d' une grande utilité.

Ayant reçu des fleurs ce matin de la part d' Edward, je ne pensais pas trouver un paquet de sa part, mais c'était bien mal le connaître. Il avait fait livrer une petite boîte qui contenait 2 cadeaux. Le premier était un bijou très fin : une chaîne en or blanc avec un pendentif représentant un _E_ et _B_ entrelacés. Une merveille ! Le deuxième : 1 billet d'avion ouvert, aller-retour Port Angeles / Vancouver et réutilisable qui plus est ! Je n'en revenais pas !

Je profitais pleinement de ma soirée avec Charlie, Billy et mon meilleur ami Jake. Arrivé minuit, nous prîmes congés, je remerciais Billy et Jake pour cette fabuleuse soirée. Charlie m'aida à porter tous mes paquets et nous rentrâmes à la maison. Je posais mes cadeaux sur le canapé, saluais et remerciais mon père et partis me coucher.

Je me préparais pour dormir quand mon portable vibra. Je regardais et vu que c'était un texto. Je le lis et prise par l'émotion, je m'effondrais contre mon lit. Je n'arrivais pas à croire ce qu' Edward venait de m'écrire.

_**Alors tout d'abord je vous demande de ne pas me taper ! C'est à force de lire les pros des fins sadiques, que celle ci m'est venue à l'esprit, c'est pas ma faute !**_

_**Alors d'après qu'a bien pu écrire Edward ?**_

_**A la semaine prochaine**_


	8. Chapter 8

Coucou les filles !

_Je suis ravie de voir que les aventures de nos jeunes amis vous plaisent_

_J'ai oublié de le préciser sur les autres chapitres, mais bien évidemment les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer._

_Je vous laisse donc découvrir ce qu' Edward à écrit à Bella …_

_Bonne lecture ;)_

**Chapitre 8 : Repartir de zéro ...**

Je ne revenais toujours pas de ce qu' Edward m'avait écrit. Jamais je n'avais eu tel message. Une chose était sûre, c'était le plus beau poème qui m'eut été donné de lire ...

_« Un jour, une heure, une seconde loin de toi,_

_Et mon cœur de brise doucement._

_Un jour, une heure, une seconde près de toi,_

_Et ma vie s'illumine subitement._

_La vie est dure loin de toi_

_Je traverse un désert de solitude_

_La vie est douce près de toi_

_Et elle ne devient que béatitude._

_Oh ma Bella, mon amour_

_Je pense à toi chaque jour,_

_Oh ma Bella, mon amour, _

_Mon cœur est à toi pour toujours. »_

Je le relisais inlassablement jusqu'à tomber dans les bras de Morphée ...

Mon réveil me sortis de mes songes. Je regardais l'heure : 6h30. Je devais me lever, Jake devait passer me chercher d'ici une heure, je ne devais pas traîner. Je me douchais, m'habillais, rangeais ma chambre et je finis par descendre à la cuisine pour déjeuner. Devant mon bol de céréales, je stressais déjà à l'idée de ce qui m'attendais. Mon portable vibra : Edward. Il me souhaitais bon courage. Je lui répondis la même chose. Je rangeais la cuisine et attendis Jake. Il arriva 5 minutes plus tard, je montais dans la voiture morte de trouille.

**- Ça va Bella ?** S'inquiéta Jacob

**- Euh ... non, je suis complètement flippée,** lui répondis-je

**- T'inquiète pas loca, je suis là**

**- Je sais, mais pas pour les cours, je serais seule ...**

**- Je suis sûr que tout va bien se passer. Si tu as un souci, pense PORTABLE !**

**- Ok c'est noté Jake. Heureusement que tu es là !**

Nous arrivâmes au lycée et bien sûr, tout le monde me regardait, ce dont j'avais horreur ! Jake me salua et partit vers sa salle de cours. J'en fis de même. Je commençais la journée par la biologie, j'entrais dans la salle et ne savais où m'installer. On me héla, surprise je me retournais et reconnus celui qui m'avait appelée : Mike Newton. Je le rejoins, il me proposa d'être mon voisin de cours, j'acceptais avec soulagement.

Le cours se déroula de façon classique et au bout d'une heure, la sonnerie retentit. Mike me demanda où je devais me rendre pour mon prochain cours et l'ironie du sort nous faisait suivre les mêmes. Il m'accompagna donc toute la matinée.

A midi, nous rejoignîmes la cafétéria. J'y retrouvais avec plaisir et soulagement Jacob. Je lui présentais Mike, qui de son côté nous présenta des amis à lui : Éric; Jessica et Angela. Nous déjeunâmes tous ensembles, le tout ponctué par les pitreries de Mike.

La sonnerie nous ramena à la réalité et nous reprîmes le chemin des cours. Je devais me rendre en sport, Jessica et Angela aussi. Passées par le vestiaire, nous prîmes part au cours avec les autres élèves. Le prof nous demanda de nous mettre par 2 : 1 gars et 1 une fille. C'était bien ma veine ! Je ne connaissais personne ... Une grande ombre vient recouvrir la mienne. Je me retournais et tombais sur une véritable armoire : 1 m 90 au moins, brun et sacrément musclé !

**- Salut, t'es nouvelle ?** Me demanda-t-il.

**- Euh oui ... Je m'appelle Bella et toi ?**

**- Félix, ravi de te rencontrer, **me dit-il le sourire aux lèvres. Je remarquais une lueur spéciale dans ses yeux mais n'arrivais pas à l'expliquer. **Ça te dit si on se met ensembles ?**

**- Oui pourquoi pas ?** Lui répondis-je.

Je me retrouvais donc avec Félix comme binôme. La séance dura deux heures à un rythme soutenu bien sûr ! A la fin du cours, le prof nous renvoya aux vestiaires, chacune prit sa douche et nous regagnâmes le cours suivant. Sur le chemin qui nous conduisait à notre prochaine salle, Jessica et Angela, enfin surtout Jessica, me posèrent des questions.

**- Alors, toi et Jacob ?** Me demanda Jessica

**- Oui que veux tu savoir ?** Lui répondis-je

**- Ben vous êtes ensembles ou pas ? **

**- Jessica !** l'interrompit Angela

**- Non Angela c'est bon. Pour te répondre, Jacob est moi sommes amis depuis l'enfance. - Comme je viens de m'installer à Forks, il me sert de guide au lycée.**

**- Ah …** visiblement elle était très déçue par mes révélations.

**- Ça ne va pas Jessica ?** Lui demandais-je ironiquement

**- Si, si, **dit-elle en essayant de se recomposer un visage impassible. Tout à coup, je vis une lueur étrange dans ses yeux. Je me préparais à sa nouvelle attaque. **Et Félix ? **Demanda-t-elle.

**- Félix ? Ben quoi Félix ? Que veux tu savoir ? **

**- Jessica, tu abuses franchement !** Lui dit Angela visiblement gênée par cet interrogatoire

**- Ben quoi, si elle n'a rien à cacher elle nous répondra, hein Bella ? **

**- Bien sûr, Félix m'a demandé d'être sa partenaire en sport, j'ai accepté. Voilà, c'est tout,** lui dis-je calmement. **Alors pas trop déçue ?**

**- Si je peux me permettre Bella, Félix est du genre à s'accrocher alors méfie toi,** me mit en garde Angela.

**- Merci de me prévenir mais tu sais j'ai déjà quelqu'un dans ma vie, alors ce Félix est juste un camarade de classe,** la rassurais-je

**- Alors comme ça tu as déjà un petit copain ? et où est-il ?** Me questionna Jessica

**- Alors là Jessica, je ne te dirai rien c'est personnel,** lui fis-je clairement comprendre.

Sur ces dernières paroles, nous prîmes place en cours.

A la fin de la journée, je retrouvais Jake à la voiture. Nous saluâmes les autres et rentrâmes à la maison. J'invitais Jake à faire ses devoirs avec moi. J'en profitais pour lui raconter ma discussion avec les filles. Il éclata de rire aux insinuations de Jessica. Il m' expliqua les raison de son comportement. Sa meilleure amie, Lauren, lui a piqué son petit copain, Ben. Elle ne s'en ai jamais réellement remise. Du coup, elle s'en prend à toutes les filles qui ont du succès auprès de la gente masculine ou alors qui sont heureuses. Il semblerait, en plus, qu'elle ai jeté son dévolu sur Jake. Je rigolais à cette révélation, sachant très bien que seule Leah comptait à ses yeux et la pauvre Jessica risquait de ne pas apprécier.

Charlie revint vers 20 heures du travail. Jake prit congés et rentra chez lui. Nous prîmes le repas ensembles, mon père me demanda de lui raconter ma journée. Je lui fis un compte rendu détaillé, il était ravi. Je débarrassais la table à la fin du repas, fis la vaisselle et saluais mon père avant de monter me coucher. Une fois dans ma chambre, j'exécutais mon rituel du soir et finis par m'installer dans mon lit pour appeler Edward.

**- Allo ?** Répondit-il

**- Edward ?** C'est moi, Bella

**- Je t'avais reconnue ma belle. Alors cette première journée ?**

**- Bien contente qu'elle soit terminée, rigolais-je. Tu m'as manqué mon cœur.**

**- Oh ma Bella ! La journée a un vrai supplice pour moi aussi, plus les cours défilaient, plus ça me rappelait que tu étais loin de moi …**

**- On a l'air fin, non ?** Rigolais-je. Ma réplique l'amusa aussi.

**- Alors ta journée ? Raconte moi ma belle, s'il te plaît ? **

**- Jake m'a amenée ce matin mais malheureusement, nous n'avons aucun cours en commun. - J'ai commencé par la biologie et Mike s'est proposé pour être mon voisin de cours. Toute la matinée à été d'un de ces ennui ! A midi, j'ai retrouvé Jake et Mike nous a présenté des amis des amis à lui. Ensuite, cet après midi, j'ai eu sport et là aussi, il me fallait un partenaire, du coup, Félix m'a demandé et j'ai dit oui.**

**- Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr …**

**- Edward ? C'est toi qui grogne ? **

**- Euh oui … désolé ma belle**

**- Tu m'expliques ?** Lui demandais-je encore sous le choc de sa réaction.

- **Vraiment désolé, mais te savoir avec Jacob passe , mais savoir que d'autres te tournent autour, c'est au dessus de mes forces !** cria-t-il

**- Mais Edward, se sont juste des camarades tu sais …**

**- A tes yeux oui, mais …**

**- Mais quoi ?** L'interrompis-je

**- Je sais c'est stupide, mais je suis jaloux c'est tout.**

**- Edward, est ce que tu m'as bien vue ? Il n'y a aucun risque !**

**- C'est justement là que je ne suis pas d'accord avec toi ma belle. Tu ne t'en doutes pas mais tu es tellement désirable qu'aucun homme ne peut y résister.**

**- Edward, je peux t'assurer que mon cœur t'appartient et, à moi que tu ne veuilles plus de moi, je te serai fidèle mon cœur.**

**- Bella, tu dois me trouver stupide, mais je ne supporterais pas de te perdre tu le sais **

**- Je le sais Edward, ne te tracasse pas , d'accord ? Bon et ta journée alors ? **

**- Nous sommes donc allés en cours tous les 3. Même si nous ne sommes pas dans le même classe, nous avons tout de même quelques cours en commun. Bien malgré nous, les filles du lycée ont encore essayer de nous séduire mais vu notre état d'esprit actuel, elles se sont ****heurtées à de vrais murs. Autant te dire qu'elles n'ont pas apprécié,** rigola-t-il. Moi, j'écoutais et digérais ses paroles. Il était le plus bel adolescent sur Terre, qu'il était évident qu'il attire les regards. Comment ai-je pu être aussi naïve de croire le contraire ? **Bella ? T'es toujours là ?**

**- Oui, oui désolée mon cœur**

**- Qu'est ce qui t'arrive ma belle ? **

**- Ben je crois que je suis jalouse, désolée**

**- Oh ma Bella ! Toi seule a su prendre possession de mon cœur, et à moins que tu ne veuilles plus de moi, je te resterai fidèle ma douce**

**- Merci Edward, je t'aime**

**- Je t'aime aussi. Oh mais tu as vu l'heure ? **

**- Oula oui tu as raison, il va falloir raccrocher malheureusement. Passe une bonne journée demain. Je penserai à toi mon cœur.**

**- Moi aussi ma Bella, et surtout fais attention aux deux lascars dont tu m'a parlé. A demain ma belle.**

**- A demain Edward.**

Nous mîmes fin à notre conversation. Je tombais de fatigue et ne mis pas longtemps à trouver le sommeil.

Le reste de la semaine se déroula selon le même schéma, ennuyeux et fastidieux. Jake était toujours là pour moi et je l'en remerciais, sans lui j'aurais beaucoup plus de mal à supporter tout ça. Je repensais sans cesse à ma conversation avec Edward sur les deux « lascars » comme il disait, et je me surprenais à les surveiller. Même si Mike était très souvent avec moi, je me remarquais rien d'anormal ou de déplacé avec lui. Je pouvais avoir confiance.

Concernant Félix, les choses s'annonçaient différemment et je mit à croire aux mises en garde d' Angela. Dans mon malheur, j'avais de la chance puisque je ne partageais que le cours de sport avec lui. Mais cela était largement suffisant. Au fil des jours, il avait essayé de se rapprocher de moi, je l'avais gentillement éconduit en y mettant les formes. Je ne voulais pas risquer qu'il se mette en colère vu le gabarit. J'en avais parlé à Jake, histoire qu'il essaie de le dissuade de continuer sa parade de drague.

Le week-end arriva et avec lui, mon sentiment de solitude s'amplifia. Je redoutais tant ce moment de la semaine ! Je me levais le samedi matin, le moral à zéro en me demandant ce que j'allais pouvoir faire pour m'occuper. Charlie était à la pêche toute la journée, la maison était donc à moi pour la journée. Vers 10 heures, mon téléphone sonna : Angela. Je répondis, j'étais contente de l'avoir au téléphone, elle me ressemblait et avec elle je ne me sentais pas obligée de tout lui raconter. Elle était moins commère que Jessica !

Elle me proposa de passer la journée à Port Angeles toutes les 2 et j'acceptais avec plaisir. Je prévins mon père pour ne pas qu'il s'inquiète et montais me préparer pour cette journée entre filles. Une heure plus tard, elle sonna à ma porte, je la fis entrer le temps que j'attrape ce dont j'avais besoin pour la journée. Nous prîmes sa voiture direction : Port Angeles !

Arrivées à destination, nous décidâmes d'aller manger en premier. Notre choix s'arrêta sur un fast food, nous passâmes commande et prîmes place à table. Nous discutâmes et ça me faisait du bien.

Alors tu t'y fais ? Me demanda-t-elle

De quoi tu parles ?

Ben vivre à Forks, vivre seule avec ton père, être loin de ton petit copain … me dit-elle

Ben écoute on s'y fait même si le dernier est celui qui me fait le plus mal, lui répondis-je tristement

Désolée si je t'ai obligée à y repenser

Ne le sois pas, je pense à lui à chaque minute

Tu veux me parler de lui ?

Bien sûr, il s'appelle Edward, il a 17 ans, a les cheveux châtains avec des reflets cuivrés et crois moi son corps est un véritable appel au pêché, rigolais-je

Tu me mets l'eau à la bouche là tu sais, me dit-elle

Et pas touche ! Je t'avertis quand il s'agit de lui je ne contrôle plus rien ! Nous éclatâmes de rire à ma réplique.

Discuter avec Angela était facile et par moment, elle me faisait penser à Alice. Mon dieu, elle aussi me manquait terriblement tout comme Rosalie, Jasper et Emmett. Je me rendis compte que sans eux à mes côtés, j'étais vide. Pourquoi n'étions nous pas ensembles ?

Angela me sortit de mes pensées pour me proposer une ballade en ville, j'acceptais. Nous nous dirigeâmes vers le cente ville et nous prîmes un plaisir fou à commenter telle ou telle enseigne ou à épiloguer sur telle ou telle boutique. C'est comme ça que nous découvrîmes l'ouverture prochaine d'une bibliothèque, ce qui me ravie. Un cabinet d'avocat allait lui aussi ouvrir d'ici quelques jours.

Après plusieurs heures, passées à flâner et à papoter, nous décidâmes de rentrer à Forks. Elle me déposa devant la maison et reprit la route vers chez elle. Je rentrais et mangeais un morceau rapidement, mon père n'étant pas encore rentré. Je me vautrais dans le canapé et regardais un bon film de nana. Mon père rentra vers 22 heures et je montais me coucher vers 23 heures.

Le lendemain matin, je pris mon temps pour déjeuner et faire le ménage. Vers midi, je reçu un coup de fil de Jacob qui me proposait de venir passer l'après midi à la réserve avec lui et ses potes. J'acceptais et il me dit qu'il passerait me chercher vers 14 heures. Je mangeais avec mon père et je lui dit que je partais à la réserve. Il n'y voyait aucun inconvénient. A l'heure dite, Jacob était là et je partis avec lui.

Arrivés à la réserve, nous fûmes accueillis par une bande d' ado en folie. Jacob me les présenta : il y avait Paul, Jared et Embry. Je les saluais à mon tour et leur dit que j'étaie ravie de faire leur connaissance. Nous décidâmes d'aller se balader sur la plage de la Push. Nous passâmes un moment de vrai détente et le plus clair de notre temps à rire. J'appréciais les après midis comme celui là, avec des jeunes de mon âge avec qui tout était simple. Bien sûr, avec Jake, nous avions des absences en repensant à nos amis de cet été, mais nous essayions de ne rien montrer aux autres. Le soir venu, Jake me raccompagna et ma soirée se déroula comme d'habitude.

Nous reprîmes le chemin des cours la semaine suivante et je dus encore me débrouiller pour éviter au maximum Félix qui devenait de plus en plus pressant. Mais pourquoi avais-je accepté d'être sa partenaire en sport ! Il me tardais déjà d'être au vendredi suivant rien que pour ne plus avoir à le supporter. A 17 heures, les cours étaient enfin terminés ! La semaine se déroula sans encombre majeur et je vis arriver le vendredi avec soulagement.

Après être rentrée des cours, je préparais le repas et attendis mon père. Ne le voyant pas arriver, je décidais d'appeler Edward mais il ne répondait pas. J'essaierai plus tard. Mon père arriva enfin et nous passâmes à table. Le repas finis et mes corvées accomplies, je montais me coucher. J'essayais de joindre Edward mais toujours pas de réponse. Je commençais à m'inquiéter,je décidais d'appeler Jacob. Il répondit immédiatement et au son de sa voix, je compris qu'il était inquiet. En discutant, j'appris que lui non plus n'avait aucune nouvelles de Leah. Je lui expliquais pour Edward et nous trouvâmes cela très bizarre.

Nous essayâmes de nous réconforter mutuellement puis raccrochâmes nos téléphones. Je me couchais complètement angoissée par cette situation. Je ne comprenais pourquoi Edward ne me répondait pas … A moins que …..

_**POV FAMILLE HALE**_

Monsieur et madame HALE étaient dans leur salon à attendre Rosalie. Ils devaient absolument lui parler ce soir afin de la mettre au courant de ce qui allait se passer. Ils étaient nerveux, ils ne savaient pas commet allait réagir leur fille. Ils entendirent une voiture se garer devant la maison, c'était elle. Rosalie rentra et salua ses parents comme d'habitude. Son père l'appela.

**- Rosalie, peux tu venir ici s'il te plaît ? **

**- Oui papa que se passe-t-il ? **

**- Nous avons quelque chose à t'annoncer.**

_**POV FAMILLE BRANDON**_

Monsieur BRANDON avait réussi à finir tôt pour une fois. Mais cet exploit fut possible c'est tout simplement qu'il devait, avec son épouse, parler à Alice et lui annoncer cette merveilleuse nouvelle. Ils étaient angoissés à l'idée que leur fille ne trouve pas cette nouvelle à son goût, malheureusement elle n'aura pas le choix et devra les suivre. Ils étaient tous les deux dans la cuisine, ils tournaient comme des lions en cage en attendant leur fille.

Ils l'entendirent remonter l'allée qui menait à l'entrée de la maison. Lorsqu'elle passa la porte, elle les salua et monta directement dans sa chambre. Sa mère l'appela.

**- Alice ? Peux tu venir avec nous s'il te plaît ? **

**- J'arrive !** Une fois ses affaires rangées, elle rejoint ses parents. **Me voilà, qu'est ce qui se passe ? **

**- Voilà m chérie, je ne sais pas comment te dire cela … **

**- Oui …**

**- Voilà, nous avons quelque chose à te dire,** lui répondit son père l'air sérieux.

_**POV FAMILLE CLEARWATER**_

Leah attendait ses parents dans le salon, elle était rentrée directement après ses cours comme d'habitude. Pour passer le temps, elle fit ses devoirs et appela Jake. Au bout d'une heure de conversation, elle raccrocha, ses parents venaient de garer la voiture. Ils rentrèrent dans la maison. Ils avaient l'air bizarres.

Ils la saluèrent et s'installèrent avec elle dans le salon. Son père prit la parole.

**- Comment te sens tu ma fille ? **

**- Bien papa, pourquoi cette question ? **

**- Juste pour savoir … Avec ta mère, nous avons du prendre une décision et nous voulons t'en parler.**

**- Ben je vous écoute mais vous me faites peur là**

**- Voilà, nous avons une chose importante à te dire.**

_**POV FAMILLE CULLEN**_

Emmett, Jasper et Edward venaient de finir leur journée de cours et décidèrent de rentrer chez eux. Ils discutèrent de leur journée et de leur petites amies, sujet de conversation préféré des garçons. Ils garèrent la voiture devant la maison et quelque chose les étonna. Leur père était à la maison, ce n'était pas normal.

Ils rentrèrent et trouvèrent leurs parents dans le salon entrain de de discuter. Lorsqu'ils s'aperçurent de leur présence, ils stoppèrent leur discussion.

**- Oh mes garçons vous êtes déjà la ?** Demanda Mme CULLEN

**- Ben oui maman, nos cours sont finis,** répondit Emmett

**- Ça tombe bien que vous soyez déjà là,** dit leur père

**- Que se passe-t-il ?** Demanda Jasper

**- Nous avons quelque chose d'important à vous dire,** leur répondit leur mère.

_Comment ça, je vous ai encre fait une fin sadique ? Je ne vois pas du tout …._

_J'attends vos commentaires et suggestions sur ce qui va arriver à nos amis ;)_

_Bonne lecture ;)_


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapitre 9 : Inattendu …**

_**POV EDWARD**_

Nous étions dans le salon avec nos parents, qui visiblement avaient quelque chose à nous dire. Je ne suis pas de nature à m'angoisser mais vu la tête qu'ils faisaient je n'étais pas très rassuré. Je jetais un œil à mes frères et ils étaient comme moi : inquiets. Mon père se décida à prendre la parole.

**- Comme je vous l'ai dit, nous avons besoin de vous parler de quelque chose,** nous lança-t-il

**- Nous t'écoutons papa,** lui dis-je calmement

**- Voilà, on vient de me proposer un poste dans un hôpital**

**- Ben c'est cool papa,** intervint Emmett.** Je vois pas où le problème. **

**- Ben le problème c'est que ce n'est pas ici, à Vancouver**

**- Ah ?** répondîmes tous les 3 en chœur

**- C'est dans l'état de Washington, déclara ma mère**

**- Où ça ?** Demanda Jasper

**- Dans l'état de Washington,** insista-t-elle

**- Il faut que vous sachiez que cela fait un mois que ce poste m'a été proposé, j'ai tout de suite accepté, mais nous avions un gros problème avec votre mère : comment vous l'annoncer ? Je sais que les choses vont vous paraître rapides, mais n'avons pas trouvé le bon moment pour vous l'annoncer. Je suis désolé les garçons.**

**- C'est pas grave papa, on comprend tu sais et puis c'est pas comme si le départ était prévu pour demain, **ironisais-je

**- Euh ... ben si justement, nous partons demain matin,** répondit mon père.

Ah ben celle là, je l'avais pas vu venir ! Maintenant que nos parents nous avaient annoncé cette « magnifique » nouvelle, je comprenais mieux les cartons dans la garage ou bien encore, cette sensation bizarre que quelque chose se tramait dans notre dos. Pendant que nos parents nous expliquaient les modalités du déménagement, je sentais mon portable qui vibrait. Bella allait s'inquiéter mais malheureusement, je ne pouvais absolument pas répondre. Notre conversation finie, les parents nous demandèrent de monter nous coucher, les déménageurs étant prévus d'arriver pour 6 heures le lendemain matin. Nous nous exécutâmes en silence. Nous allions quitter Vancouver et la pilule était assez dure à digérer.

_**POV EMMETT**_

Je montais dans ma chambre tout comme mes frères. J'avais encore du mal à réaliser ce que nos parents venaient de nous annoncer. Je savais qu'il fallait que je parle de tout ça à quelqu'un mais je ne pouvais pas déranger la personne à qui je voulais me confier à une heure pareille. J'avais senti le vibreur de mon portable toute la soirée et je savais pertinemment qu'elle allait être furieuse après moi. Il me faudrait absolument trouver deux minutes demain pour l'appeler et l'informer de tous ces changements. En attendant, je me couchais en essayant de ne pas trop penser à ce qui nous attendait.

_**POV JASPER**_

Je sentais bien que mes frères étaient à peu près aussi ravis que moi de quitter Vancouver. Nous n'étions pas épargnés depuis quelques temps. Entre le retour du camp et la séparation de petites amies et ce déménagement surprise, nous avions droit à tout. Je ne préférais pas penser à notre futur lycée, nous allions encore avoir droit aux présentations, aux explications du pourquoi nous arrivions après la rentrée. Sans compter sur les amitiés, tout à refaire, nous allions repartir de zéro, encore !

Il me fallait joindre Alice au plus vite, je devais lui parler de tout ça. Elle restait mon seul point de repère dans ce bric à brac. En attendant d'entendre sa voix, je me laissais aller à dormir.

_**POV ALICE**_

Je me retrouvais face à mes parents, qui visiblement redoutaient ce qu'ils avaient à m'annoncer. J'angoissais intérieurement et priais qu'ils se décident enfin à cracher le morceau. Mon attente fut vite récompensée.

**- Alice, ce que nous avons à te dire ne va sûrement pas te ravir mais nous n'avons pas le choix,** me dit mon père l'air grave.

**- C'est grave papa ? Tu m'inquiètes là …**

**- Grave non, mais déplaisant oui,** insista-t-il

**- Ben dis moi, je ne vais supporter cette attente longtemps**

**- Voilà ta mère va être mutée dans un nouveau service de pédiatrie et je compte en profiter pour ouvrir une nouvelle bibliothèque.**

**- Et ça vous a prit comme ça ? Du jour au lendemain ? **Dis-je en colère

**- En réalité, les choses se sont décidées une semaine après ton départ pour Volterra**

**- Super,** grognais-je

**- Je me doute que tu n'es pas ravie par cette annonce. Malheureusement nous ne savions pas comment aborder le sujet avec toi,** m'avoua-t-il penaud.

**- Et où va-t-on devoir emménager ?** Demandais-je amère. Je me voyais déjà partir à l'autre bout du pays.

**- Le poste de ta mère se trouve à Forks,** me déclara-t-il.

**- Forks ?** Et là, la révélation ! C'est là où habitait Bella,j'allais la retrouver, il fallait que je la prévienne au plus vite. **Oh non, c'est pas vrai ! c'est une blague !** Je sautais sur place, je criais de joie sous le regard éberlué de mes parents. **Mais c'est trop bien, je suis trop contente ! Pas de soucis pour moi papa, on part quand ? **Demandais-je plus calmement

**- Demain matin ma chérie,** me répondit-il visiblement étonné de ma réaction.

Mon père me demanda d'aller me coucher car nous devions partir de bonne heure le lendemain matin. Je m'exécutais et montais dans ma chambre. Je ne pouvais pas appeler Jasper et ça me torturait intérieurement, il allait s'inquiéter de ne pas avoir de mes nouvelles. Je trouverai deux minutes demain pour l'avertir. Au moment où j'allais me coucher, ma mère frappa à la porte et demanda à me voir. Je lui permis d'entrer, elle voulait discuter.

**- Un problème maman ? **Lui demandais-je

**- Non ma chérie, plutôt une question, **me dit-elle hésitante

**- Je t'écoute**

**- Comment se fait il que tu sois heureuse de partir à Forks ? **Me demanda-t-elle visiblement perdue.

**- Tu te rappelle de Jasper, tu sais le garçon que j'ai rencontré au camp cet été ? **Elle me répondit par la positive d' un signe de tête. **Et bien, j'y ai également rencontré 6 autres jeunes super sympas avec qui j'ai lié une amitié très forte. Et il se trouve que l'un de mes amies, Bella, habite Forks. Tu comprends mieux maintenant ?**

**- En effet, tout s'éclaire. Tu n'imagines pas à quel point nous sommes soulagés de te voir aussi heureuse. Au moins tu auras déjà une amie sur place. **Elle semblait vraiment soulagée que notre déménagement ne soit pas aussi catastrophique qu'elle le pensait. **Je peux te poser une autre question ?**

**- Bien sûr maman**

**- Tu ne te doutais de rien ? **

**- Maintenant que je le sais, l'ambiance à la maison s'explique, sans parler des choses que je voyais disparaître de la maison …**

**- Ne nous en veux pas ma chérie, je t'assure que cette situation nous a torturés, tu n'imagines pas à quel point, **me dit-elle les larmes aux yeux

**- Je sais maman, je me doute bien que vous ne vouliez pas me blesser, **lui dis-je tout en la serrant dans mes bras.** Tu es rassurée ? **demandais-je

**- Oh oui ma chérie ! Bon je te laisse dormir, demain nous avons du pain sur la planche.**

Elle m'embrassa et je m'endormais aussitôt la porte fermée.

_**POV ROSALIE**_

Mes parents voulaient me parler. Mais de quoi ? Vu leurs têtes ce devait être un sujet grave ou bien important. Je m'inquiétais. Mon père prit la parole.

**- Rosalie, ce que nous avons à te dire ne va sûrement pas te plaire.** Il avait l'air grave, je redoutais ce qui allait suivre.

**- Ben dis moi et je te donnerai mon avis après papa,** dis-je en essayant de rester calme

**- Voilà, après ton départ pour Volterra, nous avons eu une proposition qu'on ne pouvait pas refuser. Du coup, nous avons décidé, ta mère et moi, de monter notre propre cabinet d'avocats.**

**- Ben c'est une bonne nouvelle non ?**

**- Oui bien sûr, le problème vient plutôt de la localisation de ce cabinet,** me dit-il guettant ma réaction

**- Ah ?**

**- Ma chérie nous allons nous installer à Port Angeles,** me dit ma mère

**- Où ça ? **criais-je

**- Port Angeles ma chérie,** insista ma mère sans même me regarder

**- Vous auriez une carte que je situe de trou pommé s'il vous plaît ?** leur demandais-je amère. Mon père s'exécuta et je regardais où ce bled pouvait se trouver. Et là la surprise ! Je ne laissais rien paraître et décidais de me jouer de mes parents. **Et vous auriez pas pu trouver un endroit moins pommé, non ? Je suis sûre qu'ils ont même pas le net là-bas !** Je hurlais, histoire de leur faire croire que j'étais furieuse. Mes parents me regardaient éberlués par ma réaction

**- Écoute ma chérie, je sais que ce n'est pas facile mais ce n'est pas une raison pour être aussi virulente,** me dit ma mère visiblement fâchée

**- Vous allez travailler à Port Angeles c'est bien ça ? Et où va-t-on emménager ? **Leur demandais-je

- **Nous avons trouvé une magnifique maison à Forks, c'est à une heure de route de notre cabinet. Le lycée est plus petit qu'ici, tu y seras bien, j'en suis sûr,** me dit mon père comme pour essayer de me calmer

- **Ouais ben ça on verra ok ! Bon et on doit partir quand ?**

**- Nous partons demain matin de bonne heure, ** me dit mon père.

**- Ok bon ben je vais me coucher, car si on doit partir de bonne heure demain, je ne voudrais pas être fatiguée et puis j'ai eu assez d'émotions pour la soirée.** Je n'embrassais même pas mes parents, histoire qu'ils comprennent bien que je n'étais pas contente et montais me coucher.

Une fois seule dans ma chambre, je sautais de joie. J'allais retrouver Bella et Jacob, bon d'accord mon nounours ne sera pas là, mais au moins nous allions pouvoir nous soutenir. En pensant à Emmett, il fallait que je trouve deux minutes pour l'avertir de mon départ. Rien que le fait de ne pas lui avoir parlé ce soir, j'en étais malade ! Je verrai tout ça demain, pour le moment je devais dormir, je me couchais et pensais déjà à tout ce que je pourrai faire avec mes amis.

_**POV LEAH**_

J'étais assise dans le salon et attendais que mes parents daignent me dire ce qui les tracassaient. Mon attente fut de courte durée, ils se décidèrent enfin à me parler.

**- Leah, nous allons partir, **me lança mon père

**- Pardon ?** Lui dis-je étonnée

**- On vient de m'offrir un poste de garde forestier et j'ai accepté.**

**- Et ça c'est décidé quand ? **

**- J'ai reçu la proposition il y a une semaine, nous ne savions pas comment t'annoncer la nouvelle, désolé chérie, **me dit mon père

**- Ok ... et nous devons déménager pour où ?** Lui demandais-je

**- Forks dans l'état de Washington,** me dit-il inquiet de ma réaction

**- Ok, ok, et on part quand ?**

**- Demain matin de très bonne heure, les déménageurs s'occuperont de tout. Ton inscription au lycée local est déjà faite, tu n'as à te tracasser de rien, **me rassura-t-il

**- Bon ben je vais aller me coucher alors, il ne faut pas que je sois fatiguée pour demain.**

J'embrassais mes parents, qui ne comprenaient pas ma réaction si calme, et montais me coucher. En montant l'escalier, je les entendais se poser des questions quant à ma réaction, mais je ne pris pas la peine de leur donner des réponses.

Je partais à Forks et j'allais retrouver mon Jacob et Bella ! Que pouvait-il m'arriver de mieux ? Il fallait que je les avertisse mais il était trop tard pour faire ça ce soir, je les appellerai demain matin à la première heure ... En attendant, je décidais de me coucher et me laissais aller à rêver de nos retrouvailles.

_**POV BELLA**_

Cela faisait maintenant une semaine que je n'avais aucune nouvelle d' Edward, et ça me terrifiait. Que s'était-il passé pour qu'il ne m'appelle plus ? Avait-il réalisé qu'une relation longue distance était trop compliquée ? Avait-il cédé aux avances de toutes ses groupies du lycée ? Je me torturais le cerveau avec mille et une questions, malheureusement aucune n'avait de réponse satisfaisante.

J'essayais de cacher ma morosité à mon père, je ne voulais pas l'affoler pour rien. Les amours de jeunesse, ça va et ça vient, pourquoi lui causer des tourments inutiles ? Je ne laissais donc rien paraître à la maison. Mais dès que j'étais en voiture avec Jake, je lâchais les vannes. Ce que je trouvais bizarre, c'est que lui non plus n'avait plus de nouvelles de Leah, et tout comme moi, il commençait sérieusement à se poser des tonnes de questions.

Ce matin là, nous arrivions au lycée l'air maussade tous les 2. Avant de sortir du véhicule, nous soufflâmes un bon coup et nous décidâmes d'affronter le monde sans pitié qui nous tendait les bras : l'adolescence. Et comme tous les lundi matin, je commençais avec la biologie. Je me rendis en cours et à mon arrivée dans la salle, je notais une excitation certaine envahir les lieux. Bizarre ! Je pris place aux côtés de Mike et lui posais la question qui me brûlait la langue.

**- Salut Mike !**

**- Salut Bella !**

**- Qu'est ce qui se passe ce matin ? Pourquoi toute cette effervescence ?** Lui demandais-je

**- T'es pas au courant ? **Me dit-il étonné. **Y a des nouveaux qui viennent d'arriver ! **

**- C'est pour ça tout ce tintamarre ? Tu parles d'une nouvelle,** lui dis-je blasée.

**- Tu sais ici, ça bouge pas trop, c'est un lycée tranquille, du coup l'arrivée massive de nouveaux élèves, c'est un sacré événement !** Me dit-il joyeux

**- Si tu le dis ..**.

Le professeur entra et coupa court à toutes ces rumeurs et commença son cours. J'essayais de me concentrer sur la leçon du jour, mais des chuchotements venant de derrière attirèrent mon attention. Les filles installées sur les tables derrière moi parlaient apparemment des garçons qui venaient d'arriver. D'après ce qu'elles disaient, ils étaient super mignons et beaux gosses bien sûr. Je les enviais un peu de pouvoir parler des gars comme ça puis je me consolais vite en me disant que j'avais le meilleur petit ami qui soit. Petit ami qui depuis quelques jours n'avait pas prit la peine de m'appeler mais il était quand le meilleur qui soit.

Le cours passa bien vite et je dus me rendre à la prochaine salle sans grand entrain. La matinée fut longue et fastidieuse et il me tardais déjà de retrouver Jake. Sur le chemin qui menait au réfectoire, Mike me parlait des nouvelles : apparemment 3 bombes, comme il disait. Surement des bimbos, refaites de pied en cape. Je ne préférais pas y penser, mon moral étant bien assez bas comme ça. Nous pressâmes le pas afin de rejoindre les autres pour le repas.

Ce dernier se déroula comme d'habitude, à une différence prêt : le cours de sport suivant le repas était déplacé en fin de journée et remplacé par un nouveau dont l'intitulé était resté secret. Et avec ma chance, il était pour moi, je craignais de me retrouver dans un cours qui ne me correspondait pas. Le repas fini, je me dirigeais vers cette fichue salle de cours qui était déjà bondée. Il restait une table vide au fond de la classe et en profitais pour m'y installer.

Le professeur arriva, se présenta à nous et nous expliqua en quoi consisterait notre cours. Nous étions tous en cours de stylisme ! Je n'en revenais pas, c'était bien ma chance moi qui détestait la mode et tout ce qui s'y raccrochait … Je me mis à bouder dans mon coin, tout en écoutant le discours du prof. Au bout de 15 minutes de cours, on frappa à la porte.

**- Entrez mademoiselle !**

**- Merci Mr Laurent,** répliqua la jeune fille qui se présentait devant lui. En entendant sa voix je crus rêver et relevais la tête pour vérifier mon hallucination. Et là, le choc ! Alice se tenait debout devant moi, je n'en croyais pas mes yeux.

**- Je vous présente Alice Brandon, elle vient d'arriver de Portland. Mademoiselle, il reste une place au fond de la classe si vous voulez**, dit-il en montrant ma table. Bien évidemment, tous les garçons se battaient pour lui faire une place mais la réaction d'Alice ne se fit pas attendre.

**- Merci Mr Laurent, la place du fond me paraît parfaite,** dit-elle en me faisant un clin d'œil.

Avec une démarche des plus gracieuse, elle vint me rejoindre et s'installa à ma table et me fit un large sourire. Mon mal être s'envola un peu, je réalisais que notre petite bande commençait à se reformer, même si tous n'étaient pas là avec nous. Je repris part au cours, qui bizarrement allait me plaire bien plus que prévu au départ. Au bout d'une heure, la sonnerie retentit et nous sortîmes tous de la salle. Alice m'attendais sur le côté, je me jetais dans ses bras, et comme deux gamines nous sautions sur place en criant notre joie.

**- Alice ! Je n'en reviens pas que tu sois là ! Mais comment ça se fait ?**

**- Figure toi que ma mère vient d'accepter un poste de pédiatre à l'hôpital et mon père a décidé d'ouvrir sa bibliothèque à Port Angeles !**

**- Je suis trop contente ! Oh Alice tu n'imagines pas à quel point je suis heureuse que tu sois là**

**- Mais si Bella je le sais, c'est pareil pour moi !** Nous rigolâmes toutes les 2 à sa réplique.

**- Voyons ton emploi du temps,** lui dis-je. Je vérifiais et la surprise ne fut que meilleure lorsque je vis que nous partagions au moins les trois quart de nos cours. **Allez viens suis moi ! **Je la pris par le bras et nous nous dirigeâmes vers notre prochain cours.

J'attaquais l'après midi le cœur léger et surtout j'étais heureuse !

_**POV JACOB**_

Tout comme Bella, après le repas je me dirigeais vers mon cours de mécanique. C'était sans conteste mon préféré. Je rejoins mes autres camarades, et comme toute l'école ils parlaient des nouvelles. Ça devenait pénible à force … Le professeur arriva et commença son cours. Des coups à la porte l'interrompit.

**- Oui, entrez**

**- Bonjour Mr Ateara,** dit la jeune fille. Je fus surpris d'entendre une fille venir assister au cours, puis après une fraction de seconde de réflexion, je réalisais que je connaissais cette voix. Je levais la tête et je crus rêver.

**- Jeunes gens,je vous présente Rosalie Hale qui arrive New York. Je compte sur vous pour l'accueillir comme il se doit**

**- Bien sûr Mr,** répondit toute la classe. Je restais silencieux, je n'en revenais toujours pas.

**- Bien mademoiselle, il faut vous trouver un partenaire …** A ce moment là, je vis se lever une bonne vingtaine de mains, mes camarades étaient vraiment pitoyables.

**- Euh Mr, si je peux me permettre, je souhaiterai me joindre au jeune homme, là-bas,** dit-elle en me montrant du doigt. En réponse à sa demande, je lui fis un clin d'œil.

**- Bien Mr Black, je vous laisse prendre soin de mademoiselle Hale**

**- Bien Mr,** lui répondis-je alors que Rosalie me rejoignait déjà. Elle déposa ses affaires non loin de nous et vint près de moi.

**- Salut,** me dit-elle le sourire aux lèvres

**- Salut,** soufflais-je

**- Je suis super contente d'être là, je t'expliquerai à la fin du cours,** me chuchota-t-elle. **Je crois que tu vas faire des jaloux,** me dit-elle morte de rire. Je relevais la tête et vis tous les yeux des garçons présents en train de me fixer. En réponse à cette bande de nuls, je souris largement.

Ce cours fut sans aucun doute le meilleur auquel je pus assister depuis bien des semaines, je riais intérieurement de voir les réactions des autres. Non seulement, le choix de Rosalie restait une énigme pour eux, mais elle était vraiment très douée en mécanique. A ce rythme là, elle allait en dégoûter plus d'un.

A la fin du cours, on s'embrassa chaleureusement, peu nous importaient les regards pesants des autres élèves. Nous avions tous les 2, une heure de libre, nous nous dirigeâmes vers un coin tranquille de l'école et nous pûmes enfin discuter.

**- Rosalie tu me dois une explication ! Mais que fais tu perdue ici ?**

**- Mes parents ont une proposition en or pour ouvrir leur cabinet d'avocats et comme il va ouvrir à Port Angeles. Et pour que je fasse plus vite au changement, ils ont décidé de venir habiter ici, génial non ?**

**- Génial ? Mais c'est toppissime ! Attend que Bella te voit, on ne va plus la tenir !**

**- Il me tarde de la voir aussi, vous m'avez beaucoup manqué les amis,** me dit-elle en me serrant dans ses bras.

Nous profitâmes de cette heure de pose pour se raconter un peu nos vies depuis notre retour de Volterra.

_**POV EDWARD**_

Depuis une semaine, nous n'avions pas eu de contact avec Bella, Alice et Rosalie et ça commençait à nous inquiéter et à nous angoisser. Mais pour le moment, nous devions affronter une nouvelle rentrée des classes dans un nouveau lycée. Nous avions décidé de prendre ma Volvo pour nous rendre en cours, lorsque nous arrivâmes sur le parking, tous les yeux étaient déjà braqués sur nous. Personnellement, je ne cherchais qu'une seule paire d'yeux mais je ne les voyais pas. Mes frères me sortirent de mes pensées et nous nous dirigeâmes vers le secrétariat afin de prendre nos emploi du temps.

Je ne perdais pas de vue que ma douce était dans ce lycée, je gardais donc toutes mes chances de la croiser, de la voir, de la toucher. Je ne savais comment elle réagirait, elle était sans nouvelles de moi depuis une semaine maintenant, et la connaissant elle devait se poser une tonne de questions.

Je devais me concentrer sur la journée qui m'attendais. Je consultais mon emploi du temps,le comparais avec ceux de mes frères, nous avions quelques cours en commun mais en ce premier jour aucun. Nous nous souhaitâmes bonne chance et chacun se dirigea vers sa première salle de cours.

Dès mon entrée dans la salle, je sentis tous les regards féminins se poser sur moi. Et voilà, je changeais de lycée et cette fichu attraction sur la gente féminine me suivait partout ! Je cherchais toujours ce magnifique regard chocolat mais une fois de plus, elle n'était pas là.

J'enchaînais les cours et à chaque fois, je provoquais les mêmes réactions. Quelques filles avaient eu le courage de venir me voir pour me parler, ou plus exactement me demander si j'étais célibataire. Elles n'avaient pas froid aux yeux les filles d'ici ! Je leur répondais calmement que mon cœur était déjà prit, tout en ne sachant pas si Bella voudrait encore de moi.

L'heure du repas arriva enfin et je rejoins mes frères comme convenu à l'écart de toute cette agitation. Nous partageâmes nos expériences réciproques et en rigolâmes de bon cœur. Nous profitions pleinement de ce moment de solitude, nous n'avions aucune groupies autour de nous à nous baver dessus et surtout nous étions nous, tout simplement. La sonnerie retentit, signal que notre supplice allait recommencer. Nous prîmes chacun la direction de nos cours.

_**POV JASPER**_

Et voilà, on y était : nouveau lycée, nouvelle ville. La journée risquait d'être longue, très longue. Edward était heureux qu'on soit ici, à Forks. Je le comprenais mieux que personne, il allait pouvoir retrouver sa chérie. Malgré tout, je ne pouvais m'empêcher d'être jaloux de lui. Alice me manquait terriblement, et le fait de ne pas l'avoir eu au téléphone depuis une semaine n'arrangeait rien.

Après avoir récupéré tous les papiers nécessaires à notre inscription, je me dirigeais en cours. Arrivé dans la salle, tous les regards se posèrent sur moi, j'aurais pu me mettre dans un trou de souris à cet instant précis que je l'aurais fait en une fraction de seconde. J'avais horreur de cette situation, et je haïssais mes parents d'être venus se perdre ici !

Le reste de la journée se déroula sans trop de heurts, je pris plaisir à manger avec mes frères, au moins ce moment de tranquillité me permit de décompresser. J'en profitais aussi pour recharger mes batteries afin d'affronter l'après midi qui me tendait les bras.

_**POV EMMETT**_

J'essayais de ne pas montrer à mes frères mon angoisse, mais je n'en menait pas large. J'avais horreur de changer de bahut et là j'étais servi ! Je suivis Edward et Jasper pour les formalités d'arrivée. Ces dernières accomplies, je me dirigeais vers mon premier cours : sport ! j'allais pouvoir me défouler et j'en avais grand besoin. Pendant que je me changeais dans le vestiaire, les autres gars vinrent me voir afin de me connaître. Je leur racontais le strict minimum mais restais correct. En passant par le gymnase, je vis une affiche qui annonçait les essais pour le football américain, je notais la date dans un coin de ma tête et prévoyais de m'y présenter.

Le cours de sport me fit le plus grand bien, et c'est bien malgré moi que je me dirigeais vers les autres cours. Tout en marchant, je captais des conversations concernant des nouvelles élèves qui apparemment étaient des « canons ». Je trouvais vulgaire la façon dont les gars d'ici parlaient de ces filles. Je n'étais pas connu pour être un modèle de délicatesse mais jamais je ne me permettrais des termes aussi déplacés envers une fille.

Je déjeunais avec mes frères et discutais avec eux de tous les commentaires qu'on pouvait entendre sur ces filles. Ils pensaient comme moi et trouvaient cela totalement irrespectueux. Nous nous séparâmes après le repas. Je devais être fort pour affronter l'après midi qui m'attendait.

_**POV BELLA**_

Comme tous les lundis, je me retrouvais en sport, super ! Et comme tous les lundis, je me retrouvais avec Félix, trop génial ! Je me changeais et allais rejoindre les autres, Jessica et Angela n'arrêtaient pas de me parler des nouveaux, apparemment il étaient 3 et ils faisaient déjà tourner la tête de toutes les filles du lycée. Je me fichais royalement de ce qu'elles pouvaient me raconter sur eux, je savais que mon Apollon m'attendait quelque part, au du moins je l'espérais. Le prof arriva, coupa court à toutes les discussions et débuta notre cours. Après une heure d'exercices intensifs, il nous renvoya aux vestiaires. Je pris ma douche et sortis. Félix m'appela.

**- Hey Bella !**

**- Oui Félix, que veux tu ?** Lui demandais-je courtoise

**- J'aimerais te parler, tu es d'accord ? **

**- Oui si tu veux. **

**- Viens par là, je n'ai pas envie que tout le monde nous voit, **me dit-il tout en se dirigeant vers un coin reculé de la cour.

**- Alors de quoi voulais tu me parler ? **

**- Voilà, je sais que ça peut paraître lourd de ma part, mais je suis accro à toi Bella**

**- Félix, je t'ai déjà dit que se n'était pas possible !**

**- Je sais mais ça ne m'empêche pas d'espérer ...** Tout en disant cela, il se rapprochait dangereusement de mon visage. Je sentais son souffle sur mes lèvres et alors que je tournais la tête pour lui refuser un baiser, il la saisit fermement et la tourna vers sa bouche. **Félix non !** criais-je. Mais rien n'y faisait, il insista et au moment où je sentis ses lèvres se poser sur les miennes, une voix le surprit.

**- Hey toi le gros balourd ! Il me semble que la jeune fille t'as dit non !**


	10. Chapter 10

_Coucou les filles !_

_Vous aviez vu juste, toute la bande (ou presque) se retrouve donc à Forks_

_Les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer._

_Je vous laisse donc découvrir qui sauve Bella de ce gros balourd de Félix …_

_Bonne lecture ;)_

**Chapitre 10 : Surprises …**

_**POV EDWARD**_

Je me promenais dans le lycée, toujours à la recherche de ma douce. Mon errance m'amena vers le terrain de sport. Je pensais à nos retrouvailles, je ne pensais qu'à une seule chose : sentir ses lèvres sur les miennes. Je fus sorti de mes pensées par un cri. Je reconnus aussitôt la voix : Bella. Je me précipitais vers là où je l'avais entendue et découvris une espèce de brute épaisse, qui osait toucher MA Bella. Il insistait pour l'embrasser. Là ça en était trop !

**- Hey toi le gros balourd ! il me semble que la jeune fille t'a dit non !** lui criais-je. Cela eu au moins le mérite d'attirer son attention, ma douce en profita pour se dégager rapidement.

**- Qu'est ce t'as poil de carotte ? **Me demanda-t-il visiblement agacé par mon intervention.

**- Moi rien, toi en revanche il semblerait que tu as un gros problème d'audition mon gros,** ironisais-je

**- Hein ? Mais de quoi tu parles ? **

**- La jeune fille t'a dit non, je crois que c'est clair non ?** En rajoutais-je. J'avais en face de moi un magnifique spécimen au QI d'un bulot !

**- Elle ne sait pas ce qu'elle rate mais je m'occuperai d'elle plus tard,** dit-il un sourire carnassier sur les lèvres. **Toi d'abord ! **cria-t-il en se jetant sur moi. J'esquivais au bon moment tout en laissant négligemment traîner mon pied. Je le vis s'effondrer lamentablement sur le sol.

**- Visiblement, tu as aussi des problèmes d'équilibre, non ?** Je me mis en position pour accueillir cette tête de nœud comme il le fallait. Il se releva, se dirigea vers moi et avant qu'il ne me touche, je lui envoyais un bon coup de poing sur sa sale tronche. Il fut sonné par le coup, j'en profitais pour lui décrocher encore une fois la mâchoire. Il s'écroula au sol, je m'agenouillais prêt de lui, lui attrapais les cheveux et tirais assez fort pour que sa tête se relève. Je mis à hauteur de ses oreilles.** Si tu t'approches encore d'elle, si tu la touches, si tu la regardes, je te tue, ais-je été assez clair ?** Il acquiesça faiblement, se releva et partit loin de nous. Je me relevais, me réajustais et me tournais vers ma douce. Je lui souris.** Bella !** soufflais-je de soulagement.

_**POV BELLA**_

**- Hey toi le gros balourd ! il me semble que la jeune fille t'a dit non !**

Oh mon dieu ! Cette voix ! j'en rêvais toutes les nuits, surtout depuis une semaine mais ce n'était pas possible, il ne pouvait pas être là ! Félix se retourna, j'en profitais pour me décaler et m'éloigner de lui. C'est là que je vis : mon apollon, mon Edward, mon cœur ! J'assistais, impuissante, à la joute verbale qui se jouait devant moi. Ils en vinrent aux mains, j'étais pétrifiée et surtout, j'étais morte de trouille pour mon homme. Il vint à bout de cet amas de muscles et lui chuchota à l'oreille, de là où j'étais je ne pouvais pas entendre ce qu'il lui disait. Félix s'éloigna de nous aussi vite que son état le lui permettait.

Je vis Edward se relever, se rhabiller et me regarder.

**- Bella !** souffla-t-il

**- Edward !** je courais vers lui et il me serra dans ses bras. Que ça faisait du bien, je me sentais de nouveau vivante.

**- Comment te sens tu ?** S'inquiéta-t-il

**- Bien, je n'arrive pas à croire que tu sois là …**

**- Tu peux y croire ma douce,** me dit-il. Il déposa ses lèvres sur les miennes et commença à m'embrasser avec tendresse. Puis sa langue quémanda la mienne, je me laissais aller. Le contact de nos langues était doux et tendre. Elles dansaient un ballet quasi orgasmique. Le manque d'air eu raison de nous. Je repris mes esprits et l'inquiétude de cette dernière semaine me revint en mémoire. Je fus prise d'un accès de colère qu'il me fallait canaliser très rapidement. Je balançais ma main et elle vint atterrir sur la joue d' Edward. Je dus y mettre plus de force que j'aurais cru car je vis mon homme se caresser la joue. **Outch !** dit-il

**- Désolée, mais il fallait que je le fasse. Tu te rends compte que j'étais morte d'inquiétude cette semaine ! Même pas un texto pour me dire que tu étais vivant, j'ai cru que tu m'avais larguée ! Mais dit quelque chose bon sang !** lui criais-je dessus

**- As tu finit ?** Me demanda-t-il calmement.

**- Oui **

**- Merci, tout d'abord je suis vraiment désolé de ne pas avoir donné de nouvelles, je n'ai apprit notre déménagement que la veille de notre départ et il était tard ce soir là. Et puis, les choses se sont précipitées, nous ne touchions pas terre et à croire que nos parents faisaient exprès ! J'ai pensé à toi à chaque seconde, je croisais les doigts que tu ne m'ais pas remplacé,** m'avoua-t-il les larmes au bord des yeux

**- Oh mon dieu, mais je suis folle ! Tu es ici et moi je te gifle, excuse moi mon ange je t'en supplie...** En réponse à ma supplique, il prit d'assaut mes lèvres et m'entraîna au sol. Nos corps se collaient l'un à l'autre. Nous avions besoin de nous sentir mutuellement.

_**POV JASPER**_

Mes frères avaient décidé de visiter le lycée, j'en profitais donc pour aller faire un tour à la bibliothèque. J'avais besoin de me poser, de me remettre de cette journée. Je me dirigeais vers le bâtiment que je cherchais. Une fois trouvé, je m' adressais à la standardiste qui m'indiqua où je pouvais trouver ce que je cherchais. Je me destinais à des études de droit et je me documentais beaucoup à ce sujet là.

Je me promenais dans les allées, à la recherche de ma préférée. Je finis par la trouver et m'engouffrais dans le rayonnage. Je cherchais parmi tous les ouvrages celui qui m'attirerait plus que les autres. Concernant la lecture, je fonctionnais au feeling. J'étais plongé dans ma quête, mais cela ne m'empêcha pas d' entendre des voix de filles derrière l'étagère. L'un d'elle avait une voix absolument fabuleuse, je me surpris à penser à Alice … elle me manquait tellement …

Je basculais les livres un à un, mais ne trouvais pas mon bonheur. Au bout d'une douzaine de livres, je basculais un treizième en me disant que ce serait le dernier. Au moment où il bascula sur la tranche, je vis la jeune fille de l'autre côté de l'étagère. On aurait dit Alice, prit d'un doute, je remettais le livre à sa place. Malgré tout je n'arrivais à me sortir ce visage de la tête, je décidais donc de vérifier, et je repris le livre en le sortant de l'étagère cette fois ci. Et là, le choc ! Cette fois la jeune fille me faisait face et là plus de doute possible : Alice !

Elle me regardait l'air incrédule, tout comme moi d'ailleurs. Je ne pouvais pas le croire, mais que faisait-elle ici ? Je la vis se frotter les yeux, sûrement pour se remettre les idées en place, puis elle disparut. Je m'en voulais de ne pas avoir fait un premier pas vers elle, je me retournais décidé à la retrouver. Mais c'était sans compter sur mon lutin, au moment où je me retournais pour quitter le rayon, je la vis devant moi, toujours aussi belle, toujours aussi parfaite, un sourire radieux sur les lèvres, les yeux pétillants de bonheur. Nous n'eûmes pas besoin de parler, la seconde suivante nous étions dans les bras l'un de l'autre, nos lèvres soudées.

**- Oh Alice ! **lui soufflais-je à l'oreille. **Je suis tellement heureux …**

**- Oh Jasper ! moi aussi, je n'aurais jamais osé penser que tu puisse être là …** Nous nous embrassâmes encore plus passionnément. Que c'était bon d'être ensembles ! Je l'entraînais dehors pour qu'on puisse discuter tranquillement.

Nous prîmes place dans un coin reculé du lycée, elle s'assit près de moi, je la prit dans mes bras. Elle m'expliqua les raisons qui l'avaient amenée ici, j'en fis de même. Nous étions biens, nous profitions pleinement de la présence de l'autre, nous nous touchions en permanence comme pour s'assurer que tout était bien réel.

_**POV EMMETT**_

Mes frangins m'avaient lâchement abandonné, l'un pour la bibliothèque, l'autre pour rechercher sa copine. Après m'être baladé dans le lycée, je décidais de les attendre à la voiture, de toute façon, ils finiraient bien par réapparaître. N'ayant pas les clés de la voiture, je m'adossais à cette dernière et patientais tranquillement.

Je survolais le parking du regard et me surpris à le comparer à celui de notre ancien lycée, ils n'avaient rien à voir l'un avec l'autre ! Pourtant mon regard se posa sur une voiture qui aurait pu se trouver à Vancouver … Intrigué, je me dirigeais vers cette magnifique Ferrari rouge, un vrai bijou ! Je fus surpris de découvrir deux jambes dépasser du dessous du véhicule, et vu les chaussures, cette merveille appartenait à une fille.

Mes frères n'étant pas encore revenus, je me mis en tête d'aider cette jeune fille pour réparer son bolide.

**- Besoin d'un coup de main, mademoiselle, **demandais-je

**- Euh non merci, je vais y arriver toute seule,** me répondit-elle. Sa voix me rappelait énormément Rose, même intonation, même douceur … je devais rêver.

**- Comme vous voulez, si vous avez besoin, je ne suis pas loin,** lui dis-je avant de me retourner pour partir vers notre voiture.

**- Attendez !** cria-t-elle. Je la vis glisser lentement sous la voiture pour pouvoir se relever.

**- Comment vous appelez vous ?** Me demanda-t-elle

**- Emmett, Emmett Cullen et vous ?** Pas de réponse, bizarre. Elle finit par sortir de son carquois et au même moment, je me collais contre l'aile de son bijou. Je ne voyais donc pas son visage. Je la sentis qui s'approchait de moi.

**- Rosalie, Rosalie Hale,** me susurra-t-elle à l'oreille. Wow, Wow, Wow, là c'était sûr, j'étais en train de rêver ! Je me retournais vivement vers elle, et tombais sur le visage d'ange de ma Rose. Je n'en revenais pas et cela devait se lire sur mon visage vu le sourire qu'elle me retournait.

**- Mais qu'est ce que tu fais là ma belle ?** je ne pouvais pas décrocher mon regard du sien.

**- Mes parents ouvrent leur cabinet d'avocat à Port Angeles et du coup, ils m'ont inscrite ici,** me répondit-elle le sourire aux lèvres.

**- Oh ma belle ! je suis tellement heureux …** je la prit instinctivement dans mes bras et la serra fort contre moi. Elle se blottie contre mon torse.

**- Moi aussi mon nounours, je suis heureuse de te revoir enfin ! **elle se lova encore plus contre moi et leva la tête vers moi. Elle commença à butiner mes lèvres et faible homme que je suis, je ne pus résister plus longtemps et pris d'assaut ses lèvres qui m'avaient tant manquées. Je profitais de ce moment de tendresse, cela faisait tellement longtemps que je ne l'avais pas senti contre moi ! J'étais tellement bien que je ne me rendis pas compte qu'elle s'éloignait de moi. Je la regardais incrédule et ne compris rien à ce qui m'arrivait. **Mais dis donc, tu as osé proposer tes services à une fille que tu ne connaissais pas ! tu ne m'as pas appelée depuis une semaine ! tu n'est qu'un mufle Emmett Cullen ! **Jamais je ne l'avais vue dans une telle rage, elle tapait mon torse avec ses poings, comme pour y tatouer ses paroles.

- **Wow, Wow, Wow ! il t'arrive quoi là Rose ? t'es sûr que ça va ?** Je regrettais très vite mes dernières paroles lorsque je sentis sa main se poser violemment sur ma joue. Je la regardais, elle était furieuse.

- **Je suis furieuse après toi Emmett Cullen !** (merci j'avais remarqué) **Te rends tu comptes que j'étais morte d'inquiétude ?**

-**Est ce que je peux t'expliquer ou prévois tu de me mettre une autre gifle ?** J'attendais anxieux sa réaction, mais elle se calma et me fit signe de continuer. **Je suis désolée de ne pas t'avoir donné de nouvelles, je sais que ça été dur pour toi, mais si ça peux te rassurer, ça l'a été pour moi aussi. Je ne t'ai pas donné de nouvelles pour la simple et bonne raison que nos parents ne nous ont pas lâché la grappe de toute la semaine. Ils faisaient en sorte que le soir nous soyons crevés et franchement, nous étions morts de fatigue le soir. C'est pour cela que je ne t'appelais pas.**

**- Ok je comprends mieux, et puis moi non plus je t'ai appelé. Désolée mon nounours ça a été plus fort que moi. **Elle se jeta sur moi et je la serrais le plus fort possible, je ne voulais pas qu'on se dispute à peine retrouvés. Nous nous embrassâmes passionnément, ça en étais presque vulgaire, mais peu importe j'avais retrouvé ma Rose.

_**POV BELLA**_

J'étais toujours avec Edward et c'était le bonheur total ! Je regardais ma montre et dit à Edward que Jacob allait m'attendre sur le parking. Il m'aida à me relever et nous partîmes tous les deux, bras serrés autour de la taille de l'autre, en direction du parking. Les élèves étaient quasiment tous déjà partis, nous passâmes donc inaperçus.

Nous arrivâmes prêt de la Volvo d' Edward, et il me cala contre l'habitacle. Il commença à déposer des baisers sur mes yeux, mon nez, mon cou, mes épaules et finit par mes lèvres. Son contact doux et tendre me fit quitter ce parking et ce lycée. Un raclement de gorge, nous sortit de notre bulle. Nous nous retournâmes prêt à incendier celui qui en était à l'origine, mais la surprise fut plus grande.

**- Jasper ? **Dis-je étonnée

**- Alice ?** S'étonna Edward

**- Et oui chez nous !** dirent-ils en chœur. Nous nous serrâmes tous très fort et nous sautions de joie. Nous étions tellement concentrés sur ces retrouvailles que nous ne vîmes pas arriver la suite.

**- Et ben, c'est la fête ici !** dit une voix chantante. Je me retournais et tombais sur Emmett et Rosalie

**- Rose ?** criais-je. **Mais c'est génial ! On est tous là !**

**- Non pas tous …** Nous n'avions pas vu Jacob arriver et à son regard je voyais qu'il était triste que Leah ne soit pas avec nous. Je lui souris en signe de sympathie. **Mais qu'est ce que vous faites tous là les affreux ? **

**- Les parents !** dirent-ils d'une même voix. Nous éclatâmes de rire.

Nous avions profiter des uns et des autres mais malheureusement il fallait rentrer chez nous sinon les parents allaient lancer la police à nos trousses. D'un comme un accord, nous décidâmes de nous retrouver pour fêter à 20h30 au pub de la ville. La soirée s'annonçait sous les meilleurs hospices. J'embrassais Edward et montais avec Jacob. Il devait me raccompagner et pas question de faillir aux habitudes.

Nous prîmes la direction de la maison, Jake était affreusement silencieux.

**- Jake ? Tu es sûr que ça va ?** M'inquiétais-je

**- Ça va … disons que j'aurais aimé avoir ma part de surprise aussi,** dit-il en me souriant

**- Je sais Jake que pour toi ça ne doit pas être facile de nous voir tous heureux, mais je suis sûre qu'elle finira par t'appeler et tu iras mieux, je le sais.**

**- Je ne demande qu'à te croire Bella, mais là je commence sérieusement à me demander si elle ne s'est pas trouver un autre apollon chez elle … **

**- Ne pense surtout pas ça Jake, je suis sûre que si elle ne te donne pas de nouvelles, c'est qu'elle ne peut pas.**

**- On verra … **

**- Hey tu viens ce soir hein ? **

**- J'ai pas trop envie tu vois …**

**- Pour moi, Jake, s'il te plaît,** lui dis-je le regard suppliant

**- Ok pour toi alors.**

**- Merci Jake**

**- Merci à toi loca**

Nous arrivions chez moi, je fus étonnée de voir une voiture inconnue devant la maison, mais ne m'y attardais pas. J'embrassais Jake sur la joue et descendis de sa voiture. Je rentrais et posais mes affaires dans la cuisine. Mon père discutait avec un homme que je ne connaissais pas dans le salon.

**- Tenez voilà ma fille, je vais vous la présenter,** dit-il à l'inconnu. **Bella, tu peux venir par ici, s'il te plaît ?** Me demanda-t-il

**- Oui papa j'arrive**

**- Bella je te présente Mr Clearwater, c'est le nouveau garde forestier,** m'expliqua-t-il en me montrant l'homme à côté de lui.

**- Bonjour Mr et bienvenu à Forks,** le saluais-je en lui serrant la main

**- Bonjour mademoiselle,** ravi de vous rencontrer, me dit-il courtois

**- Harry a aussi une fille et elle ira au lycée de Forks, pourrais tu la guider au moins les premiers jours ?** Me demanda mon père

**- Bien sûr papa**

**- Je te présente Leah Clearwater,** me dit-il en me montrant de la main une jeune fille assise près de la fenêtre. Je ne l'avais pas vue mais quand je croisais son regard, je n'osais pas croire ce que je voyais.

**- Salut,** la saluais-je de façon à ne pas laisser paraître ma joie

**- Salut,** me répondis-t-elle

**- Ça te dit de monter dans ma chambre, je pourrais te parler du lycée si tu veux ?** Lui demandais-je

**- Oui d'accord,** je te suis me dit-elle

**- Je t'appellerai quand on partira ma chérie,** lui dit son père

Elle me suivit dans les escaliers et je la fit entrer dans ma chambre. Je fermais la porte et me retournais vers elle. Le sourire jusqu'aux oreilles, nous tombâmes dans les bras l'une de l'autre, les larmes aux yeux. Je pensais au bonheur de Jake lorsqu'il reverrait sa douce.

**- J'en connais un qui va être aux anges de te voir !** lui dis-je

**- Tu crois, je n'ai pas pu l'appeler depuis au moins une semaine, il doit m'en vouloir non ? **

**- Écoute je ne vais pas te mentir, il se pose des questions, mais il ne t'en veut pas je te le promets,** la rassurais-je

**- Ok ben je verrai ça demain au lycée, **me dit-elle en faisant la grimace

**- Et si je te disais que tu peux le voir ce soir et qu'en plus il sera encore plus surpris ? **

**- Je te dis oui !**

**- Ok donc ce soir on a prévu de se retrouver au pub de la ville pour 20h30, je te propose un plan …**

**- Je te suis tant que je peux le retrouver …**

Nous nous éclatâmes à échafauder un plan pour leurs retrouvailles, tout allait être parfait. Harry appela Leah pour partir, j'en profitais pour lui demander si Leah pouvait venir avec nous ce soir et il accepta. Le terrain était donc dégagé pour la soirée. Ils prirent congés, j'envoyais un texto à toute la bande, sauf Jacob, pour les avertir de ce qui allait se passer ce soir.

Je dînais avec mon père et lui racontais toutes mes aventures : Edward, le retour de toute la bande. Il était heureux pour moi, je pouvais le lire sur son visage. Le repas fini, je montais me préparer et attendis Jake qui devait passer me chercher. Vers 20h15, comme prévu, il arriva, je pris place à ses côtés et nous nous dirigeâmes vers le pub. A l'heure dite, toute la bande se retrouva devant le point de rendez vous. Chacun prit sa cavalière par le bras et nous pénétrâmes à l'intérieur.

L'intérieur du pub était typiquement irlandais, tant dans la décoration que dans la musique. Edward demanda au barman si il était possible d'avoir une table un peu à part, ce dernier lui indiqua un des coins du pub. Nous nous dirigeâmes vers la dite table et chacun prit place. Alice, Rosalie et moi profitions pleinement des bras de nos hommes, nous étions blotties contre eux. Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de regarder Jake du coin de l'œil, il avait l'air triste le pauvre. Je pensais à la surprise que nous lui préparions, il n'allait pas s'en remettre, ça c'est sûr.

Au bout d'un moment, nous nous éloignâmes des garçons, ce qui ne fût pas à leur goût bien évidemment.

_**POV FILLES**_

**- Je me demande encore comment j'ai pu tenir le coup loin de vous les filles,** nous dit Rosalie

**- Vous n'imaginez même pas la torture que ça a été pour moi,** nous confia Alice

**- C'est le plus beau jour de ma vie, je vous jure les filles,** leur dis-je. Nous en profitions pour nous serrer toutes les 3 dans les bras. Ces contacts nous avaient manqué à toutes.

**- Bon, vous croyez que Jake va apprécier sa surprise ?** Demanda Rosalie

**- Oh oui ! c'est certain !** s'exclama Alice

**- Il me fait de la peine le pauvre, nous sommes tous heureux d'avoir retrouvé notre moitié et lui est tout seul … heureusement qu'elle ne va pas tarder**

**- Elle doit arriver à quelle heure ?** S'inquiéta Alice

**- Vers 22 heures normalement, elle doit m'avertir par texto**

**- Ok, bon on y retourne les filles ? Je ne peux plus me passer de mon nounours …**

**- Je te suis Rose, je suis déjà en manque de Jasper**

**- Je me demandais combien de temps vous arriveriez à tenir loin de vos hommes … **

C'est mortes de rire que nous retournions vers la table où nos princes charmants nous attendaient.

_**POV GARCONS**_

**- Comment je suis content qu'on soit de nouveau ensembles les mecs !**

**- Merci Emmett de ton enthousiasme ! Je suis super content aussi,** insista Jasper

**- Et moi donc ! J'ai des potes ici bien sûr, mais c'est pas comme vous les gars,** nous confia Jacob

**- Je suis heureux d'être là aussi Jake, et au fait merci,** lui dit Edward

**- De rien mon pote,** lui répondit-il en lui tapant l'épaule

**- Mais de quoi vous parlez tous les deux ?** s'inquiéta Emmett

**- T'occupes, c'est un truc entre nous,** lui répondit Jacob avec un sourire en coin

**- Alors Jake, c'est pas trop dur pour toi ? Je veux dire de nous voir tous en couple …** demanda Jasper

**- Bien sûr je vous envie, mais je suis content pour vous**

**- Tu as des nouvelles de Leah ? **demanda Edward

**- Ben en général oui, mais depuis une semaine c'est silence radio … je commence à me faire des films, vous croyez que c'est grave ?**

**- Mais non mon gars, t'es juste amoureux !** s'exclama Emmett

**- Je suis sûr que tu auras bientôt des nouvelles,** le rassura Edward

**- Ah voilà nos belles qui reviennent !** s'exclama Jasper en montrant d' un mouvement de tête les filles qui revenaient vers eux.

_**POV BELLA**_

Nous avions fini notre mini conversation, et reprîmes place aux côtés des garçons. La soirée se déroula dans la bonne humeur. Cela me rappela nos repas à Volterra. Emmett nous servit un cocktail sans alcool et nous levâmes nos verres à nos retrouvailles. Nous nous racontâmes nos retours respectifs, l'annonce des parents quant aux différents déménagements. Nous passions une excellente soirée. Seul Jacob avait une mine triste …

_**POV JACOB **_

Vers 22 heures, je décidais de rentrer, j'adorais mes amis mais les voir tous en couple ne faisait que me rappeler que Leah n'était pas là. Je me levais.

**- Bon les amis, je vais vous laisser,**leur dis-je

**- Mais Jake reste un peu avec nous,** me dit Bella

**- Non je préfère rentrer, Edward tu pourras ramener Bella s'il te plaît ? **

**- Bien Jake, mais tu es sûr de ne pas vouloir rester un peu ?** Me demanda Edward

**- Non je t'assure je préfère rentrer. On se voit demain en cours ? **

**- Bien sûr,** me répondirent-ils tous en chœur

Je fis le tour de la bande et les embrassais tous chaleureusement, tout en leur souhaitant une bonne fin de soirée. Je me retournais prêt à partir lorsque je vis la porte s'ouvrir.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapitre 11 : Douleurs, douceurs et rivalités ...**

_**POV JACOB**_

_Je me retournais prêt à partir lorsque je vis la porte s'ouvrir._

Je n'arrivais pas à croire ce que je voyais. Elle était là, devant moi. Elle me souriait, elle était toujours aussi belle. J'aurais du courir vers elle et la serrer dans mes bras, mais je n'en fis rien. Je la regardais droit dans les yeux et passais devant elle avant de quitter le pub et de rejoindre ma voiture. Je restais là, silencieux, à me demander si j'avais bien fait tout en me remémorant cette semaine écoulée sans aucune nouvelle de sa part.

_**POV BELLA**_

J'étais triste pour mon meilleur ami, je savais que d'ici quelques minutes il retrouverait sa douce et pourtant je ne pouvais rien lui dire. Lorsqu'il nous salua pour rentrer chez lui, chacun d'entre nous essaya de le retenir, mais rien. Il était décidé à partir. Au moment où il se tourna vers la porte, je vis Leah passer la porte. Je me sentis immédiatement soulagée. Mais ce ne fut que de courte durée.

Lorsque leur regards se croisèrent, un froid glacial se propagea dans le pub et je vis Jacob quitter la salle sans même lui dire un mot. Je regardais immédiatement Leah et la vis se décomposer sur place, les yeux pleins de larmes. J'accourais vers elle et la pris dans mes bras pour la réconforter. Aucun d'entre nous ne comprit réellement ce qui venait de se passer, mais nous avions tous conscience que c'était grave. J'incitais Leah à venir s'asseoir avec nous, et fis discrètement signe à Edward d'aller voir comment allait Jacob. Leah continuait à pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps.

_**POV EDWARD**_

Bella s'occupait de Leah et fis discrètement comprendre qu'il fallait aller voir Jacob. Je me levais et sortis du pub. Sa voiture était toujours sur le parking. Je tapais au carreau.

**- Hey, je peux te parler mec ? **

**- Bien sûr Ed**

**- Viens marcher avec moi un peu, l'air frais devrait te faire du bien … Il descendit de sa voiture et m'accompagna.**

**- De quoi voulais tu parler ?**

**- Tu oses me le demander ? Tu as vu ta réaction ? Tu m'expliques ? **

**- Y a rien à expliquer, c'est trop facile de se pointer comme ça la bouche en cœur, elle ne se rend même pas compte de ce que j'ai souffert**

**- Attends un peu, tu ne lui a même pas laisser le temps de t'expliquer, je sais de quoi je parle, j'étais dans la même situation avec Bella et crois moi, je m'en suis voulu à un point que tu n'imagine pas !**

**- Et d'après toi je dois faire quoi maintenant ? **

**- Déjà, tu devrais retourner la voir et lui montrer combien tu es content de la revoir, vous aurez tout le temps de discuter de tout ça plus tard.**

**- J'ai agi comme un gros nul, c'est ça ? **

**- C'est ça !**

**- Merci Edward, heureusement que tu es là, j'étais parti pour faire une grosse connerie sur ce coup là**

**- C'est le moins qu'on puisse dire, en effet !**

Sur ces paroles, nous reprîmes la direction du pub, j'espérais du fond du cœur que Bella ai réussi à calmer Leah.

_**POV LEAH**_

Je ne réalisais toujours pas ce qui venait de se passer. Toutefois, j'avais compris une chose, Jacob ne voulait plus de moi. Je m'effondrais et heureusement que Bella me rattrapa avant que je ne heurte le sol. Je pleurais à chaudes larmes contre elle, le temps n'avait plus d'importance, j'avais perdu tout repère. Je glissais doucement dans les abîmes de la douleur. Je sentis Bella se redresser et je fis de même et je le vis. Il était devant moi, penaud, mais il était là.

**- Salut,** me dit-il

**- Salut,** lui répondis-je la voix pleine de sanglots

**- Viens,** me dit-il en ouvrant ses bras pour que je vienne m'y blottir. Je me levais d'un bond, contournais la table et allait me coller à son torse. Il serra ses bras musclés autour de moi. Je me sentais revivre. **Excuses moi ma belle,** me chuchota-t-il à l'oreille

**- Je te pardonne,** lui répondis-je. Je posais mes lèvres sur les siennes et nous nous embrassâmes longuement. Le manque d'air eut raison de nous. Nous regardions autour de nous et nous découvrîmes tous nos amis assis le sourire jusqu'aux oreilles.

**- Ben alors les amoureux, vous nous avez fait une de ces frayeurs,** rigola Emmett

**- Oui mais tout est arrangé maintenant,** répondit Jake en me regardant droit dans le yeux.

_**POV BELLA**_

Quand je vis Edward passer la porte accompagné de Jacob, je fut soulagée. Je pouvais lire dans le regard mon ami, qu'il avait compris son erreur et que tout allait rentré dans l'ordre. Après leurs retrouvailles plus que touchantes, nous reprîmes notre soirée tous ensembles. Nous rigolions à toutes les blagues d' Emmett. La soirée était de loin la meilleure que j'avais passée depuis Volterra.

Vers 23h30, nous décidâmes de rentrer, autant ne pas trop tenter le diable avec nos parents. Edward étant venu avec ses frères , ils repartirent ensembles, Jake me ramena. Avant de partir, chaque couple s'embrassa longuement et langoureusement comme pour graver ce moment dans nos mémoires.

Vers minuit, nous arrivions chez moi, je saluais Jake, qui au passage n'avait encore atterri de son nuage, et rentrais chez moi. Mon père était déjà couchée, je filais donc directement dans ma chambre pour me mettre au lit. Je repensais à cette journée et remercier le ciel de m'avoir envoyé son plus bel ange : mon Edward !

_**POV EDWARD**_

Mes frères montèrent avec moi et chacun d'entre nous resta silencieux sur le chemin du retour. Arrivés à la maison, la voiture de mon père était absente, il devait être encore à l'hôpital. Nous rentrâmes et notre mère dormait déjà. Nous saluâmes virilement et chacun regagna sa chambre. Une fois seul, je m'allongeais sur le lit et laissais mes pensées divaguer. Je n'arrivais pas à croire que j'étais ici et que j'avais retrouvé la plus belle partie de moi : Bella.

_**POV JASPER**_

Je fermais la porte de ma chambre et me laissais glisser contre elle. Je prit mon visage dans les mains et soufflais un bon coup. Je venais de retrouver mon lutin alors que j'avais perdu tout espoir de la voir avant les vacances. Je n'en revenais toujours pas. Cette séparation avait eu du bon en ce qui me concerne, j'avais prit conscience de la force de mes sentiments et jamais je ne la laisserai filer. Alice était mon âme sœur.

_**POV EMMETT**_

Je fermais la porte de ma chambre et allait me doucher. J'avais besoin de me détendre un peu. La journée avait été riches en émotions et je dois avouer que je n'osais imaginer que tout ça puisse être réel. J'arrivais dans un nouveau lycée et, comble du comble, je retrouvais ma douce Rose ... Je ne pouvais rêver mieux. L'eau chaude coulait sur moi et petit à petit je réalisais que toute cette journée était réelle et que demain je verrais de nouveau ma déesse. C'est sur ces pensées que je sortis de la douche et allais me coucher. J'étais amoureux, cette fois j'en était sûr !

_**POV JACOB**_

J'arrivais à la réserve et tout était calme. Mon père était déjà couché. Au lieu de partir me coucher directement, je partis me promener sur la plage de la Push, histoire de me remettre les idées en place. Je réalisais que j'avais bien failli faire la plus grosse bêtise de ma vie, et heureusement que mes amis étaient là. Ma Leah était là et jamais je ne devais me comporter comme un gougeât avec elle, elle ne le méritait pas. Je venais de prendre une grande décision : j'allais présenter Leah à mon père ainsi qu'à mes amis de la réserve. J'allais leur présenter mon âme sœur. C'est le cœur et l'esprit légers que je partais me coucher, pressé d'être déjà au lendemain.

_**POV ROSALIE**_

Après avoir souhaiter une bonne nuit à mon nounours, je rentrais chez moi. Arrivée à la maison, les parents étaient déjà au lit, je ne traînais donc pas et allais me coucher. Une fois dans mon lit, je repensais à cette journée et je me disais qu'on avait vraiment beaucoup de chance de tous se retrouver ici. J'étais heureuse d'être de nouveau avec Emmett, j'allais enfin pourvoir profiter de lui.

_**POV LEAH**_

la soirée avait bien mal commencée et pourtant tout s'était arrangé. Je n'aurais pas supporté d'être à la fois prêt et loin de Jake. Je comprenais sa réaction, c'était légitime. Nous avions des amis formidables et heureusement qu'ils avaient été là ce soir. Malgré tout, j'étais heureuse de venir vivre ici et de profiter de toute la bande. Mais surtout, j'avais retrouvé mon indien préféré et ça, ça n 'avait pas de prix.

_**POV ALICE**_

le moins que l'on puisse dire, c'est que cette soirée fut riches en émotions. Tout était rentré dans l'ordre pour Leah et Jake et c'était le principal. Je partais me coucher en repensant à mes retrouvailles avec Jasper, j'étais sur mon nuage. Mes parents avaient déménagé ici, où une de mes meilleurs amies se trouvait, et j'y retrouvais aussi mon homme, que demander de mieux ? c'est la tête pleine de projets que je sombrais dans les bras de Morphée.

_**POV BELLA**_

Le réveil me sortit des mes songes, je me levais bien décidée à aller en cours ce matin, on se demande bien pourquoi ? Je me préparais rapidement et descendis prendre mon petit déjeuner. Mon père était déjà parti. Comme d'habitude, Jake passa me chercher et nous arrivions ensembles au lycée. Toute la bande était déjà là, je sortis rapidement de la voiture et me jetais sur Edward, Jake fit de même avec Leah. Edward m'embrassa tendrement, je perdis pied au contact de nos lèvres mais profitais pleinement de ce moment. Une fois de plus, le manque d'air eut raison de nous. Avant de rentrer en cours, nous nous échangeâmes nos emplois du temps, histoire de voir qui était avec qui. Je partageais quelques cours avec Alice, d'autres avec Leah et encore d'autres avec mon homme. La journée s'annonçait bien. Je remarquais que j'avais la chance de passer mon cours de sport du lundi avec ... Emmett ! alors j'allais passer un excellent moment !

Je fis un baiser à Edward et chacun partit vers sa salle de cours. J'entrais en salle de biologie et pris place à ma table. J'attendais que Mike arrive mais je fus surprise de voir un autre élève arriver.

**- Salut,** me dit-il

**- Salut,** lui dis-je

**- Je peux me mettre à côté de toi ? **

**- Ben c'est que normalement, c'est la place d'un autre élève**

**Mike ? Oui je sais, en fait nous avons échanger un cours du coup je me retrouve ici,** répondit-il le sourire aux lèvres.

**- Ah ... Ben si tu veux pas de soucis**

**- Je m'appelle Alec et toi ? **

**- Bella**

**- Enchanté de faire ta connaissance.** Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais ça façon de me dire cela et son regard ne me mettais pas à l'aise.

Le professeur arriva et commença son cours, je n'osais regarder mon acolyte de peur de déclencher chez lui une quelconque réaction. Je n'appréciais pas autant ce cours comparé à quand Mike était était là. J'étais angoissée. Il me tardais de revoir Edward et du lui en parler, autant qu'il soit au courant de suite et no pas qu'il l'apprenne au détour d'un couloir.

Le cours fini, je filais à toute vitesse vers le suivant, hors de question de le laisser m'approcher. Dans la salle suivant, je retrouvais Leah. Nous nous installâmes l'un à côté de l'autre et tout se déroula à merveilles. Le cours de littérature arriva enfin. Je passais la porte et tombais nez à nez avec un troupeau de femelles en chaleur. Je ne comprenais pas ce qui se passait. Puis l'une d'elles se décala et là je sentis la colère monter d'un cran. Elles étaient toutes en train de baver sur Edward. Elles se battaient comme des chiffonnières pour savoir qui irait s'asseoir à ses côtés. J'étais au bord de l'explosion quand j'entendis une pouffe oser lui parler.

**- Alors Edward, qui as tu choisi pour s'asseoir à côté de toi ?** Non mais pour qui elle se prend celle là ! je lui refaire le portrait si elle ose encore une fois lui parler ! je vis Edward le ver la tête dans ma direction et faire son sourire en coin auquel je ne pouvais résister.

**- Je choisis ... cette jeune fille,** dit-il joyeux en me montrant du doigt. Ouf ! j'étais soulagée pour le coup. Je sentis une quantité astronomique de regards tueurs sur moi, à ce moment précis j'aurais donné n'importe quoi pour être invisible. **Ça ne te dérange pas ?** Me demanda-t-il l'air coquin. Je me repris.

**- Non, non, pas du tout,** lui dis-je le sourire aux lèvres. J'avançais vers la table, il se leva me tendit la main que je m'empressais d'attraper, et la seconde suivante je me retrouvais collée à ses lèvres. Dieu que c'était bon ! Nous nous détachâmes et toutes les groupies filèrent s'asseoir visiblement toutes folles de rage.

**- Merci,** me chuchota-t-il

**- Pourquoi ? **

**- D'être entrée à ce moment, je ne sais comment je me serais sorti de ce panier de vipères. **

**- Je vois ... tu n'es donc pas content de me voir ? **

**- Mais si bien sûr, je te le montrerai bien maintenant mais j'ai peur que notre public n'apprécie une telle démonstration de sentiments.** Et comme pour accentuer ses paroles, je sentis sa main se promener dangereusement sur ma cuisse jusqu'à atteindre les limites du raisonnable. Je virais au rouge écarlate, je me mordais la lèvres pour éviter de gémir.

**- Effectivement, il ne vaudrait mieux pas, quoique se soit très agréable,** lui susurrais-je à l'oreille.

Mr Berty entra dans la salle, ce qui eut au moins le mérite de nous couper dans notre élan. Le cours portait sur Roméo et Juliette. Nous profitions pleinement de ce cours. L'heure du repas arriva et nous retrouvâmes les autres à la cafétéria. Le repas se déroula normalement, chacun racontant sa matinée aux autres. Lorsque la cloche sonna, Edward me fit un baiser et me donna rendez vous sur le parking, une fois les cours terminés.

Mon premier cours de l'après midi était le préféré d' Alice. Nous nous éclatâmes à créer des tenues toutes aussi folles les unes que les autres. J'enchaînais les cours jusqu'au dernier. Je me dirigeais donc vers mon cours de sport quand j'entendis qu'on m'appelait, je me retournais et vis Jessica et Angela me courir après.

**- Hey salut les filles !**

**- Salut Bella !** Me dirent-elles en chœur

**- Alors c'est lui ?** Me demanda Jessica

**- Lui qui ?** Répondis-je pour la faire enrager

**- C'est lui ton petit copain ?** Insista-t-elle

**- Oui pourquoi ?**

**- Il est trop canon !** me cria-t-elle aux oreilles

**- J'avais remarqué merci ...**

**- Et vous vous êtes rencontrés où ? **Me demanda gentillement Angela

**- Pendant notre camps de vacances, à Volterra. En fait, j'y ai rencontré toute une bande il faudra que je vous les présent ils sont trop sympas.**

**- Et cet apollon a-t-il des frères par hasard ?** Demanda Jessica

**- Oui 2, mais malheureusement ils sont déjà pris, désolée Jess.**

**- Pas grave ...**

**- Prêtes pour le sport ?** Demandais-je

**- Mais bien sûr ! **ironisa Angela

**- Faut pas traîner les filles ! **

C'est sur ces dernières paroles que nous arrivions au gymnase. Nous prîmes le temps nécessaire pour nous changer et nous rejoignîmes les groupe. A mon arrivée, je fus prise d'un fou rire incontrôlé. Toutes les filles bavaient sur un géant brun bien musclé alors que les gars étaient dans leur coin à le regarder de loin, de peur sûrement qu'il les attaque. N'étant pas très discrète, le molosse se retourna vers moi et je repartis à rire de plus belle. Je me dirigeais vers lui.

**- Mais qu'est ce qui te fais rire comme ça Bella ?**

**- Toi et les réactions que tu provoques !**

**- Très drôle ...**

**- Allez râle pas, je vais te venir en aide t'inquiète pas**

**- Merci Bella !** Il me prit dans ses gras et me fis voler sur place. Tout le monde resta sans voix. Une fois posée au sol, je sentis un coup de coude dans les côtes.

**- Ne me dit pas que ça en est un ...** me supplia Jessica

**- Si la question est : est ce un des frères d' Edward ? Le réponse est oui. Jessica, Angela je vous présente Emmett.**

**- Enchantée,** balbutia Jessica, visiblement troublée par le molosse.

**- Salut,** répondit Angela tout à fait à l'aise face à lui.

**- Salut les filles,** leur dit gentillement Emmett.

Le prof arriva et chaque groupe se remit ensembles. Je vis arriver Félix vers moi.

**- On se met ensembles Bella ? **

**- Oh non ! je ne crois pas !**

**- Bella je me mets avec toi si tu veux ?**

**- Merci Emmett ça sera avec plaisir.** Je fus soulagée de son intervention, mais je n'avais pas prévu la suite des évènements. Il empoigna Félix par son tee-shirt et le colla dans un coin de la salle.

**- Il me semble que mon frère t'as interdit de l'approcher ou même de lui parler non ? Un conseil, respecte bien ce qu'il t'as dit, ou je m'occupe de ton cas personnellement. **Il lâcha Félix et ce dernier ne se fit pas prier pour s'éloigner de nous.

**- Merci Emmett**

**- De rien Bella, chez les Cullen, on ne touche pas à la famille.** Je fus touchée par ses paroles, je l'avais toujours considéré comme le grand frère que je n'avais pas eu, mais là, il se positionnait plus comme un beau frère. Cette image de lui me faisait bizarre.

Le prof étant en train de préparer le cours, il ne remarqua pas ce qui venait de se passer. Nous rejoignîmes le reste de la classe et le cours commença enfin. A la fin du cours, chacun repartit au vestiaire pour prendre sa douche et se changer. J'attendais Emmett et nous partions tous les 2 vers le parking pour attendre nos moitiés respectives.

_**POV ALICE**_

Après avoir échangé nos emploi du temps, je partis vers ma salle de cours accompagnée de Jasper vu qu'on partageait le premier. Depuis que nous étions arrivés ce matin, il ne me lâchait pas et avait la fâcheuse tendance à envoyer sur les roses quiconque osait me parler ou m'approcher. Je commençais à trouver ses réactions un peu excessives et ça commençait sérieusement à me taper sur le système. J'avais beau lui dire de se calmer, rien n'y faisait, il insistait ! Heureusement, les cours s'enchaînèrent et du coup il du rejoindre des salles différentes des miennes. Je le retrouvais pour manger ainsi que le reste de la bande.

Mon cours de stylisme avec Bella fut une vraie bouffée d'oxygène. Nous nous éclations à la création de tenues complètement folles. Malgré la bonne humeur ambiante, elle ne fut pas dupe et compris que quelque chose me chagrinait.

**- Ben qu'est ce qu'il t'arrive Al ?**

**- Rien de grave …**

**- Vas y raconte,** me dit-elle le regard fixé sur le mien

**- Jasper … Il est devenu excessivement possessif envers moi et franchement ça devient lourd**

**- Ah … je vois … je pense sincèrement qu'il a peur. Quand on voit comment les autres garçons te regardent, je peux comprendre sa réaction.**

**- Tu crois ? **

**- Mais oui ! Maintenant à toi de lui prouver qu'il n'a pas de soucis à se faire**

**- Ouais t'as raison Bella, je vais faire ça, je vais lui parler et dès ce soir !** Ma réplique nous fit mourir de rire.

Le cours se déroula dans la bonne humeur et je regrettais déjà de laisser mon amie. J'enchaînais les cours de l'après midi tout en repensant à ma conversation avec Bella. Ma décision était prise, je parlerai à Jaz dès que je le retrouverai sur le parking.

_**POV ROSALIE**_

La journée se déroulait parfaitement, j'enchaînais les cours retrouvais mes amis chacun leur tour. Je verrais Emmett en fin de journée pour les sélections des pom pom girls, lui avait celles de football. Il me tardais de le voir en tenue de sport moulante, un vrai régal pour les yeux ! Je secouais la tête histoire de me sortir toutes ces images peu avouables de mon homme de l'esprit, il fallait que je me concentre sur mes cours.

L'heure tant attendue arriva enfin et je fus soulagée de voir mon nounours au loin. Les garçons du lycée avaient passé la journée à me reluquer vulgairement, et je commençais a en avoir marre de ces lourdeaux. En me voyant dans les bras d' Emmett, peut être comprendraient-ils qu'ils ne devaient pas tenter leur chance avec moi. Je m'approchais rapidement de lui et m'aperçus que mon nounours était entourée de groupies hystériques. Je vis rouge immédiatement.

**- Oh Emmett ! Comme tu es musclé !** pavanait l'une d'entre elles

**- Mais que tu es fort !**

**- Avec toi on doit se sentir drôlement en sécurité,** minaudait une autre. Là ça en était trop, je craquais sur le champ.

**- Oui on se sent en sécurité, oui il est fort, oui il est musclé mais il est à moi !** intervins – je. La situation devait être hilarante vue la tête d' Emmett.

**- Et t'es qui toi la blondasse ?** me demanda une pimbêche blonde siliconée

**- Moi ? Je suis sa copine pouffiasse ! Je te conseille de t'écarter de lui ou tu vas le regretter Barbie !**

**- J'aimerai bien voir ça tiens,** me défia-t-elle

**- Quand tu veux ma grosse !** lui dis-je prête à lui sauter à la gorge. Je sentis des bras puissants m'empêcher de bouger et je vis mon Emmett se placer devant moi comme pour me protéger.

**- Bon les filles, je vais le dire une seule fois, je suis avec cette jeune fille donc inutile de me faire du gringue, c'est clair ? **Toutes les nénettes aux alentours dégagèrent les lieux rapidement. Une fois seule avec mon homme, il se retourna, prit mon visages dans ses mains et m'embrassa amoureusement.

**- Une vraie tigresse,** me susurra-t-il, un air coquin dans les yeux.

**- Et ce n'était rien là, je n'aime pas qu'on touche à ce qui m'appartiens,** lui répondis-je taquine

**- Parfait alors ! On y va les sélections vont commencer**

**- Je te suis,** lui dis-je le sourire aux lèvres. Je suivais Emmett telle une collégienne, nous étions main dans la main, moi collée à lui. Je profitais qu'on passe devant la bande de poulettes en chaleur pour leur décrocher mon plus beau sourire, genre _« Et oui il est à moi ! »_

Les sélections commencèrent par celles des pom pom girls, je me débrouillais parfaitement et devint la Cheerleader, ce qui fit enrager les autres filles du groupe. Cette situation était jouissive. Ce fut autour d' Emmett de passer à l' épreuve et tout comme moi, il attirait les jalousies des autres mâles présents pour les mêmes tests. Ces sélections étaient un régal pour les yeux, voir tous ces gars se disputer un poste de Quaterback valait le déplacement. Et c'est non sans surprise qu' Emmett décrocha le poste tant convoité. Il me rejoint, m'embrassa et nous filâmes aux vestiaires pour nous doucher. 45 minutes plus tard, nous nous retrouvions et partîmes rejoindre la bande sur le parking.

_**POV LEAH**_

La journée s'était déroulée tranquillement, tout le monde avait été très gentil avec moi et même si certains de la bande avait partagé quelques cours avec moi, il me tardais de retrouver notre petit groupe et surtout Jake. Il m'avait manqué toute la journée, heureusement la coupure déjeuner m'avait permis de profiter un peu de lui. J'arrivais donc après mon dernier cours, complètement exténuée par tous ces changements mais heureuse de revoir tous ces visages familiers. Je rejoins la bande de fous furieux qui m'attendait, ils étaient tous mort de rire, je me demandais bien pourquoi.

Arrivée à leur hauteur, je compris le pourquoi de leurs fous rire : les sélections des pom pom girls et celles de foot. Je regrettais d'avoir loupé ça, ça devait vraiment valoir son pesant de cacahuètes ! C'est à ce moment là que je vis mon miracle personnel nous rejoindre, je me dirigeais vers lui et l'embrassais amoureusement.

**- Quel accueil !** Me dit-il

**- Tu m'as manqué, c'est tout**

**- Toi aussi ma belle,** me répondit-il. Il en profitait pour m'embrasser tendrement. **Tu es pressée de rentrer ce soir ?** Me demanda-t-il

**- Non pourquoi ? **

**- Je voudrais te présenter des personnes qui comptent beaucoup pour moi**

**- Ok, je te suis,** lui dis-je légèrement stressée par la situation.

Notre décision prise, nous annonçâmes aux autres notre départ pour la réserve. Emmett décida de rentrer avec Rose, Jasper avec Alice et Edward avec Bella. Ça faisait du bien d'avoir retrouver notre petite bande, je me sentais de nouveau entière.


	12. Chapter 12

_**Je voulais vous remercier pour toutes vos reviews, je suis contente de voir que mon histoire vous plaît, et flattée d'avoir autant de compliments.**_

_**Katouchka : merci pour ta review, j'espère que la suite te plaira tout autant**_

_**Je suis désolée pour le retard prit ces derniers temps, mais avec mon déménagement, je ne touche plus Terre, les choses rentrent doucement dans l'ordre, rassurez vous !**_

_**Je vous livre donc la 1ère partie de mon chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous plaira …**_

_**Je tiens juste à préciser que, comme d'habitude, les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer.**_

**Bonne lecture**

**Chapitre 12 : Premières fois … (1ère partie)**

_**POV JACOB**_

Mon « pétage de plombs » de la veille m'avait ouvert les yeux sur mes sentiments envers Leah. Je savais que c'était elle et qu'il n'y aurait jamais qu'elle. C'est pour cette raison que j'avais décidé de l'amener à la Push pour la présenter à ma tribu et surtout à mon père ! Elle avait semblé anxieuse à l'idée d'aller à la réserve mais avait accepté. Nous saluâmes le reste de la bande et je la fis monter dans ma voiture et nous partîmes vers la réserve.

Je la regardais du coin de l'œil, elle se tordait les mains, signe flagrant de trouille monstre ! Cela ne la rendait que plus désirable …

- **Anxieuse ? **Lui demandais-je

**- Un peu, oui,** me répondit-elle la voix tremblante

**- Ne t'inquiète pas, tout va bien se passer**

**- Tu crois ? Mais au fait tu ne m'as pas dit qui j'allais rencontrer là bas.**

**- Tout d'abord, je vais te présenter ma bande de potes de la réserve, tu verras, ils sont super sympas, un peu fous, mais sympas !** Elle rigola, je soupçonnais qu'elle veuille se détendre un peu. **Et puis après, on ira voir mon père …**

**- Tu plaisantes là, hein ?** me demanda-t-elle morte de trouille

**- Non pourquoi ? **

**- Non non non je ne peut pas aller voir ton père !** cria-t-elle dans la voiture

**- Écoute je ne vais te brusquer, je te présente ma tribu et suivant comment tu te sens, on ira voir mon père, ça te va ? **

**- Merci Jake, je préfère,** me dit-elle l'air penaud

**- Pas de soucis ma belle.** Je pris sa main et y déposais un baiser.

Nous arrivions à la réserve, je garais ma voiture devant chez moi et prit les mais de Leah, la fis tourner vers moi. Je lui déposais un baiser sur les lèvres et la rassurais une énième fois sur ce qui allait suivre. Je descendis, fis le tour du véhicule et aidais ma belle à descendre. Je lui prit la main et la serrais fort pour lui montrer que je la soutenais. Ma voiture étant relativement reconnaissable, ma bande de fous furieux arriva d'un pas décidé vers nous. Leurs regards se portèrent sur moi, sur Leah puis sur nos mains et je compris que j'allais passer un sale quart d'heure une fois Leah partie.

Je fis mine de n'avoir rien remarqué et saluais la bande.

**- Salut les gars ! **

**- Salut Jake ! **Dirent-ils en chœur. **Mais dis nous qui est donc cette superbe jeune fille ? **Demanda Paul, les yeux rivés sur Leah.

**- Je vous présente Leah …** Je marquais une temps d'arrêt. **Leah, ma petite amie,** dis-je content de moi. Je sentis la main de ma douce se resserrer sur la mienne.

**- Salut Leah, moi c'est Quil,** lui dit-il tout sourire

**- Salut, Paul**

**- Salut, Embry**

**- Salut, Sam**

**- Salut,** dit-elle toute timide

**- Bon les gars, une ballade sur la plage ça vous tente ? Demandais-je**

**- Super !**

**- Et pour toi, c'est bon ?** Demandais-je à Leah

**- Pas de soucis je vous suis,** dit-elle visiblement moins anxieuse.

Nous partîmes tous ensembles sur la plage, où nous passâmes un excellent moment. Les gars étaient très cool avec Leah et elle arrivait à supporter la tribu, j'étais ravi. Nous restâmes deux heures ensembles, mais à la vue de l'heure Leah me demanda de la ramener chez ses parents. Nous saluâmes les gars et partîmes en direction de la voiture. Je lui demandais si elle accepterait de rencontrer mon père, mais à sa tête je compris que cela aurait fait beaucoup dans la même journée. Je n'insistais et la raccompagnais chez elle. Je lui déposais un baiser sur les lèvres avant de la voir s'engouffrer dans sa maison.

_Mois de décembre_

_**POV CARLISLE / ESMEE**_

Nous étions à quelques jours des fêtes de fin d'année et j'étais content de voir mes garçons si heureux en compagnie de leurs petites amies. Elles étaient toutes aussi charmantes les une que les autres tout en étant si différentes. Chacune d'elle s'accordait très bien à chacun de mes fils. Après en avoir longuement discuté avec Esmée, j'avais décidé d'inviter chacune d'entre elle, accompagnée de ses parents, pour le réveillon de nouvel an. Jacob était également sur la liste des invités. Il me fallait donc appeler chaque famille, sans pour autant attirer la curiosité des uns ou des autres. Je voulais faire la surprise aux jeunes …

Je commençais par la famille Hale.

**- John ? **

**- Oui**

**- Bonjour, c'est Carlisle Cullen**

**- Ah bonjour, Carlisle. Vous allez bien ? **

**- Oui très bien.**

**- Que me vaut cet appel ? **

**- Je souhaite faire une surprise à notre bande d'ados, j'aimerais vous inviter pour le réveillon de nouvel an.**

**- Merci pour cette invitation, c'est très gentil de votre part et je trouve que c'est une excellente idée. Vous pouvez compter sur nous.**

**- Merci John, toutefois si vous pouviez éviter d'en parler à Rosalie …**

**- Bien évidemment Carlisle**

**- Accepteriez vous que Rosalie reste dormir à la maison ? Nous avons suffisamment de chambres pour tous les héberger.**

**- Je vous fais confiance et je suis certain que ma fille sera ravie, c'est d'accord pour moi.**

**- Très bien John, je vais vous laisser je dois appeler les autres parents. Mes amitiés à Mélinda.**

**- Je n'y manquerai pas et encore merci Carlisle.**

Je raccrochais et composais le numéro de la famille Brandon.

**- Dorothy ? **

**- Oui ? Qui est-ce ? **

**- Bonjour, c'est Carlisle Cullen**

**- Oh bonjour Carlisle ! Comment allez vous ? Et les enfants ? **

**- Tout le monde va bien merci. Je vous appelais pour vous convier à notre repas de réveillon pour le nouvel an, pouvons nous compter sur vous ? **

**- Mais avec plaisir, Alice sera ravie de passer la soirée avec son Jasper, comme elle dit.**

**- Justement, je souhaitai faire la surprise aux enfants, vous serait-il possible de ne rien lui dire ? **

**- Bien sûr, c'est une excellente idée !**

**- Accepteriez vous qu'Alice reste dormir ? **

**- Je n'y vois pas d'inconvénient et puis je vous fait confiance, Carlisle.**

**- Merci Dorothy, je vais vous laisser et passez mon bonjour à Tom.**

**- Merci Carlisle, je n'y manquerai pas.**

Je raccrochais et composais le numéro de la famille Clearwater.

**- Allo ? **

**- Harry ? C'est Carlisle Cullen**

**- Bonjour Carlisle, que me vaut ton appel ? **

**- Voilà, nous organisons le réveillon du nouvel an à la maison et pour faire la surprise aux enfants, nous souhaiterions vous compter parmi les convives, qu'en penses tu ? **

**- Je trouve que c'est une bonne idée, Leah sera ravie.**

**- Pour que la surprise soit parfaite, il faudrait qu'elle ne soit pas au courant, c'est possible ? **

**- Oui bien sûr !**

**- Par contre les autres jeunes resteront dormir, verrais tu une objection à ce que Leah reste également ? **

**- Non au contraire, elle passera une excellente soirée.**

**- Merci Harry, je te laisse embrasse Anna pour moi.**

**- Je n'y manquerai pas, bonne journée Carlisle.**

Je raccrochais et composais le numéro de Billy.

**- Allo ?**

**- Bonjour Billy c'est Carlisle**

**- Bonjour comment vas tu ?**

**- Bien bien merci, dis moi je t'appelle pour t'inviter …**

**- Dis moi tout, je t'écoute**

**- Nous organisons un grand repas pour le réveillon de nouvel an et nous aimerions que Jacob et toi soyez des nôtres**

**- Merci pour l'invitation c'est très gentil, tu peux compter sur nous**

**- Étant donné que toute la bande reste dormir, tu autorise Jacob à rester ? **

**- Oui pas de soucis, au contraire toute la bande réunie ils passeront une bonne soirée**

**- Merci Billy je te dit au 31 alors ! Ah au fait, c'est une surprise, les jeunes ne doivent pas être au courant !**

**- Ça marche, à plus Carlisle**

Je finis mon marathon téléphonique par Charly. Il travaillait, je l'appelais donc au poste de police.

**- Chef Swan**

**- Bonjour Charly, c'est Carlisle**

**- Bonjour Carlisle, que me vaut ton appel ? **

**- Et bien voilà, avec Esmée nous organisons un repas pour le réveillon, nous serions enchantés de vous compter parmi nous, Bella et toi.**

**- Merci pour cette charmante invitation, je ne vois pas d'inconvénients à notre venue, vous pouvez compter sur nous.**

**- Très bonne nouvelle Charly, puis-je te poser une dernière question ? **

**- Bien sûr Carlisle, je t'écoute**

**- Voilà toute la bande sera là et ils restent tous dormir, je me demandais donc si tu autoriserais Bella à se joindre à ses amis ? **

**- Elle grandit et je vais devoir me faire à tout ça, j'accepte qu'elle reste dormir mais je te la confie Carlisle**

**- Tu peux compter sur moi, je vais tous les surveiller, merci Charly**

**- Merci à toi Carlisle, je dois te laisser le boulot m'attend**

**- Pas de problème, juste une précision, c'est une surprise pour les jeunes**

**- Message reçu Carlisle, je file !**

**- Bonne journée**

J'en avais fini avec les coups de téléphone et j'étais assez content de moi. Tout le monde sera là nous allons passer une excellente soirée. Dans les jours qui suivirent, je me rendis dans chacune des familles afin de récupérer les affaires des jeunes, tout cela afin de préparer les chambres ainsi que leur séjour. Nous avions la chance d'avoir une très très grande maison, et nous comptions au moins une bonne dizaine de chambres. Idéal pour ce que nous organisions. Ainsi donc, Bella, Rosalie et Alice seraient installées dans les chambres voisines de leur amoureux. Ces dernières étant mitoyennes par la salle de bain, tout cela était absolument parfait. Pour Jacob et Leah, nous avions prévu deux chambres également séparées par la salle de bain. Nos jeunes allaient être comme des coqs en pattes. Nous avions également ajouté le nom de chaque invité sur les portes, tout ceci afin de faciliter les choses à nos petits jeunes.

Ce soir là, éreinté par ma journée de travail et tous les préparatifs du nouvel an, je m'affalais dan le canapé. Je fus rapidement rejoint par Esmée.

**- Dure journée mon chéri ? **Me demanda-t-elle tout en me massant les épaules

**- Oh oui ! Tu n'as pas idée … Et puis tous ces préparatifs et cachotteries me fatiguent aussi, **lui dis-je le sourire aux lèvres

**- Je sais Carlisle mais ils vont être tellement heureux, **dit-elle ravie de ce qui se préparait

**- Tu crois que nous avons bien fait ma chérie ? **

**- Bien sûr que oui mon amour, de plus ils resteront tous dormir la soirée n'en sera que meilleure. Rassure toi tout a bien se passer et les garçons nous remercieront.**

**- Je te fais confiance ma chérie, je t'aime Esmée**

**- Je t'aime aussi Carlisle.**

Tout en me disant cela, elle vint se blottir contre moi et je lui déposais un baiser sur le haut de la tête. Cela faisait 20 ans que j'étais marié à la plus fabuleuse des femmes et je ne revenais toujours pas de tout le bonheur qu'elle m'apportait. J'en étais certain, il m'était impossible de vivre sans elle. Nous décidâmes d'aller nous coucher vers minuit, une journée de plus venait de s'écouler.

Le lendemain soir, je profitais de notre repas familial pour annoncer ce qui allait se passer pour le réveillon du nouvel an.

**- Les garçons, votre mère et moi avons quelque chose à vous dire.**

**- On t'écoute papa, **me dit Jasper

**- Voilà, vous savez que d'ici quelques jours, nous fêterons la nouvelle année**

**- Oui et ? **demanda Emmett

**- Nous avons décidé de fêter cela ici et d'organiser un repas un peu particulier pour l'occasion. J'ai invité des collègues de l'hôpital et votre mère, des connaissances liées à son travail.**

**- Super ! Une soirée mondaine ! **râla Emmett

**- Vous aviez peut être prévu autre chose ? **Demanda Esmée

**- Pour être franc, nous aurions aimé passer la soirée avec la bande, **répondit calmement Edward

**- Je comprends, mais il faut absolument qu e vous soyez là, c'est important pour nous, vous le comprenez ?**

**- Oui papa, **répondirent-ils en chœur

**- Merci les garçons.**

Le repas se finit rapidement après cette discussion, nous étions tous très fatigués et nous allâmes nous coucher.

_**POV BELLA**_

Nous étions en plein dans la période des fêtes de fin d'année, Noël m'avait apporté son lot de cadeaux et d'amour avec la présence de mon père, les appels de ma mère et les attentions délicates d' Edward. J'avais espéré passer le réveillon du nouvel an avec mon amoureux, mais à croire que nos parents s'étaient ligués contre nous. Les parents d' Edward recevaient du beau monde, tandis que mon père avait décidé de m'amener manger à l'extérieur. Intérieurement, je rageais mais ne montrais rien, mon père était tellement heureux. Il avait même insisté pour m'offrir une robe pour l'occasion.

Il m'avait donné de quoi m'acheter une tenue adéquate mais ne sachant me débrouiller seule dans les boutiques, j'avais fait appel à une conseillère de choc : Alice. Nous étions donc parties avec Rosalie et Leah pour faire des achats 100% féminins. Prise de folie, Alice nous avait traînées dans toutes les boutiques susceptibles de déceler un quelconque trésor pour chacune de nous. Les parents de mes amies avaient eux aussi un programme plus que chargé pour ce réveillon.

Au fil des allées du centre commercial, nous tombâmes sur une boutique de lingerie et une fois de plus, aucune d'entre nous ne pu retenir le zébulon qui nous accompagnait. Une fois toutes les boutiques écumées, nous reprîmes la direction de la voiture, chacune les bras chargés de paquets. Même si cette journée avait été épuisante, nous avions passé un excellent moment et nous avions toutes trouvé notre bonheur.

C'est en repensant à cette journée que je me préparais donc pour cette soirée à laquelle mon père tenait tant. Après deux heures de préparation, j'étais enfin prête et descendis rejoindre mon père. Il était lui aussi sur son 31 et je le trouvais beau. Il m'accompagna jusqu'à la voiture et me fit prendre place à l'intérieur. Il s'installa derrière le volant. La voiture démarra, je regardais le paysage défiler. La route ne me disait rien, je me demandais où pouvait bien se trouver ce fichu restaurant. Tout à coup, il s'engagea sur un petit chemin éclairé tout du long par de magnifiques photophores. C'est alors que je reconnus le lieu où on se trouvait, je ne pouvais pas en croire mes yeux.

_**POV ALICE**_

Je me réveillais le matin du réveillon de nouvel an avec une certaine appréhension. Mes parents étaient invités par des collègues de travail de mon père et, bien évidemment, il fallait que je sois présente. Je n'étais de nature à stresser en temps normal, mais aujourd'hui, j'étais tout simplement morte de trouille. J'envoyais un texto à Jasper. Notre échange dura quelques minutes, ce qui eu le mérite de m'apaiser un peu. La journée fut calme et l'heure de me préparer arriva bien trop tôt à mon goût. Je m'enfermais dans la salle de bain et me pomponnais avec soin, je devais faire honneur à mes parents. Deux heures plus tard, je finis par les rejoindre, alors qu'ils m'attendaient pour partir. Je les suivais dans la voiture, toujours la boule au ventre. J'aurais donné n'importe quoi pour passer cette soirée avec mon amoureux. Le destin en avait, visiblement, décidé autrement.

Nous roulions dans la nuit, la route empruntée ne me disait rien. Les collègues de mon père étaient vraiment pommés dans la forêt. Je n'y attachais pas plus d'importance. Nous nous engageâmes sur un petit chemin décoré avec goût. Je trouvais cela magnifique. Mon père se gara devant une maison majestueuse. C'est en posant mes yeux dessus que je réalisais où je me trouvais.

_**POV ROSALIE**_

Mes parents m'avaient annoncé que nous étions invités chez des collègues de mon père pour le réveillon du nouvel an. J'avais clairement fait voir mon mécontentement et j'avais tout fait pour éviter cette corvée. Malheureusement, ma mère m'avait expliqué la nécessité de ma présence et m'avait convaincue. J'avais donc agi en bonne fille et avait accepté de mauvaise grâce de me joindre à eux.

Je me retrouverais donc en ce jour du 31 décembre, à me préparer dans ma chambre. J'avais eu Emmett par texto ce matin, j'en étais heureuse, pourtant je regrettais de passer cette soirée loin de lui. Quelques heures plus tard, je sortais enfin prête à affronter cette épreuve. Ma mère ma complimenta sur ma tenue, et je vis dans les yeux de mon père qu'il en pensait autant. Après s'être embrassés, nous rejoignîmes la voiture et prîmes la direction de la maison de nos hôtes. Le trajet dura une trentaine de minutes et mon père engagea la voiture sur un chemin adjacent à la route principale. Notre hôtesse avait orné les abords du chemin de photophores blancs. Tout était d'un raffinement hors du commun.

Mon père ralentit à l'approche de la maison et à ce moment là, je compris. Cette maison … ça ne pouvait pas être possible … je n'osais y croire …

_**POV LEAH**_

En tant que nouveau garde chasse de Forks, mon père se devait d'avoir une vie sociale, et c'est pour cela, que nous étions invités au réveillon du nouvel an organisé par … le maire de la ville ! Je me sentais très mal par rapport à cette soirée, les mondanités n'étaient pas du tout mon genre. Je savais que cette soirée était importante pour mon père, j'acceptais donc de me joindre à mes parents.

Nous étions à quelques heures de ce fameux repas et je me décidais enfin à me préparer. Tout ceci me prit à peu près deux heures et je finis par rejoindre mes parents. Ils s'étaient mis eux aussi sur leur 31, ils étaient magnifiques dans leurs belles toilettes. J'étais émue de les voir aussi beaux.

Nous prîmes tous place dans la voiture, direction : la soirée de la mort ! Le chemin prit par mon père me surprit un peu, je n'imaginais pas le maire de la ville habiter la forêt, mais qu'importe ! Mon père continua son chemin jusqu'à arriver devant une grande bâtisse très élégante. Mon père se gara, arrêta le moteur et nous fit descendre ma mère et moi. Je me réajustais et relevais la tête pour admirer cette demeure et là, je compris ...

_**POV JACOB**_

Et voilà ! Ce que je redoutais venait d'arriver ! Nous étions invités, mon père et moi, chez des amis Quileutes et tout ça pour le réveillon de nouvel an. Vraiment super ! Moi qui voulait passer la soirée avec Leah, ben c'était loupé ! Je pestais intérieurement contre mon père d'avoir accepté cette maudite invitation, mais je savais que c'était important pour lui, je l'accompagnerai donc.

Nous étions donc au matin du 31 décembre, et je devais préparer ma tenue pour ce soir, car comble du comble, il fallait être bien habillé ! Non mais on aura tout vu ! J'avais donc décidé de porter une tunique typique de mes origines. Avec ça, j'allais être beau comme un sou neuf ! Vers 18 heures, je filais donc me préparer pour cette soirée, j'y mettais autant de cœur que possible et finis ce rituel vers 20 heures. Mon père avait lui aussi finit de se préparer et nous décidâmes de partir. Je pris le volant, mon père m'indiquant la route comme tout bon copilote. Nous nous enfoncions dans la forêt mais je ne reconnaissais pas la route, bizarre … Mon père me demanda de m'engager sur un petit chemin sur ma droite, je m'exécutais.

C'est une fois engagé sur ce chemin, que je réalisais le lieu de notre destination. Je ne comprenais plus rien, mais continuais quand même. Arrivés devant la grande maison, je me garais, arrêtais la voiture et jetais un œil à mon père. Alors là, j'étais largué !

_**Voilà la 1ère partie est finie, la suite arrivera le plus vite possible, je vous le promets**_

_**J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu …**_

_**J'attends vos reviews ;)**_


	13. Chapter 13

_**Et voilà la suite de mon chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous plaira autant que les autres. **_

_**Vous trouverez un petit bonus sur le forum de TF ...(désolé je sais pas comment faire pour les mettre sur mon profil FF :( )**_

_**C'est une grande première pour moi, alors je vous en supplie, ne soyez pas trop dures avec moi ;)**_

_**Je n'en dis pas plus, vous comprendrez en lisant le chapitre ...**_

**Chapitre 12 : Premières fois … 2ème partie**

_**POV CARLISLE**_

Nous étions dans le salon avec Esmée. Nous attendions no invités et pour patienter, nous réglions les derniers détails de la décoration de la pièce. Nous avions demandé aux garçons de patienter dans leur chambre afin de conserver au mieux notre surprise.

Vers 21 heures, nos invités arrivèrent chacun leur tour. Je les accueillais tandis qu' Esmée les invitait à rentrer dans la maison. La gente féminine fut la première à arriver, nous les installâmes dans le salon afin de patienter jusqu'à l'arrivée des derniers convives. Lorsque je voyais le regard de Bella, Rosalie, Alice et Leah, je compris que notre surprise était un franc succès. Je jetais un regard discret à ma femme qui respirait le bonheur. Un bruit m'attira à l'extérieur, tandis qu' Esmée appelait les garçons.

**- Edward, Emmett, Jasper, vous voulez bien descendre s'il vous plaît ? Nos invités sont arrivés.**

**- On arrive maman,** répondit Jasper

De mon côté, j'allais saluer les nouveaux arrivants, Billy et Jacob. Je les fis entrer et, au même moment, les garçons descendirent. Quand je vis leur têtes, je ne pu m'empêcher d'étouffer un fou rire imminent. Ils avaient toux l'air complètement perdus. Notre surprise était une réussite totale !

_**POV BELLA**_

C'était donc là les destination de notre trajet. Nous n'allions donc pas au restaurant mais chez mon homme, chez les Cullen. A cet instant précis, cette soirée prit une tournure qui me plaisait beaucoup plus. Mon père vint m'ouvrir la portière et m'aida à descendre. Mr Cullen nous attendait sur le perron de la maison. Il vint nous saluer et nous fit entrer dans la maison. Esmée patientait dans le salon et nous accueilli chaleureusement. Je n'en revenais toujours pas de me trouver là …

Esmée resta avec nous discuter alors que son mari s'absentait régulièrement. A chaque fois, il revenait accompagné. Et à chaque fois, j'avais la joie de voir arriver une de mes amie. Mr Cullen s'excusa une fois de plus, et cette fois là, il revint avec Billy, Jacob, et ses fils.

Mes yeux se posèrent immédiatement sur Edward. Il portait un costume noir classique mais cela lui parfaitement bien. Il était beau, beau à en damner un saint, un véritable appel au pêché. La surprise passée, il posa son regard émeraude sur moi et je vis dans son regard tout le désir qui prit possession de lui. Je ne le montrais pas mais j'étais heureuse de l'effet que je provoquait.

_**POV EDWARD**_

Nos parents nous avaient bien eu sur ce coup là ! J'avais trouvé la situation bizarre lorsqu'ils nous avaient demandé de rester dans nos chambre en attendant les invités, mais quand je vis Jacob en bas de l'escalier, tout devint plus clair pour moi. Malgré mon air complètement perdu, je m'avançais vers Billy et Jake afin de les saluer.

Suite à ça, mon père nous incita à rejoindre le salon et là, je cru me trouver au paradis. Même si toutes les filles étaient là, je n'avait d'yeux que pour ma Bella. Elle étais superbe dans se robe roi. Le décolleté et le liserai de strass mettait parfaitement sa poitrine en valeur, détail qui eu le mérite de me donner un petit coup de chaud … la jupe fluide donnait des allures de princesse à ma douce. Une étole de la même couleur complétait cette divine tenue. Je pensais que la tenue du bal du Final Day était déjà sublime, mais je me trompais, celle ci était encore plus somptueuse.

A cet instant précis, j'étais très certainement l'homme le plus heureux du monde.

_**POV ALICE**_

La voiture garée, nous descendîmes et mes parents se dirigèrent vers Mr Cullen, qui venait de sortir. Après des salutations chaleureuses, il nous invita à rentrer. J'avais beau connaître cette maison, je ne revenais toujours de l'élégance de cette demeure. Après avoir déposé nos manteaux, nous nous dirigeâmes vers le salon pour y découvrir … Bella et son père ! Je me demandais bien ce que toute cette mise en scène voulait dire mais j'étais sûre que nous aurions bientôt une explication.

Nos parents se saluèrent, tandis que je rejoignais mon amie. Pendant une vingtaine de minutes, nous eûmes droit au ballet que proposaient les arrivées des autres convives. Ainsi, nous fûmes rejoints par Rosalie et Leah, toutes les deux accompagnées de leurs parents. A chaque fois, se déroulait le même rituel de bienvenue. Quelques minutes après l'arrivée de Leah, Mr Cullen s'absenta quelques minutes et revint parmi nous. Il n'était pas seul : Mr Black, Jacob, Edward, Emmett et Jasper l'accompagnaient. Ils étaient tous très beaux mais je m'attardais plus sur mon homme. Lui même avait son regard rivé sur moi. Je réalisais alors que mon choix vestimentaire devait le satisfaire. Je lui fis un petit signe discret de la main.

_**POV JASPER**_

j'entendis ma mère nous appeler, mes frères et moi nous retrouvâmes dans le couloir. Nous descendîmes tous les trois, l'air de rien, mais surtout très blasés par cette soirée. Quelle ne fut pas ma surprise de voir Jacob et son père au bas de l'escalier. Nous marquâmes un temps d'arrêt, histoire de se remettre les idées en place. Après quelques secondes de flottement, j'allais les saluer.

Mon père nous proposa de rejoindre le salon. L'embrasure de la porte passée, je constatais que le salon était loin d'être vide. Se trouvaient devant nous, nos petites amies ainsi que leurs parents. Je prit alors le temps d'observer mon petit lutin. Elle portait une robe mi longue violette avec une ceinture parme qui mettait en valeur sa poitrine. Accroc à la mode comme elle était, elle avait agrémenté sa tenue d'escarpins ouverts à talons argentés. Elle était divine dans cette tenue. Chaque partie de son corps était parfaitement mise en valeur. Je ne pouvais regarder ailleurs, j'étais inexorablement attiré par ma déesse, tel un aimant. Elle remarqua mon attitude et me fit une signe de la main.

_**POV ROSALIE**_

Mon père gara la voiture. Nous descendîmes et rejoignîmes Mr Cullen sur le perron de la maison. Il nous salua, puis nous fit entrer dans le hall. Il nous débarrassa de nos affaires et nous fit avancer jusqu'au salon. Là, Mme Cullen, Bella, son père, Alice et ses parents discutaient.

Je ne comprenais rien à la situation, mais peu importe, une seule certitude avait prit possession de mon esprit : j'allais voir Emmett. Nous saluâmes les personnes présentes puis les conversations reprirent leurs cours. Quelques minutes plus tard, Leah et ses parents arrivèrent suivis, une dizaine de minutes plus tard, de Jacob et son père. Ces derniers n'arrivèrent pas seuls, le trio Cullen était là aussi.

Immédiatement, je rivais mon regard sur le corps absolument parfait de mon nounours. Le smoking lui allait parfaitement bien, et le voir dans cette tenue, fit germer des idées peu avouables dans mon esprit. Je sentis mes joues se réchauffer. Il le remarqua et me regarda un air coquin dans les yeux.

_**POV EMMETT**_

Et voilà la mascarade peut commencer ! je détestais ces soirées mondaines, c'est d'un cul cul ! Et puis là dedans je me sens comme un éléphant dans un magasin de porcelaine (on se demande bien pourquoi …) Enfin bref, ma mère nous avait appelé et du coup nous étions prêts ) affronter cette soirée de dingues. Nous descendions l'escalier quand mon père passa la porte accompagné … de Jacob et son père ! Alors là, je ne pigeais plus rien à rien. Mais qu'est ce qu'ils faisaient là tous les deux ? Je supposais qu'il devait bien y avoir une raison. Je saluais donc notre pote et son père. Mon père nous demanda de rejoindre le salon et alors ce fut le pompon !

Devant moi, se trouvait toute la bande, accompagnée des parents bien sûr. Je n'en croyais pas mes yeux ! Je posais enfin mon regard sur ma déesse. Elle était magnifique dans sa robe noire à volants et fines bretelles. Sa poitrine était parfaitement mise en valeur, ses jambes découvertes appelaient à la tentation. Je vis ses joues rougir et je me demandais bien si elle pensait aux mêmes choses que moi. Je lui fis alors mon petit regard coquin, auquel elle ne pouvait résister.

_**POV LEAH**_

Alors là, j'étais complètement larguée. Que faisions nous ici ? Ce n'était pas du tout ce qui était prévu … Mes parents saluèrent Mr Cullen lorsqu'il vint nous accueillir. J'en fis de même. Il du voir mon incompréhension car il me sourit comme pour s'excuser de la mascarade. Ils nous accompagna vers sa magnifique demeure. Nous passâmes par le hall puis nous arrivâmes dans le salon. Et là, je sentis un gros mais très gros soulagement. Devant moi se trouvaient mes amies. Visiblement, nous avions toutes dans le regard la même lueur d'incompréhension.

Au bout de quelques minutes, nous entendîmes du bruit dans la cour. Mr Cullen s'excusa et sortit. Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, il revint dans le salon accompagné de nouveaux invités ainsi que d' Edward, Emmett et Jasper. Je cru avoir une crise cardiaque quand je vis Jacob près de l'entrée. Il était divin avec sa tunique indienne, c'était la première fois que je le voyais ainsi mais j'adorais le spectacle qu'il m'offrait. Ma tenue lui plaisait vue comment il me fixait. Je lui souris.

_**POV JACOB**_

La voiture garée, je descendis et fis le tour du véhicule. J'aidais mon père à descendre et s'installer sur son fauteuil. Je n'osais rien demander à mon père sur la situation, j'avais bien trop peur de sa réponse. Nous nous avançâmes vers la porte d'entrée alors que Mr Cullen sortait pour nous accueillir. Nous le saluâmes puis il nous fit entrer chez lui. Nous étions dans le hall lorsque je vis descendre le trio de choc. Nous nous regardions mutuellement, visiblement, ni eux, ni moi ne comprenions se qui était en train de se passer.

Edward, Emmett et Jasper vinrent nous saluer puis Mr Cullen nous accompagna vers le salon. Et là le choc ! Devant nous se tenaient nos douces et leurs parents. Leah était absolument magnifique, elle portait une robe longue fushia. Le bustier mettait en valeur sa poitrine alors que la fine ceinture en strass, soulignait sa taille. La jupe longue et drapée convenait parfaitement à ce corps de rêve. Nous aurions été seuls, je lui aurais sauté dessus sur le champ. Voyant que je la regardais, elle me sourit.

_**POV CARLISLE**_

Tous les invités étant là, nous nous installâmes confortablement dans le salon. Esmée servit l'apéritif aux adultes tandis que nos jeunes avaient droit à un cocktail sans alcool fait maison. Nous trinquâmes à cette nouvelle année qui s'annonçaient, puis les conversation reprirent le dessus.

Vers 22h30, Esmée nous proposa de passer à table. Nous nous dirigeâmes vers la salle à manger où une magnifique table était dressée. Huit couverts étaient placés de chaque côté, et pour parfaire le plan de table, Esmée et moi étions placés à chaque bout. Nos convives prirent place et tout naturellement, les ados s'installèrent ensembles, les filles face aux garçons. J'étais heureux de les voir si joyeux et heureux. Je jetais un œil à ma femme et je vis dans son regard la même fierté que celle que j'éprouvais à cet instant précis.

Nous avions fait appel aux services d'un traiteur afin que tout soit parfait. Ainsi donc, les serveurs se succédaient, dans un ballet parfaitement chorégraphié, pour nous servir des plats tout aussi savoureux les uns que les autres. Le repas était délicieux, les convives se régalaient et tout se passait extrêmement bien. Minuit approchant, Esmée nous proposa de se rassembler dans le salon pour partager une coupe de champagne. Tout le monde suivit ma femme, chacun prit sa coupe et nous commençâmes le décompte traditionnel de fin d'année. A l'heure fatidique, nous trinquâmes et, comme le veux la tradition, tout le monde s'embrassa. Ce moment fut d'une extrême tendresse, et chacun en profita au maximum. Après tout ceci, nous nous dirigeâmes vers la salle à manger afin d'y prendre le dessert.

Vers 1h30 du matin, et après le café et digestif de rigueur, les parents de nos jeunes se levèrent. Je vis leur enfants faire de même, c'est à ce moment là que j'intervins.

**- Rosalie, Alice, Leah, Jacob, Bella, ne bougez pas les enfants.** Je vis dans leurs regards l'incompréhension la plus totale. **Vos parents ont accepté que vous restiez dormir ici cette nuit.** Dans un même élan, chacun alla embrasser ses parents pour les remercier.

Au bout de quelques minutes, les familles étaient prêtes à partir et je les raccompagnais à leur voiture. Je rejoins ensuite mon épouse et notre colonie d'ados. Esmée se chargea d'accompagner es invités à leur chambre, nos fils restèrent au rez de chaussée un moment et je décidais de monter me coucher, mon épouse me rejoindrait plus tard.

_**POV ALICE**_

Esmée nous demanda de la suivre à l'étage. Je n'en revenais toujours pas que mes parents me laissent dormir chez les Cullen. Nous arrivâmes à hauteur d'une porte où mon nom était inscrit. Esmée ouvrit la porte.

**- Voilà ta chambre Alice, tes affaires sont sur le lit, si tu as besoin de quoique se soit, nous sommes là.**

**- Merci Mme Cullen.**

**- Appelle moi Esmée d'accord ? Je vais te laisser dormir, bonne nuit ma belle.**

Elle m'embrassa et partit avec mes amis. Je pris possession de la chambre : un vrai palace ! Comme me l'avait dit Esmée, mes affaires m'attendaient. Je m'allongeais sur le lit aux dimensions hors normes et profitais de cet instant. Quelqu'un frappa à la porte.

_**POV JASPER**_

Nous avions passé une soirée absolument formidable. Mes parents avaient tout orchestré de mains de maître. Sans compter le fait que nos amis restaient dormir et ça, c'était le top du top, comme dirait Emmett. Nous étions restés en bas avec mes frères, laissant ainsi le temps aux filles et à Jacob de s'installer tranquillement. Au bout d'une demie heure, nous décidâmes de monter se coucher.

Alors que je me dirigeais vers ma chambre, je m'aperçus que ma voisine était Alice. Mon cœur fit un bond dans ma poitrine. Je m'arrêtais devant sa porte, hésitant à la déranger … Je finis par craquer et frappais à sa porte. J'entendis un bruissement de tissus et la porte s'ouvrit. Elle passa la tête.

**- Jasper ?**

**- Je te dérange ?**

**- Non, non pas du tout. Je ne m'y attendais pas c'est tout.**

**- C'était juste pour te souhaiter un bonne nuit et te dire que je suis ton voisin de chambre, si tu as un souci je suis là.**

**- Merci Mr Cullen,** me dit-elle en s'approchant de moi. **Je n'hésiterai pas à faire appel à vous si j'ai un problème,** me chuchota-t-elle à l'oreille.

**- Parfait,** lui dis-je. **Je vais te laisser dans ce cas …** Intérieurement, j'espérai qu'elle me demande de rester avec elle.

**- Jasper attend … Est ce que tu accepterai de rester un moment avec moi ?**

**- Bien sûr mon petit lutin.** A peine avais-je fini de parler qu'elle poussa la porte pour me laisser entrer. Je m'exécutais et elle ferma la porte derrière moi.

Elle vint se blottir contre moi et je profitais de cette proximité pour enfouir mon visage dans son cou. Son parfum sucré était divin. Je déposais une myriade de baiser dans son cou fin et délicat. Je descendais lentement sur son épaule, retirais délicatement sa bretelle. Elle ne m'en empêcha pas et resserra même son étreinte. Je lui caressais le dos, les hanches, les bras et je sentis qu'elle passait ses mains sous ma veste de costume. Elle entreprit de me l'enlever, je la laissais faire. Elle s'attaqua ensuite à ma cravate et commença à déboutonner les premiers boutons de ma chemise. Je l'arrêtais, prit son visage dans mes mains et l'embrassais fougueusement.

Elle répondit à mon baiser. Puis nos langues se mêlèrent et commencèrent un ballet gracieux. Le manque d'air eut raison de nous. Nos regards étaient ancrés l'un dans l'autre et rien, à cet instant, ne pouvait nous déranger. Elle reprit le déboutonnage de ma chemise et moins de dix secondes plus tard, je me retrouvais torse nu devant mon lutin adoré. Elle caressait mon torse de ses fines mains et y déposais de légers et tendres baisers. Je profitais de ce moment pour défaire la fermeture Éclair de sa robe, fis glisser la deuxième bretelle et sa robe tomba à ses pieds. Elle se trouvait, là devant moi, en lingerie fine.

Ma respiration s'accéléra devant tant de féminité, bien évidemment, mon corps réagit immédiatement. Elle ne semblait pas choquée de se retrouver à demie nue devant moi, et comme pour appuyer mes propos, elle passa sa main sur mon érection, ce qui provoque chez moi des gémissements qui m'étaient, jusqu'alors, complètement inconnus. Elle s'attaqua à mon pantalon et le fit tomber à mes pieds, elle se recula et se coucha sur le lit. J'ôtais à la hâte chaussures, chaussettes, pantalon et m'approchais du lit. Je m'allongeais à ses côtés et commençais à embrasser chaque partie de son corps. Elle fit de même et dans notre échange, nos sous vêtements allèrent rejoindre nos affaires sur le sol. Je caressais sa poitrine et jouais habillement avec ses tétons durcis. Puis je l'embrassais amoureusement.

J'agissais au feeling avec Alice, je ne savais absolument pas comment je devais faire. Alice était la première avec qui j'allais aussi loin, et j'espérais sincèrement ne pas être trop maladroit ou trop indélicat. Jamais je ne me pardonnerai si je lui faisais mal. Elle dut voir ou sentir mon inquiétude car elle susurra un « tout est parfait » lorsque je lui caressais et embrassais le ventre.

Elle me fit comprendre qu'elle voulait que je continue mes caresses, je m'exécutais. Voir son corps bouger au rythme de mes attouchements me donnait encore plus envie d'elle. Je pris l'initiative de laisser errer mes mains vers son bas ventre, puis je fis glisser mon corps contre le sien jusqu'à avoir ma tête à hauteur de ses cuisses. Je déposais tout plein de baisers sur l'intérieur de ces dernières, sa peau y était douce. Je fis doucement glisser la main vers son entrejambe et effleurais son sexe chaud. Elle gémissait à chacun de mes mouvements et je compris qu'elle appréciait mes approches.

J'entrepris donc de laisser glisser mes doigts en elle et je mis à jouer avec son antre humide. Elle se laissait complètement aller, ce qui m'incita à jouer avec son bouton. Je plaçais donc ma tête à l'endroit voulu et laisser aller ma langue. Je sentais que son excitation était à son paroxysme et c'est à ce moment là que je décidais de remonter sur elle et tout naturellement nos deux corps s'assemblèrent. Je commençais mes va et vient tandis qu'elle ondulait sous moi, nous étions seuls au monde et nous nous laissions porter par le rythme de nos respirations. Notre excitation était telle que notre jouissance explosa rapidement mais cela importait peu.

Nous venions tous les deux de perdre notre virginité avec la personne la plus importante de notre vie. Légèrement, je me dégageais et me couchais à ses côtés, je la caressais du bout des doigts, elle frissonnait. Je fis remonter le drap sur nous, elle se tourna vers moi et m'embrassa sensuellement et me souffla un "merci" sur les lèvres. Exténués par notre découverte mutuelle, nous nous endormîmes dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

_**POV ROSALIE**_

Après Alice, Esmée nous demanda de la suivre. Quelques portes plus loin, elle s'arrêta de nouveau. Sur la porte devant nous figurait mon nom, je regardais Esmée.

**- Voilà ta chambre Rosalie, tout comme Alice, tes affaires t'attendent,** me dit-elle un large sourire aux lèvres.

**- Merci Esmée, c'est très gentil de votre part.**

**- Mais de rien Rose, surtout si tu as besoin de quelque chose n'hésite pas.**

Elle s'éloigna avec mes amis et je poussais la porte de ma chambre. Elle était somptueuse, même dans mes rêves les plus fous je n'aurais imaginer une telle pièce. Fatiguée, j'enlevais ma robe et me rendis à la salle de bain afin de rafraîchir avant de dormir. Après une dizaine de minutes, je repartis dans ma chambre et m'arrêtait net une fois la porte passée. Je ne m'attendais à ce qui se trouvait devant moi.

_**POV EMMETT**_

Je suivis Jasper et montais vers ma chambre. En passant devant les chambres, je m'aperçus que mes parents avaient installé Rosalie juste à côté de moi. J'en étais ravi. Je repensais alors à notre réaction commune lorsque nous nous sommes découverts dans le salon.

Instinctivement, je filais à ma chambre à vitesse grand V, je me déshabillais, changeais mon boxer et passais la porte de ma chambre. Avant de sortir dans le couloir, je vérifiais que personne ne rôdait dans les parages. La voie étant libre, je me faufilais dans la chambre de ma rose. Je l'avais entendue dans la salle de bain, je savais donc que je pouvais entrer sans problème. La porte passée, je filais m'installer dans le fauteuil qui de trouvait pile en face de la porte de la salle de bain. En sortant de la pièce, elle ne pouvait que tomber sur moi, son nounours.

Je ne savais absolument pas ce qui m'attendait, j'angoissais mais je savais que ça ne pouvait être que du bon. Je patientais donc que ma douce revienne. Tout à coup, je vis la poignée de la porte bouger et la porte s'ouvrit. Ma bien aimée apparut … en lingerie ! Alors là, c'était clair, elle avait décidé de me rendre fou ma parole ! Elle leva la tête et restait figée sur place. Nous nous fixâmes pendant de longues minutes, sans bouger. Elle rompit le charme en s'approchant de moi.

J'allais pour me lever mais elle m'en empêcha et vint s'asseoir à califourchon sur mes genoux. Cette proximité suffit à réveiller la part la plus masculine de mon corps. Elle s'en aperçu et me sourit. Elle se pencha vers moi, sa poitrine frottant contre mon torse, elle m'embrassait le cou puis vint mordiller le lobe de mon oreille. Je grognais de plaisir, elle me mettait au supplice. Elle continuait sa torture tout en se mouvant contre mon entrejambe, c'était divin. Puis, elle se redressa et retira gracieusement son soutien gorge. Elle m'offrait sa généreuse poitrine que j'entrepris rapidement de caresser, d'embrasser. Je jouais avec ses tétons, elle basculait sa tête en arrière m'offrant ainsi une vue encore plus imprenable.

D'un coup, je me levais, ma douce enroula ses jambes autour de ma taille. Je l'amenais vers son lit et l'y déposais délicatement. Elle se trouvait face à moi, offerte. Cela suffit à me faire craquer et je lui retirais son shorty en dentelle. Sa respiration s'accéléra, je voyais dans ses yeux tout le désir qui la consumait. J'ôtais également mon boxer, libérant ainsi mon sexe tendu pour elle. Je me couchais sur elle, tout en veillant à ne pas l'écraser. Je l'embrassais sur chaque partie de son corps, en commençant par ses lèvres, en passant par sa poitrine pour finir par l'intérieur de ses cuisses.

Positionné ainsi, j'avais une vue parfaite sur son intimité. J'approchais doucement ma langue de ses lèvres intimes et commençait à la lécher. Ses gémissements m'encouragèrent, je suçotais et titillais son bouton, et plus ma langue s'activait, plus elle gémissait. Sentant son excitation au bord de l'explosion, j'interrompis mes mouvements et remontais vers son visage.

Sans rien y comprendre, je me retrouvais sur le dos, Rosalie à cheval sur moi, son intimité frottant sur mon sexe. En une fraction de secondes, elle avait réussi à guider la chose et nous étions parfaitement imbriqués. Elle commença à se mouvoir, provoquant des sensations nouvelles et puissantes chez moi. Elle accélérait progressivement le mouvement de va et vient et je sentis mon désir grimper en flèche. Elle passa à la vitesse supérieure et ce fut notre libération : notre désir explosa.

Épuisée, elle s'écroula sur moi, je la fis rouler sur le côté et je me dégageait délicatement d'elle. Elle s'endormit rapidement dans mes bras, je nous recouvrais avec le drap et la serrais un peu plus contre moi. Je profitais de ce moment de tendresse et m'endormis peu après.

_**POV LEAH**_

Nous suivions Esmée jusqu'à la chambre suivante. Cette fois, c'était la mienne.

**- Et bien c'est à ton tour Leah, je ne vais pas te répéter ce que j'ai dit à Rose et Alice, mais c'est la même chose pour toi.**

**- Merci Esmée, c'est adorable.**

**- Je te laisse dormir, tu dois être épuisée.**

Je l'embrassais pour la remercier, puis je fis de même avec Jacob. Ce baiser fut tendre et doux, une jolie façon de se souhaiter une bonne nuit. Ils s'éloignèrent et je rentrais dans ma chambre. Je restais sans voix, cette chambre était vraiment somptueuse. Après être redescendue de mon nuage, je décidais de me préparer pour la nuit. Je retirais donc ma robe, mes sous vêtements et enfilais un petit ensemble en satin, composé d'un short et d'un caraco … une idée d'Alice ! Prête à me coucher, j'allais dans la salle de bain pour me rafraîchir, je retournais ensuite dans ma chambre et m'allongeais sur le lit. Je regardais le ciel de lit, j'étais perdue dans mes pensées. Je fus surprise de sentir soudain une présence à mes côtés.

_**POV JACOB**_

Esmée me conduisit à ma chambre et me fis le même discours qu'aux filles, je la remerciais et prit congé d'elle pour aller me coucher. Cette chambre était bien plus grande que la mienne et j'avoue que j'étais un peu perdu. Je repris rapidement mes esprits et décidais d'aller me rafraîchir avant de me coucher. Je me déshabillais, du moins je gardais mon pantalon, et filais à la salle de bain. Je fut étonné de voir qu'il y avait une autre porte, curieux je me dirigeais vers elle et décidais de voir où elle pouvait bien mener. Je tournais doucement la poignée et poussait légèrement la porte et là le choc !

Je me trouvais dans la chambre de Leah ! Je savais que je ne devais pas me trouver là, mais ce fut plus fort que moi et j'entrais dans la chambre. Elle était allongée sur le lit, visiblement perdue dans ses pensées. Elle portait un petit ensemble bleu en satin absolument ravissant. Tout en veillant à ne pas l'effrayer, j'avançais vers le lit et m'assit à ses côtés. Je ne fut pas aussi discret que je l'aurais voulu car elle s'aperçut de ma présence.

Elle se tourna vers moi, elle n'était pas effrayée mais plutôt ravie de me voir. Je lui caressait tendrement la joue et me répondit en venant poser délicatement ses lèvres sur les miennes. Je profitais de ce rapprochement pou la serrer contre moi, je laisser vagabonder mes mains sur son dos, puis sur ses reins et enfin sur ses fesses. C'était la première fois que nos attouchements se faisaient plus entreprenants mais que c'était bon … De son côté, elle caressait mon dos de ses fines mains, j'en frissonnais de plaisir. Même si nous reprenions régulièrement l'air nécessaire, nous nous embrassions toujours. Je me surpris à passer mes mains sous son top en satin, sa peau était divinement douce. Elle me laissait faire et comme pour m'encourager, elle se redressa et retira ce même top, m'offrant ainsi sa poitrine.

Pour être franc, je ne savais pas quoi faire ni comment le faire, Leah étant la première avec qui j'allais aussi loin, mais avec elle, les choses venaient naturellement. Je pris donc ses seins dans chacune de mes mains et commençais à les caresser tendrement. Je les embrassais et jouais avec ses tétons durcis, elle gémissais de plaisir. Tout cela m'excita de plus en plus et je me retrouvais de plus en plus à l'étroit dans ce fichu pantalon.

Elle se tenait face à moi et d'un coup, elle me plaqua sur le dos et entrepris de défaire mon pantalon. Dieu qu'elle était agile, en une fraction de secondes, je me retrouvais absolument nu. Je la remerciais intérieurement de m'avoir libérer de mon carcan, mais, d'un coup, je me sentais moins à l'aise à l'idée d'être en tenue d'Adam devant elle. Se rendit-elle compte de mon embarras ? Je ne saurais le dire mais elle retira son short tout aussi rapidement et colla son corps contre le mien.

Elle se mit à caresser mon sexe et faire des va et vient qui m'expédiaient au septième ciel, ces sensations étaient complètements nouvelles pour moi mais tellement agréables ! Au bout de quelques minutes, je lui fis comprendre qu'elle devait se coucher et commençais à la couvrir de baisers. Je me promenais sur son corps de déesse, sa peau était sucrée et chaude. Tout en l'embrassant, je baladais mes mains sur ses cuisses et, instinctivement, mes mains trouvèrent le chemin de son antre. Je fis doucement glisser deux doigts en elle et elle se cambra sous l'effet de mon mouvement. J'allais et venais tranquillement, elle ondulait sur le même rythme. Je décidais alors de la goûter et partis découvrir d'autres plaisirs. Je découvris son bouton et le titillais, le suçotais et je sentais son désir monter crescendo. Avant que ce ne soit trop tard, je me retirais et guidais mon sexe vers son entrée. Ce dernier glissa doucement et cette sensation nous fit gémir à l'unisson.

J'entamais de longs et savoureux mouvements, nous profitions pleinement de ce moment d'intimité. Le point de non retour fut vite atteint par nos deux corps et nous explosâmes en même temps. Je m'écroulais sur elle, sans l'écraser, et elle embrassait mon épaule et n'arrêtait pas de répéter « merci ». Je levais la tête, ancrais mon regard dans le sien et déposais un doux baiser sur ses lèvres. Nous nous dégageâmes l'un de l'autre, elle s'installa contre moi. Afin de ne pas avoir froid, elle remonta le drap sur nous et c'est dans les bras l'un de l'autre, que Morphée nous amena loin de la réalité.

_**POV BELLA**_

Je fus la dernière à découvrir ma chambre, je remerciais bien évidemment Esmée et filais dans cet oasis de zénitude. Je fis le tour de la pièce pour observer et apprécier chaque décoration, chaque détail et tout était absolument parfait. Je décidais d'aller prendre une douche, histoire de me détendre avant de dormir. Je me déshabillais donc et partis à la salle de bain où m'attendaient les serviettes éponges et autres produits pour le corps. Je profitais pleinement de sentir l'eau chaude couler sur moi et me laisser aller à repenser à cette folle soirée. Sur ce coup là, nos parents avaient touts vachement assuré !

Au bout d'une trentaine de minutes, j'arrêtais l'eau et enfilais la sortie de bain. Je fis glisser le rideau et je tombais nez à nez avec … mon homme !

_**POV EDWARD**_

Je remontais vers ma chambre, j'étais fatiguée par cette soirée et surtout de toutes ces émotions. J'avais passé la soirée avec ma Bella et ça, ça n'avait pas de prix ! Je passais la porte de ma chambre et allais m'affaler sur le lit, je repensais à ce qui s'était passé ce soir et je réalisais que nous avions des parents formidables.

Avant de me coucher j'avais besoin de me détendre et décidais de partir sous la douche. Je me déshabillais et partis en boxer dans la salle de bain. Arrivé dans la salle de bain, je sentis une odeur sucrée flotter dans l'air, bizarre pour une salle de bain de mec ! Je n'y prêtais pas plus d'attention, quand je vis le rideau de douche bouger. Là je vis sortir ma Bella, tout simplement vêtue d'une serviette de bain. Elle rougit immédiatement quand elle me vit.

Personnellement, j'aimais ce que je voyais et, je ne sais comment, je me retrouvais collé à ma douce, à l'embrasser amoureusement. Elle accrocha ses bras à ma nuque et répondis à mon baiser. Je la serrais fort contre moi, je laisser aller mes mains sur son dos. Sous l'effet de nos papouilles, la serviette de ma douce tomba au sol. Sous le choc, elle s'écarta de moi, rouge de honte et je découvris son corps : un corps parfait, une poitrine parfaite en bref une vrai déesse. Afin de nous mettre sur le même pied d'égalité, je retirais mon boxer et me trouvais nu face à elle. Je vis on regard se poser sur ma virilité, elle esquissa un sourire.

Elle aimait ce qu'elle voyait. D'un bond, je la pris dans mes bras et l'amenais dans ma chambre, je la déposais sur mon lit. Nous nous allongeâmes, moi sur elle, et je continuais à l'embrasser. Je découvrais son corps à chaque baiser. Je descendais vers son entrejambe et y déposais de doux baisers. Je laissais ma langue y vagabonder, c'était bon et chaud. Je trouvais ensuite son bouton et le titillais avec douceur. Elle gémissait de plaisir et se cambrais à chacun de mes mouvements, la voir réagir ainsi m'excitait de plus en plus.

Je remontais lentement son corps et enfouis mon visage dans son cou, elle m'embrassait et caressait mon dos. Elle me griffait même par moment mais ça ne me dérangeais pas, au contraire. Nos corps frottaient l'un contre l'autre, réveillant encore plus ma virilité. Je sentis qu'elle écartais ses jambes et tout naturellement, je me calais dans l'espace qu'elle venait de créer. Nous étions bien, collés l'un à l'autre. D'un mouvement léger du bassin, elle me fit comprendre qu'elle voulait qu'on aille au bout de ce qu'on avait entreprit.

Habillement, je la pénétrait avec douceur, elle gémit au premier mouvement, puis elle se laissa porter par le rythme de mes va et vient. Elle ondulait son corps sous mes assauts, j'augmentais la cadence progressivement et les sensations qui prenaient possession de mon corps me submergeaient. Très vite, notre jouissance explosa et notre libération fut totale. Nous étions à bout de souffle, je me dégageais doucement et je m'allongeais à côté d'elle.

Je laissais courir mes doigts sur son corps de déesse, elle en frissonnait, je réalisais alors que nous étions en plein mois de décembre, au milieu de la nuit et que les températures étaient loin d'être estivales. Je nous couvrais et prit ma douce dans mes bras, elle déposa un baiser sur mon torse et s'endormit rapidement. Je réalisais à peine ce qui venait de se passer, mais je savais que cette étape marquait un tournant important dans notre relation.

C'est en repensant à tout cela que je finis par m'endormir avec ma Bella dans les bras .

_**Alors ? Comment avez trouvé cette deuxième partie ? **_

_**J'espère que je n'ai pas été trop maladroite dans mes lemons parce que 1 c'est déjà pas simple, alors 4 je vous laisse imaginer … **_

_**J'attends avec impatience vos reviews ;)**_

_**Comme vous le savez je viens de déménager, et qui dit déménagement dit travaux ! je vais donc profiter de mon dernier mois de vacances pour faire ces quelques menus travaux et je vais en profiter aussi pour prendre un peu d'avance dans mes chapitres, vous l'aurez donc compris, je fais moi aussi une pause estivale :)**_

_**J'espère toutes vous retrouver à la rentrée :)**_

_**Big kiss**_


	14. Chapter 14

_**Coucou les filles ! Me revoilà en pleine forme ;)**_

_**J'espère que mon dernier chapitre vous a plu … Le concernant d'ailleurs, je voulais préciser que, bien évidemment, nos jeunes amis se sont protégés. Je ne l'ai pas mis pour éviter de casser le rythme, voilou ;)**_

_**Je vous laisse retrouver nos jeunes amis et vous retrouve un peu plus bas …**_

**Chapitre 13 : Rêveries et injustice ...**

_**POV ALICE**_

J'ouvrais doucement les yeux mais ne reconnaissais pas le lieux où je me trouvait. Je me frottais les yeux et les laissais vagabonder dans cette chambre. Un doux parfum vint me chatouiller les narines et je compris, à ce moment là, où je me trouvais. Je souris bêtement et commençais à m'étirer dans ce grand lit quand je heurtai quelque chose. Paniquée je regardais contre quoi j'avais bien pu taper et découvris … Jasper !

Je me redressais et tirais le drap sur moi. Jasper, secoué par ma maladresse, se réveilla et me regardais complètement perdu. Nous restâmes ainsi quelques minutes, à essayer de se rappeler notre nuit, puis tout me revint en mémoire. Vu le sourire sur ses lèvres, il en était de même pour Jasper. Il se hissa à ma hauteur et posa son regard plein de douceur sur moi. Je lui souris tendrement, il me caressa le visage et m'embrassa amoureusement. Je me laissais embarquer par ce baiser et tous les souvenirs de notre nuit me revinrent en mémoire. Le manque d'air eut raison de nous.

**- Bonjour mon lutin**

**- Bonjour mon ange**

**- Tu as bien dormi ? **Me demanda-t-il

**- Très bien … et toi ? **

**- C'est la première fois que je dors aussi bien, **me dit-il visiblement heureux. Je posais ma tête sur son torse et il se mit à me caresser le bras.

**- Merci, murmurais-je**

**- Merci de quoi ma belle ? **

**- Pour cette nuit …**

**- Mais de rien et merci à toi aussi, **me répondit-il tout en déposant un baiser sur mon front

**- Pourquoi me remercies tu Jaz ? **

**- Grâce à toi, j'ai passé la meilleure nuit de l'année et ma première fois fut absolument inoubliable …** Je ne savais plus quoi dire, il venait de prononcer les mots qui me brûlaient la langue depuis mon réveil.

A cette déclaration, je me lovais contre lui. Nous profitions de ce moment de tendresse, nous étions en parfaite osmose tous les deux. Au bout de quelques minutes, nous décidâmes de nous lever, il m'embrassa tendrement et nous prîmes notre douche dans nos chambre respectives.

Au bout de 30 minutes, je retrouvais Jasper sur le palier et nous descendîmes main dans la main pour prendre notre premier petit déjeuner de l'année.

_**POV ROSALIE**_

Je rêvais de mon nounours: nous passions la plus belle nuit de notre vie, nous nous découvrions l'un l'autre ...

Je sentis une caresse sur mon dos, j'ouvrais péniblement les yeux et découvris le visage de mon homme près du mien. A cet instant précis, je réalisais que je n'avais pas rêvé. Je lui souris tendrement et il me le rendit. Il déposa un doux baiser sur mon nez, puis il en déposa un autre sur ma joue, ma mâchoire, mon cou, le haut de ma poitrine. Je bouillonnais intérieurement. Depuis que j'avais découvert l'amour avec Emmett, je ne pouvais plus lui résister lorsqu'il me touchait. Je ne rêver que d'une chose, lui sauter dessus mais je n'osais bouger de peur de rompre ce réveil magique. 

J'aimais le Emmett qui se trouvait avec moi. Il était doux, prévenant, tendre ... Cela contrastait tellement avec l'image qu'il donnait de lui …Nous nous regardions tendrement, nous ne prononçâmes aucun mot, nous savions ce que l'autre désirait et, comme une évidence, il me refit l'amour. Tout comme cette nuit, ce fut passionné et tendre à la fois et lorsque notre désir fut à son paroxysme, il me souhaita une bonne année.

Après notre ébat matinal, nous prîmes notre douche l'un après l'autre, une fois prêts, nous allâmes rejoindre les autres au rez de chaussée pour le petit déjeuner.

_**POV LEAH**_

Les frissons liés à la fraîcheur du matin me réveillèrent. Je réalisais à ce moment que j'étais nue. D'instinct, je remontais le drap sur moi et je sentis, au même moment, quelque chose m'enserrer la taille. Je me tournais pour tomber nez à nez avec Jacob. Il dormait encore, je le regardais. Il était paisible, beau, il ressemblait à un bébé. Je déposais un baiser sur son nez tout en veillant à ne pas le réveiller. Peine perdue, au contact de son nez, je sentis un sourire s'étirer sur ses lèvres.

**- Bonjour mademoiselle,** me dit-il tendrement

**- Bonjour bel indien**

**- Bien dormi ?** Me demanda-t-il tout en caressant mon visage du bout des doigts

**- Magnifiquement bien … et toi ? **

**- Je me rappellerai cette nuit toute ma vie me chuchota-t-il**

**- Jacob ? **

**- Oui ma belle**

**- Merci **

**- Mais de quoi ?**

**- Pour avoir fait de cette nuit un moment unique et inoubliable.** Il me regardait avec douceur et j'aimais ça.

**- De rien ma belle mais sache que je ressens la même chose que toi, je ne pensais que cela pouvait être aussi … magique.**

Sur ses paroles, nous nous embrassâmes tendrement. Nous restâmes un bon moment au lit à profiter de cette intimité nouvelle entre nous. Au bout de plusieurs minutes, nous nous décidâmes enfin à nous lever. Je pris la douche la première et Jacob me suivit ensuite. Nous alla^mes rejoindre le reste de la troupe pour le petit déjeuner.

_**POV BELLA**_

Je sentis une caresse sur mon dos et ça me plaisait, Edward était visiblement réveillé et en profiter pour faire courir ses doigts sur mon corps encore tout chamboulé de notre expérience de la nuit. Je ne bougeais pas et profitais pleinement de cette sensation de bien être qui avait pris possession de moi. Après quelques minutes, je tournais ma tête vers mon ange et lui souris.

**- Bonjour,** soufflais-je

**- Bonjour** me répondit-il d'une voix suave

**- Bien dormi ?** Lui demandais-je

**- Parfaitement et toi ?** me répondit-il

**- Sans aucun doute la meilleure nuit de ma vie,** lui dis-je

**- Il faudra que je pense à remercier mes parents pour cette magnifique surprise. J'ai pu passer le réveillon avec toi et notre nuit fut absolument … magique,** me dit-il visiblement heureux.

**- C'est vrai que tes parents ont été très inspirés sur ce coup là, je remercierai mon père aussi de m'avoir laisser dormir ici,** lui dis-je tout en me collant à lui.

Sans dire un mot, il compris ce dont j'avais envie à cet instant, et pour répondre à mon geste il m'embrassa tendrement tout en laissant vagabonder ses mains sur moi. C'était bon, tendre, doux, ses gestes laissaient paraître le désir qu'il avait pour moi et j'aimais ça. En moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire, nous faisions l'amour. La journée commençait parfaitement bien.

Une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, nous décidâmes de nous doucher ensembles, comme pour faire durer le plaisir.

Une heure et demie après notre réveil, nous étions dans la cuisine avec les autres à prendre notre petit déjeuner. Carlisle et Esmée s'étaient joints à nous et nous discutions tous ensembles de leur magnifique soirée de la veille. J'observais discrètement mes amis et nous avions tous le même sourire niais sur le visage, ce qui me fit penser que la nuit avait été bonne pour chacun d'entre nous.

Vers 11 heures, les garçons nous raccompagnèrent chez nous, terme du contrat que Carlisle avait conclu avec chaque parent. Il s'occupa de ramener Jacob et Leah chez eux, tandis qu' Edward me ramena à la maison. La nuit passée ensembles laissa des traces, nous ne pouvions nous regarder sans avoir une irrémédiable envie de nous sauter l'un sur l'autre … La rentrée prévue dans quelques jours devrait très certainement calmer nos ardeurs d'adolescents, quoique …

Arrivés devant la maison, il sortit de la voiture et m'aida à descendre, apporta mon sac à la porte et m'embrassa tendrement. Il me souhaita encore une bonne année et s'en alla chez lui. Je soufflais un grand coup et rentrais chez moi. Mon père était vautré dans la canapé et visiblement cela ne faisait pas longtemps qu'il était réveillé.

**- Salut papa ! je suis rentrée**

**- Hey salut toi ! **Il m'embrassa.** Alors ta soiré s'est bien terminée ? **

**- Parfaitement, d'ailleurs je voulais te remercier pour la surprise et pour m'avoir autoriser à rester chez les Cullen**

**- Mais de rien ma chérie, si tu es heureuse c'est le principal pour moi**

**- Je t'aime papa**

**- Moi aussi ma chérie, **il me prit dans ses bras

**- Tu as prévu quelque chose de particulier aujourd'hui ? **

**- Ben vu la soirée que nus avons passé, je pensais rester tranquille à la maison et en profiter pour se reposer un peu, ça te va ? **

**- Impeccable, je suis crevée. Je monte dans ma chambre ranger mes affaires et je reviens m'occuper de toi !**

**- Très bien ma chérie.**

Ainsi donc, je montais dans ma chambre et fis tout ce que j'avais à faire. Nous passâmes une journée cocooning avec mon père et ça faisait du bien. Le reste des vacances se déroula sans encombres, je partageais mon temps entre les tâches ménagères, mes devoirs et les moments passés avec Edward. Je me retrouvais ce soir là, seule dans ma chambre après avoir laissé Edward rentrer chez lui, je pensais déjà à la rentrée qui aurait lieu le lendemain, je ne savais pas pourquoi mais à ce moment là, je redoutais de retourner au lycée …

Mon portable vibra et me sorti de mes pensées, je me jetais dessus persuadée que le texto venait de mon amoureux, malheureusement ce n'était pas le cas. Le message disait _« Hâte de revoir demain ;) » signé : Alec. _Alors là je n'en revenais pas, je ne me rappelais pas lui avoir donné mon numéro de portable, mais pour qui se prenait-il ? Je pensais avoir été claire avec lui et visiblement je me trompais. Je décidais de garder ceci pour moi, si jamais Edward apprenait cela il allait le tuer c'était sûr.

C'est contrariée que je partais me couchais en croisant les doigts les doigts que la journée du lendemain se passerait bien.

Après une nuit plus qu'agitée, je me levais fatiguée et stressée par cette journée qui tendait les bras. Je me préparais et descendis pour le petit déjeuner, mon père étant déjà parti, je mangeais donc seule. Vers 7h45, j'entendis le doux murmure du moteur de la voiture d' Edward, cette pensée me calma instinctivement. Il sonna, je le fis entrer, l'embrassais passionnément, pris mes affaires et nous partîmes vers mon purgatoire de la journée. Nous arrivâmes sur le parking où le reste de la bande nous attendait, mes amies avaient elle aussi droit à leur chauffeur particulier. Nous nous saluâmes et prîmes la direction des cours quand une agitation inhabituelle prit d'assaut les autres élèves du lycée. Je me retournais et vit un coupé rose bonbon se garer non loin de nous, je me demandais bien qui pouvait avoir de tels goûts … La voiture immobilisée, la portière s'ouvrit et nous vîmes descendre une espèce de poupée Barbie siliconée. Je n'en croyais pas mes yeux.

Elle claqua la portière de son bolide et avança droit sur nous, je ne comprenais pas pourquoi, puis la situation s'éclaircit très rapidement. Elle passa devant nous et s'arrêta devant Edward, elle lui fit les yeux doux, je me tendis immédiatement. Vu notre proximité, je pris le temps de la détailler : elle était blonde platine, cheveux longs, grosse poitrine, taille de guêpe. Malheureusement, elle est ressemblait à un pot de peinture avec son maquillage extravagant, sans parler de sa tenue vestimentaire que je qualifiais intérieurement de vulgaire : mini jupe en cuir, mini top à moitié transparent qui laissait deviner ses atours et chaussures à talons, de vrais échasses ! Elle planta son regard dans celui de mon amoureux et lui dit :

**- Salut, je m'appelle Tanya, je viens d'arriver dans la région …**

**- Salut, je m'appelle Edward et je te présente Bella, ma fiancée,** lui répondit-il le plus calmement du monde**.** Je vis le visage de Miss Barbie se décomposer et je rigolais intérieurement. Toutefois, je regrettais un peu que sa déclaration ne soit pas aussi réelle.

**- Si jamais tu t'ennuies, je suis à ta disposition,** lui dit-elle sans prêter attention à ses dernières paroles.

Sans même lui répondre, Edward me prit par la taille et me conduit vers le bâtiment des cours. Je pouvais sentir à quel point il était tendu, tout comme moi d'ailleurs. Une fois dans le bâtiment, il m'entraîna dans un recoin calme et me serra tellement fort dans ses bras que je cru étouffer.

**- Oula Edward, j'étouffe,** lui dis-je à bout de souffle

**- Désolé ma belle**. Il s'écarta légèrement de moi. **J'ai eu une envie irrépressible de sentir contre ****moi**

**- Pas de soucis mon cœur, j'en avais envie aussi.** Sur ces paroles, il m'embrassa passionnément. - - **Au fait tu la connais la pouffe de tout à l'heure ?**

**- Absolument pas ma belle et rassure toi, elle n'est pas prête de m'approcher. **

**- Me voilà rassurée alors …**

**- Je sens pourtant que tout n'est pas réglé, je me trompe ? **

**- Non non rien de grave, c'est juste que je regrette que ce que tu lui as dit ne soit pas totalement vrai **

**- Explique moi, je suis largué**

**- Ben tu lui as dit que j'étais ta fiancée mais ce n'est pas vrai, je ne suis que ta petite amie**

**- Oh ça ! Et bien Miss Swan, sachez que pour moi vous êtes ma fiancée et si tu veux que je fasse le nécessaire pour que tout le monde le sache, je le ferai.** Il déposa un doux baiser sur mes lèvres. **Rassurée ? **

**- Absolument.**

Notre conversation terminée, nous allâmes rejoindre nos salles de cour respectives. Et comme tous les lundis, je me retrouvais en cours avec Alec. Je stressais déjà à l'idée de l'avoir à côté de moi, qu'allait-il encore essayer aujourd'hui ? En moins de temps, qu'il en faut pour le dire, il se retrouvait assis à côté de moi à me faire les yeux doux. J'essayais de faire abstraction de sa présence mais peine perdue, il engagea la conversation.

**- Salut**

**- Salut**

**- Alors tes vacances se sont bien passées ? **

**- Très bien merci.**

**- Tu as reçu mon texto ? **

**- Oui, d'ailleurs comment as-tu eu mon numéro ? **

**- Quand je veux quelque chose je l'ai toujours,** me dit-il droit dans les yeux. Il me fit peur.

**-Écoute Alec, je ne voudrais pas te faire de mal, mais je crois que tu fais fausse route avec moi, j'ai déjà quelqu'un dans ma vie et je ne compte pas changer cet état de fait dans les prochains jours.**

**- Tu ne peux jamais être sûr de rien, et puis tu ne serrai pas malheureuse avec moi tu sais. **Il me prit la main et tenta une approche.

**- Alec arrête ! **Je retirais immédiatement ma main et m'écartais de lui. **Je voudrais que tu changes de place tout de suite, s'il te plaît.**

**- Très bien, tu le regretteras un jour tu verras. **Il me jeta un regard qui me glaça le sang, j'en frissonnais.

Il prit ses affaires et alla s'asseoir quelques places plus loin, je me sentis soulagée. Je ne prêtais plus attention à lui et repensais à Edward, histoire de me calmer. L'heure du repas arriva et je me hâtais pour retrouver mon homme.

Nous déjeunâmes tous ensembles et tout se déroula sans accrocs. Je repartis en cours comme d'habitude. Dans l'après midi, je me retrouvais avec Edward et je savais que ce cours là allait se dérouler parfaitement. Nous eûmes à devoir faire un projet en commun et , comme une évidence, Edward et moi faisions équipe. Afin de pouvoir travailler, il m'invita à venir bosser le soir même chez lui, j'acceptais. L'idée de passer la soirée avec lui me ragaillardit immédiatement.

La journée de cours finie, il me raccompagna à la maison et je lui dit que j'arriverai d'ici une heure, le temps de faire ce que j'avais à faire à la maison. Il m'embrassa et repartit en direction de sa maison. Je rentrais chez moi et m'affairais à accomplir mes tâches quotidiennes. A l'heure prévue, je préparais mes affaires et laissais un mot à mon père lui indiquant où j'étais pour ne pas qu'il s'inquiète. Je pris ma camionnette et portée par l'euphorie de retrouver Edward, je mis la musique à fond dans l' habitacle. Je chantais à tue tête. Je roulais tranquillement sur la nationale, il ne me restait que 10 minutes de route jusqu'à ma destination.

A hauteur d'un croisement, je ne vis que trop tard le 4x4 noir foncer sur moi …

_**Alors ? Qu'en pensez vous ?**_

_**Un petit message pour vous dire que je prépare un examen très important pour ma carrière, je préfère donc vous avertir au cas où je prendrai un peu de retard dans mes publications**_

_**J'attends vos reviews )**_


	15. Chapter 15

_**Et me revoilà avec un nouveau chapitre, **_

_**les choses commencent à se compliquer, mais je n'en dit pas plus …**_

_**Merci à toutes pour vos reviews et mise en alerte, ça motive un max pour la suite !**_

_**Je vous laisse donc avec nos jeunes amis et j'espère que cet opus vous plaira autant que les autres …**_

_**Bonne lecture ;)**_

**Chapitre 14 : Inquiet et anéanti …**

_**POV EDWARD**_

J'avais déposé ma Bella chez elle et rentrais rapidement chez moi. J'étais euphorique à l'idée qu'elle vienne travailler chez moi, nous allions passer un moment seul tous les deux, le pied total ! Je rentrais à la maison et je m'aperçus que mes parents n'étaient pas encore rentrés, impeccable. En attendant ma belle, je décidais de me doucher histoire d'être tout beau pour elle. Je ne lui avais rien dit, mais j'espérais secrètement que nous pourrions renouveler notre expérience du réveillon …

Le temps passa plus rapidement que je ne le pensais et quand je vis l'heure, ma Bella était sur le point d' arriver. Je m'installais dans le canapé pour l'attendre. Au bout de 30 minutes d'attente, je commençais à tourner en rond dans le salon et mes parents arrivèrent. Je leur expliquais que j'attendais Bella mais que visiblement elle était en retard.

Au bout de plus d'une heure de retard, je sentis au fond de moi que quelque chose n'allait pas, ce n'était pas normal venant de ma douce. Je pris mon courage à deux mains et appelais son père.

_**POV CHARLIE**_

Je rentrais chez moi après une dure journée de travail, je fus surpris de ne pas voir la voiture de Bella. Après avoir déposé mon arme sur le porte manteau, je me dirigeais vers la cuisine et trouvais sur la table un message de ma fille :

« _je suis partie travailler sur un projet chez Edward, je serai de retour pour 21h. Tu as ce qu'il faut dans le frigo pour ce soir. Je t'aime papa. Bella »_

Je savais où elle était et ne m'inquiétais plus. Je pris du temps pour me détendre dans le salon, la fatigue eut raison de moi et je commençais à somnoler quand le téléphone me fit sursauter.

**- Allo ? **

**- Chef Swan ? Bonsoir c'est Edward.**

**- Bonsoir Edward, que t' arrives-t-il ? **

**- Je suis désolé de vous déranger à cette heure, mais je suis inquiet. Bella devait venir travailler chez moi après les cours et elle n'est toujours pas arrivée.**

**- Pas de soucis Edward, écoute j'ai trouvé un message d'elle me disant qu'elle venait chez toi, mais je ne sais à quelle heure elle est partie.**

**- Très bien merci Chef Swan, je vais essayer de contacter les autres, peut être est-elle passer les voir avant ? **

**- Appelle moi Charlie et surtout tien moi au courant. **

**- Très bien Charlie, au revoir.**

**- Bonsoir Edward**

Je raccrochais et repartis dans le salon. J'avais du mal à comprendre pourquoi Bella n'était pas encore arrivée chez Edward, mais ne m'inquiétais pas elle était prudente. Edward devait avoir raison, elle avait du passer à la réserve.

_**POV EDWARD**_

Plus le temps passait, plus l'inquiétude m'envahissait. Je ne voyais pas où elle pouvait bien être, je décidais d'appeler toute la bande afin de me rassurer. Le premier sur la liste fut Jacob.

**- Allo ? **

**- Salut c'est Edward.**

**- Salut Edward, ça va ? **

**- Ben pas trop, dis moi tu n'aurais pas vu Bella par hasard ? **

**- Ah non pourquoi ? **

**- On devait se retrouver ce soir et elle n'est toujours pas là, j'ai contacté son père et elle est bien partie de chez elle. Je commence à m'inquiéter.**

**- Je te comprends, mais je suis désolé je ne peux pas t'aider.**

**- C'est pas grave, je vais appeler les filles pour voir.**

**- N'essaie pas chez Leah, elle est avec moi.**

**- Ok, je te tiens au courant. Salut.**

**- Ok, salut.**

Une fois de plus, je venais de faire chou blanc et le stress augmentait. Ma mère essayait tant bien que mal de me calmer alors que mon père contactait régulièrement l'hôpital pour savoir si elle n'aurait été admise là bas. Je soufflais un coup et appelais Alice.

**- Allo ? **

**- Salut Alice, c'est Edward.**

**- Salut.**

**- Dis moi, Bella est avec toi ? **

**- Ah non pas du tout,mais vous deviez pas vous voir ce soir ?**

**- Ben si justement elle n'est toujours pas arrivée...**

**- Zut ! **

**- Comme tu dis, je suis fou d'inquiétude.**

**- Calme toi, je vais chercher de mon côté et je te tiens au courant ok ? **

**- Merci, je fais pareil de mon côté.**

**- Ok, courage. A plus.**

**- A plus.**

Mais où pouvait-elle être à croire qu'elle avait disparue de la surface de la Terre. Il ne me restait plus que Rosalie, je priais tous les saints du ciel qu'elle soit chez elle;

**- Allo ? **

**- Salut Rose, c'est Edward.**

**- Salut, que puis-je pour toi ? **

**- Dis moi que Bella est chez toi, je t'en supplie...**

**- Pourquoi vous vous êtes disputés ?**

**- Non pas du tout ! On devait bosser ensembles ce soir et elle n'est toujours pas là.**

**- Tu as appelé son père ? **

**- Oui oui et elle n'est pas chez elle, elle a bien prit la route pour la maison...**

**- Reste calme surtout, je vais chercher de mon côté, on se tient au courant, ok ? **

**- Ok, merci Rose.**

**- Courage.**

Cette fois, c'est sûr je vais devenir fou,mais où était-elle ? Cela faisait maintenant deux heures et demie que je l'attendais. Il ne me restait plus qu'une seule chose à faire. Je pris les clés de ma voiture et dis à mes parents que je partais la chercher. Ma mère m'embrassa et mon père se serra contre lui, comme pour me donner du courage. Je montais dans la voiture et pris la direction de chez Bella.

_**POV CHARLIE**_

Pas de nouvelles d' Edward, j'espérais que ma fille était bien arrivée. Son coup de fil, au départ anodin à mes yeux, avait fini par faire naître une inquiétude en moi qui malheureusement ne faisait que grandir en moi. Je tournais en rond dans le salon quand le téléphone sonna.

**- Chef Swan**

**- Bonsoir chef, je voulais vous prévenir que votre fille venait d'avoir un accident.** Je sentis mes jambes flancher mais me ressaisis rapidement.

**- Comment ça ? Mais où est-elle ? **

**- Cela s'est produit sur la route qui mène vers la sortie de la ville, à hauteur du croisement. **

**- Mais qui êtes vous ? Et comment savez vous tout cela ? **

**- …** l'individu avait raccroché.

Je ne perdis pas de temps et pris ma voiture. Sur la route, j'appelais chez les Cullen.

**- Allo ? **

**- Esmée bonsoir, c'est Charlie.**

**- Bonsoir Charlie, avez vous des nouvelles de Bella ? **

**- Oui malheureusement, Edward est-il là ? **

**- Nous il est parti la chercher. Mais que se passe-t-il ? **

**- Oh mon Dieu ! Elle a eu un accident et je ne sais pas du tout dans quel état elle est, je file retrouver Edward, je ne veux pas qu'il soit seul quand il découvrira ce qui s'est passé. **

**- Oh mon Dieu Charlie, ce n'est pas possible ! Je préviens mon mari qu'il aille à l'hôpital pour la réceptionner. Courage !**

**- Merci Esmée, on se tient au courant.**

Ne sachant rien de l'accident, Edward ne devait pas être le premier à voir le carnage, il ne le supporterait pas, j' accélérais afin d'y être avant lui. Tout en conduisant, je prévenais les secours. Il faisait nuit et terriblement froid pour un mois de janvier, je préférais ne pas penser à ce que j'allais découvrir, la situation était déjà bien assez compliquée pour moi à gérer. J'arrivais enfin sur les lieux de l'accident, j'arrêtais la voiture en travers de la route et en descendis aussi vitre que je le pus. Je ne pouvais en croire mes yeux.

_**POV ESMEE**_

J'étais encore sous le choc de ce que je venais d'apprendre. Je courais chercher mon mari en hurlant son nom dans la maison.

**- Carlisle ! Carlisle !**

**- Oui je suis là, qu'est ce qui se passe ? **

**- Charlie vient d'appeler, Bella a eu un accident, il faut que tu ailles à l'hôpital pour être là à son arrivée !**

**- Oh mon Dieu ! Je fonce là bas, préviens la bande**

**- Oui je m'en occupe, je n'arrive pas à y croire**

**- Je vais bien m'occuper d'elle, j'y vais.**

En une fraction de seconde, il quittait la maison et prit la direction de l'hôpital. Je ne me sentais pas d'attaque à appeler tous les jeunes, je décidais de leur envoyer un texto pour aller plus vite. _« Bella a eu un accident, rendez vous à l'hôpital. Esmée »_. Volontairement, j'oubliais Edward, à cet instant il était sûrement déjà au courant. Les réponses ne se firent pas attendre, ils étaient tous en route pour l'hôpital. Je fis de même, il fallait que je sois là pour les accueillir, les soutenir et les calmer si besoin.

_**POV EDWARD**_

Je roulais à une allure moins que raisonnable mais peu m'importait, il fallait que je retrouve ma douce. Plus j'avançais et plus je redoutais le moment où je la retrouverai, je ne pouvais pas expliquer pourquoi mais j'étais persuadé qu'un malheur était arrivé. Bien vite, je compris que mes doutes étaient réels, j'arrivais à hauteur du dernier croisement qui se trouvait sur la route qui menait chez moi et ce que je vis me glaça le sang. Je garais la voiture n'importe comment et en sortis à la vitesse de l'éclair pour me précipiter sur la voiture de Bella. Sa camionnette était complétement enfoncée de toute part, à croire qu'un semi remorque l'avait percutée, ma belle ne bougeait pas, je crains le pire en la voyant. Vu l'état de la carrosserie, je ne pouvais même pas passer un bras pour essayer de l'atteindre.

Son visage était couvert de sang et son corps complètement inerte, j'étais à genoux à côté du véhicule et je pleurais tout ce que je pouvais. Je hurlais aussi, comme pour faire sortir toute cette colère et toute cette tristesse de moi . Je me sentais impuissant face à cette catastrophe et ne pas pouvoir aider celle que j'aimais plus que tout était encore pire que le reste. Tellement absorbé par cette vision d'horreur, je n'entendis pas les secours arriver. Des mains m'aidèrent pour me lever et je réalisais alors que Charlie était à côté de moi tout aussi anéanti que moi. Les secours ne pouvaient pas sortir Bella de l'habitacle, ils eurent besoin de couper toute la tôle pour pouvoir la dégager. Nous assistions à la scène impuissants. Une vrai vision d'apocalypse !

Au bout d'une heure de manœuvre, ils arrivèrent enfin à la sortir. Toujours inconsciente, couverte de sang, Bella fut installée sur le brancard et les premiers soins lui furent prodigués. Les urgentistes nous interdisaient d'approcher et je ne pouvais entendre que des mots tels que « coma », « critique » ou encore « morte »... Je ne pouvais pas croire que ma raison de vivre était morte, je m'écroulais dans les bras de Charlie, qui tant bien que mal, essayait de me réconforter. Au bout de plusieurs minutes, je vis le brancard installé dans l'ambulance et le médecin nous demanda qui voulait monter avec elle. Malgré ma douleur, je fis signe à Charlie d'y aller mais il me prit par le bras et nous montâmes tous les deux avec elle.

L'ambulance roulait à vive allure afin d'arriver le plus vite possible à l'hôpital. Intérieurement, je remerciais le conducteur de se dépêcher. Je priais le ciel que mon père soit là, il fallait que se soit lui qui s'occupe d'elle, je voulais pas d'autre médecin. L'ambulance se gara devant l'entrée des urgences et toute une équipe nous attendait, je vis le regard familier de mon père et j' en fus soulagé. Charlie et moi allâmes en salle d'attente et je fus surpris de retrouver ma mère et toute la bande. Je tombais dans les bras de ma mère et m'effondrais une fois de plus.

Nous étions tous installés dans cette fichue salle d'attente et le temps ne passait pas. Nous n'avions toujours pas de nouvelles et cela m'inquiétait … Tout à coup, mon père arriva accompagné d'un cortège de confrères, je compris que la situation était bien pire que je ne l'aurais cru …

_**POV FELIX**_

Je voulais Bella depuis le premier jour où je l'avais vue. Elle s'était entichée de cet espèce de gringalet roux et je ne supportais pas de les voir ensembles. J'avais essayé de l'approcher mais en vain, une espèce de gros balourd s'était interposé. J'avais bien compris que je n'arriverai pas à l'approcher, j'avais donc demandé à mon meilleur pote, Alec, de s'occuper d'elle. Il avait réussi à l'approcher et je sentais que j'arriverai peut être à mes fins. Les jours passants, la situation était restée la même et je n'en pouvais plus. Alec avait fait un pas de plus mais aussi un pas de trop en lui envoyant un texto, elle avait prit peur et tout était tombé à l'eau.

Quand Alec vint me voir pour me dire ce qui venait de se passer, j'explosais de rage. Elle allait me le payer, si je ne pouvais pas l'avoir, le rouquin non plus ! J'avais entendu qu'elle devait aller chez lui en fin de journée, je savais ce qu'il me restait à faire. Je la suivis discrètement jusqu'à chez elle et quand elle en repartit pour aller chez l'autre nul, je partis dans une autre direction.

Arrivé au croisement, je vis sa voiture et appuyais sur l'accélérateur, elle allait payer !

_**Alors ? Vous ne m'en voulez pas trop ?**_

_**J'attends vos commentaires ...**_

_**Comme d'habitude, un teaser supplémentaire à toutes celles qui me laissent un petit mot ;)**_


	16. Chapter 16

_**Et me revoilà !**_

_**Visiblement, mon chapitre vous a toutes attristées, je m'en excuse …**_

_**je voulais vous remercier pour vos review qui me font tant plaisir et toutes les mises en alerte, ça motive à continuer ! Sur ce chapitre je devrais dépasser les 100 reviews et je ne pensais pas y arriver !**_

_**Je vous livre la suite en espérant que cela vous plaise …**_

_**Bonne lecture )**_

**Chapitre 15 : Verdict et descente aux enfers ...**

_**POV EDWARD**_

_Tout à coup, mon père arriva accompagné d'un cortège de confrères, je compris que la situation était bien pire que je ne l'aurais cru …_

Son visage était fermé, triste, angoissé. J'appréhendais déjà ce qu'il allait nous révéler. Il fuyait mon regard, cela n'annonçait rien de bon. Instinctivement, ma mère vint me prendre la main comme pour m'aider à affronter ce qui allait suivre. Personne n'osait parler de peur d'affronter une réalité terrible, mais il fallait que je sache. Je me lançais.

**- Comment va-t-elle papa ? **

**- Vous devez savoir que son état est des plus préoccupant, elle a de nombreuses contusions, elle a perdu beaucoup de sang. Son bras gauche est cassé, son visage bien abîmé par tous les éclats de verres.**

**- Et ? **Demandais-je encore plus inquiet

**- Elle est dans un coma profond et nous ne savons pas combien de temps cela va durer.** Je sentis mes amis, ma mère et Charlie se figer. En regardant mon père, je compris que ce n'était pas tout.

**- Merci Carlisle de nous avoir avertis,** lui dit Charlie.

**- Ce n'est pas tout malheureusement, je suis désolé de t'accabler encore plus mais d'après tous les examens que nous lui avons fait passer, elle est paralysée des membres inférieurs.**

**- Oh mon dieu ! Non pas ça ! **Son père s'effondra sur des fauteuils de la salle d'attente. Jacob se précipita pour le soutenir.

- **C'est irréversible ?** Demanda ma mère

- **Nous ne savons pas pour le moment, il faut attendre qu'elle se réveille pour faire d'autres tests plus poussés.**

**- Est ce qu'on peut la voir ?** Demandais-je à mon père

**- Bien sûr, mais pas plus d'une personne à la fois**

**- Merci papa.** Je tombais dans ses bras sans pour autant craquer, je devais rester fort pour elle.

Après concertations, Charlie me permit d'aller la voir en premier. Il ne se sentait pas capable de la voir comme ça et d'affronter cette terrible réalité qui nous tendait les bras. Mon père m'accompagna jusqu'à sa chambre et devant la porte, me serra contre lui et me glissa un « bon courage » dans l'oreille. Je posais la main sur la poignée, soufflais un bon coup et entrais dans la chambre.

Le spectacle qui se déroulait devant moi me glaça le sang. Elle était allongée dans ce grand lit froid, branchée de partout, le bras plâtré, le visage couvert de strip sur toutes ses égratignures. Elle semblait si fragile que je n'osais la toucher. Je m'approchais doucement et fis le tour du lit, je m'assis sur le fauteuil à côté d'elle et posais ma main sur la sienne. Et sans que je comprenne quoique se soit, je me transformais en une véritable fontaine, je craquais, je réalisais que je pouvais la perdre. Je ne supportais pas de la voir ainsi, à cet instant, j'aurais tenu le responsable de cette catastrophe, je l'aurais tué sur place. Comment pouvait-on faire ça ? Foncer délibérément sur une voiture c'est atroce !

Je restais avec ma douce une bonne heure et même si je ne savais si elle m'entendais, je lui répétais combien je l'aimais et combien elle comptait dans ma vie et qu'elle ne devait pas m'abandonner. Épuisé par toutes ces émotions, je finis par m'endormir, ma tête près de la sienne. C'est le grincement de la porte qui me sortit de sommeil. Son père était là, je me levais et lui laissait la place. Je sortis rejoindre les autres.

Je vis tous les regards se poser sur moi au moment où je passais la porte de la salle d'attente. Alice, Rosalie et Leah vinrent vers moi et mes prirent dans leurs bras. Elles pleuraient à chaudes larmes. Je levais la tête et vis le regard embué de mes frères et de Jacob. Ils ne voulaient rien montrer mais je savais qu'ils étaient dans le même état de les filles. Nous allâmes tous nous asseoir et ils commencèrent leur interrogatoire sur l'état de ma douce. Je savais que ce moment allait arrivé mais le fait de leur expliquer ce que 'avais vu eu pour effet de me replonger dans les abîmes de la douleur.

_**1 mois plus tard**_

Cela faisait maintenant un mois que le pire était arrivé, je n'arrivais pas à surmonter la douleur et ma famille et mes amis s'inquiétaient beaucoup pour moi. Je n'arrivais pas à supporter son absence, j'essayais tant bien que mal de suivre en cours mais tout me rappelait ma douce …

La fin des cours arriva mais aussi vite que je l'aurais voulu, pour moi cela signifiait que j'allais retrouver ma douce. Depuis un mois, je passais mes soirées à son chevet, je lui racontais ma vie sans elle, j'essayais de garder un contact avec elle, il le fallait pour elle, pour moi, pour nous.

_**2 mois plus tard **_

Depuis deux mois que je venais veiller ma belle, je n'avais noté aucune amélioration et ça m'inquiétait terriblement. Les médecins nous avaient précisé au début de son coma, que plus tôt Bella se réveillerait meilleures seraient ses chances de récupérer, elle éviterait également de nombreuses séquelles neurologiques. Et plus le temps passait et plus l'angoisse qu'elle ne se réveille pas prenait le pas sur le reste.

Je voyais bien que mon père était tracassé par son état de santé, mais quand je lui posais des questions, il restait vague sur le sujet. Je le soupçonnais de vouloir me protéger, de m'éviter une angoisse supplémentaire. Malgré toutes ses précautions, je m'inquiétais terriblement pour ma douce.

Comme tous les soirs, je quittais son chevet au moment où Alice venait me remplacer. Nous avions établi un roulement afin que Bella ne soit jamais seule. Ainsi donc, chacun d'entre nous passait un moment avec elle, au cas où elle se réveillerait.

J'embrassais Alice et rentrais chez moi, tout aussi détruit qu'à mon arrivée. Mes parents me saluèrent et ne me posèrent aucune question. Je montais directement me coucher, j'avais besoin de rester seul. J'étais allongé sur mon lit quand on frappa à la porte.

**- Entrez**

**- Je ne te dérange pas ?** Je vis la tête d' Emmett passer la porte

**- Non vas y entre.** Il vint s'asseoir sur le lit.

**- Comment va-t-elle ? **

**- Aucune amélioration …**

**- Je sais que c'est dur pour toi, mais je suis sûr qu'elle va se réveiller très bientôt**

**- Merci d'essayer de me remonter le moral, mais je n'arrête pas de penser au moment où il faudra lui apprendre qu'elle est paralysée …**

**- Elle est forte, elle arrivera à passer au dessus, il faut surtout qu'on la soutienne tous !**

**- Je sais Em' … Je ne supporte plus de la voir comme ça !**

**- Je sais frangin, je sais …**

**- Je n'ose imaginer ce que je ferai si elle ne se réveillait pas …**

**- Ne dis pas des choses comme ça Edward ! Elle a besoin de toi, de nous ! Elle va se réveiller tu entends ?**

**- Je sais Em', désolé un gros moment de blues …**

**- Tien le coup pour elle surtout, tu l'aimes non ? **

**- Oh oui ! Plus que tout !**

**- Alors c'est cet amour qui t'aidera à surmonter cette épreuve**

**- Merci, ça m'a fait du bien de parler avec toi**

**- De rien frangin, je te laisse dormir tu as l'air crevé**

**- Bonne nuit**

**- A plus !**

Il quitta ma chambre et je m'endormis paisiblement.

_**POV CHARLIE**_

Depuis l'accident de Bella, je cherchais sans relâche la pourriture qui avait détruit nos vies. J'avais beau être shérif et être censé représenter la loi, je n'avais qu'un envie : tuer cette ordure ! Les nombreuses investigations menés par mes collègues et moi même finirent par payer. Nous avions enfin découvert l'auteur de l'accident : Félix Volturi !

C'est donc accompagné de plusieurs patrouilles, que je partis arrêter ce malotru. Arrivé chez lui, je frappais à la porte, son père ouvrit. Je lui expliquais la raison de ma visite et il alla chercher son fils. Il n'était visiblement pas au courant de l'affaire et prit un malin plaisir à me livrer son fils. L'arrestation se passa dans le calme, d'autant que le jeune se doutait qu'un jour je finirai bien par le trouver.

Une fois au poste, mon collègue procéda à l'interrogatoire et j'y assistais de l'autre côté de la vitre. Il valait mieux, je ne sais pas si j'aurais pu garder mon calme devant lui. C'est ainsi que j'appris qu'il avait ça à ma fille parce qu'elle l'avait rejeté ! A cette révélation, je vis rouge et frappais violemment le mur comme pour extérioriser toute la rage qui m'envahissait. Je confirme : il valait mieux que je sois loin de ce détraqué !

Ses aveux signés, il fut immédiatement incarcéré et mis en accusation pour tentative de meurtre. Il encourait 20 ans de réclusion criminelle. A mes yeux ce n'était pas assez, mais au moins derrière les barreaux il ne risquait pas de recommencer. Soulagé par la tournure des évènements, j'appelais les Cullen afin de les informer de la situation.

_**POV EDWARD**_

Charlie venait de nous appeler pour nous dire que le coupable avait été arrêté et incarcéré. Il nous apprit par la même occasion son identité : Félix. Je ne me souvenais que très peu de lui et je ne comprenais qu'on puisse en arriver à de telles extrémités pour une déception amoureuse. J'étais soulagé d'un chose, au moins il ne ferait plus de mal à ma douce et c'est ce qui importait le plus à mes yeux.

_**3 mois plus tard**_

_**POV BELLA**_

Je ne saurais dire depuis combien de temps je dormais, mais je me sentais bien dans cet univers cotonneux qui m'entourait. Je me sentais reposée et calme. Malgré ces sensations, je ressentais de violentes douleurs au visage, au bras et sur toute la partie supérieure du corps, que m'était-il arrivé pour avoir autant de douleurs ?

Je repris peu à peu conscience de ce qui m'entourait et entendis des bips, des murmures, des pleurs. Je sentais également des mains me toucher régulièrement mais je ne savais toujours pas pourquoi. J'essayais depuis un long moment de me réveiller mais une force invisible m'en empêchait comme si ce n'était pas encore le moment. Je ne pouvais pas bouger non plus. Je ne comprenais vraiment pas ce qui m'arrivait.

Tout à coup, j'entendis des bruits, que j'identifiais comme étant des pas, puis je sentis qu'on me touchait encore. Ce fut doux, tendre, plein de tendresse. Je luttais toujours pour ouvrir les yeux mais rien. C'est alors que j'entendis des paroles qui me réchauffèrent le cœur …

_**POV EDWARD**_

Nous étions samedi et comme tous les samedi, je partis à l'hôpital pour y passer la journée. En arrivant, je demandais de ses nouvelles et toujours aucune amélioration. Résigné, je décidais de rejoindre ma douce. Je m'installais sur le fauteuil près de son lit et lui pris la main. Je lui caressais, dessinais des arabesques avec mes doigts et je me laissais aller, enfin, en lui livrant mes pensées …

_« Bella, ma douce,_

_Depuis trois mois, je ne vis plus, je suis perdu, je ne trouve plus le sommeil ou alors pour tomber dans les abîmes du néant. Je ne supporte plus de te voir comme ça … Je suis anéanti par tout ça et je prie le ciel chaque jour que tu réveilles enfin. Je ne désire qu'une chose vivre à tes côtés et te voir t'épanouir … Je ne rêve que d'une chose pouvoir te sentir dans mes bras et pouvoir te toucher et ainsi revivre à tes côtés …_

_Tu me manques Bella, je suis si seul sans toi …_

_Je t'en supplie ne m'abandonne pas, je n'y survivrai pas …_

_Je t'aime mon ange, reviens moi vite ... »_

Après une telle déclaration, je me laissais aller et pleurais toutes les larmes de mon corps, la tête posée sur sa main. Lui dire tout ça m'avait permit de me libérer d'un gros poids. Je n'arrivais plus à m'arrêter, signe que cela faisait trop longtemps que je gardais tout ces mots enfouis au fond de moi. Je ne me voyais pas vivre sans elle, elle était mon oxygène, ma raison de vivre, elle ne pouvait pas me laisser seul sans elle … A l'idée que l'issue puisse être fatale, mes larmes se remirent à couler de plus belle. Je sentis soudain un léger effleurement sur mes paupières mais n'y prêtais pas attention. Lorsque je sentis une deuxième fois ses doigts légèrement bouger, je relevais la tête et vis un miracle …

_**POV BELLA**_

_« Bella, ma douce,_

_Depuis trois mois, je ne vis plus, je suis perdu, je ne trouve plus le sommeil ou alors pour tomber dans les abîmes du néant. Je ne supporte plus de te voir comme ça … Je suis anéanti par tout ça et je prie le ciel chaque jour que tu réveilles enfin. Je ne désire qu'une chose vivre à tes côtés et te voir t'épanouir … Je ne rêve que d'une chose pouvoir te sentir dans mes bras et pouvoir te toucher et ainsi revivre à tes côtés …_

_Tu me manques Bella, je suis si seul sans toi …_

_Je t'en supplie ne m'abandonne pas, je n'y survivrai pas …_

_Je t'aime mon ange, reviens moi vite ... »_

Je reconnus cette voix, ce ténor si doux et chaud … Edward. Mais je ne comprenais pas … pourquoi voulait-il que je l'abandonne ? Je ne pouvais pas vivre sans lui, je n'allais surement pas partir loin de lui. Il semblait mal et anéanti, il fallait que je lui dise que j'étais là que tout allait bien. Je luttais pour arriver à bouger ou ouvrir les yeux. Je finis par gagner mon combat et réussis à bouger mes doigts. Une fois, deux fois et je sentis le poids qui pesait sur ma main se retirer.

Je battis des paupières et réussis à les ouvrir doucement. Ma vision était troublée mais quand mes yeux se posèrent sur lui, tout devint plus clair. Ses yeux émeraudes me fixaient et je pouvais y lire à la fois de la joie, de l'inquiétude et de l'appréhension. Je luis souris légèrement et il me répondis, cela me réchauffa le cœur. Il me caressa tendrement le visage et me couvait des yeux. J'aimais ces moments de tendresse dont il avait le secret. Il déposa un léger et doux baiser sur mes lèvres.

**- Salut, **lui dis-je doucement

**- Salut ma belle, comment te sens tu ? **

**- Fatiguée et complètement dans les vap ...**

**- C'est normal ma belle, tu te souviens de quelque chose ? **

**- Juste d'un 4x4 noir qui me fonçait de dessus**

**- Ok**

**- Qu'est ce qui s'est passé Edward ? **

**- Tu as un terrible accident, Félix, t'a foncée dessus avec son véhicule. Ta camionnette a été salement amochée … **

**- Je suis ici depuis combien de temps ? **

**- Ça fait trois mois que tu es dans le coma Bella …**

**- Oh !**

**- Tu ne peux pas imaginer le soulagement de te voir te réveiller, nous commencions à baisser les bras …** il avait les larmes aux yeux

**- Je suis là mon cœur et je ne compte pas t'abandonner un jour,** lui dis-je en souriant

**- Je ne le supporterai pas ma belle …**

**- Tu sais pourquoi j'ai mal partout ?**

**- Je vais appeler Carlisle, il t'expliquera**

**- Ok. **Il m'embrassa tendrement.

Il alla chercher son père et ils revinrent tous les deux, dix minutes plus tard.

**- Bonjour Bella, tu n'imagines pas à quel point je suis heureux de te voir réveillée**

**- Bonjour Carlisle, je suis heureuse aussi d'être de retour parmi vous**

**- Edward m'a dit que tu avais mal …**

**- Oui et je ne sais pas pourquoi**

**- Je vais t'expliquer. Il faut que tu saches que tu as de la chance de t'en sortir vivante de cet accident, les secours ont eu beaucoup de mal pour te sortir de ton véhicule.** **Une fois admise chez nous, tu a été soignée par mes soins et nous t'avons prodigué les meilleurs soins.**

**- Merci Carlisle**

**- Pour répondre à ta question, tu as un bras cassé, plusieurs contusions sur tout le corps, de nombreuses égratignures sur le visage du fait du verre cassé et … **il s'arrêta net et je sentis que ce qui allait suivre allait être pire.

**- Et ?**

**- Bella je suis désolé mais d'après les examens, tu es paralysée des membres inférieurs. Je ne peux pas te dire si c'est permanent, il va falloir faire des examens complémentaires. **Il restait calme et attentif à ma réaction.

**- Quand peut-on les faire ? **

**- Dès que ton état le permettra, comment te sent tu ? **

**- Je suis vivante et c'est le plus important, attendons de voir ce que donneront les résultats.**

**- Très bien, je suis heureux de te revoir, tu nous a fait une sacré peur tu sais ? Je vais avertir tout le monde, ils seront tellement heureux !**

**- Merci Carlisle, vous pouvez prévenir mon père ? **

**- Bien évidemment, je vous laisse les enfants.**

**- Merci papa. **

Il sortit de la pièce en me laissant avec Edward. Il vint se coucher à mes côtés et je posais ma tête sur son torse. Je me laissais aller contre lui en évitant de penser à toutes les épreuves qui nous attendaient. Je profitais de lui, tant que je le pouvais encore.

_**Alors ? Qu'en pensez vous ?**_

_**J' attends vos commentaires avec impatience …**_

_**je dois vous annoncer une mauvaise nouvelle : mon planning de cours et de révision vient de tomber pour mon examen : les choses se compliquent !**_

_**je ne pense plus voir tenir le rythme de un chapitre par semaine, je vais donc essayer un tous les 15 jours au maximum, si bien évidemment, j'arrive à poster plus vite, je le ferai.**_

_**Désolée les filles, j'espère que vous ne m'en voudrez pas et que vous serez toujours là pour chaque chapitre ...**_


	17. Chapter 17

_**Merci à toutes pour vos reviews et pour vos mises en alerte !**_

_**J'ai dépassé les 100 reviews et franchement je n'y croyais pas et tout ça c'est grâce à vous )**_

_**J'en profite également pour remercier mes bétas qui jouent les cobayes pour vous )**_

_**Merci aussi pour toutes vos suggestions ou messages, tout cela m'aide à vous écrire des chapitres de mieux en mieux ficelés )**_

_**Je vous laisse donc avec nos amis pour la suite de leurs aventures …**_

_**Je vous retrouve en bas … kiss**_

**Chapitre 16 : Retrouvailles et séparation …**

_**POV BELLA**_

Cela faisait maintenant quinze jours que je m'étais réveillée. Je me remettais doucement de ce terrible accident et mon corps portait encore les stigmates de cet évènements. Mon visage était parsemé de cicatrices des coupures provoquées par le pare-brise, mon bras était toujours engourdi même si je n'avais plut de plâtre. J'avais reprit une alimentation solide, du coup mon poids revenait doucement à la normale. Je ne pouvais toujours pas marcher et pour stimuler mon bras, j'avais droit à la visite quotidienne d'un kiné qui me massait. Cela devait me permettre de retrouver rapidement l'usage de mon bras.

Je n'étais que très rarement seule car les visites s'enchaînaient. Edward et la bande passaient me voir tous les jours, chacun leur tour. Mais le moment où je voyais Edward passer la porte était, sans conteste, mon préféré. Je savais que nous avions quelques heures devant nous et nous en profitions du mieux que l'on pouvait.

Aujourd'hui, Carlisle devait venir me chercher pour faire des test complémentaires et ainsi vérifier si ma paralysie serait ou non permanente. J'angoissais un peu mais ne laissais rien paraître. On toqua à la porte.

**- Entrez !**

**- Bonjour Bella, comment te sens tu aujourd'hui ?** Me demanda Carlisle

**- Bien merci et vous ? **

**- Je vais bien merci. Tu es prête pour aujourd'hui ? **

**- Oui, il me tarde de savoir …**

**- Et ben on y va alors.** Il me porta et me déposa dans un fauteuil roulant. Il me conduit dans le service où devaient se faire ces fameux examens. **Je te laisse aux soins des infirmières, je te retrouve plus tard.**

**- Merci Carlisle.**

Une infirmière vint vers moi et m'expliqua ce qui allait suivre, elle m'accompagna vers la salle d'examen, m' installa et le médecin responsable du service vint me voir. Après une longue discussion, il commença la batterie de tests.

_**POV EDWARD**_

Je me levais à la fois angoissé et pressé. Angoissé parce que Bella devait passer des test complémentaires aujourd'hui, on allait enfin être fixés sur sa paralysie et pressé car ma mère m'avait autorisé à sécher les cours et je devais donc aller rejoindre ma douce à l'hôpital. Je ne me fis pas prier et me préparais à la vitesse de la lumière, je descendis prendre un petit déjeuner rapide, embrassais ma mère et partis pour l'hôpital.

Garé sur le parking, je pris ensuite la direction de la chambre de ma belle et fus surpris de ne pas la trouver dans son lit. Inquiet, je demandais à une infirmière où elle était et elle m'expliqua qu'elle était déjà descendue pour les tests. Je la remerciais, repartis dans la chambre et décidais d'attendre mon ange. Le temps ne passait pas et je m'inquiétais de ne pas la voir revenir, peut être y avait-il eu des complications ? Je commençais à tourner en rond dans cette chambre, tel un lion en cage ! Au bout de deux heures d'attente la porte s'ouvrit et je vis mon ange entrer avec mon père.

**- Salut,** lui dis-je

**- Salut toi,** me répondit-elle le sourire au lèvres

**- Bonjour papa**

**- Bonjour mon fils**

**- Alors ça a été ?** Demandais-je

**- Je ne sais pas, on aura les résultats plus tard dans la journée,** me dit ma douce.

**- Ok, je vais te tenir compagnie alors**

**- C'est un programme qui me convient à la perfection !**

**- Je vois que tu es entre de bonnes mains, je vais vous laisser. Dès que j'ai du nouveau, je viens vous voir.**

**- Merci Carlisle**

**- Merci papa**

Il sortit de la pièce et j' en profitais pour me rapprocher de ma douce. De son bras valide, elle s'accrocha à mon cou et mon visage se rapprocha rapidement du sien. Elle en profita pour m'embrasser amoureusement. Le manque d'air eu raison de nous. Je la pris dans mes bras et allais la déposer sur son lit, fatale erreur ! Elle m'empêcha de m'éloigner d'elle en me retenant de toutes ses forces et je me retrouvais collé à elle. Un délice ! Elle recommença à m'embrasser langoureusement, elle laissait aller ses mains sur moi, puis les fit passer sous mon pull. Sentir ses doigts me caresser avec tendresse provoqua une myriade de frissons. Bien évidemment, une autre partie de moi se réveilla instinctivement … Je m'écartais légèrement d'elle et vis qu'elle ne l'entendais pas de cette oreille …

**- Ma belle …**

**- Hummm …**

**- Tu crois que c'est le bon moment là ?**

**- Oui, je m'en fous je te veux, tu me manques trop …** elle continuait sa torture …

**- On pourrait se faire surprendre …**

**- Et alors ? **Elle m'attaqua à l'aide de baisers tous plus sensuels les uns que les autres …

**- Mais dans ton état …**

**- C'est pas grave …** elle insistait lourdement en laissant sa main errer sur mon pantalon

**- Tu es sûre ? **

**- Oui, je te veux mon cœur … s'il te plaît ?** Elle me regardait avec des yeux de chien battu, regard auquel je ne pouvais résister bien sûr !

Je n'osais pas lui dire mais moi aussi j'avais envie d'elle et la voir dans son petit pantalon en satin et son petit top ne m'aidait absolument pas à lui résister. En faible homme que je suis, je me laissais donc aller à un câlin très rapproché avec ma douce. D'un geste, elle m'invita sous les draps et je commençais à la caresser sur tout le corps. Mon dieu ! Qu'est ce que ça m'avait manqué de pouvoir la toucher ! De fil en aiguille, je lui retirais son top et découvris sa poitrine. Je ne résistais plus et pris d'assaut ses tétons, un vrai bonheur … rapidement, elle m'ôta mon pull et prit d'assaut chaque parcelle de ma peau. Je frissonnais de plaisir à son contact.

Je profitais de cet instant tant attendu, nous étions bien, nous nous découvrions une deuxième fois. Alors que ma douce me caressait, je pris soudain conscience que j'agissais égoïstement. Si je laissais faire les choses, je n'arriverai plus à me regarder dans une glace. Comment pouvais-je aller au bout de ce moment, en sachant pertinemment que Bella ne ressentirait rien du plaisir que je m'évertuerai à lui procurer ? Je décidais, à contre cœur, de calmer les ardeurs de ma belle avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Je mis délicatement fin à notre baiser. Ne comprenant pas ma réaction, elle se mit à bouder.

**- Tu ne veux plus de moi ?** me demanda-t-elle toute triste

**- Mais bien sûr que si mon ange !** Je m'empressais de l'embrasser pour la rassurer

**- Qu'est ce qui se passe alors ? **

**- Ma belle, on ne devrait pas …**

**- Mais j'en ai envie … **me supplia-t-elle tout en laissant ses doigts vagabonder sur mon torse nu

**- Mais moi aussi, mais ça ne serait pas juste …**

**- Pourquoi ? **

**- C'est tout simple, quand on refera l'amour, je souhaite que tu ressentes les choses autant que moi. Tu comprends ? **

**- Je vois …**

**- Tu m'en veux ?** Demandais-je inquiet de sa réponse

**- Mais non pas du tout ! Je réalise seulement à quel point je t'aime Edward !** Sur ces paroles, elle m'embrassa fougueusement

**- Moi aussi je t'aime ma belle ! **

On tomba dans les bras l'un de l'autre et on se rhabilla avant que quelqu'un ne nous prenne en faute. Nous profitâmes pleinement de cet instant de tranquillité et d'intimité, cela nous avait tellement manqué … C'est un coup sur la porte qui nous sortit de notre bulle.

**- Entrez !** Dit ma belle. Mon père apparu.

**- Coucou vous deux, je viens d'avoir les résultats Bella.**

**- Alors ?** Demanda-t-elle

**- Les nouvelles ne sont pas si terribles qu'on aurait pu le croire.**

**- Ouf !** Je sentis ma douce se détendre.

**- Voilà la situation : ta paralysie n'est pas permanente, mais elle est toutefois relativement importante. Il va te falloir des soins bien précis et surtout très longs.**

**- Très bien, dites moi ce que je dois faire. Je veux retrouver mes jambes.** Je la vis me faire un clin d'œil plein se sous entendus.

**- Tu vas devoir être suivie dans un centre de rééducation fonctionnelle très spécialisé, tu y seras très bien encadrée. Là bas, tu réapprendras doucement à te servir de tes jambes.**

**- Très bien, où est ce centre?** Demanda-t-elle. Au même moment, un mauvais pressentiment s'empara de moi.

**- C'est le centre « Les Embruns » … Il se trouve à Bidart … en France.** La réponse de mon père jeta un froid glacial dans la chambre. Instinctivement, Bella se colla à moi. **Je suis désolé Bella. **

**- Il n'y a pas de centre comme ça chez nous ? **

**- Malheureusement non, celui là est vraiment très très spécialisé et c'est ce qu'il te faut. Tu n'es pas obligée d'accepter, je te laisse réfléchir.**

**- Merci Carlisle. Pourriez vous prévenir mon père ? Je ne me sens pas capable de lui annoncer la nouvelle … **demanda-t-elle à mon père

**- Bien sûr Bella, je m'en occupe. Sache que si il y avait une autre solution, je te l'aurai donné en premier.**

**- Je sais, merci pour tout.** Elle sourit à mon père.

**- Je vais vous laisser, j'ai d'autres patients à voir.** Il quitta la pièce.

Je n' en revenais pas, nous allions, une fois de plus, être séparés … Je ne le supporterai pas, je le savais … Déjà, le départ du camp avait été très dur émotionnellement, l'accident et la peur de la perdre avait failli me couter ma raison, mais là ça en était trop ! Je ne voulais pas qu'elle parte aussi loin de moi et pourtant je n'avais pas le droit de l'en empêcher, elle devait se soigner. Tout ça se bousculait dans ma tête, je ne disais rien, ma belle non plus. Nous étions perdus. C'est Bella qui rompit ce silence.

**- Je suis désolée Edward …**

**- Mais pourquoi ma belle ? **

**- Je vais te faire souffrir une fois de plus …**

**- Mais ce n'est pas ta faute ma belle.** Je l'embrassais tendrement pour la rassurer.

**- Qu'est ce qu'on va faire Edward ? **

**- De quoi tu parles ? **

**- Ben je me demande si je vais y aller, je ne veux pas te laisser seul ici …**

**non tu dois y aller, tu te soigneras et quand tu reviendras, nous serons à nouveau réunis et tout redeviendra comme avant.**

**- Mais je ne supporterai pas d'être si loin de toi, c'est la France quand même !**

**- Je sais ma belle, moi aussi je vais avoir du mal à te savoir aussi loin mais il faut que tu te soignes, tu comprends ? **

**- Oui je sais mais c'est tellement dur de devoir te laisser … encore ….**

**- Notre amour est plus fort que tout et ce qui nous aidera à supporter cet éloignement. Je t'aime Bella et rien ne changera ça.** Je l'embrassais passionnément pour confirmer ce que je venais de lui dire.

**- Je t'aime aussi Edward. Je vais appeler ton père pour lui dire que j'accepte.**

**- Ok.**

Voilà, les dés étaient jetés, dans quelques jours je serai encore séparé de ma douce. Je devais être courageux pour elle, pour nous et ne surtout pas lui montrer toute ma peine.

_**POV BELLA**_

Après notre discussion, Edward était sorti prendre l'air. Il avait besoin de réaliser ce qui allait se passer, tout comme moi d'ailleurs. Je pris le temps de reprendre mes esprits et avertis Carlisle de ma décision. Il décida de se charger de tous les papiers et autres procédures afin de décharger mon père de tout ça. Il était bien assez anéanti par mon départ.

Dans quelques jours, j'allais une fois de plus me séparer de ma vie et je me demandais ce que j'avais bien pu faire pour mériter cela …. La vie était vraiment injuste avec moi. Je décidais de prendre sur moi et de ne pas montrer à mes proches ma douleur de les abandonner une fois de plus, il fallait que je les protège, surtout Edward !

La situation s'annonçait difficile mais je savais que ce passage était inévitable vu mon état. Carlisle entra dans la chambre et me sortit de mes pensées. Il prit le temps de m'expliquer ce qui allait se passer dans les prochains jours. Une autre surprise me tomba dessus : mon départ était prévu dans cinq jours. Il ne me restait donc que 5 malheureux jours à passer avec ma famille, mes amis et Edward. Malgré cette nouvelle, je ne montrais rien à Carlisle de ma tristesse. Il m'indiqua que je serai suivie par le docteur Aro et il me rassura en me disant qu'il avait une confiance aveugle en son confrère. Il était également convenu qu'il prendrai régulièrement de mes nouvelles pour connaître l'évolution de ma guérison. Il me rassura également sur mon père, il avait pu lui parler et Charlie avait accepté ma décision.

Au bout de deux heures de discussion, on toqua à la porte. J'invitais l'inconnu à entrer et vis toute la bande arriver près de moi. Chacun vint m'embrasser. Je voyais bien qu'ils essayaient tant bien que mal de me cacher leur appréhension à propos de mes résultats. Carlisle nous laissa tous ensembles pour finir les papiers pour mon départ. Un silence de mort régnait dans la chambre, personne n'osait parler. Edward nous rejoint quelques minutes plus tard et vint m'embrasser. Depuis que nous avions le verdict cet après midi, il profitait de chaque baiser pour me faire passer tout l'amour qu'il ressentait pour moi au travers de ces derniers. Il s'installa près de moi. Ne supportant ce silence si pesant, je décidais de briser la glace.

**- Ben vous n'êtes pas très bavards ? On vous a coupé la langue ? **

**- Non,** répondirent-ils tous en chœur

**- Ah bon ! j'ai eu peur que se soit le cas,** ironisais-je

**- T'es pas drôle Bella,** me dit Jake visiblement tendu

**- J'ai loupé mon effet alors … Bon faut que je vous parle … sérieusement,** leur dis-je

**- On t'écoute ma belle,** me dit Edward

**- Voilà, comme vous le savez, j'ai passé des examens aujourd'hui et nous avons eu les résultats un peu plus tôt dans l'après midi**

**- Alors ?** Demanda Emmett

**- D'après Carlisle, ma paralysie est temporaire.** Je sentis un soulagement général. Il me restait le plus difficile à leur annoncer. Edward, lui, ne disait rien mais me serrait la main. **Par contre, je vais avoir besoin de soins particuliers,** enchaînais-je

**- C'est normal Bella vu ce que tu as subi,** me dit Alice. Mais elle ne se doutait de rien.

**- Ce n'est pas tout Alice.** Je les regardais tous, j'allais les détruire? Je pris sur moi, soufflais un coup et me lançais. **Je vais devoir être hospitalisée dans une centre de rééducation fonctionnelle …** je laissais ma phrase en suspens, incapable de continuer.

**- Si ça peut te permettre de guérir plus vite, il fait le faire Bella,** me rassura Jacob

**- C'est sûr et on viendra te voir,** dit Alice toute enjouée

**- Malheureusement, ce ne sera pas possible,** lâchais-je. On y était.

**- Pourquoi ?** Dirent-ils d'une seule voix

**- Le centre se trouve en France,** dis-je les larmes aux yeux. Ils me regardèrent complètement perdus. Je luttais intérieurement pour ne pas m'effondrer devant eux.

**- La France ? Mais c'est loin ça non ?** Répondit Emmett. Sa remarque eut au moins le mérite de faire rire tout le monde.

**- Merci pour ta pertinence Em',** lança Jasper

**- Mais comment ça se fait Bella ?** Demanda calmement Rosalie

**- Là bas, ils ont tout ce qu'il faut pour moi.**

**- Tu pars combien de temps ?** Demanda Leah

**- Je ne sais pas, tout dépendra de ma guérison.**

**-Bon ben c'est qu'un mauvais moment à passer et c'est pas comme si tu partais bientôt hein ?** Dit Alice qui avait retrouvé sa pêche légendaire.

**- Mon départ est prévu dans cinq jours, pour le 1er mai.** Je vis tous les yeux rivés sur moi. Edward l'apprenait en même temps que les autres et encaissait tant bien que mal la nouvelle.

Pendant un long moment, personne ne parla. On se regardait tous les uns après les autres. Personnellement, j'en profitais pour graver leurs visages dans ma mémoire. On ne se connaissait que depuis quelques mois, mais ils étaient pas deuxième famille, je m'en voulais de les faire souffrir une fois de plus. Au bout d'un long, très long moment, les discussions reprirent le pouvoir et je me sentis soulagée de les voir surmonter la nouvelle.

Vers 20 heures, ils rentrèrent chez eux, sans oublier de venir m'embrasser. Ils en profitèrent pour me rappeler combien ils m'aimaient et combien ils me soutenaient dans cette épreuve. Seul Edward resta un moment avec toi. Il fallait qu'on parle de mon prochain départ mais à ce moment précis, nous étions dans les bras l'un de l'autre et nous profitions de ce moment de tendresse entre nous.

Une heure plus tard, Edward rentra chez lui. Lorsqu'il ferma la porte, je tombais en larmes, je relâchais tout ce que j'avais retenu depuis quelques heures. C'est ravagée par les larmes et la fatigue que je tombais dans les bras de Morphée.

_**POV ALICE**_

Je ne réalisais pas bien tout ce qui se passait autour de moi mais j'avais compris une seule chose : ma meilleure amie allait partir de l'autre côté de l'Atlantique pour une durée indéterminée. Je trouvais la vie terriblement injuste en ce moment, je ne comprenais pas pourquoi je devais me séparer de Bella.

J'étais sûre d'une seule chose : il était hors de question que Bella parte loin de nous, sans rien faire.

_**Alors qu'en pensez vous ? J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu … **_

_**Je ne sais pas du tout dans combien de temps je pourrai vous livrer la suite mais je vous promets de faire au plus vite ;)**_

_**Big kiss les filles !**_


	18. Chapter 18

_**Coucou les filles ! je peux entrer ?**_

_**Tout d'abord je vous souhaite une très très bonne année 2011, qu'elle vous apporte joie, bonheur et santé !**_

_**Sinon, voilà enfin la suite des aventures de nos jeunes amis, je suis vraiment désolée de mettre autant de temps pour poster mais je vous assure je fais au mieux )**_

_**Merci encore pour vos reviews, certes un peu en baisse mais je pense que le rythme de publication y est pour quelque chose, donc je ne vous en veux pas … et je remercie les irréductibles qui continuent à me suivre -)**_

_**Beaucoup d'entre vous veulent que toute la bande, ou au mieux Edward, la suive en France et malheureusement c'est impossible … quoique …. -)**_

_**J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre vous plaira, je peux simplement vous dire que c'est le début d'une grosse période de perturbations … pour tous !**_

_**Merci aux anonymes pour vos review et si vous souhaitez avoir les teaser, n'hésitez pas à vous inscrire ...**_

_**Bonne lecture, on se retrouve en bas -)**_

**Chapitre17 : La fin …**

_**POV ALICE**_

Savoir que mon amie allait nous quitter si rapidement me rongeait de l'intérieur. Il ne fallait pas qu'elle parte comme ça, je ne pouvais pas accepter ça. J'avais une idée en tête mais je devais voir si elle était réalisable. Pour se faire, j'appelais Mr Cullen.

**- Allo ?**

**- Mr Cullen ? Bonjour c'est Alice**

**- Bonjour Alice. Comment vas tu ?**

**- Bien merci. J'aurais besoin de vous parler si ça ne vous dérange pas.**

**- Je t'écoute.**

Je lui expliquais le plan que j'avais élaboré depuis quelques jours. Il était d'accord avec moi et accepta de m'aider dans mon entreprise.

**- Merci beaucoup Mr Cullen.**

**- Appelle moi Carlisle et c'est avec plaisir. Tu as eu une idée merveilleuse. Je suis sûr que Bella va adorer.**

**- Je l'espère. Je vous laisse, passez une bonne fin de journée.**

**- Merci Alice, à toi également.**

**- Au revoir.**

**- Au revoir.**

Tout était réglé, j'étais soulagée. Il ne me restait plus qu'à tout mettre en place. Il me tardait de voir comment allait réagir Bella, je savais bien qu'au fond, elle ne voulait pas partir.

_**POV BELLA**_

Mon départ était prévu dans deux jours et je n'arrivais toujours pas à m'y faire. Dans deux jours, j'allais être séparée de l'amour de ma vie. Comme toujours, je lui cachais ma tristesse lors de ses visites, tout comme je le faisais avec tous mes visiteurs. Il fallait que je les préserve au maximum. Inconsciemment, je me disais qu'en leur montrant que j'étais prête à partir, ils accepteraient mieux la situation.

Aujourd'hui était un jour important, je devais rencontrer le docteur Aro. Carlisle lui avait demandé de venir afin de discuter avec moi et pour m'accompagner lors du voyage vers la France. Je redoutais un peu le moment où j'allais le rencontrer mais je savais que cela était nécessaire. J'attendais patiemment dans mon lit que mes visiteurs VIP viennent me voir, mes amis m'avaient prévenue qu'ils ne pourraient pas venir cet après midi. J'étais déçue mais je savais bien qu'ils ne pouvaient pas passer tout leur temps avec moi. Je prenais donc mon mal en patience. Vers 15h, on toqua à la porte.

**- Entrez.**

**- Bonjour Bella, je te présente le docteur Aro,** me dit Carlisle en se décalant pour me laisser apercevoir son collègue.

**- Bonjour docteur,** le saluais-je.

**- Bonjour Bella, je suis ravi de te rencontrer,** me dit-il souriant.

**- Merci docteur.**

**- Je vais te laisser un moment avec le docteur Aro afin que vous puissiez faire connaissance et discuter de ton traitement, si jamais tu as besoin de quoique se soit je ne serai pas loin,** me dit Carlisle.

**- Merci Carlisle**

**- On se voit tout à l'heure ?** demanda-t-il à son confrère

**- Ok je te rejoins dès que j'ai fini avec la demoiselle.** Carlisle quitta la pièce.

Je me retrouvais toute seule avec le nouveau docteur et j'angoissais, j'avais peur de ce qu'il allait me dire mais je prit sur moi pour ne pas le laisser paraître. Il entama la discussion et de fil en aiguille, je me détendis. Il m'expliqua comment était le centre, les soins que j'allais suivre, me parla de l'équipe médicale. Je me sentais en sécurité après tout ce qu'il venait de me dire, même si je regrettais toujours de devoir vivre ça loin des mes amis et loin d' Edward.

Pris par notre discussion, aucun de nous ne s'était rendu compte que cela faisait plus de deux heures qu'on papotait ensembles. C'est donc vers 16h30 qu'il me laissa me reposer et partit rejoindre Carlisle, comme convenu. J'avais apprit que je bénéficierai des soins particuliers d'un kiné personnel, il s'appelait Damon et apparemment était très doué. Le docteur Aro m'avait rassurée en me disant que je pouvais avoir une totale confiance en lui. Grâce à ma conversation avec le médecin, certaines zones d'ombre s'était éclaircies mais malheureusement mon inquiétude principale, elle, ne voulait pas me lâcher …

L'étage était calme et j'en profitais donc pour m'assoupir, cela allait me le plus grand bien. Même si je ne faisais pas d'exercice, j'étais épuisée de mes journées. Je me lovais dans mes oreillers et me laissais partir dans mes songes.

_**POV EDWARD**_

Je détestais Alice. Enfin presque. Elle nous avait tout simplement interdit d'aller voir Bella de la journée et nous avait donné rendez vous à une heure bien trop matinale à mon goût. A l'heure dite, toute la bande se retrouva chez Alice. A voir nos têtes, la nuit avait été courte pour tout le monde, seule Alice pétait la forme ... comme d'habitude !

Pour bien démarrer la journée, nous nous retrouvâmes devant un petit déjeuner gargantuesque offert par la mère d'Alice. Les estomacs pleins, nous étions bien plus en clin à écouter notre zébulon national. Elle prit donc tout le temps nécessaire pour tout nous expliquer. Je n'en revenais pas. Elle réussi un vrai tour de force et tout ça avec la complicité de mon père !

Les explications terminées, la bande partit pour …. l'hôpital ! Avec toujours cette fichue interdiction de voir ma Bella . Pour ma part, Alice me prit en otage, le temps de régler quelques détails selon elle. Je craignais le pire ! C'est donc deux heures plus tard, que nous rejoignîmes les copains, tous affairés aux tâches que leur avait confié Alice. Vers 18 heures, alors que nous étions tous exténués, Alice vint me voir et m'expliqua ce que je devais faire. Je m'exécutais et pris mon téléphone.

**- Allo ? **Me répondit une voix endormie

**- Bella , C'est moi mon ange.**

**- Salut.**

**- Je t'ai réveillée, je suis désolé.**

**- Ce n'est rien, j'étais un peu fatiguée c'est tout. J'ai vu le docteur Aro aujourd'hui.**

**- Comment ça c'est passé ?**

**- Bien, il a l'air gentil. Il m'a expliqué comment allait se dérouler ma rééducation.**

**- Bien. Tu es un peu rassurée ? **

**- On va dire ça, je verrai une fois sur place. Et toi ta journée ? **

**- Crevante et je n'ai pas encore fini tout ce que je dois faire malheureusement.**

**- Ah …** Je sentis immédiatement qu'elle était déçue et qu'elle se doutait de ce qui allait suivre.

**- Désolé mon ange.**

**- Je ne vais pas te voir du tout aujourd'hui ? **Me demanda-t-elle des sanglots dans la voix

**- Je ne pourrai pas passer ma douce, ce n'est pas de gaieté de cœur crois moi**

**- Je sais …**

**- Hey ma belle, je t'aime !**

**- Je t'aime aussi Edward, tu me manques …**

**- Toi aussi ma belle …**

**- Je vais te laisser, je suis fatiguée. A demain mon cœur.**

**- Bonne nuit ma belle, à demain.**

Elle raccrocha immédiatement. J'avais le cœur gros de la blesser ainsi. Si seulement elle savait que je me trouvais juste trois étages sous chambre, peut être souffrirait-elle moins ? Je repris mes esprits et fis signe à Alice.

_**POV BELLA**_

Alors que je somnolais, mon portable me sortit de ma léthargie. C'était Edward. Il m'apprenait qu'on ne se verrait pas aujourd'hui. Tous mes espoirs de le toucher, de me coller à lui s'envolèrent en deux secondes. Je coupais court à la conversation, prétextant être fatiguée, et me recroquevillais sur moi même pour pleurer toutes les larmes de mon corps.

Je me réveillais en sursaut au milieu de la nuit, les cauchemars avaient eu raison de moi. Pauvre folle que je suis ! Je me redressais tant bien que mal dans le lit et allumais la veilleuse. C'est là que je le vis. Un magnifique bouquet de roses rouges accompagné d'une marmotte en peluche étaient posés sur la tablette à côté de mon lit. J'en avais les larmes aux yeux. Je pris le bouquet dans les mains et en humais le délicieux parfum. Il sentait merveilleusement bon et en y regardant de plus près, je découvris une carte ...

_Mon ange,_

_Je suis désolé de ne pas être venu aujourd'hui_

_J'espère que ces quelques fleurs suffiront à me faire pardonner_

_Je t'aime ma belle et je t'aimerai jusqu'à la fin des temps._

_Edward_

En lisant les quelques mots qui étaient couchés sur le papier glacé, je su que quoiqu'il arrive, Edward était et resterait mon seul amour. Il était passé alors que je dormais et avait prit la peine de s'excuser. Je n'en revenais toujours pas mais au moins j'étais sereine. C'est en relisant les mots tendres de mon ange que je me rendormis, la peluche serrée contre mon cœur.

Au petit matin, j'ouvris les yeux et la première chose que je vis fut la carte d' Edward. Toujours aussi émue par son geste, j'essuyais les petites larmes qui glissaient sur mes joues. Le parfum des roses avait envahi ma chambre, je m'en lassais pas.

Comme tous les matins, j'eus droit au ballet du personnel médical. Tous me faisait la même remarque concernant mon cadeau : seul un homme très amoureux pouvait offrir un tel bouquet. Vu sa taille et la carte qui l'accompagnait, je ne pouvais plus douter de l'amour d' Edward. La centaine de roses rouges était là pour me le rappeler.

Carlisle passa me voir en fin de matinée.

**- Bonjour Bella,** me dit-il en entrant dans la chambre

**- Bonjour Carlisle**

**- Comment te sens tu ? **

**- Bien merci, même si je commence à en avoir assez de rester dans ce lit.**

**- Bien, dans ce cas ce que je vais te dire devrais te faire plaisir alors. Des infirmières vont venir te voir et vont s'occuper de toi, ensuite elles t'installeront dans un fauteuil roulant.**

**- C'est vrai ? Je vais pouvoir sortir de ma chambre ?**

**- Oui, tes amis ne devraient pas tarder, ils t'accompagneront où tu voudras.**

**- Oh merci Carlisle !** lui dis-je les larmes aux yeux

**- Tiens au fait, Alice a déposé cela pour toi hier soir, mais comme il était tard et que tu dormais, personne n'a oser te déranger. **Il déposa un sac de voyage sur le fauteuil. **Elle a pensé que ça te ferait du bien de changer de tenue.**

**- Merci, elle me connaît si bien.**

**- Je te laisse, j'ai d'autres visites.**

**- Merci encore Carlisle.**

**- De rien c'est normal, tu fais partie de la famille.** Il vint me serrer dans ses bras et déposer un baiser sur mon front. Il se dirigea vers la porte mais marqua un temps d'arrêt.

**- Il est splendide.**

**- C'est Edward.**

**- Je le reconnais bien là …** Il me sourit et quitta la pièce.

Encore sous le choc de ce qu'il venait de m'annoncer, je réalisais à peine que j'allais enfin pouvoir sortir de cette fichue chambre. Quelques minutes à peine après son départ, les infirmières vinrent me saluer et m'emmenèrent dans une salle de bain un peu plus adaptée à ma situation. Je pris un bain, chose qui ne m'était pas arrivé depuis des semaines ! Les infirmières qui s'occupaient de moi étaient de vrais amours, elles avaient versé des huiles essentielles dans l'eau, m'aidaient à me laver, prenaient soin de mes cheveux, qui franchement ne ressemblaient plus à rien … Une fois la toilette terminée, elles m'aidèrent à m'habiller et, même si je n'étais pas une fan de mode, je remerciais Alice d'avoir choisi cette tenue. J'avais troqué mon pyjama pour une robe pull en laine bleue nuit, des collants et une paire de ballerines de la même couleur que la robe. Mes cheveux avaient été remontés sur les côtés mais descendaient toujours en cascade dans mon dos.

Je me sentais revivre, je sentais bon, j'étais habillée, bref je ressemblait à tout le monde. Il me tardais de voir la réaction d' Edward. Les infirmières m'installèrent sur le fauteuil, m'expliquèrent comment faire pour se déplacer avec. Après quelques minutes d'entraînement, je ne m'en sortais pas trop mal, au moins je pourrai bouger dans ma chambre. Elle me raccompagnèrent dans la chambre. Une fois seule, je décidais d'aller à la fenêtre pour admirer le paysage. Les jardins de l'hôpital étaient magnifiques avec le printemps. Je rêvais de pouvoir m'y balader avec mon amoureux.

Prise par mes occupations depuis mon réveil, je n'avais pas vu le temps passer et il était déjà 16 heures. Je me languissais de voir Edward mais savais qu'il avait surement des choses à faire avant de venir me voir. Perdue dans mes pensées, je m'entendis pas la porte de ma chambre et c'est ses lèvres contre mon cou qui me firent revenir à la réalité. Dieu que c'était bon de sentir ses lèvres, de sentir son parfum. Sans rien dire il tourna le fauteuil vers lui et m'embrassa tendrement mais passionnément à la fois. J'en perdis pied tellement ça en était fort. Il se sépara doucement de moi et vint s'asseoir face à moi.

**- Salut vous,** me susurra-t-il

**- Salut,** lui répondis encore sous l'effet de son baiser

**- Je suis heureux d'être avec toi mon ange**

**- Oh moi aussi ! Tu as vu ?** Lui dis-je en lui montrant à la fois ma tenue et le fauteuil

**- Oui j'ai vu, je vous trouve très séduisante mademoiselle.** Le ton qu'il employait me faisait chavirer et ne me donnait qu'une seule envie : lui sauter dessus.

**- Tu remercieras Alice, c'est elle qui l'a choisi.**

**- Je m'en chargerai.** Il déposa un baiser sur mes lèvres. **Alors on va pouvoir bouger à ce que je vois ? **

**- Oh oui, il me tardais que tu arrives, on va pouvoir sortir en amoureux dans le parc.**

**- Je serai votre chevalier servant mademoiselle.**

Sur ces paroles, il prit les commandes de mon bolide, et nous dirigea vers l'ascenseur. Après avoir traversé le hall d'entrée, je sortais enfin dans le parc de l'hôpital. Il était magnifique, très vert grâce à tous les arbres qui s'y trouvaient. Je profitais du paysage qui s'offrait à moi.

**- Ça te plaît ?** Me demanda Edward

**- Oh oui ! c'est magnifique !**

**- Tu veux qu'on se balade un peu ? **

**- Avec plaisir …**

Il me poussa donc à travers les allées parfaitement dessinées de cet immense parc. Tout était prévu pour que les résidents du lieux s'y sentent parfaitement bien. Des bancs, des coins ombragés, des kiosques ornaient notre parcours. Je profitais pleinement de ce moment de « liberté » partagé avec Edward. Dans mes moments de doutes en France, je repenserai à cette balade … Absorbés par notre escapade, je ne vis pas le temps passé et c'est Edward qui me ramena à la réalité en me disant qu'il devait me ramener pour le repas, il était déjà 19 heures.

Nous prîmes un chemin jusqu'alors inconnu mais tout aussi beau que les autres. Pourtant, un détail attira mon regard. Ce petit chemin était jalonné de lanternes en papier. Je trouvais ça absolument magique … Au bout de plusieurs minutes de promenade, alors que je pensais rejoindre ma chambre, je me rendis compte que nous arrivions devant un des kiosque du parc. Il était divinement décoré par des fleurs, des drapés vaporeux, des lanternes. Je n'en croyais pas mes yeux. Edward nous approcha encore plus près et je découvris un buffet installé le long des rambardes. Je ne comprenais plus rien. Une rampe avait été installée pour permettre l'accès à mon fauteuil, accès dont Edward profita immédiatement. Je me retrouvais donc au milieu du kiosque et ne savais pas où regarder tant le spectacle était absolument irréel. J'entendis soudain une musique douce s'élever dans la nuit naissante, je reconnus aussitôt « Clair de lune » de Debussy. Les larmes me montèrent aux yeux et je frôlais la crise cardiaque quand toute la bande me sauta dessus en criant un « surprise » général. A cet instant précis je compris qu'Alice ne devait pas être étrangère à tout cela.

Chacun de mes amis vint m'embrasser, me serrer dans leurs bras. Cette soirée fut magique et je ne souhaitai qu'une chose : qu'elle ne finisse jamais. Je profitais pleinement de ce moment, de mes amis, d' Edward. Un peu plus tard, mon père, Billy, Carlisle et Esmée se mêlèrent à la fête. Toutes les personnes qui comptaient pour moi étaient là pour m'encourager avant mon départ. J'eus droit à la distribution de cadeaux règlementaire. Livres, parfums, bijoux et peluche allaient m'accompagner dans mon périple français. Vers 22 heures, chacun vint m'embrasser une dernière fois pour me souhaiter une bonne nuit, Alice en profita pour me dire doucement à l'oreille qu'il était hors de question qu'elle me laisse partir sans une petite fête d'au revoir. Je l'embrassais sur la joue pour la remercier. Quelques minutes plus tard, je me retrouvais seule avec mon homme.

Sans que je m'y attende, il me prit dans ses bras, telle un jeune mariée, et alla s'asseoir sur un des bancs du parc. Je me lovais contre son torse et profitais de cette proximité. Il me berçait, caressait mes cheveux tout en fredonnant une douce mélodie à mes oreilles. Je sentais, à travers cette étreinte, tout l'amour que nous partagions et toutes les craintes dues à ce voyage imposé. Nous restâmes ainsi pendant plus d'une heure, et c'est vers minuit qu'il me ramena à ma chambre. Il me déposa doucement sur mon lit, me prit une dernière fois dans ses bras et m'embrassa amoureusement avant de me laisser pour la nuit.

Je le regardais partir et me laissais aller. Toutes les larmes que j'avais retenues pendant la soirée prirent le dessus et roulèrent sur mes joues. J'avais des amies et une famille formidable et pourtant demain, je devrai les laisser …

_**Alors ? Dites moi tout ? Ça vous a plu ou pas ? **_

_**Je ne vous donne pas de date pour le prochain chapitre, ne sachant pas quand je pourrai le poster. Pour vous donner un ordre d'idée, j'ai un examen blanc fin janvier donc à fond dans les révisions …**_

_**Je vous annonce également que nous approchons tout doucement de la fin, rassurez vous, je sais déjà ce que vont contenir les prochains chapitre, il ne me reste qu'à trouver du temps pour écrire ... **_

_**Merci d'avance pour vos reviews, je vous adore !**_

_**big kiss !**_


	19. Chapter 19

_**Coucou les filles -) Non non vous ne rêvez pas, me revoilà !**_

_**Je vous livre le nouveau chapitre avec beaucoup de retard mais mon examen étant passé je vais essayer de reprendre un rythme de publication plus régulier, ça c'est la 1ère bonne nouvelle !**_

_**La deuxième, c'est que je planche sur une nouvelle fic dont le prologue est déjà écrit, je pense vous livrer tout ça pour la période estivale …**_

_**Merci à toutes celles qui continuent à me suivre, vous êtes adorables !**_

_**Je ne vous embête pas plus longtemps et vous laisse lire … On se retrouve en bas !**_

_**Bisous bisous**_

**Chapitre 18 : Le départ …**

_**POV BELLA**_

Je me réveillais doucement. J'ouvris les yeux, la chambre était bercée par la lumière du matin. Je repris mes esprits et réalisais quel jour nous étions : le jour de mon départ. Ma gorge se serra et les larmes montèrent d'un coup. Il ne me restait plus que quelques heures à passer avec ma famille et mes amis, je comptais bien en profiter. Au bout d'une vingtaine de minutes, les infirmières vinrent me préparer et je me retrouvais installée dans mon fauteuil, prête à affronter cette journée.

On toqua et la porte s'ouvrit. Je vis le visage de mon ange et je perdis pied lorsqu'il me sourit, comme d'habitude. Il vint m'embrasser. Je savourais ce baiser doux et tendre. Il prit mon visage entre ses mains, nous nous regardions sans dire un mot, le moment était parfait.

De petits coups à la porte nous sortirent de notre bulle. Carlisle passa la porte.

**- Bonjour les enfants. **

**- Bonjour Carlisle. **

**- Bonjour papa. **

**- Bella, comment te sens tu ?**

**- Angoissée à vrai dire mais à part ça, ça va ? **

**- Très bien. J'ai une nouvelle qui devrait calmer tes angoisses.** Edward et moi nous regardions sans rien y comprendre.

**- Voilà, mes confrères ont longtemps cherché et ils ont trouvé ce qu'il nous fallait.** L'incompréhension devait se lire sur nos visages. **Ils ont trouvé un centre de rééducation ici, tu n'as plus besoin de partir en France ! **s'écria-t-il.

**- Oh mon dieu ! **Edward se jeta dans mes bras.

**- Oh ma Bella, je t'aime tellement … **

Je sentis une présence à mes côtés, on me caressait le visage. Lorsque j'ouvris les yeux, je vis Edward à mon chevet. Oh non ! Je venais de rêver … Ma déception du se lire sur mon visage car il me prit dans ses bras.

**- Que t'arrive-t-il ? **

**- Rien un rêve …** lui répondis-je évasive. Il déposa un baiser sur mon front.

**- Bonjour ma belle,** souffla-t-il

**- Bonjour mon ange.** Nous en profitâmes pour nous embrasser longuement et amoureusement.

Un peu plus tard, les infirmières arrivèrent et je me retrouvais propulsée dans mon rêve. Une fois prête, Edward m'aida à faire mes bagages. Je sentais le temps défiler à une allure folle et mon angoisse liée à ce départ prenait progressivement possession de moi. Mon départ étant prévu en fin de journée, nous avions donc encore du temps pour profiter l'un de l'autre. Nous en profitâmes pour nous remémorer notre rencontre, nos retrouvailles au lycée mais aussi notre première nuit ensembles. Bien évidemment, nous prîmes également du temps pour s'embrasser et se câliner.

Vers midi, Carlisle vint nous rendre visite.

**- Bonjour les enfants.**

**- Bonjour Carlisle.**

**- Comment vas tu ? Prête pour le départ ? **

**- Je ne vais pas vous mentir, je suis morte d'angoisse mais ça va …**

**- J'imagine ma belle, c'est en partie pour ça que je suis là.** Instinctivement, mon rêve me revint en mémoire et je ne pus m'empêcher d'espérer qu'il se réalise. **Je pense avoir trouvé une solution pour te faciliter le voyage. **

**- Ah bon ? Vous m'intriguez là, je vous écoute.**

**- Voilà, j'ai pensé que pour t'aider un peu dans cette épreuve, tu apprécierais peut être d'être accompagnée de quelqu'un … **

**- Mais le docteur Aro sera bien avec moi non ?** M'inquiétais-je

**- Oui, oui bien sûr, il sera là, seulement … Que dirais tu si un ami t'accompagnait ? **

**- Ça serait possible ? Bien évidemment j'en serai ravie.** J'étais surtout impatiente de savoir à qui il avait pensé.

**- Très bien, dans ce cas tout est réglé, Edward t'accompagnera et t'aidera à t'installer.** Je regardais mon petit ami, je n'en revenais pas. Visiblement il n'était pas au courant. Il se leva et se jeta dans les bras de son père.

**- Merci papa,** lui dit-il les larmes aux yeux.

**- De rien mon fils, je sais que cette situation est difficile à supporter pour vous, j'ai juste essayer de vous faciliter un peu les choses.**

**- Merci Carlisle, je ne sais pas comment vous remercier,** lui dis-je encore sous le coup de l'émotion.

**- Guéris, c'est tout ce qui me fera plaisir.** Il m'embrassa et nous laissa tous les deux.

Nous nous regardâmes un moment avant de tomber dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Il m'embrassa fougueusement, visiblement heureux que l'on puisse profiter encore un peu de nous. Je savais au fond de moi que la séparation n'en serait que plus difficile mais j'étais heureuse et je refusais de penser au lendemain.

Vers 14 heures, ce fut l'heure du départ, direction l'aéroport. Le docteur Aro nous avait rejoint et, avec Carlisle, ils s' occupèrent de charger mes bagages dans la voiture. Une fois à l' aéroport, ils se chargèrent des formalités d'embarquement, alors qu' Edward et moi allâmes dans la salle d'attente. Nos amis et familles nous y attendaient, visiblement émus. Tout le monde vint nous saluer et nous en profitâmes pour discuter et leur annoncer qu' Edward venait avec moi. Sa mère, étant au courant, s'était chargée de faire son sac. Carlisle et son confrère vinrent nous rejoindre et nous entendîmes la voix off nous annoncer l'embarquement de notre vol. La tant redoutée épreuve des « au revoir » allait avoir lieu. Je croisais les doigts que tout se passe pour le mieux, je ne me sentais pas capable d'affronter des torrents de larmes. Mon esprit fut expédié quelques mois auparavant, le jour de notre séparation pour la fin de notre camps de vacances. Mon cœur se serra. Il fallait que je sois forte.

Le défilé des embrassades pouvait commencer. Les garçons vinrent vers moi et chacun leur tour m'embrassèrent et me souhaitèrent bon courage. Ils ressemblaient à des petits enfants qu'on aurait disputés, ils étaient tous penauds mais je savais qu'ils se retenaient de ne pas verser de larmes. Vint le tour des filles. Ce fut plus difficile, chacune d'entre elle me prit dans ses bras et me serra fort. Toutes essayèrent de me souhaiter un bon voyage malgré les sanglots qui les empêchaient de parler.

Puis ce fut le défilé des parents, tout aussi touchant. Billy fut le premier, suivi par les parents d' Edward. Mon père fermait la procession. Bien évidemment, ce fut le plus difficile pour moi. Charlie n'était pas de nature très démonstrative mais il se faisait violence. Outre les conseils d'usage, il me distribua baisers paternels, embrassades gênées et regard embué de larmes. Il me fit promettre de l'appeler dès mon arrivée et surtout de bien faire attention à moi et de lui revenir tout neuve. Il m'embrassa une dernière fois et se recula. Edward de son côté saluait tout le monde puis vint me rejoindre. Le docteur Aro nous fit signe qu'il était temps. Edward poussa mon fauteuil vers la sortie en direction de la porte d'embarquement. J'envoyais des baisers à tous mes amis et ma famille, je retenais tant bien que mal mes larmes, alors que je voyais Alice pleurant dans le bras de Jasper, Leah soutenue par Jacob et Rosalie tenant la main d' Emmett.

Edward senti mon désarroi et déposa un baiser sur le haut de mon crâne et me chuchota « _tout va bien se passer ma belle _». La porte se referma derrière nous.

Les hôtesse s'occupèrent de nous. Je ne sais pas si cela était voulu, mais le docteur Aro était assis plusieurs rangs loin de nous et Edward et moi n'étions que tous les deux. Le décollage se déroula sans encombre.

Nous y étions. Lui, installé à mes côtés, il me tenait la main comme pour se rassurer : oui nous étions bien tous les deux dans l'avion en direction de la France pour la plus grande aventure de notre vie d'ados.

Notre vol devait durer une dizaine d'heures et nous allions arriver très tard dans la soirée, je décidais donc de mettre à profit ces longues heures pour profiter de mon amoureux. Je calais ma tête dans le creux de son cou et me laissais aller à rêver à nos retrouvailles, à notre vie une fois que je remarcherai … Absorbée par mes pensées, je ne m' étais même pas aperçue qu'une larme coulait sur ma joue. C' est la douceur des doigts de mon homme sur ma joue qui me sortie de mon rêve éveillé, il essayait mon vissage.

Je relevais la tête et soudais mon regard au sien. Oh mon dieu ! Comment allais - je pouvoir vivre sans voir ses yeux poser sur moi ? Sans sentir tout l'amour qu'il a pour moi dans ses tendres émeraudes ? Je n'avais pas le choix pourtant, d'ici demain je devrai apprendre à vivre sans lui et loin de lui. Je repris ma position initiale et lui, me caressa les cheveux comme pour m'apaiser . Le sommeil eut rapidement raison de moi.

_**POV EDWARD**_

Ma douce s'était endormie dans mes bras. Je profitai de se moment de répit pour souffler un bon coup, les adieux à l'aéroport avaient été très durs émotionnellement et je redoutais mon départ demain. Comment allait-elle réagir ? Comment allais-je le supporter ? Je préférais ne pas y penser, cela arriverait bien assez tôt et nous allions devoir être forts tous les deux .

Le voyage étant long, j'en profitais pour me reposer un peu avant notre arrivée.

Vers 0h30, l' hôtesse nous demanda de rattacher nos ceintures, je réveillais doucement Bella. Elle ronchonnait un peu mais ce fut de courte durée. L'atterrissage nous secoua un peu mais rien de grave. Nous descendîmes de l'avion, accompagnés par le médecin de Bella. Après avoir récupéré nos sacs, nous prîmes la direction du centre.

Bella était toujours collée à moi, je sentais qu'elle avait peur, j'essayais de la rassurer du mieux que je le pouvais. Nous arrivâmes enfin au centre, qui était magnifique cela dit en passant. Des infirmiers étaient là pour nous accueillir et nous accompagnèrent à la chambre de ma douce. Je fut étonné de découvrir que ça ne ressemblait pas à une chambre d'hôpital. Au contraire, on se serait cru dans une suite d'hôtel. La chambre était composée d'un coin salon et d'une partie « nuit », le tout orné de grandes baies vitrées. Une salle de bain relativement grande complétait l'état des lieux. Même si il était tard et qu'il faisait nuit, je pouvais discerner qu'elle avait vue sur la mer. Même si ce détail pouvait paraître insignifiant pour les autres, il était important pour moi : au moins elle était bien ici.

_**POV BELLA**_

Nous venions d'arriver dans la chambre et il me tardais de pouvoir me coucher … et me retrouver seule avec mon homme. Je ne pouvais pas virer tout le monde pourtant j'en mourrais d'envie. Le docteur Aro vint me voir.

**- Te voilà installée, veux tu que les infirmières viennent t'aider à te coucher ? **

**- Non merci ça devrait aller.** Je regardais mon ange. **Edward va m'aider.** Je vis son irrésistible sourire en coin apparaître sur son visage.

**- Très bien, dans ce cas passe une bonne nuit. Edward ton départ du centre est prévu à 9h, ça te va ?**

**- Très bien, je serai prêt. Merci.**

**- Je vous laisse à demain.**

**- A demain,** lui dis-je pressée de le voir sortir.

Toute l'équipe quitta et ma chambre et je me retrouvais enfin seule avec Edward. Une fois la porte fermée, il vint vers moi, prit mon visage dans ses mains et déposa ses lèvres sur les miennes. Et comme d'habitude, je quittais la Terre. Il mit fin à notre baiser et me dit :

**- Mademoiselle est prête pour aller au lit ? **

**- Malheureusement non, je ne peut pas dormir dans cette tenue,** lui dis-je en lui montrant mon jean.

**- Effectivement …**

**- Accepterais-tu de m'aider à me changer ?** lui demandais-je mutine.

**- Bien sûr, mais tu dois me promettre de rester bien sage,** me répondit-il en déposa un baiser sur le bout de mon nez.

**- Moi ? Mais je suis toujours sage ! **Il rigola à ma remarque.

**- Allez viens par là ma belle.**

Sur ces paroles, il me prit dans ses bras et m'amena jusque dans la chambre. Il me déposa avec précautions sur le lit. Il se plaça devant moi et me retira mes chaussures. Il se releva et commença à défaire un à un les boutons de mon gilet, il prenait son temps et je l'en remerciais intérieurement. Cela faisait tellement longtemps … Les boutons défaits, il fit glisser le gilet sur mes épaules et déposa un baiser sur chacune d'elle. Il entreprit ensuite de me retirer mon top à bretelles. Sentir ses doigts effleurer ma peau était d'une sensualité sans pareille. Même si j'étais tout à fait capable de me déshabiller toute seule, je profitais de ce moment partagé avec lui. Il fit passer mon top au dessus de ma tête et vint déposer ses lèvres sur les miennes. Cette fois, le baiser était plus appuyé, plus fougueux et j'aimais ça. Il m'aida ensuite à m'allonger sur le lit et entreprit de défaire les boutons de mon jean. A ce moment précis, je ne contrôlais plus rien, je frissonnais de plaisir et mon esprit était déjà parti à des années lumière. Il fit délicatement glisser mon jean le long de mes jambes. Je me retrouvais en sous vêtements avec l'homme le plus merveilleux du monde et, même si nous devions reste sage selon les dires d' Edward, ce moment était d'un érotisme rare. Il se leva pour aller chercher mon pyjama mais je l'en empêchais, je voulais rester comme ça pour lui, pour notre dernière nuit.

Il m'installa correctement sous la couette et s'excusa le temps de passer par la salle de bain. Il revint à peine deux minutes plus tard et vint se coucher à mes côtés, il me prit dans ses bras et je calais ma tête sur son torse. Nul mot ne vint perturber ce moment de tendresse. Il me caressait le bras et sans le voir venir, je tombais dans les bras de Morphée.

J'ouvrais difficilement les yeux et vis mon ange à côté de moi, j'étais heureuse. Il m'embrassa doucement et tendrement, je savourais ce moment.

**- Bonjour ma belle**

**- Bonjour toi**

**- Bien dormi ? **

**- Tu n'imagine pas à quel point …**

**- J'ai une petite idée,** me dit-il en m'embrassant une nouvelle fois.

**- Quelle heure est-il ? **

**- 7h30 …** Tout comme moi, il redoutait ce moment.

**- Profitons du peu de temps qu'il nous reste,** lui chuchotais-je à l'oreille.

**- Ne me tente pas, je ne réponds pas de mes actes,** me dit-il en me serrant dans ses bras.

**- Tu peux m'aider à me préparer s'il te plaît ? **

**- Bien sûr, de quoi as tu besoin ? **

**- Mon pyjama dans mon sac.**

**- Ne bouge pas je vais te le chercher. **Il revint une fraction de seconde plus tard

**- Et voilà miss.**

**- Merci.**

Il m'aida à le passer et me réinstalla dans mon fauteuil. Il s'excusa le temps de passer par la salle de bain. On toqua à la porte et j'allais ouvrir. C'était le petit déjeuner. Je laissais entrer l'infirmière et la remerciais. Edward me rejoint quelques minutes plus tard et nous nous installâmes à table. Nous mangions en silence, nos regards rivés l'un à l'autre. Nous nous tenions la main, nos doigts étaient entrelacés, nous sentions que le moment tant redouté de la séparation avançait à grands pas.

Vers 8h30, le docteur Aro vint nous voir et prit de mes nouvelles. Il en profita pour nous avertir que le départ d' Edward était imminent. Nous le saluâmes et il nous laissa.

**- Bon ma belle je crois qu'il va falloir que j'y aille**

**- Je sais …**

**- Viens par là …** Il me prit dans ses bras et me posa sur ses genoux, il me serrait fort contre lui, une main sur ma tête

**- Tu me manques déjà Edward, je ne sais pas si je supporterai ton départ …**

**- Ma belle je sais que c'est dur mais dis toi que nous allons vite nous revoir et puis on garde contact hein ? **

**- Bien sûr, je ne pourrai pas supporter de ne pas avoir de tes nouvelles, même avec le décalage horaire appelle moi, à n'importe quelle heure, **le suppliais-je.

**- Bien sûr ma belle …** Il me berçait. Je me redressais, le regardais droit dans les yeux.

**- Je t'aime Edward**

**- Je t'aime Bella.** Il m'embrassa passionnément, ce baiser sonnait comme des adieux mais je ne voulais pas y penser.

**- On y va ?**

**- Pas trop le choix hein ? **

Il me réinstalla dans le fauteuil, prit ses affaires et nous quittâmes ma chambre pour rejoindre le porche du centre. Une voiture nous attendait. Il mit son sac dans le coffre et revint me voir. Il me prit le visage dans ses mains, m'embrassa avec toute la fougue dont il était capable et me dit « _N'oublie pas que je t'aime ma Bella _». Il déposa un baiser sur mon front et se dirigea vers la voiture. Je le regardais monter dans ce véhicule de malheur, les larmes coulant abondamment sur mes joues, je ne contrôlais plus rien.

La voiture démarra et je le regardais s'éloigner. Je lui fis un signe de la main. La dernière chose que je vis fut sa main collée au pare brise et ses émeraudes rivées sur moi.

_**Alors ? Qu'en pensez vous ? **_

_**Le prochain chapitre vous livrera le point de vue d' Edward sur cette dernière nuit et la séparation. Damon fera enfin son entrée …**_

_**Je vous invite également à nous rejoindre sur le forum**_

_**http:/the(-)vampires(-).fr/ (pensez à enlever les tirets), vous y trouverez une équipe de choc !**_

_**Je fais au plus vite pour vous livrer la suite**_

_**Bisous bisous**_


	20. Chapter 20

_**Et me revoilà !**_

_**Visiblement mon dernier chapitre vous a tiré quelques larmes, alors préparez vous pour la suite car malheureusement ce n'est pas très joyeux …**_

_**Je me suis essayé à l'exercice du Flashback, j'espère que se sera réussi ;)**_

_**Je ne vous embête pas plus longtemps et je vous laisse à la lecture de la suite des aventures de nos jeunes amis ;)**_

_**Bonne lecture !**_

**Chapitre 19 : Mélancolie …**

_**POV EDWARD**_

Mon taxi roulait à vive allure alors que mon esprit était ailleurs. Je gardais en mémoire le visage anéanti et les larmes de ma belle. Je doutais sur le fait que je puisse m'en remettre un jour. J'avais volontairement écourté mon au revoir afin de ne pas craquer mais ce fut pire que tout. J'avais voulu appliquer la méthode de « l'arrachage de pansement » mais sans grand succès. Je fixais la route sans réellement voir le paysage. Sans m'en rendre compte, la voiture se gara sur le parking de l'aéroport. Je récupérai mon sac et me dirigeais vers le guichet d'enregistrement. J' agissais comme un automate, j'avais laissé mon cœur à des kilomètres de là et il n'était pas prêt de réintégrer mon corps, tant que ma Bella sera loin de moi, je lui laisserai en gage de notre amour.

Toujours sans m'en rendre compte, je me retrouvais dans l'avion, direction … l'enfer ! Le voyage retour me parut bien trop long et bien trop triste. L'avion au sol, je descendis et me dirigeais vers le hall d'arrivée. A ma surprise, seul Emmett était là pour m'accueillir. Inconsciemment, je tombais dans ses bras et pleurais comme un gosse. Il me frotta le dos de ses grosses mains. Je me décalais de lui, tout en essuyant les preuves de ma vulnérabilité.

**- Salut frérot.**

**- Salut Em.**

**- On va boire un truc ? **

**- Ouais ... ** Je le suivais sans grand entrain.

**- On a qu'à se mettre là.** Je m'installais pendant qu'il parti au bar pour commander. Il vint s'asseoir à côté de moi. **Alors comment ça va ? **

**- Pas terrible …**

**- Je me doute. Je comprends que tu ne veuilles pas en parler.**

**- C'est pas ça Em, mais je ne suis pas de très bonne compagnie là …** Le serveur nous amena notre commande.

**- Pas de soucis frérot.**

Nous restâmes un long moment sans parler, j'avais le regard perdu dans mon verre. Emmett restait calme … pour une fois. Cette faculté à savoir se taire et écouter était déconcertante chez mon frère. Il était toujours reconnu comme le clown de service et le voir aussi prévenant avec moi est d'un grand réconfort. Avant de descendre de l'appareil, je craignais de devoir affronter toute ma famille ou alors ma bande de copains au grand complet,mais que j'ai vu que mon frère était seul, je fus soulagé? Avec lui je n'avais à faire semblant. Toujours perdu dans ma boisson, je me mis à parler, comme pour soulager ma conscience.

**- Le vol s'est bien passé, elle a dormi dans mes bras et puis à notre arrivée, on a été amenés au centre. Elle est très bien installée. On a passé la nuit ensembles, c'était bien, c'était bon.** Un petit sourire apparut sur le coin de mes lèvres. **Notre petit déjeuner fut silencieux, agréable et douloureux, mon départ fut terrible. **Je réalisais que mes propos étaient d'une banalité affligeante, mais ça me faisait du bien de les laisser sortir. **Elle était anéantie Em, je ne sais pas si j'ai bien fait de l'accompagner. Elle était tellement mal.** Les larmes reprirent possession de moi.

**- Edward, il est évident que tu devais être avec elle. Bien sûr elle est mal mais c'est parce qu'elle t'aime et vu comme tu souffres, on ne peut pas douter que tu l'aime aussi.**

**- Je ne sais pas comment je vais vivre sans elle Em.**

**- Je sais que ça va être difficile mais je suis sûr qu'elle ne voudrait pas que tu te morfonde dans ton coin en attendant de ses nouvelles. Laisse passer quelques jours et reprends ta vie. Elle sentira que tu vas bien quand tu l'auras au téléphone et ça l'aidera à guérir.**

**- Tu crois ? Sincèrement, je ne me vois pas vivre sans elle d'autant qu'on ne sait pas combien de temps elle va rester là bas …** Cette réalité me donna l'impression d'être poignardé en plein cœur.

**- Raison de plus pour te motiver à aller le mieux possible, ça lui donnera la force de se battre pour retrouver ses jambes et elle te reviendra toute neuve. **

**- Mais elle va côtoyer des mecs là bas …**

**- C'est donc ça qui t'embête frérot ! Je pense ne pas trop m'avancer en te disant que n'importe quel mâle peut lui tourner autour, il n'arrivera pas à la séduire. Elle t'es entièrement acquise beau gosse. Tu n'as aucun doute à avoir. **

**- T'es sûr ? **

**- Mais oui rassure toi.**

**- Merci Em.**

**- De quoi ? **

**- De m'avoir écouté, de m'avoir rassuré, d'avoir été là. Tu dois me prendre pour un imbécile,** ris-je discrètement.

**- Un imbécile ? Non ! Mais un mec amoureux c'est clair !** Il me tapa dans l'épaule. **Allez viens on rentre. **

Sur ces paroles, nous rentrâmes à la maison, Emmett animant le trajet de son humour légendaire. Ça m'avait fait du bien de lui parler. Nous arrivâmes à la maison et avant même que le moteur ne soit éteint, toute la famille était dehors à nous attendre. Je récupérais mon sac et allais les rejoindre. Mon père me serra la main tandis que ma mère me prit dans ses bras. Elle m'embrassa et me sourit discrètement. Jasper me prit par les épaules et m'accompagna jusqu'à la maison. Je posais mon sac et savourais le fait d'être chez moi, même si il manquait un petit quelque chose à mon bonheur éphémère. Il était tard et toute la famille avait déjà mangé, Emmett se rua tel un fou furieux dans le frigo. Il se mit à engloutir tout ce qui lui tombait sous la main. Je rigolais à le voir faire mais la fatigue commençait à se faire sentir. Je pris donc congé de tout le monde, récupérais mon sac et montais dans ma chambre.

Une fois la porte fermée, je jetais dans un coin les vestiges de mon voyage outre atlantique et allais m'effondrer sur mon lit. Je glissais ma main sous mon oreiller et trouvais la seule chose dont j'avais besoin à ce moment précis. Avant de partir, Bella m'avait confié un top à elle. Elle m'avait dit qu'elle voulait que je garde son odeur près de moi. Je le serrais près de mon cœur et me mit en position du fœtus, de telle sorte que je puisse sentir son parfum. Je me remit à pleurer et les souvenirs de ces dernières 24 heures me revinrent en mémoire.

_**Flashback**_

_**POV EDWARD**_

_Le docteur Aro vint voir ma douce._

_**- Te voilà installée, veux tu que les infirmières viennent t'aider à te coucher ? **_

_**- Non merci ça devrait aller.** Elle me regarda. **Edward va m'aider.** Instinctivement,je lui fis mon irrésistible sourire, mon esprit déjà pris d'assaut par des idées peu avouables._

_**- Très bien, dans ce cas passe une bonne nuit. **Il se tourna vers moi. **Edward ton départ du centre est prévu à 9h, ça te va ?**_

_**- Très bien, je serai prêt. Merci.**_

_**- Je vous laisse à demain.**_

_**- A demain,** lui lança ma belle visiblement pressée de le voir partir._

_Nous nous retrouvions enfin seuls. J'allais vers elle, pris son visage entre mes mains et déposais mes lèvres sur les siennes. Ce baiser était doux, parfait. J'y mis fin et lui dit :_

_**- Mademoiselle est prête pour aller au lit ? **_

_**- Malheureusement non, je ne peut pas dormir dans cette tenue,** me dit-elle en désignant son jean._

_**- Effectivement …**_

_**- Accepterais-tu de m'aider à me changer ?** Me demanda-t-elle son regard coquin rivé au mien. Je ne cherchais même pas à lui résister._

_**- Bien sûr, mais tu dois me promettre de rester bien sage,** lui dis-je totalement conscient que j'aurai du mal à garder mon calme. Je déposais un baiser sur le bout de son nez._

_**- Moi ? Mais je suis toujours sage ! **Je ris à sa remarque et sa moue faussement offusquée._

_**- Allez viens par là ma belle.** _

_Sans réfléchir, je la pris dans mes bras et l'amenais dans la chambre. Je la déposais sur le lit en faisant attention à ne pas la blesser. Je me mis à genoux et lui retiras ses chaussures. Je me relevais et exhortais mon esprit à rester calme. Ce qui allait suivre allait mettre mes nerfs à rude épreuves. Je commençais donc par défaire un à un les boutons de son gilet. Je prenais mon temps, je savourais ce moment de tendresse. Je fis glisser son gilet sur ses épaules et me hasardais à déposer un chaste baiser sur chacune de ses épaules. Je m'attaquais ensuite à son top. Je l'attrapais par le bas et le fit remonter le long du buste de ma douce tout en caressant ses flancs. Je le fit passer par dessus sa tête et allais l'embrasser fougueusement. Je me répétais de rester maître de mon corps même si ce dernier en avait décidé autrement. Je l'aidais ensuite à s'allonger et me mis à ses côtés. Je devais lui ôter son jean … quel supplice ! Je pris sur moi et mes mains partirent à l'assaut des boutons de son carcan, je la sentis frissonner sous mes doigts. Intérieurement, j'étais ravi des réactions que je provoquais chez elle. Le tissus en main, je le fit glisser le long de ses magnifiques jambes. Je le pris et le déposais au sol. Quand je vins reposer mon regard sur ma douce, je la découvrais en sous vêtements. Mon instinct me dictait de lui sauter mais ma raison me poussa à aller chercher son pyjama. Comprenant ce que j'allais faire, elle m'en empêcha et me fis comprendre qu'elle voulait dormir comme ça. A cet instant, je su que notre dernière nuit serait magique et je ne voulais même pas penser aux éventuelles réactions incontrôlables de mon corps. _

_J'abdiquais à sa supplique et l'installais correctement sous la couette. Je m'absentais juste le temps de me rafraîchir, mais surtout pour remettre mes idées en place. Ce qui venait de se passer m'avait quelque peu émoustillé. Je fis le plus vite possible et je me glissais sous la couette. Je pris mon ange dans mes bras, elle cala sa tête sur mon torse. Je lui caressais le bras tandis que le silence nous enveloppa. Je sentis son corps se détendre et je m'aperçus qu'elle dormait comme un bébé. _

_Quand j'ouvris les yeux, mon ange dormait encore à côté de moi, elle donnait l'impression d'être heureuse. Je la regardais dormir, elle était tellement belle … Elle se réveilla doucement et me regarda. Je ne pus m'empêcher de l'embrasser doucement et tendrement. _

_**- Bonjour ma belle**_

_**- Bonjour toi**_

_**- Bien dormi ? **_

_**- Tu n'imagine pas à quel point …**_

_**- J'ai une petite idée,** lui dis-je en l'embrassant une nouvelle fois._

_**- Quelle heure est-il ? **_

_**- 7h30 …** Tout comme moi, elle redoutait ce moment._

_**- Profitons du peu de temps qu'il nous reste,** me chuchota-t-elle à l'oreille._

_**- Ne me tente pas, je ne réponds pas de mes actes,** lui dis-je en la serrant dans mes bras. _

_**- Tu peux m'aider à me préparer s'il te plaît ? **_

_**- Bien sûr, de quoi as tu besoin ? **_

_**- Mon pyjama dans mon sac.**_

_**- Ne bouge pas je vais te le chercher. **Je revins une fraction de seconde plus tard_

_**- Et voilà miss.**_

_**- Merci.**_

_J'aidais ma douce à se changer, épreuve pour laquelle je dus, une fois de plus faire appel à mon self contrôl. Après avoir secouru ma princesse en détresse, je m'éclipsais dans la salle de bain. Je fermais la porte et je me cramponnais au lavabo. Je soufflais un grand cou, je savais que d'ici quelques minutes, je devrai l'abandonner et ça, je ne pouvais m'y résoudre. Je repris mes esprits et allais la rejoindre. Le petit déjeuner tout tendait les bras. Nous nous installa^mes et une fois de plus, le silence fut la règle. Nous avions entrelacé nos doigts comme si ce geste pouvait nous éviter la séparation._

_Vers 8h30, le docteur Aro vint nous voir et prit de des nouvelles de Bella. Il en profita pour nous avertir que mon départ était imminent. Nous le saluâmes et il nous laissa. _

_**- Bon ma belle je crois qu'il va falloir que j'y aille**_

_**- Je sais …**_

_**- Viens par là …** Je la prit dans mes bras et la posai sur ses genoux, je la serrait fort contre moi, une main sur sa tête_

_**- Tu me manques déjà Edward, je ne sais pas si je supporterai ton départ …**_

_**- Ma belle je sais que c'est dur mais dis toi que nous allons vite nous revoir et puis on garde contact hein ? **J'essayais tant bien que mal de garder constance, même si au fond de moi je redoutais aussi cette séparation._

_**- Bien sûr, je ne pourrai pas supporter de ne pas avoir de tes nouvelles, même avec le décalage horaire appelle moi, à n'importe quelle heure, **me supplia-t-elle._

_**- Bien sûr ma belle …** je la berçais. Elle se redressa et me regarda droit dans les yeux._

_**- Je t'aime Edward**_

_**- Je t'aime Bella.** Je l'embrassais passionnément, ce baiser sonnait comme des adieux mais je ne voulais pas y penser. _

_**- On y va ?**_

_**- Pas trop le choix hein ? **_

_Je la réinstallais dans le fauteuil, prit mes affaires et nous quittâmes sa chambre pour rejoindre le porche du centre. Une voiture nous attendait. Je mis son sac dans le coffre et revint la voir. Je lui prit le visage dans mes mains, l'embrassais avec toute la fougue dont j'étais capable et lui dit dit « N'oublie pas que je t'aime ma Bella ». Je déposais un baiser sur son front et me dirigeais vers la voiture. _

_La voiture démarra et je la regardais s'éloigner. Elle me fit un signe de la main. Je posais ma main sur le pare brise et la regardais. Elle pleurait tant. J'étais anéanti et elle aussi._

_**Fin du Flashback**_

Je me réveillais le lendemain matin sans arriver à me souvenir à quel moment je m'étais endormi, la seule chose qui me restait en mémoire était le visage strié de larmes de ma douce. Je me passais les mains sur le visage, visiblement la nuit avait été dure pour moi aussi. Je repris mes esprits et réalisais que je devais affronter encore une épreuve : le retour au lycée … Misère !

Sans grand entrain, je décidais donc de me lever, j'allais me doucher et finis par descendre à la cuisine, où ma mère et mes frères m'attendaient. Ma mère vint m'embrasser, puis je pris place avec les autres. Le petit déjeuner se déroula dans un silence quasi monastique. J'étais soulagé de voir que tout le monde me laissais tranquille. Je n'étais d'humeur à faire semblant et je ne me sentais pas prêt à parler de ces deux derniers jours.

Comme d'habitude, le repas fini, chacun prit sa voiture afin de rejoindre le lycée. Mes frères devaient passer chez leurs petites amies afin de les accompagner. Moi, pour une fois, j'étais seul. Il fallait que je m'y habitue car malheureusement, je ne savais pas pour combien de temps. J'arrivais au lycée bien trop tôt à mon goût, je me garais et décidais d'attendre les autres. Je mis un fond musical dans la voiture et laisser mes pensées divaguer. Sans grande surprise, je prenais à rêver que je retrouvais ma belle sur la plage devant sa chambre, nous courrions vers les vagues … Je sursautais quand j'entendis de petits coups à la fenêtre. J'avais du m'évader plus longtemps que je le pensais. Je sortis de la voiture et allais rejoindre la folle équipe. Chacune des filles vint me déposer un bisou sur la joue comme pour me faire comprendre qu'elles me comprenaient. Je leur fit un sourire en coin pour les remercier. La cloche sonna, me voilà en enfer …

_**POV TANYA**_

Depuis mon arrivée au lycée de Forks, j'avais une proie en ligne de mire et je ne comptais rendre les armes. Je le voulais et je l'aurai ! Quand je le vis arriver seul ce matin, j'étais heureuse. Sa sangsue avait mis les voiles, me laissant ainsi le champ libre avec le bel apollon : Edward.

Quand il sortit de sa voiture, il ressemblait à un vrai fantôme et bien évidemment sa bande de ploucs était là. Il était clair qu'il avait besoin qu'on lui redonne goût à la vie et je comptais bien mener à bien cette mission. Il me fallait un plan pour pouvoir l'approcher sans éveiller les soupçons, mais je comptais sur nos chers professeurs pour ça.

La mission « séduire Edward Cullen » était lancée et rien ne pourrait m'arrêter !

_**DU COTE DE LA BANDE**_

Toute la bande s'était retrouvée comme à son habitude, devant le lycée, avant les cours. Chacun partit de son côté avec en tête une seule chose : se retrouver pour le repas de midi. A l'heure dite, ils se retrouvèrent au réfectoire. Une fois à table, ils constatèrent qu' Edward manquait à l'appel.

**- Vous ne savez pas où est Edward ?** Demanda Alice

**- Non, ils nous a simplement dit qu'il voulait être seul,** lui répondit son amoureux

**- Ok,** dit-elle penaude. Le silence se fit. Au bout d'un moment, Rosalie le rompit.

**- Je suis inquiète pour lui.**

**- Moi c'est pareil,** lui dit Leah. **Je ne l'ai jamais vu aussi abattu.**

**- Et encore vous l'avez pas vu à l'aéroport …** lâcha Emmett.

**- A ce point là ?** S'inquiéta Jacob

**- Une vrai loque humaine … **

**- Il faut faire quelque chose,** dit Alice.

**- Oui mais quoi ? **Lui demanda Rosalie.

**- Je ne sais pas, mais on ne peut pas le laisser comme ça, sans compter que toutes les greluches du lycée ne vont pas tarder à lui tomber dessus. Je doute fort qu'il soit en état de supporter tout ça …**

**- Écoute avec Jaz et Emmett on peut essayer de lui parler. Peut être qu'entre mec il se laissera aller …** proposa Jacob.

**- Ok et nous de notre côté on monte la garde, hors de question qu'une seule de ces folles ne l'approche !** Décida Rosalie.

**- Marché conclu,** dirent-ils tous en cœur.

C'est ainsi que se termina le repas, le reste de la journée se déroula de la même façon que la matinée, au grand dam de tous. Edward restait à l'écart de tout et de tous. Sa tristesse se lisait dans chacun de ses regards. Les mois à venir n'allaient pas être de tout repos.

_**PENDANT CE TEMPS, EN FRANCE**_

La voiture venait de quitter le domaine et je décidais de repartir dans ma chambre. Une fois la porte fermée, je m'approchais du lit et posais le haut du corps dessus. Je sentais l'odeur d' Edward, seul vestige de lui, ici. Je me retrouvais seule, à des milliers de kilomètres de chez moi, de mes amis, de mon amour.

Je n'avais pas la force de lutter contre les larmes qui ravageaient mon visage ni contre la douleur qui avait prit possession de mon cœur. Je ne me voyais pas vivre ça seule et pourtant il le fallait …

Je ne vis personne durant la matinée, mais on vint me chercher pour le repas de midi. Je refusais de m'y rendre. Je ne voulais voir personne. Mon cœur était parti avec lui et je resterai dans cette chambre tant qu'il ne me reviendra pas. J'agissais comme une enfant gâtée mais, n'avais-je pas le droit après tout ce que j'avais subi jusqu'à maintenant ?

Je restais ainsi, lovée contre la couette du lit et ne répondais à personne. Je ne savais quelle heure il était et je m'en fichais. Pourtant, quand on toqua à ma porte pour la énième fois de la journée, je sortis de ma transe et jetais un œil au réveil : 21 heures. Qui pouvait bien venir à cette heure si tardive ? Des coups résonnèrent une nouvelle fois, je ne dis rien, mais la porte s'ouvrit. J'étais sur le qui-vive. Une tête passa la porte.

**- Bonsoir, je suis Damon, ton kiné. On peut parler ? **

_**Alors ? Je veux tout savoir !**_

_**Un petit clic sur le bouton vert et vous aurez droit au teaser bonus comme d'hab ;)**_

_**Bisous à toutes**_


	21. Chapter 21

_**Et voilà le nouveau chapitre, avec un petit peu de retard, vous allez commencer à voir venir les turbulences que nos amis vont devoir affronter …**_

_**Par contre, je ne comprends pas pourquoi vous avez toutes peur de Damon, il est pourtant charmant …**_

_**Je vous remercie de votre fidélité et souhaite la bienvenue à mes nouvelles lectrices aussi bien anonymes qu'inscrites sur FF**_

_**Je remercie également ma bêta qui pour le coup est la seule et unique responsable de ce qui va suivre, je ne voulais pas en arriver là mais elle a tout fait pour me convaincre, je décline donc toute responsabilités pour ce chapitre …**_

_**Je rappelle que les personnages appartiennent à S. Meyer et que je ne fait que m'amuser avec. Bonne lecture**_

_**La vipère et son venin ...**_

_Je restais ainsi, lovée contre la couette du lit et ne répondais à personne. Je ne savais quelle heure il était et je m'en fichais. Pourtant, quand on toqua à ma porte pour la énième fois de la journée, je sortis de ma transe et jetais un œil au réveil : 21 heures. Qui pouvait bien venir à cette heure si tardive ? Des coups résonnèrent une nouvelle fois, je ne dis rien, mais la porte s'ouvrit. J'étais sur le qui-vive. Une tête passa la porte._

_**- Bonsoir, je suis Damon, ton kiné. On peut parler ? **_

Je n'en revenais pas, je pensais que seul Edward était synonyme d'ange ou de dieu grec mais visiblement je m'étais trompée, ici aussi il en existait un. Et je ne voyais que son visage, se pouvait-il que le reste soit du même acabit ? Une autre théorie percuta mon esprit : peut être existait-il un être semblable à un apollon dans chaque pays ? Le voyant toujours attendre à moitié caché par la porte, je repris rapidement mes esprits. Son timbre si particulier vint résonner une nouvelle fois à mes oreilles.

**- Je peux rentrer ?** Me demanda-t-il de son ténor

**- Oui bien sûr **_(ben tu penses un canon comme ça on le laisse pas derrière la porte hein ^^)_,** je vous en prie,** lui dis-je poliment. Il passa la porte et oh mon dieu ! son corps était lui aussi, tout aussi parfait. Je fis rouleau mon fauteuil pour me rapprocher de lui.

**- Bonsoir Bella, que dirais tu de me tutoyer, on va avoir l'occasion de beaucoup se côtoyer autant sympathiser non ?** _(ah mais moi je veux bien et tout de suite^^)_ me proposa-t-il.

**- Si tu veux …** Je n'en revenais pas, ce dieu vivant allait être mon kiné …

**- Très bien, ça te dérangerais qu'on discute un peu ? J'aime bien connaître mes patients avant de commencer les séances.**

**- Je veux bien,** lui répondis-je tout en m'approchant du coin salon où il était installé.

**- Parfait, parle moi de ce dont tu as envie, je suis là pour t'écouter.**

Je n'étais pas de nature à me livrer facilement et pourtant, je ne saurai dire pourquoi, mais je me sentis en confiance immédiatement. Telle une adolescente qui se livre à son journal intime, je racontais ma vie à Damon. Il découvrit les cicatrices de mon passé, comment j'avais rencontré ma raison de vivre, mon retour chez mon père, ma bande de fous furieux qui me manquait terriblement et enfin la raison de ma venue dans ce centre. Il ne disait rien, m'écoutait avec attention. Je compris alors que notre « travail d'équipe » n'en serait que plus fort et surement plus payant.

Après ce long monologue, il se présenta et se prêta lui aussi à l'exercice. J'appris ainsi à mieux le connaître et je l'appréciais de plus en plus _(tu m'étonnes)_. Même si la séparation avec Edward avait été terrible, même si il restait dans mon esprit à chaque seconde qui s'écoulait, la présence de Damon à mes côtés allait à coup sûr me faciliter la tâche. Vers minuit, il me souhaita bonne nuit et se retira. Après bien des contorsions, j'allais me coucher avec deux idées précises en tête : Edward et prévenir les filles qu'ici aussi les canons existaient !

_**POV EDWARD**_

Cela faisait maintenant quelques semaines que Bella était partie et malgré le temps qui s'écoulait son absence était toujours douloureuse. Son absence avait eu pour effet de lâcher toutes les furies du lycée sur moi et je n'en pouvais plus. Elle étaient pareilles à des chiennes en chaleur et ça devenait vraiment compliqué à gérer. Heureusement, je pouvais compter sur la bande qui se chargeait de ma garde rapprochée.

J'avais des nouvelles régulières de ma douce et ça me faisait du bien, nous arrivions tant bien que mal à gérer le décalage horaire. Ses messages me donnaient la force de supporter cette situation, je ne vivais que pour ça. Quand je rentrais des cours, brancher mon pc était la première chose que je faisais. Mes parents s'étaient habitués à ce rituel et ne posaient pas plus de questions que nécessaire. Malgré ma bonne humeur apparente, un petit quelque chose me chagrinait, je n'en avait parlé à personne de peur de passer pour un incorrigible jaloux mais quand même … la présence de ce Damon commençait à me taper sur les nerfs. Savoir qu'il était plus que proche de Bella me tapait sérieusement sur le système. Toujours étant que ce matin, comme tous les autres, je me rendais au lycée sans grand enthousiasme. Je me garais sur le parking, soufflais un bon coup et sortis de la voiture, prêt, du moins en apparence, à affronter cette journée.

Je me retrouvais en cours de biologie avec pour voisine de paillasse … Tanya Denali ! Je la soupçonnais, tout comme les autres, de vouloir m'approcher d'un peu trop près à mon goût. Malgré tout elle restait correcte avec moi, c'était à n'y rien comprendre. Je décidais de ne pas prêter attention à elle, inutile de torturer le cerveau un peu plus qu'il ne l'était déjà. Notre professeur fit son entrée et nous annonça que nous devions présenter un exposé … par équipe ! Ben tiens manquait plus que ça ! A coup sûr, j'allais me retrouver avec une horde de folles furieuses sur le dos … j'eus à peine le temps de reprendre mes esprits que notre prof nous donna la liste des équipes. Et comme un malheur n'arrive jamais seul, j'appris au même moment que je devais travailler avec Tanya. Si Dieu existait, il était en train de me punir pour je ne sais quel acte répréhensible que j'aurais éventuellement pu commettre dans une vie antérieure. A croire que la poisse qui habitait en temps normal ma douce, avait prit possession de mon corps.

A l'annonce des groupes, je tournais légèrement la tête vers ma nouvelle coéquipière qui m'offrit un sourire des plus mielleux … Non mais qu'est ce que j'ai pu faire pour mériter un truc pareil ! Quoiqu'il en soit, je devais faire avec et j'allais m'exécuter. Bref, j'entamais la conversation avec Tanya et de fil en aiguille, je me retrouvais avec une flopée de rendez vous à visée scolaire et studieuse … Tu parles !

_**POV BELLA**_

Les jours passaient sans pour autant se ressembler. Lors de mes séances de kiné, j'avais droit à de la piscine, des massages et tout autre mode de stimulation. J'étais épuisée en fin de journée et ne voyait guère d'amélioration. Damon me répétait que c'était normal et qu'il fallait que je sois patience. Il est gentil lui, c'est pas lui qui a laissé son amour à l'autre bout de la planète ! Bref, j'enchaînais les exercices et tous les soirs je faisait un compte rendu détaillé à mon homme. J'avais eu le malheur de lui parler de Damon et je compris très vite au ton de ses messages, qu'il ne voyait pas d'un très bon œil cette « relation », mais je le rassurais du mieux que je le pouvais. De toute façon, quand un homme est jaloux ben y'a pas grand chose à faire …

Ce matin en me levant, je réalisais que cela faisait déjà un mois que j'étais ici et je priais que des progrès pointent le bout de leur nez car je commençais sérieusement à perdre patience. Après ma routine matinale, je me retrouvais donc en salle de rééducation avec Damon pour une énième séance de massages. Il m'aida à m'installer sur la table, chauffa ses mains pour éviter que son contact ne soit trop froid. De toute façon je ne sentais rien, cela n'avait pas de grande importance à mes yeux.

Je le vis donc poser ses mains sur mes jambes et il commença ses massages comme il en avait l'habitude. Lors de ces moments là, je me laissais aller et mon esprit s'évadait outre-atlantique et j'imaginais qu' Edward était là et qu'il me prodiguait des massages dont lui seul avait la recette. Je savourais ces instant là, c'était pour moi un des rares moyens de m'évader. J'étais à des années lumière d'ici quand un petit quelque chose me dérangea et me sorti de ma rêverie. Me « réveillant », je me grattais les orteils afin de retirer ce qui me chatouillait. Je ne réalisais même pas ce que je faisais et quand je vis le regard de Damon, je compris. Mes sensations revenaient doucement ! Comme confirmer nos doutes, il commença à chatouiller le dessous de mon pied et d'instinct mes orteils se plièrent. Sans même me contrôler, les larmes commencèrent à couler sur mes joues. Les progrès tant attendus étaient enfin là !

Damon me prit dans ses bras et me serra contre lui, j'étais bien. Mes sensations revenaient doucement et je partageais ce moment de pur bonheur avec … lui. L'émotion passée, nous reprîmes la séance et tout doucement je sentais ses mains sur moi. Bien sûr, tout n'était pas revenu à la normale mais mes jambes avaient retrouvées leur sensibilité par endroit. Après plusieurs heures dans la salle, il m'accompagna jusqu'à la piscine. Je partis me changer et le rejoignais près du bassin. Il me porta dans l'eau et nous commençâmes nos exercices. Je ne saurais dire si mon esprit me jouait des tours, mais il me semblait que quelque chose venait de changer entre nous. Je décidais de ne pas y prêter attention et continuais assidûment ma séance. Vers midi, nous sortîmes de l'eau et je pris le temps de me doucher et de me changer avant de rejoindre les autres pensionnaires pour le repas.

Vu les résultats inattendus de la matinée, Damon décida qu'il était sage de laisser mon corps se reposer un peu, il préférait ne pas brusquer les choses. C'est comme ça que je me retrouvais seule tout l'après midi. Damon me proposa de nous balader le long de la plage, le centre ayant aménager une promenade accessible à tous. J'acceptais sa proposition et nous partîmes. Cette balade était très agréable et nous en profitâmes pour discuter de tout et de rien, il me demanda si j'avais des nouvelles de chez moi. Je savourais la sensation du vent marin sur mes joues. Arrivant en bout de parcours, je découvris un parc aménagé pour se reposer. C'était comme un square ombragé avec des bancs. Depuis cet endroit, on pouvait admirer l'océan et profiter du point de vue. J'aurais donné n'importe quoi pour partager de moment avec mon ange et sans m'en rendre compte, des larmes coulèrent le long de mes joues.

Absorbée par l'immensité aquatique, je ne sentis pas le fauteuil bouger et Damon se rapprocher de moi. Il effleura ma joue de sa main chaude et douce tout en faisant disparaître les trainées salées de ma peau, je posais le regard sur lui, il était très près de moi mais cela ne m'inquiéta pas. Il me sourit, caressa délicatement mes lèvres tout en se rapprochant encore un peu plus de moi. Il prit mon visage dans ses mains et, instinctivement, je fermais les yeux. Je sentis alors le souffle chaud de Damon sur mes lèvres …

_**POV ALICE**_

Depuis le départ de notre amie, la vie avait reprit doucement ses droits sur chacun d'entre nous. Edward avait bien évidemment eut beaucoup de mal a accepté la situation, mais avoir des nouvelles de sa copine l'aidait beaucoup. Il avait été tout content de nous apprendre les progrès qu'elle faisait et que ses jambes commençaient à répondre à tous les stimuli imposés par la rééducation.

En voyant sa réaction après le départ de Bella, nous nous étions inquiétés pour lui, ne sachant comment l'aider dans cette épreuve. Il avait finalement réussi à reprendre du poil de la bête et nous en étions tous soulagés.

Ce matin, comme d'habitude, nous étions en cours et je ne pouvais me sortir de la tête ce que j'avais vu en arrivant ce matin. Je décidais donc d'envoyer un texto aux filles, il fallait qu'on parle ! Le rendez vous était fixé à la pause déjeuner.

La matinée me parut interminable, d'autant que je ne pouvais m'empêcher de penser au mail que j' avais reçu la veille de mon amie. Mais dans quel pétrin s'était-elle fourrée ? Pas de doute, sa poisse légendaire a réussi à se glisser dans ses bagages, il ne pouvait pas en être autrement …

A l'heure dite, je retrouvais Leah et Rosalie aux toilettes des filles. Il fallait prendre les choses en main. Nous vérifiâmes que personne ne pouvait entendre notre conversation, seul les dernières toilettes furent dispensées de notre inspection, la porte étant cassée. Nous allâmes nous cacher dans le recoin du local, là où personne ne pouvait nous voir. Une fois installées, le conciliabule put commencer.

**- Je voulais vous voir par rapport à nos tourtereaux,** dis-je en premier

**- Edward et Bella ?** Demanda Rosalie

**- Oui, avez vous eu des nouvelles de Bella récemment ? **

**- Oui hier soir, j'ai eu un mail d'elle,** répondit Leah

**- Pareil pour moi,** confirma Rosalie

**- Ok et elle vous a parlé de ce qui s'est passé avec Damon ?** demandais-je

**- Oui, dirent les deux autres en chœur. **

**- Ok …**

Notre conversation porta donc sur ce fameux mail reçu la veille, chacune d'entre nous n'en revenait pas de se qui c'était passé et bien évidemment, nous étions d'accord avec la miss : Edward ne devait pas être au courant. Nous échangeâmes nos points de vue respectifs et nous décidâmes de lui répondre le soir même afin de la rassurer. Elle était dans un tel état qu'il fallait absolument la soutenir, même de loin. Il ne fallait pas que cette situation entrave sa guérison. Le pacte conclu, nous allâmes rejoindre les garçons au réfectoire, tout en essayant de ne rien laisser paraître, surtout devant Edward.

_**POV TANYA**_

J'attaquais une nouvelle journée avec toujours comme mission de faire craquer Edward et de le mettre dans mon lit. Le fait de devoir travailler en équipe avec lui me facilitait la tâche, nous avions convenu de se voir tous les soirs pour travailler sur notre exposé, dont le thème me ravissait : l'activité sexuelle chez les ados. Autant dire que je maîtrisais mon sujet et je comptait bien le mettre en pratique avec le dieu vivant qui me servait de partenaire afin d'étoffer au maximum notre travail. C'est donc le moral regonflé à bloc que j'attendais Edward sur le parking du lycée. Lorsqu'il arriva, toujours accompagné de ses sangsues de copains, il vint me saluer et je pris un malin plaisir à déposer un long baiser sur sa joue, toujours mon sourire carnassier aux lèvres.

La matinée se déroula comme d'habitude et l'heure du déjeuner sonna rapidement. Je décidais de faire un détour par les toilettes. Au moment où j'allais en sortir, j'entendis Alice et les deux autres chuchoter et inspecter les toilettes. Je sentis que ma chance allait tourner et je la saisis en plein vol.

Ce que j'entendis sur Bella me fit mourir de rire et je savais que tout cela allait me servir à rallier Edward à ma cause. Je tendais bien mes oreilles et n'en revenait pas. Si seulement Edward savait à quoi jouait sa douce, il se rendrait compte qu'il se prenait la tête pour rien. En tout cas, elle ne s'ennuyait pas la petite Bella. Bine trop tôt à mon goût, elles quittèrent la pièce. J'attendis quelques minutes et pris la direction du réfectoire. Je pensais déjà à comment utiliser ce scoop pour obtenir ce que je voulais d' Edward.

La journée se déroula tranquillement et arriva enfin le moment que j'attendais tant : ma séance de travail avec Edward. Il était prévu que nous devions nous retrouver chez moi, je partis rapidement du lycée afin d'être fin prête pour lui ce soir. Arrivée chez moi, je filais sous la douche et passais une tenue un peu plus appropriée à la situation : une robe suffisamment courte marron agrémentée d'un ruban mettant en valeur un joli décolleté arrondi. A coup sûr, entre ma robe et mon scoop il ne résistera pas.

Vers 18 heures, j'entendis sa voiture se garer dans l'allée. Je réajustai ma tenue et me dirigeai vers la poste pour l'accueillir. Nous nous installâmes dans le salon, je lui offrit à boire et nous discutions en sirotant nos cocktails sans alcool. Au bout d'une trentaine de minutes, nous allâmes dans ma chambre pour travailler, il rentra en premier, je le suivis et fermai la porte. Je soufflais un coup et me lançai …

**- Edward, il faut que je te parle. J'ai appris quelque chose aujourd'hui et je ne peux pas absolument pas garder pour moi, crois moi ça me déchire le cœur mais tu dois savoir que …**

_**Donc là normalement vous hurlez dans votre salon et vous n'avez qu'une envie : m'étriper !**_

_**En même temps si vous réalisez votre souhait, vous n'aurez pas a suite donc …**_

_**J'espère que tout ça vous aura plu et j'attends avec impatience vos commentaires !**_

_**bisous bisous**_


	22. Chapter 22

_**Et me revoilà avec de nouvelles aventures !**_

_**Tout est dans le titre …**_

_**Merci pour vos reviews qui me font chaud au cœur à chaque fois et qui me poussent à continuer**_

_**J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira ...**_

_**Bonne lecture !**_

**Chapitre 21 : Turbulences …**

Comme convenu avec Tanya, je me rendais chez elle afin de travailler sur notre exposé. A peine étais-je garé devant sa maison, que la porte s'ouvrit sur … elle … A sa tenue, je compris immédiatement ses intentions. Et ben, j'allais m'amuser encore ! Mais pourquoi fallait-il qu'elles fassent toutes ça ? Je soufflais un bon coup et allais me jeter dans la gueule du loup. Je m'approchais d'elle et, sans rien comprendre à ce qui se passait, elle se jeta à mon coup et me déposa un baiser des plus gluant sur la joue. Je m'écartais gentillement d'elle et la saluais. Elle ne prêta même pas attention mon geste et m'invita à entrer.

Nous nous installâmes dans le salon, elle m'offrit à boire et nous discutions tranquillement dans le salon. Au bout d'une trentaine de minutes, elle m'invita à aller dans sa chambre pour travailler, je la précédais et entendis la porte se fermer. Je posais mon sac sur son lit. Sans m'y attendre, elle me dit :

**- Edward, il faut que je te parle. J'ai appris quelque chose aujourd'hui et je ne peux pas absolument pas garder pour moi, crois moi ça me déchire le cœur mais tu dois savoir que je suis amoureuse de toi. Depuis que j'ai t'ai vu la première fois, je ne fais que penser à toi et je ne rêve que d'une chose : être ta petite amie.**

**- Écoute Tanya, à moins que tu n'es pas encore compris, je ne suis pas libre.**

**- Je sais bien Edward mais j'ai eu la faiblesse de penser qu'avec le départ de Bella, tu aurais peut être besoin de soutien et de compagnie.**

**- Sans vouloir te froisser, question soutien j'ai ce qu'il faut et question compagnie, je ne suis pas de ce genre : ce n'est pas parce que Bella est loin que je vais en profiter pour m'amuser avec la première venue. Si ça ne te déranges pas, je souhaiterai qu'on se mette au travail. **Au moment même où je prononçais ces dernières paroles, je compris que j'avais commis une ENORME erreur. Elle avait bien évidemment prit le sens de la phrase qui l'arrangeait le mieux et s'avança vers moi, telle une chatte en chaleur.

**- Mais pas de soucis beau gosse, je peux te faire oublier Bella en un quart de seconde …**

**- Arrête Tanya ! Je vais être clair et je ne compte pas me répéter, j'aime Bella et je ne lui ferai aucun mal !**

**- Si seulement tu savais mon pauvre Edward …**

**- De quoi parles tu ? **

**- Mais de ta petite sainte Bella bien sûr, elle s'en donne à cœur joie avec son kiné particulier ... tu sais Damon, elle sûrement du t'en parler …**

J'étais abasourdi par cette nouvelle, je ne voyais que deux raisons possibles à ce délire : soit elle était clairement jalouse et prête à tout pour m'avoir, soit la crainte que j'avais éprouvée en lisant les mails de ma douce se révélait exacte et, je ne sais par quel moyen, Tanya avait apprit la vérité. En rentrant à la maison, j'éclaircirai la situation avec Bella mais en attendant, je décidais de rentrer dans le jeu de Tanya.

**- Tu es sûre de toi Tanya ? **

**- Aussi sûre qu'il est possible de l'être, je le tiens d'une source sûre … **dit-elle un sourire mauvais aux lèvres

**- Très bien … Étant donné qu'elle s'éclate là-bas, je ne vois pas pourquoi je ne pourrai pas le faire aussi … **A la lueur que je vis dans ses yeux, je savais que j'avais gagné.

_**POV TANYA**_

Après la soirée avec Edward à la maison, j'étais assez fière de moi. J'avais réussi à semer le doute dans son esprit et ses réactions ne laissaient aucun doute sur ses intentions. Il ne me restait plus qu'à enfoncer le clou et le tour serait joué. Il restait juste un dernier détail à régler : trouver le moyen pour que Bella croit à l'infidélité de son amoureux. Je ne m'attardais pas plus longtemps sur le sujet, je savais que je trouverai la solution tôt ou tard. Aujourd'hui c'était à moi d'aller chez Edward pour bosser ce fichu exposé.

Comme à mon habitude j'avais opté pour une tenue idéale pour la situation : un petit short en velours noir et un débardeur blanc bien près du corps, bien sûr. Je me garais devant chez lui et il m'accueillit avec le sourire. Les choses s'annonçaient bien. Après un petit encas, nous nous retrouvions dans sa chambre prêts à travailler.

Au bout d'une heure, sa mère appela Edward et il s'absenta. C'est à ce moment que je compris comment régler mon petit problème. Je m'exécutais avant que ma proie ne revienne. Edward fut de retour 20 minutes plus tard.

Je pris congé vers 20 heures et rentrait chez moi satisfaite de mon idée.

_**POV BELLA**_

La situation avec Damon était plus ou moins simple surtout si on prend en compte ce qui c'était passé entre nous. Nous avions reprit notre routine, mes progrès étaient de plus en plus flagrants et bientôt j'allais essayer de marcher en appui sur des barres parallèles. Damon était satisfait des résultats que produisait sa thérapie et ne se cachait pas pour me le faire savoir sous toutes les formes. Bien évidemment, je ne pouvais résister à aucune de ses attentions. Le temps me paraissait moins long à ses côtés et j'avoue que j'aimais ça, de toute façon vu le nombre de kilomètres qui nous séparaient, Edward ne pouvait se douter de rien et puis après tout ...

Après une journée fatigante mais qui avait porté ses fruits, Damon me laissa me reposer un peu dans la chambre, cela allait me faire le plus grand bien. Une fois seule, je décidais qu'il fallait que je profite de ce temps calme et je me dirigeais vers mon ordinateur. Je comptais faire un long message à Edward. Cela faisait quelques jours que je n'avais plus de nouvelles aussi régulièrement qu'à son habitude et cela me chagrinais un peu.

Mais il est vrai que je n'avais plus autant de temps pour lui écrire ... Je lançais donc mon pc et attendais patiemment qu'il soit opérationnel. Enfin ce fut le cas et j'ouvris la messagerie et là je découvris un message de mon amour. Je me précipitais pour l'ouvrir et je cru mourir en lisant ses mots ... Je compris immédiatement pourquoi je n'avais quasiment plus de nouvelles, je n'en revenais pas.

Comme pour exorciser le démon qui venait de prendre possession de lui, je relus son message ...

_Salut ma belle,  
__Depuis l'autre soir, je ne pense qu'à toi. Je n'aurais pas cru cela possible mais ta révélation sur Bella a sans doute joué un rôle déclencheur. J'espère ne pas être maladroit avec toi mais c'est une situation nouvelle pour moi.  
Tu peux compter sur moi, comme prévu je passerai chez toi demain après les cours.  
Je t'embrasse et te souhaite une douce nuit.  
Edward_

Je ne voulais et ne pouvais pas y croire mais visiblement les faits parlaient deux mêmes. Cela faisait à peine 2 mois que nous étions séparés et il vadrouillait déjà avec la première venue ... Peut importe je savais ce qui me restait a faire ...

_**POV ALICE**_

Je rentrais de ma journée de cours, qui cela dit en passant avait été épuisante. Je m'affalais sur mon lit et profitais de ce moment de calme. Au bout d'une demie heure de rêverie, je me décidais à vérifier mes mails. Je n'avais pas eu de nouvelles de Bella depuis l'autre jour et il me tardais de connaitre la suite de l'histoire entre elle et Damon. Mon impatience fut récompensée lorsque je vis que mon amie m'avait écrit. Je me précipitais pour ouvrir son courriel et je crus tomber le cul par terre quand je lu son contenu. Alors là je n'en revenais pas, toutes mes certitudes s'effondraient d'un coup. Je repris mes esprits et relu avec plus d'attention son mail. Arrivée au point final, il n'y avait plus de doute possible. J'entrepris de lui répondre afin de la rassurer sur le fait que quoiqu'il arrive nous étions tous avec elle. Je détestais cette distance entre nous, j'aurais tellement aimé lui téléphoner pour lui parler de vive voix ...

Ma mère m'appela pour le repas, je pris sur moi de ne rien laisser paraitre et décidais d'appeler Jasper après manger. Nous allions avoir une petite discussion des plus sérieuse. Comme par hasard, mes parents avaient décidé de ne pas me lâcher et c'est bien plus tard que prévu que je pu aller me coucher. Ma discussion avec mon petit ami aurait donc lieu le lendemain.

J'avais prévenu Jasper par texto que je voulais lui parler de quelque chose de sérieux, il passa me chercher plus que d'habitude. Nous nous installâmes sur un banc dans le parc près du lycée afin d'être au calme.

**- Alors de quoi voulais tu me parler ma douce ? Me demanda-t-il**

**- Voilà, j'ai reçu un mail de Bella et je crois que nous devons intervenir.**

**- Écoute Alice, je sais que c'est ton amie mais tu crois vraiment que c'est une bonne idée ? **

**- Quand je t'aurais expliqué la situation, je pense que tu changeras d'avis.** Je lui racontais donc tout ce que Bella m'avait dit, même en le disant je n'arrivais pas à y croire.

**- Ok, je vois … Mais Alice, je te le répète, ce ne sont pas nos affaires !**

**- Écoute moi bien Jasper Cullen, tu vas aller parler à ton imbécile de frère et le faire redescendre sur Terre ou tu peux faire une croix sur ça (je lui montrais mes fesses) et sur ça (je lui indiquais ma poitrine) !** Je savais que faire du chantage au sexe était moche mais à situation désespérée, mesure désespérée …. Je vis sa mine réjouie se défaire d'un coup, j'avais réussi mon petit effet.

**- Alice non pas ça ! **Me supplia-t-il. **Je veux bien lui parler mais je ne te promets rien, tu sais combien il est têtu …**

**- Ah mais tu n'as pas compris, tu n'as pas le choix, tu dois lui faire reprendre ses esprits ou tu pourras te faire ordonner prêtre !**

Sur ses paroles, je lui déposais un chaste baiser sur les lèvres et je partis vers ma salle de cours, le laissant là tout à ses pensées.

_**POV EMMETT**_

Le départ de Bella avait plus de mal que de bien, même si nous étions toujours soudés, chacun d'entre nous essayer de trouver un moyen bien à lui pour supporter la situation. Edward traînait avec Tanya, à notre plus grand désespoir, Jasper était sous le coup d'un ultimatum de la part d'Alice. Et moi, direz vous ? Et bien j'allais devoir affronter ma douce tigresse blonde et sa nouvelle lubie.

Rosalie suivait le même cursus scolaire que Jacob et c'est grâce à lui que j'appris ce qu'elle faisait de ses soirées, du moins quand elle n'était pas avec moi. Étant donné la situation, je lui avait donné rendez vous au café du coin pour qu'on puisse discuter de tout ça. J'étais légèrement en avance et terriblement stressé, je dois l'avouer, j'avais peur d'affronter Rose. Elle passa la porte et se dirigea vers moi.

**- Salut toi !** Me dit-elle enjouée, elle m'embrassa tendrement.

**- Salut ma Rose.** Je lui fis signe de s'asseoir, les choses sérieuses allaient commencer.

**- Alors de quoi voulais tu me parler ?** me demanda-t-elle droit dans les yeux ses doigts me caressant la main.

**- Je ne voudrais pas tu penses que je te surveille, mais j'ai appris pour tes activités nocturnes …**

**- Ah oui ? Et comment s'il te plaît ? Laisse moi deviner … Jake ? C'est ça ? **

**- Pile dans le mille ! Ne lui en veux pas ok ? C'est moi qui lui demandé …**

**- Je vois …**

**- Rose, tu sais que je t'aime plus que tout et je sais que tu souffres du départ de Bella, mais ça fait 2 mois maintenant qu'elle est partie et je ne crois pas que des courses illégales de voitures soient la solution pour t'éviter de penser à elle. **

**- Ah oui ? Voyez vous ça ? Et que propose le grand Emmett Cullen ?**

**- Ok, je vois que c'est assez mal parti, donc je vais aller droit au but. J'ai peur pour toi, tu peux le comprendre ou pas ? **

**- Peur pour quoi ? Les autres mecs c'est ça ? Tu es pathétique Emmett. **

**- T'es vraiment plus atteinte que je ne le pensais ! J'ai peur pour toi à cause des accidents ! J'ai toute confiance en toi concernant les autres mâles participants à cette folie ! J'ai juste peur de te perdre et de me retrouver dans le même état que mon frère ! **Je n'avais jamais hurlé ou crié sur ma Rose mais là, elle avait été trop loin. Je la vis changer de tête, j'avais du toucher le point sensible, mais je ne comptais pas en rester là. **Alors écoute moi bien Rosalie Hale, tant que tu continueras tes stupides courses illégales, considère toi comme célibataire, il est hors de question que j'assiste à ta déchéance ou pire à ton enterrement.** Sur ces mots, je me levais et quittais le café.

J'avais été volontairement dur avec elle, j'espérais que cela aurait l'effet que je voulais, je ne supporterai pas de vivre sans elle. Au bout d'une trentaine de minutes, pris de remords, je lui envoyais un texto :

_Si tu veux te lancer dans les courses de voitures, je serai ton premier supporter. Je t'aime. _

_Ton gros nounours._

**POV JACOB**

Je sortis de ma salle de cours au pas de course et filais récupérer ma voiture pour rentrer à la Push. Mon prof nous avait gardé plus longtemps que prévu et c'était forcément le jour où j'avais invité Leah à la maison. La poisse ! Mon père était parti quelques jours et je comptais bien profiter de cette soirée ….

Je roulais plus vite qu'à la normale mais je ne voulais pas que ma douce arrive avant moi. Rapidement, je me garais et je me dirigeais vers la maison mais des rires attirèrent mon attention derrière notre garage. Ce que je vis me glaça le sang : Leah dans les bras de Paul ! Je me fis entendre en me raclant la gorge et elle le lâcha immédiatement et se précipita vers moi. Je l'accueillie comme si de rien était, je règlerai ça avec elle plus tard. Nous nous embrassâmes passionnément. Une façon pour moi de rappeler aux gars de ma réserve qu'il était hors de question qu'ils touchent à Leah.

Après avoir discuté un bon moment tous ensembles, je pris la main de ma douce et je l'entrainais à ma suite vers la maison. Une fois la porte fermée, je la plaquais contre le mur et l'embrassais fougueusement et amoureusement, à ce rythme là la soirée allait vite prendre la direction que je voulais. Nous reprîmes nos esprits et elle alla s'asseoir dans le canapé pendant que j'allais nous chercher à boire. Je m'installais à ses côtés, elle vint se blottir dans mes bras.

**- Tu es bien installée ? **Lui demandais-je

**- Oui très bien, dans tes bras je ne peux être que bien.**

**- Ben j'espère bien,** lui dis-je en lui déposant un baiser sur le sommet du crâne. **Tu m'attendais depuis longtemps tout à l'heure ? **

**- Une dizaine de minutes, mais j'ai discuté avec les garçons donc ça a été.**

**- Discuté hein ?**

**- Ben oui … Que voulais que je fasse d'autre ?** Me demanda-t-elle

**- Ben je sais pas, quand je suis arrivé, tu n'avais pas vraiment l'air de « discuter » …**

**- Oh Jacob ! Je t'en prie tu ne vas pas être jaloux de Paul si ? **

**- Et pourquoi je ne devrais pas être jaloux ? Je n'ai pas le droit c'est ça ?**

**- Bien sûr que si ! Mais se sont tes potes Jake !**

**- Et alors ? **

**- Et alors ? Mais on ne faisait rien de mal !**

**- Que faisais tu dans ses bras alors ? **Et voilà, nous vivions notre première dispute et je n'aimais pas ça.

**- Mais rien, on chahutait et j'ai faillit tomber, il m'a rattrapée c'est tout !**

**- Tu parles, il essayait de peloter oui ! Et ça n'avait pas l'air de te déranger !** Sans que je m'y attende, sa main vint percuter ma joue, ce qui eut au moins le mérite de me calmer un peu.

**- Quand tu auras reprit tes esprits tu me feras signe, pour ma part, tu n'ai pas prêt de me revoir ! **

Elle prit son sac et claqua la porte avec une violence que je ne lui connaissais pas. Je me retrouvais comme un imbécile, seul chez moi alors que j'avais prévu une soirée romantique. Il était évident que j'avais bien merdé sur ce coup là … Et puis non après tout ! C'est elle ! Elle n'avait qu'à repousser Paul !

**POV JASPER**

Après la discussion que j'avais eu avec Alice, il devenait urgent que je parle avec Edward. Je pris la décision de lui parler à la fin de la semaine. Elle avait compris ce que je comptais faire et avait donc profiter de ces derniers jours pour me faire entrevoir ce que j'allais subir si je ne faisais pas ce qu'elle m'avait demandé. Je repensais sans cesse aux menaces de ma petite amie et je ne voulais absolument pas qu'elle les mette à exécution, je m'attellerai donc à ma tâche avec le plus grand sérieux. Le moment fatidique arriva bien plus vite que je ne l'aurais cru et je me retrouvais tel un gamin prit en faute devant la porte de mon frère. Je pris une grosse inspiration, soufflais un bon coup et toquais à sa porte.

**- Entrez !**

**- Salut frérot, je te dérange ?** Lui demandais-je

**- Non pas du tout entre Jaz.**

**- Je me demandais si ça te dirai une petite discussion fraternelle …**

**- Oui bien sûr, ça fait un moment qu'on a pas papoté comme des filles !** me dit-il hilare.

**- C'est clair ! Alors ça va ?**

**- Impeccable … Bien sûr Bella me manque et il me tarde qu'elle rentre mais dans l'ensemble ça va …**

**- Tu as eu des nouvelles récemment ? **

**- Ben depuis quelques temps j'en ai moins mais elle doit beaucoup travailler et elle doit surement être très fatiguée,** me répondit-il visiblement peu convaincu par sa réponse. Je sentais que quelque chose le dérangeait.

**- C'est sûr …** laissais-je en suspens. **Tu es sûr que rien ne te chagrine ?**

- **Disons qu'elle passe beaucoup trop de temps avec son kiné, du moins à mon goût …**

**- Ok j'ai compris ! T'es mort de jalousie ! **lui dis-je mort de rire.

**- Et toi ? Avec Alice ça va ? **

**- Ben avec un petit lutin comme elle, faut tenir la distance mais ça roule,** lui dis-je tout en pensant à ce qu'elle m'avait demandé de faire.

**- Tu m'étonnes !**

**- Et les cours, tu t'en sors ? **

**- Ça va … bon à part ce fichu exposé ….**

**- Qu'est ce qu'il a cet exposé ? **

**- L'exposé ça va c'est juste que je dois le faire avec Tanya.** On y était j'allais enfin pouvoir lui tirer les vers du nez.

**- Oui et alors ? Tu ne l'aimes pas ? **

**- Tu rigoles j'espère !** me répondit-il complètement ahuri par ma réponse.

**- Ben je sais pas, tu passes beaucoup de temps avec elle et vu ce qu'elle laisse entendre, je me demandais si par hasard tu n'aurais pas légèrement oublié Bella …** je me sentais mal de lui faire ça mais nous devions savoir la vérité.

**- Hein ? Mais de quoi tu parles ? **me demanda-t-il avec un air des plus sérieux.

- **Écoute frérot je peux comprendre que tu ne veuille pas en parler, mais tu l'a embrassée tout de même …** A son regard, je compris très vite que je venais de commettre une erreur monumentale.

_**Hein ? Quoi c'est fini ? ben oui ! **_

_**Je ne vais quand même pas tout vous dire ;-)**_

_**J'attends avec impatience vos impressions et hypothèses sur la suite qui, je peux déjà vous le dire, s'annonce ….. tendue et bourrée de testostérone !**_

_**Bisous bisous**_


	23. Chapter 23

_**Et me revoilà ! **_

_**Visiblement, vous m'avez plus ou moins détestée après le dernier chapitre, je vois pas bien pourquoi d'ailleurs …**_

_**Je remercie mes lectrices « anonymes » pour leur soutien et leurs reviews qui me font mourir de rire à chaque fois, merci les filles !**_

_**Petit rappel chronologique :**_

_**Bella a quitté sa bande de copains le 1er mai **_

_**Dans le dernier chapitre, je disais que cela faisait deux moi qu'elle était partie, nous étions donc début juillet **_

_**Nos amis sont donc en vacances estivales avant d'attaquer leur dernière année de lycée.**_

_**Vous avez suivi ? Ok donc je peux vous livrer la suite, qui, je pense, va sûrement vous faire hurler … ou pas !**_

_**je rappelle que les personnages appartiennent à S. Meyer.**_

_**Bonne lecture -)**_

**Chapitre 22 : Retour et imprévus …**

_**POV BELLA**_

Je me levais en ce beau matin du mois d'août, toujours aussi perdue. Je ne savais pas quoi penser de la situation avec Edward, quant à Damon, je préférais ne même pas y penser … Mes troubles dissipés, je me préparais comme tous les matins pour aller à la salle commune prendre mon petit déjeuner. A la minute où je passais la porte, Damon vint me saluer et m'annonça que le docteur Aro voulait nous voir dans la matinée.

C'est donc vers 10h, que nous rejoignîmes le bureau du médecin. Damon toqua et son supérieur nous invita à entrer.

**- Bonjour vous deux,** nous dit-il

**- Bonjour docteur,** lui répondis-je poliment

**- Alors comment te sens-tu aujourd'hui ? **

**- Bien merci.**

**- Très bien … Damon m'a parlé de tes progrès, j'en suis content.**

**- Oui moi aussi, j'espère pouvoir remarcher bientôt et rentrer chez moi …** lui dis-je pensive.

**- Dans ce cas, ce que je vais te dire devrait te faire plaisir. Cette semaine, tu vas commencer le ré apprentissage de la marche et si tout va bien tu pourras rentrer chez toi dès la semaine prochaine.**

**- C'est vrai ? **Je n'osais pas y croire, la semaine prochaine je pourrai peut être être parmi les miens

**- C'est vrai, Damon va s'occuper de toi et je te fais confiance quant à ta volonté, **me dit-il un sourire au coin des lèvres.

**- Merci docteur,** lui dis-je les larmes aux yeux.

**- Par contre, ta rééducation ne sera pas totalement terminée mais tu n'auras plus besoin des installations présentes ici, par conséquent, Damon t'accompagnera si ça ne te dérange pas. Il t'aidera à finir ta rééducation sur place. **

**- Très bien docteur.**

**- Allez filez vous deux, vous avez du pain sur la planche. **

**- Docteur ? Pourriez vous ne pas en parler à Carlisle, je voudrai leur faire la surprise quand je serai sûre de mon retour.**

**- Tu peux compter sur moi, je ne dirai rien.**

**- Merci. **Il nous raccompagna à la porte.

Je sortis du bureau le sourire aux lèvres, d'ici quelques semaines je pourrais enfin rentrer chez moi ! Il ne m'en fallait pas plus pour re-booster ma motivation déjà au summum de sa forme. Sans même laisser le temps à Damon de réagir, je me dirigeais vers la salle de rééducation. En une fraction de seconde, je me retrouvais devant les fameuses barres qui n'allaient pas me résister bien longtemps.

Damon compris sans que je ne lui dise un mot et m'aida à m'installer.

**- Bella, je sais que tu es pressée, mais il va falloir y aller doucement quand même,** me dit-il gentillement.

**- Damon, ça fait 3 mois que je suis ici et jeux t'assurer que tu seras dans l'avion en direction de Forks bien plus vite que tu ne le penses,** lui dis-je sûre de moi.

**- Ok, je vois que rien ne te fera entendre raison … Laisses moi juste te dire une chose : si tu brûles les étapes, tous tes efforts n'auront servis à rien et tu devras rester ici plus longtemps.** Il me regardais droit dans les yeux et attendais certainement que je lui réponde. **Je peux comprendre qu'il te tarde de rentrer chez toi mais ça serait dommage de tout gâcher non ? **

**- Oui.**

**- Bien, tu vas donc m'écouter maintenant et faire ce que je te dirai …**

**- On verra. Pour le moment, je veux me dégourdir les jambes,** lui dis-je le sourire aux lèvres. Il éclata de rire.

Damon vint se placer derrière moi, posa ses mains douces et chaudes sur ma taille. Je ne portais qu'un débardeur léger et son contact sur ma peau me fis frissonner du bout des orteils à la pointe de chacun de mes cheveux. Mon corps réagissait de façon automatique à son contact, lorsque nos peaux rentraient en contact,je ne contrôlais plus rien, ça en était déroutant. Il se colla un peu plus à moi, son souffle chaud dans mon cou, son torse musclé à souhait collé contre mon dos. Il posa une de ses mains sur l'arrière de ma cuisse afin de m'inciter à avancer, je manquais d'air, la situation devenait de plus en plus chaude entre nous. J'avançais donc ma jambe et il vint coller la sienne à la mienne. Ma rééducation prenait des airs de danse latine endiablée. Nous continuâmes ainsi jusqu'au bout des barres où il me serra plus fermement dans ses bras. Je me liquéfiais sur place alors qu'il me maintenait contre son torse.

Toute fille normalement constituée aurait, à cet instant précis, fait demi tour et se serait jeter sur ses lèvres si tentantes. Je pris sur moi et je dus faire preuve d'un self-control légendaire afin de ne pas céder à cette tentation ! Damon compris tout seul qu'il n'était pas utile d'insister et il reprit ma rééducation avec le plus grand sérieux.

Les jours défilaient et mes progrès étaient de plus en plus flagrants. J'étais fière de moi et de ma motivation. Je faisait tout ce qu'il fallait pour que je puisse marcher sans aide le plus rapidement possible. Malgré tout cela, une semaine s'était déjà écoulée et j'étais toujours en France.

Ce matin là, Damon me proposa d'essayer de marcher sans les barres. J'acceptais et une fois bien installée, je me lançais. Au bout de deux pas, je m'effondrais et tombais au sol. Damon vint m'aider à me relever. Je recommençais encore et encore avec toujours le même résultat. J'étais épuisée, je n'y arrivais plus. Damon me demandait de continuer mais je jetais l'éponge. Visiblement agacé, il me laissa seule dans la salle. Je me mis à pleurer, je voyais mon plus beau rêve s'éloigner au fur et à mesure de mes échecs. Retourner chez moi était ce dont j'avais le plus besoin et j'étais incapable de faire ce qu'il fallait pour y arriver.

Alors que je me lamentais sur mon triste sort, je vis arriver dans la salle une petite fille sur fauteuil. Son kiné l'aida à se mettre debout et je la vis essayer de marcher. Je n'en revenais pas. Cette gamine était dans un état pire que le mien et pourtant elle avait une volonté de fer. Elle lutait de toute ses forces pour faire ne serait ce qu'un pas. Sa souffrance pouvait se lire sur son visage et pourtant elle ne se plaignait pas, elle ne pleurait pas. Non, elle se battait ! Voir cette enfant faire ce dont j'étais incapable, me donna une véritable leçon. J'entrepris de me lever, je me calais correctement et je me lançais. Il fallait que Damon voit ma détermination et c'est pour cela que je me dirigeais vers son bureau. Le chemin me parut long mais je ne baissais pas les bras, mon corps était épuisée mais le visage d' Edward guidait mes pas. Au bout d'un certain temps, j'arrivais enfin à destination. Je toquais à la porte du bureau de Damon.

**- Entrez, **dit-il. Je passais la tête par la porte.

**- Je ne te dérange pas ? **Demandais-je. Il leva la tête et ses yeux sortaient de leurs orbites.

**- Bella ? Mais comment as tu fait pour arriver là ?** Me demanda-t-il alors qu'il venait 'aider à m'asseoir.

**- Ben en marchant bien sûr !**

**- Oh mais c'est super ! **

**- Oui je sais mais je ne te caches pas que je suis crevée …**

**- C'est normal, tu as fait beaucoup d'efforts mais je suis content que tu y soit arriver.**

**- Tu crois que le docteur Aro va me laisser partir maintenant que je remarche ? **

**- Et bien nous allons le savoir tout de suite.** Il prit le téléphone et contacta le médecin. Il lui expliqua ce qui venait de se passer, je le voyait faire des signes de tête, prendre des notes mais il ne disait toujours pas ce que je voulais absolument savoir. Il salua son supérieur et raccrocha.

**- Alors ?** Lui demandais-je impatiente.

**- Le docteur Aro est ravi de savoir que tu remarches. Compte tenu de l'évolution de ta guérison, il a décidé que ton retour était possible. Nous prenons l'avion pour Forks, le 14 août.**

**- Merci Damon,** lui dis-je les larmes aux yeux. **Je rentre chez moi !** criais-je comme pour me libérer.

- **Mais je 'y suis pour rien ma belle, tout ça tu ne le dois qu'à ton courage et ta détermination. Il vint me prendre dans ses bras et me serra contre lui. Viens, je te ramène dans ta chambre, il est temps de te reposer et puis, je pense que tu as des amis à prévenir.**

Une fois dans ma chambre, je pris le temps de réaliser : dans quelques jours, je serai de retour parmi les miens et je retrouverai Edward. A cette pensée, un large sourire s'étira sur mon visage telle une gamine. Mes jambes me le permettraient, je sauterai dans toute la chambre !

Je trouvais une façon beaucoup plus sage de canaliser mon énergie en écrivant à tous mes amis et mon père pour leur annoncer la date de mon retour; j'en pleurais tellement j'en étais heureuse. Il ne restais plus qu'à prévenir Edward. Durant tout mon séjour ici, je n'avais que très rarement téléphoner à mon homme mais là, je ne pouvais pas lui annoncer par mail que nous allions enfin nous retrouver. Je vérifiais l'heure :17h30, ce qui équivalait à 8h30 à Forks. Même si cela faisait tôt, je décidais donc de l'appeler. Je composais fébrilement son numéro et au bout de la troisième sonnerie, j'entendis sa voix.

**- Allo ?** Dit-il d'une voix endormie

**- Edward ? **

**- Bella ? **

**- Oui, c'est moi.**

_**POV EDWARD**_

14 aout. Le 14 aout je reverrai ma douce, ma Bella. Je n'osais pas y croire, ça semblait tellement irréel. J'attendais ce moment depuis tellement longtemps ... Bien sûr il faudrait affronter Tanya et Damon, mais je ne souhaitais pas y penser pour l'instant. Le moment de dire la vérité et de savoir ce qui a pu se passer entre Bella et lui arrivera bien assez tôt. Nous avions plus ou moins perdu contact depuis quelques semaines mais entendre sa voix fut un moment délicieux. Mon cœur semblait exploser dans la poitrine, le son de sa voix était une douce mélodie à mes oreilles, j'aurais tellement aimé que cette conversation ne finisse jamais ... C'est donc le cœur léger et heureux que je partais me coucher.

Le lendemain fut a ne pas mentir la journée la plus longue de toute la vie. Bien sur j'étais impatient de retrouver ma belle, mais c'est la réaction d'Alice qui rendit cette journée interminable. Elle sautait partout telle une puce, elle était tout simplement survoltée. Après maintes et maintes conversations, nous arrivâmes à lui faire entendre raison et à la calmer. Ainsi, nous avions éviter une fête « façon Alice » pour célébrer le retour tant attendu du dernier membre du groupe. Nous étions tous tombés d'accord : nous serions prêts à l'accueillir plusieurs heures avant son arrivée mais nous serions là. Tel un enfant qui attend Noël avec envie, je cochais les dates de mon calendrier, décomptant par la même occasion le nombre de jours qui nous séparaient.

Le 14 aout arriva bien plus tôt que je ne le pensais et nous nous retrouvions tous, parents et amis, dans la salle des arrivées a 14h. Nous étions tous impatients et chacun cherchait une façon d'occuper le temps qu'il nous restait à attendre jusqu'à l'atterrissage de son avion prévu à ... 18 h ! La tension du groupe était palpable, d'autant qu'il devenait urgent que Bella revienne. Elle était en quelque sorte le maillon manquant de notre chaîne et vu les déboires de nos amis, il était évident que son retour allait être plus que bénéfique. Même si chacun essayait de faire bonne figure, je savais que tous traversaient des perturbations dans leur couple. Malgré cela, le retour de Bella aujourd'hui avait au moins eu le mérite de rassembler les troupes.

Après quatre heures d'attente, son arrivée fut annoncée, mes mains devinrent moites, je me mis à transpirer plus que de raison, changeais d'appui sur mes pieds toutes les 2 secondes, bref j'étais nerveux !

Au bout de quelques minutes, les passagers arrivèrent progressivement dans la salle où nous étions, je me redressais sur la pointe des pieds pour la voir arriver et surtout pouvoir la prendre dans mes bras. A cette idée, je sentis des ailes me pousser dans le dos. Puis je la vis et là mon rêve devint un vrai cauchemars. Nos regards s'accrochèrent, elle me sourit mais je ne pouvais pas le lui rendre, pas avec ce qu'elle venait de faire. Sans même prendre la peine de lui adresser la parole ou même la toucher, je tournais les talons et quittais au plus vite cet aéroport de malheur. Je savais ce qu'il me restait à faire.

Je pris ma voiture et, en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire, je me retrouvais devant la porte de chez Tanya. Elle, saurait me réconforter.

_**POV BELLA**_

Appeler Edward avait été, sans aucun doute, le meilleur moment de ma journée. Entendre sa voix réveilla mon cœur mort depuis mon départ et l'entendre me parler était divin. Je n'avais quasiment pas prêté attention à son discours tellement j'étais sur mon nuage. Ce coup de fil nous permit de re-créer notre bulle l'instant d'un instant. Après cette conversation, la nuit qui suivie n'en fut que plus douce.

La semaine fila à une vitesse folle. Nous étions tellement occupés à préparer mon retour que nous ne vîmes pas que nous étions déjà la veille de mon départ. Vu que tout le monde était au courant de mon retour, il avait été convenu avec Carlisle que Damon exercerait dans son hôpital et c'est donc le père d' Edward qui suivrait l'évolution de mes progrès et qui en informerait le docteur Aro. J'étais nerveuse à l'idée de les retrouver, surtout que j'avais pas mal de choses à mettre au point avec Edward. Nous devions absolument parler de Tanya et Damon. Je préférais ne pas y penser pour le moment et allais me coucher, il fallait que je sois au mieux de ma forme pour affronter la journée qui m'attendais.

En ouvrant les yeux, je réalisais à peine ce qui allait se passer d'ici quelques heures. J'allais enfin retrouver mon père, ma bande d'amis et surtout Edward. Le départ étant prévu pour 10h, je ne traînais pas au lit et filais me préparer. J'enchainais ensuite avec le petit déjeuner, je pris le temps de dire au revoir à tous mes compagnons de galère et finis mon marathon avec les derniers détails de mes bagages. Damon vint me chercher, il était l'heure de partir. Bien vite nous nous retrouvions dans la salle d'attente de l'aéroport, prêts à embarquer. La nervosité et le stress prenaient de plus en plus possession de moi et me tordre les doigts fut la seule solution à mon problème. Une hôtesse nous fit signe de nous approcher et nous prîmes place dans l'avion.

J'étais toujours aussi angoissée quant à la réaction de mes amis, mais celle d' Edward était celle qui me terrorisait le plus. Damon s'aperçut de mon mal être et posa sa main sur les miennes, ce geste eut le mérite de me calmer aussitôt, il me rassura en me certifiant qu' Edward serait ravi de me voir. C'est sur ses paroles réconfortantes que je trouvais le sommeil. Une douce sensation sur mon visage me réveilla. Damon effleurait ma joue et me chuchota que nous étions arrivés. Prise de panique, je ne contrôlais plus mon corps et c'est encore mon kiné personnel qui dut trouver les mots pour me remédier à cet état de stress.

L'hôtesse nous indiqua la sortie et nous nous retrouvions sur le tarmac, prêts à récupérer nos bagages. Je ne saurais dire si c'était le stress ou le fait d'être restée assise si longtemps, mais mes jambes décidèrent de me jouer un tour. Conscient de ma situation, Damon me proposa son bras pour m'aider. C'est bras dessus, bras dessous que nous entrions dans la salle où mes amis et famille devaient m'attendre. Je le cherchais du regard, ne le trouvais pas. Et si il n'étais pas venu ? Je commençais à imaginer le pire scénario quand je vis son regard d'émeraude. Il était là. Je fut immédiatement soulagée et lui souris. Sans rien comprendre, je vis son regard virer au noir. Je pu y lire de la déception et de la colère, mais pourquoi ? Je n'eus pas le temps de lui poser la question que je le vis quitter l'aéroport dans une colère noire. Je ne comprenais rien à ce qui venait de se passer, et seule chose que j'eus le courage de faire fut de regarder Damon, qui visiblement était aussi perdu que moi.

Encore sous le choc de la réaction d' Edward, je ne vis pas mon père arriver vers moi et me prendre dans ses bras. Immédiatement, je me reconnectais à la réalité et saluais tout le monde. Je présentais Damon et le petit sourire d'Alice ne laissait aucun sur le futur interrogatoire que j'allais subir. Pour fêter mon retour, mon père proposa d'aller tous boire un verre et nous prîmes la direction d'un pub de Port Angeles que nous avions l'habitude de fréquenter lors de nos sorties. Damon fut bien évidemment au centre de toutes les conversations et, à en juger par les regards de mes amies, je n'étais pas la seule à le trouver charmant. En discutant, je percutais que rien n'était prévu pour l'hébergement de Damon et bien sûr mon père lui proposa de s'installer à la maison. Il accepta avec plaisir. Comment voulaient-ils que la situation s'arrange avec Edward si Damon dormait sous le même toit que moi ?

Conscients de la fatigue liée au voyage, nous prîmes la direction de Forks, non sans avoir prévu une soirée filles dès le lendemain soir. Nous arrivâmes à la maison et pendant que mon père installait Damon, je pris congé dans ma chambre. Je me posais sur mon lit et savourais le moment présent. J'étais enfin de retour chez moi ! Après un long moment, je me décidais à me changer pour la nuit et je pris mon téléphone. Il fallait que je parle à Edward. Je composais son numéro et au bout de la deuxième sonnerie, quelqu'un décrocha …

**- Edward ?** Demandais-je

**- Non, c'est sa petite amie, qui est à l'appareil ?** Me répondit une voix féminine. Je n'en revenais, je crus mourir à l'instant même où le mot petite amie résonna à mes oreilles. Mon cœur se brisa en mille morceaux.

**- Oh ! Excusez moi je ne voulais pas vous déranger,** fut la seule chose que je pus dire. **Bonne soirée.** Je raccrochais.

Je m'écroulais sur mon lit en pleurs, maudissant tous les saints du ciel de m'avoir permis de revenir ici, en enfer ! De rage, je donnais des coups de poing à mon matelas, il fallait que ça sorte. À force de m'agacer, j'étais épuisée et les larmes avaient prit possession de mon visage. J'étais dévastée. Je me mis en position fœtale, comme pour essayer d'atténuer la douleur de mon cœur. On toqua à ma porte et je ne répondis pas. Je voulais être seule. D'autres coups résonnèrent, je soupçonnais mon père de vouloir discuter mais je ne pouvais pas, pas maintenant. Je restais muette, espérant que cela le décourage. Alors que mon corps semblait vouloir rendre les armes, je sentis une main sur mon épaule.

**- Bella ? Ça va ? **J'aurais reconnu cette voix entre mille. Instinctivement, je me retournais.

**- Oh Damon, si tu savais !** Sans même réfléchir, il me prit dans ses bras.

**- Chutttt Bella, qu'est ce qui se passe ? C'est Edward ? **

**- C'est terrible ! C'est fini entre nous !** fut la seule que je réussis à lui dire avant d'éclater en sanglots.

**- Mais non, ce doit être un malentendu ma belle. As tu essayé de l'appeler ?** Je réussis à me calmer.

**- Oui et c'est sa petite amie qui a répondu …**

**- Oh …. Écoute, je suis sûre qu'il y a une explication, il faut que tu te reposes et demain on verra e qui se passe réellement.**

**- Si tu le dis …**

**- Il faut que tu te couches maintenant.** Il m'aida à me glisser sous la couette, déposa un baiser sur mon front et entreprit de quitter la chambre.

**- Damon ? **

**- Oui Bella ? **

**- Peux tu rester avec moi cette nuit ? **

**- Si tu veux …** Il s'installa à côté de moi sur la couette et me prit dans ses bras. Je calais ma tête sur son torse.

**- Merci,** lui dis-je.

**- Mais de rien tu sais que je serai toujours là pour toi.** A ces mots, je redressais la tête et le regardais droit dans les yeux. Je fus attirée par ses lèvres et sans même penser aux conséquences, je rapprochais mon visage. Au contact de nos lèvres, une douce chaleur s'empara de moi. Il passa sa main dans mon cou et accentua notre baiser.

_**POV TANYA**_

J'étais plus que ravie de voir ma proie préférée devant ma porte et je l'accueillis avec tous les égards auxquels Edward avait droit. Il ne voulait pas me dire la raison de sa venue mais nous discutâmes un long moment. Il s'absenta quelques minutes aux toilettes et son téléphone sonna. « _Mon amour_ » apparut sur l'écran et je sus instinctivement ce que je devais faire.

**- Edward ?** Demanda une vois féminine que je devinais être celle de Bella.

**- Non, c'est sa petite amie, qui est à l'appareil ? **Lui répondis-je le sourire aux lèvres.

**- Oh ! Excusez moi je ne voulais pas vous déranger,** fut la seule chose qu'elle me dit. **Bonne soirée.** Elle raccrocha.

Edward me rejoint une fraction de secondes plus tard et me demanda qui avait appelé, je lui répondit « C'était une erreur ». Il ne chercha pas à en savoir plus et nous reprîmes nos activités là où nous les avions laissées.

_**Alors on ne me tape pas sinon vous n'aurez pas la suite …. Mais vous pouvez crier !**_

_**Je veux tout savoir sur vos impressions et vos spéculation quant à ce qui c'est passé …**_

_**A dans 15 jours !**_


	24. Chapter 24

_**Hello ! Me revoilà !**_

_**Tout d'abord : « Bonne fête à toutes les mamans! »**_

_**Visiblement le dernier chapitre ne vous a pas laissé de glace et j'adore ça …**_

_**Merci pour toutes vos reviews et vos mise en alerte, cela me fait chaud au cœur. **_

_**Certaines choses vont s'éclaircir petit à petit à travers ce chapitre, j'espère que tout cela va éclairer vos esprits fertiles ;-)**_

_**J'ai eu plus de facilité à écrire sur Damon sur ce chapitre car j'ai pu le rencontrer et OMG il est à tomber et formidable !**_

_**Bonne lecture ...**_

**Chapitre 23 : Jeux dangereux ...**

_**POV BELLA**_

Une douce chaleur vint caresser mon visage et je m'éveillais tranquillement. Alors que je voulais bouger, je sentis quelque chose me tenir. Je posais alors les yeux à mon côté et je tombais sur le visage d'ange de Damon. Tout me revint en mémoire : la trahison d' Edward, la descente aux enfer de la veille, ma supplique à Damon et notre baiser ... _Who who who ! J'ai fait quoi la ? J'ai embrasse Damon ! Oh non !_ Les images de la veille me revinrent en mémoire et mon corps réagit aussitôt. Instinctivement, je me collais un peu plus à lui et je commençais à lui caresser le torse. _Le torse ? Mais il avait bien un tee shirt hier soir ?_ Alors là j'étais perdue ... Mais dieu qu'il était bon de sentir sa peau sous mes doigts, il frissonnait à mon contact et je jubilais de voir son corps réagir ainsi.

- **Bella ?** Dit une voix rauque  
- **Oui ...** Répondis-je complètement innocente  
- **Veux tu bien arrêter cette torture ou je ne réponds plus de mes actes,** me dit-il  
- **Ah bon ? Et qu'est ce que je risque ?** Demandais-je mutine

A peine avais-je posé la question qu'il me retourna comme une crêpe, il était au dessus de moi et notre proximité était plus que dangereuse mais tout cela ne m'importait plus. Edward avait décidé de changer de copine et ben moi aussi et j'avais la chance d'être tombée sur une bombe sexuelle. Perdue dans mes pensées, je ne vis pas son visage s'approcher du mien et c'est au contact de nos lèvres que je réalisais ce qui était en train de se passer.

Nos lèvres collées les unes aux autres entamaient une danse douce et tendre. Puis sa langue vint titiller ma lèvre inférieure, je me laissais faire, je m'abandonnais à un plaisir autrefois réservé à Edward. Nos langues se lancèrent dans un ballet des plus sensuel et je sentais ses mains caresser mes flancs. Des frissons de plaisir prirent possession de moi. Cela faisait tellement longtemps que je n'avais été aimée de cette façon que j'en perdis pied. Notre contact fut rompu, je le regardais droit dans les yeux. Il du lire toute la frustration dans mon regard et me dit:

-** Prenons tout notre temps ...** Il déposa un chaste baiser sur mes lèvres et entreprit de me chatouiller, ce qui pour moi était digne des pire séances de torture.

Deux heures après notre réveil plutôt … chaud, nous décidâmes de prendre notre petit déjeuner. Il était prévu que je vois Carlisle dans la matinée pour faire un point de situation tandis que Damon rencontrerait ses futurs collègues et visiterait les locaux.

Le petit déjeuner avalé, nous prîmes la direction de l'hôpital. Dans la voiture, nous agissions tel un couple fraichement formé. Lui, posant sa main sur ma cuisse, moi lui tenant la main. Je savais au fond de moi que la situation n'était pas normale mais je ne voulais pas y penser. Je gardais cette idée dans un coin de ma tête avec pour objectif d'en parler aux filles ce soir.

Notre visite à l'hôpital se déroula sans encombre et après avoir prit congé de Carlisle, je proposais à Damon d'aller ce balader dans Forks, histoire de lui faire découvrir la ville. Il accepta et m'invita à manger dans le seul restoroute du coin. Nous passâmes un moment agréable et cela me faisait du bien. Après notre repas, je l'amenais à la plage de la Push. Nous nous promenions main dans la main et discutions de tout et de rien. Le moment était parfait. Damon me tira gentillement par le bras et m'invita à m'asseoir sur ses genoux. Je m'exécutais et me calais contre lui. Il rompit notre silence en premier.

- **Bella ?  
- Oui ?  
- Je sais que ça va te sembler bizarre mais je suis un peu perdu  
- Je me doute et pour être franche moi aussi  
- Donc ? Tu te joues de moi ?  
- Oh non ! Ne penses pas ça, je suis bien avec toi  
- Mais tu ne m'aimes pas ...  
- C'est vrai, je suis désolée Damon. **Je ne savais plus quoi dire, j'avais l'impression d'être la pire des garces.**  
- Je sais Bella, malheureusement je ne suis pas dans le même cas que toi, tu connais mes sentiments pour toi  
- En effet, et je m'excuse encore si je t'ai blessé, ce n'était pas mon but  
- Je sais Bella, je te connais bien maintenant. Depuis hier soir, je suis très heureux mais j'ai le sentiment que cela ne va pas durer. Je me trompe ?  
- J'aimerai te dire que oui mais je ne peux pas. Je suis désolée.  
- Ok je préfère que tu soit franche avec moi au moins je sais à quoi m'attendre  
- Par contre on peut peut être rester amis ? Avec ce que j'ai vécu en France, nos liens ont changés je le sens et je t'avoue que je serai triste de ne plus te compter parmi mes amis  
- Je ne voyais pas les choses autrement Bella, moi aussi j'ai pris l'habitude de vivre dans ton univers et ça me fait du bien  
- Et bien c'est parfait ! Alors amis ?  
- Amis ! **Il me prit dans ses bras et nous nous serrions de façon fraternelle mais c'était bon.  
- **Bella ? Je peux t'embrasser une dernière fois ?** Ces mots sonnaient comme une supplique et je ne pouvais lui refuser.  
- **Bien sûr ...**

Comme ce matin,nos lèvres se rencontrèrent et notre baiser prit des allures d'adieux. Nous y mîmes fin naturellement. Nous reprîmes la direction de la maison. Une fois chez moi, je me préparais avant que mon chauffeur n'arrive. Vers 18heures, la sonnette de la porte retentit et Leah me sourit quand je lui ouvris la porte. Je pris mes affaires, saluais Damon et mon père et nous partîmes en direction de chez Alice, lieu de rassemblement pour notre soirée filles.

A notre arrivée, notre lutin préféré nous accueillit avec le sourire et nous accompagna dans sa chambre, qui pour l'occasion avait été relooké version salon de thé chic. Rosalie nous rejoint peu de temps après. Alice déclara la séance ouverte. Bien sûr, je fus la première à passer sur le grill ...

- **Alors Bella ? **Me dit Alice le regard malicieux**  
- Alors quoi Alice ? **Répondis-je innocente**  
- Ben raconte nous tout ... Alors avec Damon ?  
- Ben quoi Damon ?  
- Bella ne fais pas l'innocente !  
- Mais Rosalie je ne vois absolument pas de quoi tu parles ...  
- Pfft t'es vraiment pas drôle, **me dit Leah visiblement déçue, limite au bord des larmes.**  
- Hey les filles je plaisante, je vais tout vous raconter bien sûr ... Par contre je sens que vous avez vous aussi des choses à me dire non ? **Leur demandais-je**  
- Tu as raison on a besoin de ton avis sur des problèmes personnels  
- Bien sur on est amies et on est la pour ça non ? **Elles me regardèrent toutes les trois visiblement émues. J'avais vu juste, il se passait quelque chose de grave, pour alléger l'atmosphère, je décidais de me lancer. **Bon allez je commence. ****A mon arrivée au centre, j'étais anéantie, comme morte de l'intérieur, je ne voulais parler à personne. Et Damon est intervenu. Il est venu me parler et j'ai tout de suite compris qu'une relation particulière entre nous allait voir le jour. Et je ne me suis pas trompée, en très peu de temps, je me suis sentie parfaitement à l'aise avec lui et tout est devenu très naturel à ses côtés. J'étais tellement occupée avec ma rééducation que les jours défilaient sans que je ne m'en rende vraiment compte, et par le même occasion je n'avais plus beaucoup de temps pour vous, mes amis restés à des milliers de kilomètres de moi. Petit à petit, une distance s'est installée entre Edward et moi, je le déplore aujourd'hui, surtout quand je vois comment les choses ont tournées.** Des larmes commencèrent à investir mes yeux, mon cœur se serra au souvenirs des jours heureux, mais je continuais mon récit, il le fallait. **Arriva enfin la fameuse balade où j'ai bien failli commettre l'irréparable... **__

_**Flashback**___

_Absorbée par l'immensité aquatique, je ne sentis pas le fauteuil bouger et Damon se rapprocher de moi. Il effleura ma joue de sa main chaude et douce tout en faisant disparaître les trainées salées de ma peau, je posais le regard sur lui, il était très près de moi mais cela ne m'inquiéta pas. Il me sourit, caressa délicatement mes lèvres tout en se rapprochant encore un peu plus de moi. Il prit mon visage dans ses mains et, instinctivement, je fermais les yeux. Je sentis alors le souffle chaud de Damon sur mes lèvres …Sans que je comprenne quoique se soit à la situation, le visage d' Edward m'apparut et d'instinct, je reculais mon visage. Visiblement, blessé par mon geste, il tourna la tête vers la mer et moi, je baissais la mienne tout en me triturant les mains. Au bout de quelques minutes, je me lançai._

_**- Damon ?**__ Il ne réagissait pas, j'insistais. __**Damon, s'il te plaît, parle moi.**_

_**- Que veux tu que je te dise ?**__ Me répondit-il amer._

_**- Que tu comprends …**__ tentais-je_

_**- Que je comprends ! Mais qu'est ce que je dois comprendre Bella ? Dis moi, explique moi, je ne comprends plus rien là !**__ cria-t-il._

_- J__**e ne sais pas quoi te dire, tu sais que j'ai déjà quelqu'un dans ma vie, et je ne vais pas profiter de mon séjour ici, pour le tromper, je suis désolée si je t'ai blessé …**__ dis-je attristée par sa réaction._

_**- Je sais Bella, je ne t'en veux pas, c'est à moi que j'en veux … Je savais depuis le départ que tu n'étais pas libre, mais non il a fallu que je tombe amoureux de toi ! Je suis désolée si je t'ai choquée, j'espère que tu ne m'en voudras pas … Si tu veux changer de kiné, je peux voir ça avec le docteur Aro … **_

_**- Non ! Bien sûr que non, il est hors de question que je change de kiné, ce qui vient de se passer n'était rien et d'ailleurs c'est déjà oublier pour ma part.**__ Il se tourna vers moi et son __magnifique sourire inonda son visage, j'étais soulagée. __**Et puis, tu sais c'est toujours agréable de **__**savoir qu'on plaît …**__ lui dis-je mon regard planté dans le sien._

_**- Tu es merveilleuse Bella, j'espère au moins qu' Edward se rend compte de la chance qu'il a d'être avec toi.**_

_**- Ben j'espère … Alors amis ? **_

_**- Amis ma belle !**__ Il vint déposer un baiser sur ma tempe et me serra dans ses bras. _

_ Après cette discussion forte en émotions, il me raccompagna à ma chambre et notre vie reprit son cours normal. J'avais peut être éconduit un prétendant mais j'avais gagné un ami sincère et formidable et c'est tout ce qui comptait pour moi._

_**Fin du flashback**_

_**- **_**Après ce jour là, Damon a respecté mes choix même si je sentais qu'il essayait toujours de me charmer, à sa façon. Nous nous sommes beaucoup rapprochés et lavoir avec moi en France m'a permit de ne pas sombrer. Il savait dire ce qu'il fallait pour me booster quand je n'avais pas le moral. Il a toujours été présent pour moi, il a été formidable. Notre vie a continuer son chemin, jusqu'à hier, lors de mon retour. Il me proposa de me soutenir pour marcher, mes jambes étant un peu engourdies par tant d'heures de vol, je n'y voyais rien de mal, malheureusement, ce ne fut pas le cas d' Edward apparemment. J'ai été tellement blessée par sa réaction, que je me suis effondrée hier soir en rentrant. Comme d'habitude, Damon a répondu présent au moment où j'en avait le plus besoin et j'ai craqué, comme la faible femme que je suis. Je lui ai demandé de rester dormir avec moi et sans vraiment calculer quoique se soit, je l'ai embrassé. Bien sûr, il a répondu à mon baiser et je dois avouer que c'était … torride et tellement bon ! Nous avons passé la nuit ensembles. **Je vis les yeux de mes amies sortir de leurs orbites, c'était à mourir de rire.** Rassurez vous, il ne s'est rien passé de répréhensible, toutefois me sentir aimée me rappela de bons souvenirs. Nous avons passés la journée ensembles, tel un couple ordinaire, mais tout à l'heure nous avons décidé d'un comme un accord, de ne pas aller plus loin. **

**- Pourquoi ? **s'écrièrent-elles en chœur.

- **Parce que j'aime toujours Edward …** les larmes reprirent le dessus et je ne pu les contrôler.

- **Oh Bella … Je suis tellement désolée pour toi,** me dit Rosalie en prenant dans ses bras. **Edward n'est qu'un imbécile, il ne se rend même pas compte de la situation. **

**- Peut être faudrait-il lui faire comprendre … Qu'est ce que vous en pensez les filles ?** Demanda Alice. A la lueur dans son regard, je compris qu'elle préparait une vrai mission « ouvrons les yeux de cet imbécile ! »

- **Non Alice, laisse tomber, c'est pas grave,** tentais-je de la dissuader.

- **Ne te préoccupe de rien Bella , on va gérer l'affaire,** m'assura Leah. A cet instant précis, je craignais le pire.

Après mes aveux quelques peu douloureux pour moi, Alice fila chercher le ravitaillement. Et c'est à grand renfort de crème glacée et pâte à tartiner qu'elle revint se joindre à nous. Nous nous installâmes confortablement et prirent d'assaut les munitions rapportées par notre lutin adoré. Alors que l'ambiance était au beau fixe et que nous rigolions sans retenue, un regard vers Rosalie me fit comprendre qu'elle n'allait pas aussi bien qu'elle voulait bien le laisser paraitre. Je décidais de briser la glace.

- **Rose ? Tu vas bien ?**  
- **Oui pourquoi tu me demandes ça Bella ?**  
- **J'ai l'impression que tu me caches quelque chose ... Comme vous deux d'ailleurs,** dis je a l'attention de Leah et Alice  
- **On ne va pas t'embêter avec ça,** me répondit Leah  
- **Ah mais je crois que vous n'avez pas compris, je ne vous laisse pas le choix ! Rose qu'est ce ****qui se passe ?**  
- **Voila avec Emmett nous sommes plus ou moins en froid ...** Je la laissais parler, ne voulant pas la couper sachant à quel point cette situation pouvait être difficile. **En fait, il a apprit par je ne sais quel moyen que je participais à des courses de voitures illégales et il a vu rouge. En gros, il m'a demandé de choisir entre lui et les courses mais je ne peux pas Bella. Je suis folle amoureuse de lui mais j'adore les courses de voitures et je ne sais plus quoi faire, il me manque tant ... **Elle se mît a pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps.  
- **Rose, je pense sincèrement que si Emmett a réagit ainsi c'est parvenir qu'il a peur pour toi, il tient énormément à toi, ça se voit dans sa façon de te regarder.**  
- **C'est ce qu'il m'a dit mais je l'ai mal prit et je me suis un peu emportée … **dit-elle l'air penaud.  
- **Le contraire m'aurait étonnée venant de toi,** lui dis je en souriant. **Écoute, il doit certainement il y avoir une solution pour arranger tout ça.**  
- **Il m'a dit que si je voulais faire des courses légales il me soutiendrait ...**  
- **Et ben la voila la solution ! S'il t'a dit ça je pense que tu peux lui faire confiance**  
- **Tu crois ?**  
- **Bien sûr, le mieux que tu ais à faire c'est de finir ton année et de te renseigner pour des cours de pilotage et à la fin du lycée, tu pourras t'inscrire dans une école prévu pour les pilotes et surtout tu garderas ton nounours avec toi !**

- **Oh merci Bella !** Elle se jeta à mon coup et me serra contre elle avec une force que je ne soupçonnais pas.

- **Mais de rien Rose, les amies c'est fait pour ça non ? Par contre, promets moi de te réconcilier le plus vite possible avec Emmett …**

**- Je le ferai Bella, c'est promis !**

J'étais soulagée d'avoir pu aider Rosalie, en voilà au moins une pour qui les choses allaient s'arranger très vite. Il me restait encore à gérer la crise Leah et d'Alice. Je priais tous les saints du ciel que leur situation ne soit pas trop inextricable. Je laissais passer un petit moment avant de m'attaquer à ma prochaine cible : Leah.

**- Alors Leah ? Quoi de neuf pour toi ?** Lui demandais-je l'air de rien.

**- Rien rien Bella …** me dit-elle peu convaincue

**- Tu en ai bien sûr ?** Insistais-je

**- Oui oui ne t'inquiète pas tout va bien pour moi.** A peine avait-elle finit sa phrase qu'elle s'effondra en larmes, visiblement ça n'allait pas si bien que ça

**- Effectivement, je vois que tout va bien …** **Et si tu m'expliquais ce qui te met dans cet état.**

**- C'est Jake …**

**- C'est marrant, je m'en serai doutée, mais encore ?**

**- Ben voilà ça fait plusieurs semaines, hormis hier pour ton arrivée, que je ne l'ai pas vu ni eu de ses nouvelles et je ne sais pas comment faire pour en avoir … **

**- Mais comment ça se fait ? Quand je suis partie, tout allait bien pourtant non ?** Les filles se regardèrent sans rien dire, elle avaient l'air gênées.

**- Disons que ton départ n'a pas fait que du bien Bella,** me dit timidement Alice.

**- Oh …** fut la seule chose que je pu dire. Un malaise s'installa entre nous mais je remédiai à la situation très rapidement. **Expliques moi tout Leah,** lui dis-je calmement en lui prenant les mains comme pour la soutenir.

**- Il y a quelques semaines, je me suis rendue à la réserve comme d'habitude mais Jacob n'était pas encore arrivé, du coup j'ai décidé d'attendre dans la voiture. Et puis les autres sont arrivés et Paul m'a invitée à me joindre à aux. J'ai accepté et on a bien rigolé et chahuté tous ensembles. A un moment donné, on faisait tellement les imbéciles que j'ai perdu l'équilibre et Paul m'a rattrapée, je me suis donc retrouvée dans ses bras. Malheureusement, Jake est ****arrivé à ce moment là. Devant les garçons, il n'a rien dit mais une fois seuls, il m'a fait une ****méga scène de jalousie et il m'a dit qu'il ne voulait plus me voir. Je suis partie et depuis, c'est silence radio. Je suis tellement triste, il est toute ma vie, je ne supporte plus cette situation mais je ne sais pas comment lui faire comprendre qu'il ne s'est rien passé avec Paul et qu'il n'y a que lui qui compte pour moi. **

**- Ok je vois … Leah as tu discuté avec lui de ses histoires précédentes ? **

**- Non pourquoi ? **

**- Il y quelques années, il est tombé fou amoureux d'une fille, Émilie. Il aurait décroché la lune pour elle. Malheureusement, elle ne l'aimait pas et s'est jouée de lui au point de le tromper. Il ne s'en est pas remis, il lui a fallu beaucoup de temps pour reprendre une vie normale. Quand il m'a avoué les sentiments qu'il avait pour toi, j'étais heureuse et soulagée de le voir revivre. - - Quand il t'a vu dans les bras de Paul, tout ce que lui a fait subir Émilie a du lui revenir en mémoire et c'est pour ça qu'il a réagit si violemment. Ce n'est ps réellement contre toi, crois nous en avons suffisamment parlé pour que je puisse te certifier qu'il est fou amoureux de toi.**

**- Tu crois ? **

**- J'en suis sûre, tu devrais aller le voir et t'expliquer avec lui et je suis sûre que tout va s'arranger.**

**- Tu le connais mieux que quiconque, je te fais confiance. Merci Bella,** me dit-elle visiblement soulagée par ce que je venais de lui dire.

**- De rien Leah, c'est normal de te filer des tuyaux,** lui dis-je en souriant.

Leah semblait apaisée et l'ambiance se détendait de plus en plus, à tel point que nous rigolions de bon cœur à n'importe quelle blague que chacune d'entre pouvait dire. On était pathétiques mais c'était génial. Je ne perdais pas de vue mon dernier objectif : faire parler Alice. Je l'observais discrètement et je sentais bien qu'elle n'était pas aussi à l'aise que nous autres, elle me cachait quelque chose et je comptais bien découvrir ce qu'il en était. Alors que nous reprenions notre calme, je profitais de ce moment de répit pour passer à l'attaque.

**- Y a pas dire, rien de tel qu'une bonne soirée filles pour se sentir mieux …** lançais-je l'air de rien.

**- T'as raison Bella, on y voit tout de suite plus clair,** me répondit Leah

**- C'est clair !** Confirma Rosalie. Alice, elle, restait silencieuse sur le sujet.

**- Et toi Alice, tu en penses quoi ?** Lui demandais-je

**- Moi ? Euh .. je ne sais pas trop en fait …**

**- Ah mais ça c'est parce que tu n'es pas encore passé au confessionnal ma p'tite dame !** Lui dis-je morte de rire.

**- Mais j'en ai pas besoin,** se défendit-elle

**- Ah oui ? Et à qui comptes faire croire ça ? Tu as besoin de parler, ça se voit comme le nez au milieu de la figure Al …**

**- Tant que ça ?** Me demanda-t-elle presque gênée.

**- Oui ma belle, raconte moi ce qui te chagrine, on est là pour ça non,** lui répondis-je un sourire sur le coin des lèvres destiné à l'encourager.

**- Pour moi, ça remonte à plus longtemps que les filles, tu étais en France depuis un mois et demie à peu près. Je me suis aperçue qu' Edward traînait un peu trop avec Tanya et avec ce que tu me disais de vos contacts, j'en ai déduis qu'il y avait anguille sous roche avec cette pouffe. Du coup, j'ai chargé Jasper de vérifier ce qui se passait et surtout de faire revenir Edward sur Terre, sous peine de grève du sexe …** me dit-elle en grimaçant.

**- Sérieux ? Tu as fait ça ? Pour moi ?** Lui demandais-je ahurie.

**- Ben oui, attends on est amis ou pas ? **Me répondit-elle comme si c'était une évidence.

**- Oui mais c'est peut être un peu extrême non ? **

**- Absolument pas ! Bref, la situation étant loin d'être claire avec Miss Poupouff, ben la situation est toujours la même entre Jasper et moi.** **Même si au début, je pensais que c'était ****une bonne idée, je t'avoue que là, ça commence à faire long, d'autant qu'on ne se voit quasiment plus.** Je sentais que la situation commençait à lui peser et je ne pouvais pas la laisser comme ça, d'autant qu'elle avait fait ça pour moi.

**- Écoute moi bien Alice, je te suis extrêmement reconnaissante de ce que tu as fait pour moi, mais je veux que tu arrête tout ça et tu vas reprendre ta vie avec Jasper. Fais le pour moi, je t'en prie. **

**- Merci Bella, je le ferai c'est promis mais laisse moi t'aider à récupérer Edward, s'il te plaît ?** Me supplia-t-elle avec des yeux de cocker.

**- Je sens que je vais le regretter mais si ça peut te faire plaisir, je te laisse carte blanche.** A peine avais-je fini ma phrase qu'elle me sauta au cou, visiblement je lui faisait plaisir …

**- Tu ne le regretteras pas Bella, je te le promets !**

**- On verra ça ….**

La soirée continua dans une ambiance bien plus détendue qu'au départ et on s'éclatait comme des folles. L'heure de nous séparer arriva bien trop tôt et Rosalie se proposa pour me ramener. J'embrassais les filles et nous quittâmes la maison d'Alice.

_**POV ALICE**_

Bella m'avait autorisée à l'aider et dès qu'elle quitta la maison, je m'attelais à ma tâche. Je pris mon téléphone et passais l'appel qui, je l'espérais, allait aider Bella. Au bout de deux sonnerie, la personne en qui je mettais tous mes espoirs répondit.

-** Allo ? **

**- Bonsoir, c'est Alice. Je suis désolée de te déranger mais je dois te parler, c'est possible ? **

**- Bien sûr, je t'écoute …**

_**POV BELLA**_

Au bout d'une trentaine de minutes, Rosalie me déposa devant chez moi, je la remerciais et rentrais à la maison. Mon père dormait déjà, je décidais donc d'en faire autant. Je m'apprêtais à me coucher quand on toqua à ma porte.

**- Entrez.**

**- Salut Bella, on pourrait discuter un moment ? **

**- Bien sûr Damon, viens t'asseoir,** lui dis-je en lui indiquant la place libre à côté de moi.

_**Alors ? Qu'en pensez vous ? Une idée sur ce qui se trame ?**_

_**Dites moi tout, j'attends avec impatience vos avis et commentaires ;-)**_

_**Je vais participer à un concours d'écriture et vu les délai un peu serrés, je ne garantis pas de vous livrer la suite dans jours, je ferai de mon mieux soyez en sûres …**_

_**Bisous bisous**_


	25. Chapter 25

_**Coucou … Je peux entrer ?**_

_**Je suis désolée de vous faire une fausse joie, mais malheureusement ce n'est pas un nouveau chapitre que vous trouverez.**_

_**En effet, j'ai été opérée le 23 juin de mon épaule droite et je suis complètement immobilisée, j'ai donc beaucoup de mal à écrire. J'avais déjà bien avancé et je peux déjà vous dire que ce nouveau chapitre sera bien plus que la normale.**_

_**J'espère que vous ne m'en voudrez pas trop, je poste dès que j'arrive à reprendre mon clavier. **_

_**Je remercie les nouvelles lectrices pour leur mise en alerte ;-)**_

_**PS : C'est mon homme qui a été mis à contribution pour cette note ...**_


	26. Chapter 26

_**Coucou les filles !**_

_**Tout d'abord je m'excuse pour le retard dans la publication, j'ai eu malheureusement beaucoup de choses à gérer, comme vous le savez … Je vous remercie d'ailleurs de toutes vos marques d'attention, je vous rassure les choses commencent à doucement rentrer dans l'ordre**_

_**Je pense ce chapitre devrait vous plaire et surtout vous éclairer sur le coup de fil d'Alice …**_

_**Bienvenue à mes nouvelles lectrices et merci pour toutes vos mises en alerte ;-)**_

_**Merci pour vos review qui me touchent énormément, vous êtes des amours ;-)**_

_**Un grand merci à mes bêtas qui m'ont filer un sacré coup de main sur ce chapitre ;-)**_

_**Je ne m'attarde pas et vous laisse à la lecture de la suite des aventures de nos amis …**_

**Chapitre 24 : Tout tenter ...**

_Au bout d'une trentaine de minutes, Rosalie me déposa devant chez moi, je la remerciais et rentrais à la maison. Mon père dormait déjà, je décidais donc d'en faire autant. Je m'apprêtais à me coucher quand on toqua à ma porte._

_**- Entrez.**_

_**- Salut Bella, on pourrait discuter un moment ?**_

_**- Bien sûr Damon, viens t'asseoir,**__ lui dis-je en lui indiquant la place libre à côté de moi._

Il s'installa près de moi, visiblement anxieux et mal à l'aise, mais je ne voyais pas pourquoi. Je décidais de briser ce silence plus que pesant.

**- Je t'écoute Damon, qu'est ce qui se passe ?**

**- Voilà Alice m'a téléphoné avant que tu n'arrives et j'ai peur de ta réaction quand je v****ais te dire ce qu'il en est … **me dit-il penaud.

**- Ben dis moi d'abord et après on verra …** lui répondis-je un peu inquiète de ce que notre lutin national avait pu imaginer.

**- Ok mais rappelle toi que je n'y suis pour rien …** je lui pris la main pour l'encourager à poursuivre. **Alice m'a donc appelé pour me parler d'un sujet qui lui tient particulièrement à cœur : Edward et toi. Elle m'a brièvement expliqué votre soirée et il lui est venue une idée …**

**- Je crains le pire …** lui dis-je craignant d'avoir compris où voulait en venir Alice.

**- Ouais, ouais … alors … euh … son idée … c'estdefairecroireàEdwardqu'onestensembles,**lâcha-t-il à la vitesse de la lumière.

**- Pourrais tu répéter cela plus lentement s'il te plaît ?** Lui demandais-je, histoire d'être sûre de ce que je venais d'entendre. Il souffla un bon coup.

**- Alice voudrait qu'on fasse croire à Edward qu'on est ensembles … dans le seul but de le rendre jaloux et ainsi, lui faire comprendre qu'il tient toujours à toi.**

**- Ben voyons ! Rien que ça ! Non mais ****elle est dérangée cette fille !** criais-je. **Excuse moi Damon, ce n'est pas après toi que j'en ai mais là, elle pousse le bouchon un peu trop loin à mon goût.**

**- C'est ce que je lui ai dit … Si tu n'es pas d'accord Bella, je comprendrai, nous avons déjà discuté de ce sujet et je connais ton point de vue …**

**- Merci Damon, je crois que j'ai besoin de dormir là, la nuit paraît-il porte conseil, alors on verra ça demain matin si tu veux bien.**

**- Bien sûr Bella, bonne nuit,** me dit-il en déposant un baiser sur mon front. **A demain.** Il quitta ma chambre. Pour ma part, je me demandais si je n'allais immédiatement anéantir le dragon Alice ...

_**POV DAMON**_

Je me retrouvais seul, dans ma chambre, couché sur mon lit à regarder le plafond. Mais qu'est ce qui m'avait prit de dire à Alice que j'allais faire ce qu'elle voulait ! Je savais que Bella n'apprécierait pas mais non, j'avais foncé, tête baissée … Quel imbécile je suis ! Je ne me reconnaissais plus, agir ainsi ne me correspondait pas et pourtant, je me laissais aller à suivre le mouvement.

Tout a commencé le jour où Bella est arrivée au centre. Dès que je la vis, je su que les choses allaient être compliquées. Je ne croyais pas au coup de foudre mais en la voyant, je réalisais qu'il venait de me tomber dessus. Comment agir avec elle, alors qu'elle était déjà blessée, physiquement et moralement, et qu'elle semblait avoir un caractère bien trempé. Seul l'avenir pouvait nous le dire. Je décidais donc de l'approcher tranquillement et surtout de lui montrer qu'elle pouvait avoir confiance en moi. Je fis volontairement abstraction de mes sentiments pour elle, même si cela me demandait beaucoup d'efforts dans mon quotidien à ses côtés. Les séances de rééducation m'aidèrent à me rapprocher d'elle. Ses progrès furent le point d'orgue de notre « relation » et je crus un moment qu'elle pouvait craquer pour moi. Mais qu'elle ne fut pas déception lorsqu'elle me repoussa avec gentillesse en m'avouant qu'elle avait déjà quelqu'un dans son cœur. Je pris sur moi et acceptais sa décision. Je voulais la garder dans ma vie et si pour cela je devais faire une croix sur mes sentiments pour elle, je le ferai.

J'imaginais mal de vivre loin d'elle, aussi quand le docteur Aro me proposa de l'accompagner pour son retour, j'acceptais sans hésitation. De toute façon rien ne me retenait en France alors autant profiter de l'occasion. Elle semblait ravie de que je sois du voyage et mon cœur se gonfla à sa réaction. A notre arrivée à l'aéroport, je ne saurais dire si la peine ou la joie était prédominante mais quand elle me demanda de rester dormi avec elle, je sautais de joie intérieurement. Notre flirt ne dura que quelques heures, mais j'en profitais au maximum et gravais chaque seconde dans ma mémoire. Je savais que les choses étaient claires entre nous et j'avais fini par me faire une raison mais la proposition d'Alice me fit flancher encore une fois.

Alors que je la savais dans la chambre voisine de la mienne et que je n'avais qu'une envie, celle de la rejoindre, une question me trottait dans la tête : comment Bella peut elle aimer un gougeât pareil ? Il ne se rend même pas compte de l'amour qu'elle lui porte … Ce mec était un imbécile fini, ça j'en étais sûr et certain.

Quelques nœuds au cerveau plus tard, je finis par m'endormir en pensant à elle …

_**POV BELLA**_

Le réveil me sortis de mes rêves et je m'étirais tel un chat. La journée allait être longue et il valait mieux que je soi préparée à ce qui allait suivre. Je me levais et passais par la salle de bains. Je descendis rejoindre Damon, qui était en adoration totale devant son bol de céréales. Je ne dis rien et allais déposer un baiser sur sa joue, ce qui eut le mérite de le sortir de sa torpeur.

**- Hey, salut toi !** Me dit-il

**- Salut, bien dormi ?**

**- Euh non … j'ai eu une nuit agitée …**

**- J'espère que je n'y suis pour rien,** lui demandais-je

**- En fait si, tu a été le principal sujet de mes pensées, me répondit-il**

**- Oh je vois et ça va mieux ?**

**- Ben tout dépendra de ce que tu as décidé pour le plan machiavélique d'Alice …** dit-il hésitant.

**- Oh ça … et bien figure toi que j'y ai beaucoup pensé et il me semble ****que son idée n'est pas si folle que ça et puis après tout, j'ai aussi le droit de m'amuser non ?** Je vis son visage se fermer et je compris le sens de ma phrase. **Enfin, je veux dire, ****que je ne vois pas pourquoi je ne prendrai pas de bon temps alors qu' Edward ne se prive pas lui !**

**- Alors comme ça tu comptes prendre du bon temps ? **Je sentis le terrain glissant qui me tendait les bras et il fallait que je rectifie le tir le plus vite possible.

**- Oui et d'ailleurs, on va appeler Alice, histoire de régler certains détails et de poser des limites à sa folie.** Il rigola à ma remarque et j'attrapais mon téléphone. Je composais le numéro de ma tyrannique amie.

**- Allo ?**

**- Alice c'est Bella !**

**- Oh Bella ! Comment vas-tu ? As tu parlé à Damon ?**

**- Oui et c'est pour ça que je t'appelle ?**

_**POV ROSALIE**_

Je me levais ce matin avec une boule au ventre. J'avais décidé de parler à Emmett et surtout, je voulais essayer d'arranger les choses entre nous. Je ne supportais plus d'être séparé de lui et même si je savais depuis le départ qu'il avait raison sur sa réaction, l'entendre de la bouche de Bella avait eu l'effet d'un électrochoc. Je le regardais dans le miroir de la salle de bain et je me trouvais idiote. Idiote et stupide d'avoir attendu autant de temps pour réagir et surtout d'avoir attendu le retour de Bella alors que si j'avais mis ma fierté de côté quelques secondes, j'aurai pu régler ça toute seule et surtout je n'aurai pas perdu tout ce temps.

Je me hâtais à me préparer, je fis tout ce qu'il fallait pour être le plus à mon avantage possible : maquillage, coiffure et tenue soignés. Je rejoignis la cuisine, pris mon petit déjeuner et envoyer un texto à Edward :

_Salut c'est Rose_

_Est ce que Emmett est là ?_

_Ne lui parle pas de mon texto_

_Merci. Rose_

Je mis de l'ordre dans la cuisine tout en attendant une réponse à mon message. Je n'attendis pas très longtemps et me jetais sur mon téléphone pour lire la réponse d' Edward :

_Salut_

_Mon frère est bien à la maison_

_Je ne dirai rien, promis_

_+. Ed_

Je me sentis à la fois soulagée et angoissée, je ne pouvais plus faire demi tour et avant de flancher sous la pression, je pris mes clés de voiture et allais chercher mon bolide qui m'attendais dans le garage. Il ne me fallu pas plus de vingt minutes pour rejoindre la résidence Cullen. Je me garais et soufflais un bon coup, je sentais le stress prendre possession de moi. Je me résonnais et quittais l'habitacle sécurisant de ma voiture. Je me retrouvais devant la porte d'entrée sans même savoir comment et je posais mon doigt tremblant sur la sonnette.

La porte s'ouvrit à peine quelques secondes plus tard et je découvris le visage d' Edward. Il avait une tête à faire peur mais je ne m'y attardais pas.

**- Salut Edward**

**- Salut Rose. Tu vas bien ? Que nous vaut ta visite ?** Il m'invita à entrer, nous nous dirigeâmes vers le salon.

**- Ben écoute on fait aller … il faut que je parle à ton frère … Il est là ?**

**- Et bien bon courage, il est d'une humeur de chien en ce moment. Il est dans sa chambre.**

**- Ah ok, et ben je vais aller le rejoindre et essayer de lui rendre le sourire …**

**- Vaste mission, je te laisse j'ai des trucs à faire.**

**- Merci Edward, à plus tard.** Il quitta le salon et je montais l'escalier prête à affronter toutes les colères des Dieux. A mi hauteur, Edward m'interpella.

**- Rose ? Tu as des nouvelles de Bella ?**

**- Euh oui .. elle va bien je crois.**

**- Merci.** Il disparu en un quart de seconde.

Je notais dans un coin de ma tête cette petite discussion fort intéressante et me remis en quête de ce que j'étais venu chercher : mon nounours ! Une fois devant sa porte, la panique revint et je me mis à trembler comme une feuille. Je soufflais et me ressaisi un bon coup. Je frappais à sa porte. J'entendais ses pas derrière la porte, la poignée bougea.

**- Qu'est ce que c'est ?** Bougonna-t-il tout en ouvrant la porte.

**- Salut Em,** lui dis-je timidement. Il resta bouche bée en me voyant plantée là devant sa porte.

**- Salut,** dit-il sèchement.

**- On peut parler, s'il te plaît ?**

**- Si tu veux …**

**- Je peux entrer ?** Insistais-je doucement

**- Si tu veux … **Il me fis signe de passer la porte, je m'exécutais. Vu sa réaction, les choses n'allaient pas être aussi simples que ça mais je devais le faire. Je me plantais devant sa fenêtre et pris une grande respiration.

**- Tu vas bien ? **Tentais-je pour briser la glace.

**- On fait aller …** Il avait décidé de ne pas me faciliter la tâche, je le reconnaissais bien là.

**- Ok … J'aurais aimé qu'on discute un peu de notre dernière « conversation » si tu le veux bien …**

**- J'ai dit tout ce qu'avais à dire, je n'ai rien à ajouter.**

**- Je sais Em et justement c'est m****oi qui doit te dire quelque chose?** Lui dis-je tout en avançant vers lui. Je le sentais nerveux et tendu et tout ça par ma faute.

- **Je t'écoute,** lâcha-t-il.

**- J'ai beaucoup réfléchi à tout ce que tu m'as dit, j'en ai même parlé avec les filles et je dois avouer que tu avais raison …**

**- Et tu avais besoin que tes copines te le disent, je compte si peu à tes yeux pour que tu ne prennes pas au sérieux les propos que j'ai tenus ?**

**- Mais non mon nounours, absolument pas ! Tu comptes énormément pour moi, c'est juste que je n'étais pas prête à l'entendre quand tu me l'as dit, mais maintenant les choses sont différentes …**

**- Ah oui ? J'aimerai bien voir ça tiens !**

**- Tu me manques Em, je t'aime tellement, je ne supporte plus d'être loin de toi, j'ai besoin de toi p****our vivre, accorde moi une seconde chance je t'en supplie …** Je laissais les larmes prendre le dessus, je n'avais plus la force de lutter.

**- Hey ma Rose, pleure pas, je ne voulais pas te faire du mal,** me dit-il tout en me prenant dans ses bras. **Je ne doute**** pas de ton amour ma belle mais j'ai eu tellement peur pour toi …** il me serra fort contre son torse, j'étais si bien contre lui. **Si seulement tu savais depuis combien de temps j'attends que tu viennes me voir, tu m'as tellement manquée toi aussi … **Il resserra son étreinte, preuve de la véracité de ses propos. Il m'incita à m'installer sur le lit, lui à mes côtés.

**- Je suis désolée mon nounours, tu avais raison, j'ai agi comme une imbécile. J'ai beaucoup réfléchi et j'ai décidé de m'inscrire l'an prochain d****ans une école de pilotage comme ça après notre examen, je pourrais intégrer une formation de pilote …** Je lui laissais le temps de digérer ce que je venais de lui annoncer, tellement apeurée de sa réaction.

**- Mais c'est génial ma belle ! Je sens que tu va****s leur faire mordre la poussière à tous ces machos … Il me tarde de te voir à l'œuvre …** me dit-il visiblement enjoué par ma révélation.

**- Je vais avoir besoin de supporter et surtout d'un garde du corps …** lui susurrais-je à l'oreille tout en laissant mes doigts jouer avec ses muscles agréablement dessinés sous ses vêtements.

**- Tu peux compter sur moi, je ne laisserai personne t'approcher,** me répondit-il en me prenant dans ses bras telle une mariée. Il me déposa sur son lit. Il me surplombait et je compris que la phase réconciliation allait commencer, j'en salivais d'avance.

Il entreprit de m'embrasser tendrement, sur le nez d'abord puis les lèvres. Il descendit dans mon cou et remonta sur ma mâchoire. C'était bon, j'aimais le sentir sur ma peau et cela m'avait tellement manqué ... Il continuait sa douce torture alors que je commençais à laisser aller mes mains sous son tee shirt. Son dos musclé se contractait à chacune de mes caresses, ça me donnait encore plus envie de lui. Nos deux corps ondulaient l'un contre l'autre et notre désir commun montait en flèche.

Il se redressa et retira son tee shirt, je me mordis la lèvres à la vue de son torse parfaitement dessiné. Je passais immédiatement mes mains dessus et tout en me mettant à sa hauteur, je déposais une myriade de baiser sur sa peau. Des frissons le parcoururent, il me prit dans ses bras et nous nous embrassions passionnément cette fois ci. Tout à notre tâche, il défit un à un les boutons de mon petit gilet qu'il fit glisser le long de mes bras avant de me le retirer. Il me rallongea et recommença à embrasser mon cou puis il descendit vers ma poitrine qui commençait à être sérieusement à l'étroit dans mon soutien gorge.

D'un geste furtif, il libéra mes seins et commença à les dorloter. De ses doigts habiles, il jouait avec mes tétons durcis, puis il les mordilla pour finir par les faire rouler sur sa langue. Je ne répondais plus de mes actes et me laissais aller à griffer le dos de mon étalon. Nos corps bougeaient à l'unisson et notre passion grandissait encore et encore … En très peu de temps, nous nous retrouvions nus et les choses allèrent de plus en plus vite. Emmett prit d'assaut mon corps ainsi que parcelle de ma peau.

Je rêvais de ce moment depuis plusieurs semaines et maintenant que je le vivais pleinement, je le savourais tout simplement. Mon nounours était visiblement dans le même état d'esprit que moi, hésitant entre prendre son temps et ainsi redécouvrir notre amour et au contraire, s'abandonner au plus vite l'un à l'autre, comme pour rattraper tout ce temps bêtement perdu par ma faute. Comme pour ne pas avoir à trancher face à ce choix cornélien, Emmett oscillait entre tendres caresses et comportement quasi animal et j'aimais ça !

Bien vite, je vis Emmett se saisir du compagnon idéal de nos ébats et encore plus vite, nous atteignîmes ensembles le septième ciel. Écroulés sur le lit, Emmett me prit dans ses bras et me serra fort contre son cœur. Prise dans sa chaude étreinte, je fis silencieusement la promesse de ne plus agir aussi stupidement et de tout faire pour garder cet homme extraordinaire à mes côtés. Lovée dans ses bras puissants, je fus happée par Morphée.

_**POV LEAH**_

Je me réveillais ce matin là en me disant que tout était parfait : on était en vacances, Bella était revenue parmi nous et Rosalie avait réussi à recoller les morceaux avec Emmett … Tout était parfait, enfin presque … J'en avais discuté avec les filles et elles étaient toutes d'accord sur le fait qu'il fallait qu je fasse le premier pas vers la tête de mule qui était, il y a encore quelques jours, mon petit ami … mais comment s'y prendre ? J'en avais absolument aucune idée.

J'avais bien le temps d'y penser et je me décidais à me lever. La matinée se déroula comme une matinée de vacances somme tout banale : petit déjeuner, ménage et glandouille règlementaire. Midi arriva rapidement et je pris mon repas seule devant la série du moment. J'étais tellement préoccupée par la situation avec Jacob que je ne prêtais guère attention à ce qui se déroulait à la télé. Après avoir rangé les reliques de ma pause déjeuner, je montais dans ma chambre et me plantais devant mon miroir. Je me regardais longuement et en un quart de seconde, je me décidais enfin à faire ce que je redoutais le plus : aller m'expliquer avec Jacob. Je m'arrangeais un minimum, autant mettre toutes les chances de mon côtés. Ma tâche accomplie, je récupérais mes clés de voiture et ma veste et quittais la maison.

La musique à fond comme pour me donner du courage, je roulais en direction de la réserve. Le trajet ne m'avait jamais parut aussi long mais je finis quand même par arriver à destination. Je me garais, pris une grande inspiration et me décidais à sortir de l'habitacle. Je m'approchais avec appréhension de la porte d'entrée de la maison des Black, je tremblais comme une feuille. Dire que j'étais stressée, angoissée, au bord de l'asphyxie était un doux euphémisme, mais il fallait que j'affronte mes démons une bonne fois pour toute. Arrivée devant la porte je soufflais un bon coup et frappais trois coups. Quelques secondes plus tard, la porte s'ouvrit. Billy me sourit et m'invita à entrer.

**- Salut Leah ! Comment vas-tu depuis tout ce temps ?** Me demanda-t-il.

**- Bonjour Billy, je vais bien merci et vous ?**

**- Comme tu peux le voir, en parfaite forme,** me dit-il le sourire au lèvres.

**- J'en suis ravie. Est-ce que Jacob est là ?** Demandais-je complètement flippée.

**- Il est là, en train de se morfondre dans sa chambre comme d'habitude, **dit-il le regard dans le vide.

**- Je peux aller le voir ?**

**- Bien sûr, peut être arriveras-tu à le réveiller …**

**- Merci Billy. **Je le saluais et me dirigeais vers la chambre de mon amoureux … du moins j'espérais qu'il se considérait encore comme tel.

Figée devant la porte, je toquais doucement. Pas de réponse. Ok, tout va bien se passer, surtout je ne devais pas paniquer. Je toquais une nouvelle fois. Cette fois, la réponse se fit pas attendre.

**- Papa, je t'ai déjà dit que je voulait rester seul !** cria-t-il derrière la porte. Au son de sa voix, je me figeais sur place. Alors c'était sûr, les choses étaient loin d'être gagnées. Je m'apprêtais à réitérer mon geste quand une envie subite prit possession de mon esprit. Je décidais d'entrer sans autorisation, autant se jeter dans la gueule du loup. La main sur la poignée, je poussais délicatement la porte. Au moment où je passais ma tête dans l'ouverture de la porte, sa voix se fit entendre une fois de plus. **Mais tu comprends rien, c'est pas possible !Qu'est ce …** Quand il me vit, il se tut immédiatement, visiblement surpris de me voir là. **Salut, **dit-il froidement.

**- Salut.**

**- Qu'est ce que tu veux ?** Vu le ton employé, je regrettais immédiatement d'être venue, mais maintenant que j'étais là autant y aller.

**- Je voulais parler te voir.**

**- Première nouvelle ! **s'exclama-t-il d'un air outré. **Si tu cherches Paul, il est chez lui,** me lâcha-t-il sur un ton cinglant. Alors là, il commençait sérieusement à me gonfler, il venait de dépasser les bornes.

**- Tu sais quoi Jake, t'es vraiment un con tu sais ! J'en ai ras le bol de tes gamineries, tu me gonfles à un point que tu n'imagine même pas ! Tu veux que**** j'aille voir Paul, très bien, je ferai peut être mieux d'y aller, il serait peut heureux de me voir, LUI ! Ça fait des semaines que tu m'ignore, je fais le premier pas pour te parler et toi qu'est ce que tu fais ? Tu m'envoies dans les bras d'un autre**** ! Non mais je rêve ! Alors écoute moi bien parce que je n'ai pas l'intention de me répéter : si tu me cherche pour t'excuser ou pour essayer de sauver le peu qui reste de notre histoire, tu sais où me trouver … Ah oui et j'oubliais, tu vas pouvoir s****ortir les pagaies parce que tu vas ramer mon gars !** Je lui faisais face, le doigts pointé sur son torse, je ne m'étais même pas rendu compte que durant ma tirade je m'étais avancée vers lui. Il me regardait avec des yeux de merlan frit, il ne s'attendait visiblement pas à tout ça. Je me sentais à bout de souffle et le sentir si près de moi ne m'aidait pas, je quittais rapidement la pièce tout en claquant la porte

Je montais dans ma voiture et démarrais, il fallait que je m'éloigne au plus vite. Je voyais la réserve s'éloigner et une fois assez loin, je me garais sur le côté de la route et m'effondrais. Je relâchais toute la tension nerveuse que j'avais accumulée ces derniers temps. Je n'en revenais toujours pas de lui avoir parler ainsi mais cela m'avait du bien. Après tout, pour qui il se prenait cet imbécile ! Je fus sortie de mes pensées par la sonnerie de mon portable, je venais de recevoir un texto. Je regardais ce qu'il en était et un immense sourire s'étala sur mon visage, visiblement mon « pétage de plombs » venait de porter ses fruits.

_Leah, ma puce, je suis vraiment désolé, je ne suis qu'un triple idiot._

_Je te demande de m'excuser pour mon attitude._

_Est ce que je peux passer te voir ?_

_Tu me manques ma douce._

_Jake_

Je ne répondis pas de suite, histoire de le faire mariner un peu. Je repris la route et arrivais quelques minutes plus tard devant chez moi. Je repris mes activités comme si rien ne s'étaient passé.

_**POV JACOB**_

Trois jours ! Ça faisait trois jours que je lui avais envoyé ce message et toujours rien, cette fois, il paraissait évident que j'avais plus que dépasser les bornes avec elle. Mais qu'est ce qui m'avait prit de lui parler comme ça et surtout de douter d'elle à ce point ? Elle n 'était pas Emily, elle n'avait absolument rien à voir avec elle et pourtant mes vieux démons remontaient à la surface. Je devais lui faire confiance si je ne voulais pas la perdre.

Je tournais tel un lion en cage en attendant un signe d'elle mais rien, toujours rien depuis ces trois derniers jours. Je n'en pouvais plus et craquais, je prit ma voiture et allait chez elle. J'avais bien l'intention de lui dire ce que j'avais sur le cœur, il état hors de question que la laisse partir ou pire, que je la perde sans rien dire.

_**POV LEAH**_

Je profitais allègrement de mes vacances, vautrée dans le canapé du salon, sirotant un cocktail aux fruits, un vrai bonheur … Je devais résister à l'envie d'appeler Jacob, il avait voulu jouer, il fallait qu'il assume ses actes ! Je me perdais dans les méandres des séries télévisées pour éviter de céder à mes pulsions, quand un bruit venant de l'extérieur m'interpella. Mes parents étant à leur travail, ça ne pouvait pas être eux, mais qui pouvait venir me voir ?

On toqua à la porte et j'allais ouvrir et enfin découvrir l'identité de mon visiteur surprise. Qu'elle ne fut pas ma surprise de découvrir Jacob planté devant, une lueur de détermination dans le regard. Je restais là devant lui, ne sachant quoi lui dire, je n'avais pas du tout prévu de le voir ici et maintenant. Il se racla la gorge, ce qui eut au moins le mérite de me sortir de ma catatonie.

**- Jacob ? Mais qu'est ce que tu fais là ?** Lui demandais-je totalement perdue.

**- Je devais te parler, vu que tu n'as pas répondu à mon message …**

**- Ah ? Ben je t'en ****prie, entre,** lui dis-je tout en lui indiquant le salon.

**- Merci.** Je profitais du fait que Jacob rejoigne le salon pour aller chercher des rafraichissements. Je déposais le plateau sur la table basse et m'installais sur le canapé à l'opposé de Jake. Je n'étais pas à l'aise du tout. Servir de la citronnade à chacun de nous fut la solution que je pu trouver afin de m'aider à contrôler ma nervosité. Je lui tendis un verre. **Merci,** me dit-il.

**- Alors que me vaut l'honneur de ta visite ?** Lui demandais-je un peu amère.

**- Je voulais te parler de ta dernière visite …**

**- Il me semblait que tout avait été dit …**

**- Ah tu crois ? Il me semble pourtant qu'il reste encore quelques point à éclaircir, tu ne crois pas ?**

**- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles …**

**- Ah vraiment ? **commença-t-il à s'agacer. Je ne me sentais pas prête à affronter une nouvelle crise, je décidais de fuir le champ de guerre.

**- Écoute, je ne vois ce que tu pourrais ajouter donc excuse moi, je ne vois pas l'intérêt de rester,** lui dis-je tout en quittant le salon. **Je ne te raccompagne pas, tu sais où est la porte.**

**- Attends Leah, je t'en prie !** Je ne me retournais pas au risque de fondre devant lui. Sans que je ne comprenne rien à ce qui se passait, je me retrouvais coincée entre le mur du salon et le corps chaud et musclé de Jake. J'étais à bout de souffle, son corps m'avait tellement manqué … **Leah, je t'aime, je ne veux pas te perdre,** me souffla-t-il à l'oreille. Avant même que je puisse dire le moindre mot, ses lèvres s'écrasèrent sur les miennes. Elles commencèrent un ballet endiablé et mon cerveau se déconnecta de toute réalité. J'étais bien dans ses bras et m'abandonnais totalement. Sa langue caressa ma lèvre inférieure et quémandant l'accès à ma bouche. Le moment était divin. Le manque d'oxygène eut raison de nous et nous nous séparâmes à contre cœur. Il me regardait droit dans les yeux, il tentait de faire passer par son regard tout l'amour qu'il me portait, je me perdais dans ses prunelles et saisis le message.

**- Viens,** lui dis-je en lui prenant la main et l'incitant à rejoindre le canapé.

Il s'installa et je pris place sur ses genoux; il m'expliqua alors ce qui c'était passé dans sa tête lorsqu'il m'avait vu dans les bras de Paul. Il me raconta toute son histoire avec Emily et tout ceci fit remonter tout un tas de sentiments variés à la surface, tant pour Jake que pour moi. Nous discutions pendant plusieurs heures et cela nous fit un bien fou. Tout avait été dit et mis à plat, la situation était enfin éclaircie et surtout nous nous aimions toujours autant. Après cette très longue conversation, nous savourâmes nos retrouvailles à grand renfort de baisers et de caresses. Nous étions dans notre bulle et rien ne pourrait changer cet état de fait. Rien, si ce n'est les parents qui arrivèrent bien trop tôt à mon goût. Jake prit congé et m'abandonna lâchement, tout en me promettant de m'appeler dès le soir même.

La soirée se déroula somme d'habitude, à une exception prêt : j'avais retrouvé mon amoureux !

_**POV BELLA**_

Je me réveillais en ce dernier jour des vacances, prise dans le tourbillon de la nostalgie. Je me remémorais tout ce qui c'était passé depuis mon retour et le bilan qui en ressortait fut plus que mitigé. Certes j'avais retrouvé toute la bande, mais il manquait le morceau le plus important du puzzle, celui qui rendrait le tableau idyllique : Edward. J'avais beau faire comme si la situation me laissait indifférente mais j'en crevais de l'intérieur. Je ne supportais pas de le voir si loin de moi et l'idée d'Alice, bien qu'alléchante, ne me paraissait plus être une si bonne idée que ça. Je me voyais mal jouer la comédie avec Damon, même si lui était totalement à croquer. Je ne supportais pas l'idée de jouer avec lui, avec ses sentiments, je ne voulais pas le blesser, il était devenu beaucoup trop important pour moi …

Vu la réalité qui s'offrait à moi, je me demandais si mon retour ne fut pas une erreur. Au moins là bas, je ne le voyais pas et ma peine aurait fini par se dissiper aux côtés de Damon. Un bruit sourd contra ma porte me fit revenir sur Terre.

**- Oui ?**

**- Je peux entrer, c'est Damon.**

**- Bien sûr !** Je le vis passer la tête par l'ouverture de la porte, le sourire aux lèvres. Rien de tel que son sourire pour bien démarrer la journée.

**- Salut ! Ça va ?**

**- Ouep et toi ?**

**- Tranquille … Tu n'as pas oublier qu'on devait passer au lycée ?**

**- Ah c'est vrai …**

**- Ton enthousiasme fait peur à voir. **

**- Je sais mais t'inquiètes pas ça va passer. A quelle heure tu veux y aller ?**

**- Si tu peux être prête d'ici une heure, ça nous permettrait d'aller faire tes derniers achats pour demain, qu'est ce que tu en penses ?**

**- Ça marche pour moi, je te retrouve en bas.**

**- Ok.**

Une fois seule, je me levais et allais me préparer non sans difficultés. Mon équilibre déjà précaire, l'était encore plus depuis que je recommençais à marcher, mes jambes manquaient encore de suffisamment de tonicité pour me que je ne subisse plus les affres de mon accidents. Je rejoignis Damon au rez de chaussée et pris mon petit déjeuner. Je ne m'attardais sachant que notre journée allait être chargée. Moins d'une heure après, nous prîmes ma voiture, direction le lycée !

Arrivés à destination, Damon gara la voiture sur ma place de parking. Me retrouver là, était étrange pour moi. Je redoutais d'autant plus ma reprise des cours: tout le lycée était au courant de mon accident et je ne savais pas comment les autres élèves allaient réagir. J'étais malgré tout quelque peu soulagée de savoir que toute la bande serait à mes côtés, du moins ils seraient tous là sauf Edward … Damon me sortit de mes pensées pour m'aider à sortir de la voiture. Toujours accrochée à lui, nous prîmes la direction du secrétariat où je devais récupérer mon emploi du temps. Nous arpentions les couloirs du lycée et tous les souvenirs de l'année passée resurgirent, et avec eux , les larmes. Les sentant rouler sur ma joue, je les essayais rapidement pour ne pas que Damon les voit.

La porte du secrétariat s'offrit à nous et Damon me laissa continuer seule. Je me présentais à la secrétaire. Cette dernière fut ravie de mon retour et me souhaita tout le meilleur possible pour mon année scolaire. Elle me donna mon emploi du temps ainsi que la liste des élèves de ma classe. Je la remerciais allais rejoindre Damon. Je m'installais à côté de lui sur les fauteuil de la salle d'attente et pris deux minutes pour découvrir qui allaient être mes « camarades » de cours. Je faillis défaillir lorsque je m'aperçus qu' Edward faisait partie des heureux élus. Je me sentais vraiment mal et l'angoisse commençait à prendre le dessus. Angoisse qui atteins son maximum quand je vis mon emploi du temps : je partageais l'essentiel de mes cours avec … Edward. Alors là, je ne me sentais absolument pas capable de gérer ça … et dire que sans cet accident, je serai la plus heureuse des filles … Mais comment avait-on pu en arriver là ?

Damon me rassura tant bien que mal quant à la situation et m'incita à quitter le lycée. Comme d'habitude, il me prit par la taille et je l'imitais. Nous avancions vers la voiture tout en discutant, Damon finit par déposer un baiser sur mon front et au moment où nous relevâmes la tête, Edward était planté devant nous, à nous fixer d'un regard noir. La situation était des plus embarrassante et des plus tendue. Ne sachant quoi faire ou quoi dire, je restais muette comme une tombe. Mon corps réagissait différemment, mes jambes devinrent flasques et je me demandais quand j'allais finir au sol. Damon sentit mon mal-être et resserra son emprise sur ma taille, me soutenant et me collant au plus près de son corps. Edward posa ses yeux émeraudes sur la main de Damon posée sur ma hanche, me regarda et prit la direction du lycée sans un mot. Après quelques secondes, Damon m'accompagna à la voiture. Alors que je m'installais sur mon siège, je jetais un œil vers le lycée et vis Edward regarder dans ma direction. Malgré la distance qui nous séparait, je sentis la force de son regard et je crus y déceler de la douleur et de la tristesse. Mais pourquoi ? N'avait-il pas tourné la page avec Tanya ?

La journée se déroula sans plus d'encombres et le retour à la maison arriva plus vite que je ne l'aurais cru. Après le repas, chacun partit vaquer à ses occupations. Épuisée par toutes les émotions de la journée, je pris la décision de monter me coucher. La journée de demain s'annonçait longue. Je saluais mon père et Damon et les quittais pour rejoindre Morphée.

_**POV EDWARD**_

Enfin ! Le dernier jour des vacances pointait le bout de son nez alors que j'émergeais doucement. Je me levais et allais me préparer. Je devais aller au lycée pour récupérer mon emploi du temps de l'année. En fin de matinée, je me rendis donc à destination. En arrivant sur le parking, je reconnus la camionnette de Bella. Mon stress réapparut, je redoutais de la rencontrer, ne sachant pas comment me comporter avec elle. Je ne pouvais pas rester dans ma voiture à attendre qu'elle sorte du bâtiment, du coup, je pris sur moi et sortis de ma Volvo.

A peine avais-je fait quelques mètres, que je tombais sur elle et … lui bien évidemment. Il ne la lâchait plus et ça commençait sérieusement à me taper sur le système. Ils arrivaient vers moi, chacun tenant l'autre par la taille, lui déposant un baiser sur le front de ma belle. Ils tombèrent nez à nez avec moi et personne ne pu dire un mot. Alors que j'avais mon regard rivés sur eux, je vis Damon serrer la taille de Bella plus fort. A ce moment précis, mon poing me démangea et je dus me faire violence pour ne pas lui abîmer sa belle gueule d'ange. De quel droit pouvait-il agir de manière aussi possessive avec elle ? Sentant la colère prendre le dessus, je partis d'un pas décidé vers le lycée. Arrivé devant l'escalier, une envie irrépressible prit possession de moi. Je me retournais vers eux et je croisait le regard de Bella. Une connexion s'établit entre nous mais rapidement la Chevrolet quitta le parking. Alors que mon retour sur Terre fut brutal, je rejoignis le secrétariat pour récupérer les documents que j'étais initialement venu chercher.

Je rentrais à la maison et montais directement dans ma chambre pour m'isoler. Je me jetais sur mon lit et laissais divaguer mon esprit. Je fus sortis de mes sombres pensées par des coups à la porte.

**- Oui ?**

**- On peut entrer ?** Demanda Jasper

**- Ouais …** Je vis mes deux frères passer la porte. Ils vinrent s'asseoir sur le lit à côté de moi, toujours allongé les yeux rivés sur le plafond.

**- Ça va frérot ?** Me demanda Emmett

**- Ben on fait aller …**

**- Tu veux en parler ?**

**- Pour dire quoi Jaz ?**

**- Ben vide ton sac et après on verra … **me dit Jasper.

**- Oh ben c'est simple, j'ai perdu Bella et la cerise sur la gâteau : nous sommes dans la même classe et partageons les trois quart de nos cours, ça va être génial ! Ah oui et pour couronner le tout, j'ai vu Bella ce matin et devinez qui l'accompagnait ? Son super kiné bien sûr !**

**- Vu comme ça, les choses paraissent compliquées en effet …** me dit Jasper.

**- Compliquées ? Non mais t'as pas compris ou quoi ? J'ai perdu Bella !**

**- Écoute frérot, on le sais bien mais tu croyais quoi ? Après ce qui s'est passé avec Tanya, tu ne pensais quand même pas que Bella allait te sauter au cou non ?** me lâcha Emmett.

**- Hein ? Mais de quoi tu parles ? **lui demandais-je complètement perdu.

_**J'espère que ce chapitre vous plu, j'ai essayé de le faire plus long que d'habitude histoire de me faire pardonner ... dites moi tout … Pour la suite je ne peux pas vous dire quand elle sera postée … Je vous promets de faire au mieux !**_

_**Je vous invite à me rejoindre sur ma page FB « Bbkoda Fiction », vous y trouverez des teaser, des photos et vous pourrez discuter de mes écrits … Je vous attends nombreuses !**_

_**Avant de vous quitter, petit moment pub : pour toutes les accrocs à la lecture et aux bavardages endiablés, je vous invite à vous inscrire sur le forum de la Vampire's Red Room à l'adresse suivante : http (:) / / thevampiresredroom (.) forumgratuit (.) fr/. (veillez bien à retirer les parenthèses et les espaces)**_

_**Merci pour votre fidélité ;-)**_


	27. Chapter 27

_**Coucou !**_

_**Me revoilà avec la discussion tant attendue entre nos 3 frères … J'espère que ça vous plaira ;-)**_

_**Merci pour review et vos encouragements, cela me touche énormément. Je tiens juste à dissiper un petit nuage qui s'est glissé dans les reviews que j'ai reçu :**_

_Je suis désolée pour toi, __**MissTwilightForever**__, que mes changements de POV te perturbent dans ta lecture. Je peux le comprendre sans aucune animosité, toutefois, tu verras, si tu continues à me suivre, que tous ces POV permettent de comprendre chaque personnage et d'avoir ainsi la version de chaque protagoniste pour certains faits. J'espère sincèrement que tu comprends ma façon de voir les choses__**.**_

_**Je remercie bien évidemment mes bêtas qui me sont d'une aide précieuse.**_

_**Je vous laisse à la lecture de ce nouvel « opus » … Je vous rappelle que les personnages appartiennent à S. Meyer.**_

**Chapitre 25 : Révélations ….**

_**POV EDWARD**_

_**- Écoute frérot, on le **__**sait**__** bien mais tu croyais quoi ? Après ce qui s'est passé avec Tanya, tu ne pensais quand même pas que Bella allait te sauter au cou non ?**__ Me____lâcha Emmett._

_**- Hein ? Mais de quoi tu parles ? **__**Lui**__**demandai**__-j__e complètement perdu._

**- Oh Edward je t'en prie, arrête de nous prendre pour des glands !** Me dit Emmett visiblement agacé par ma réponse.

**- Mais je t'assure Em, je ne vois absolument pas de quoi tu parles,** lui dis-je résigné. Emmett se leva et je crus un instant que son poing allait finir sa course sur mon nez, heureusement Jasper intervint.

**- Emmett ****calme-toi****.** Il le fit s'asseoir puis se tourna vers moi. **Écoute Edward, je peux comprendre que tu ne sois pas fier de ce qui ****s****'****est passé mais, le nier ne fera qu'aggraver la situation, je peux te l'assurer,** me dit-il calmement.

**- Ok, j'ai l'impression de parler à un mur, alors écout****e****z-****moi bien parce que je ne vais pas me répéter ok ? JE NE SAIS PAS DE QUOI VOUS PARLEZ ! C'est clair comme ça ou il faut que je vous l'écrive en lettres de néon ?** Leur criais-je dessus. Mes frères se regardèrent et à leurs regards, je vis qu'ils venaient enfin de comprendre que je disais la vérité.

**- Ok ****excuse****-****nous**** Edward, mais vu ce que Tanya raconte partout, on y perd notre latin nous,** me dit Emmett l'air désolé.

**- Désolé Edward, on aurait dû te faire confiance, tu ne nous en veux pas ?** Me demanda Jasper.

**- Je te dirai ça une fois que vous ****m****'a****urez tout raconté.**

**- Ok, je vais tout te dire, mais tu dois me promettre de ne pas m'interrompre …**

**- Je t'écoute Jaz.**

**- Tout a commencé après ton retour de France, Alice, Rosalie et Leah ont très vite compris que tu allais devenir la proie de toutes ces folles furieuses du lycée et Tanya nous inquiétait plus particulièrement. Quand tu m****'****as**** appr****is**** que vous alliez faire votre exposé ensem****ble****,**** on a tous compris qu'on était loin d'en avoir fini avec elle. Et malheureusement, nos craintes se sont très vite révélées vraies. Nous savions que tu vivais très mal**** la séparation d'avec Bella,**** du cou****p****,****on faisait très attention à toi, discrètement bien sûr. Un jour, les filles discutaient dans les toilettes ****d'une conversation qu'elles avaient eu****e**** avec Bella, conversation qui avait pour objet son « rapprochement » avec Damon. **Il me regardait, guettant mes réactions mais je lui fis signe de la main de continuer, je commençais à comprendre certaines choses. **Bizarrement, quelques jours après, nous apprenions de la bouche de Tanya que tu l'avais embrassée et que vous étiez plus ou moins ensem****ble****.**** Forcément, les filles ont vu rouge, comme tu dois t'en douter. Peu de temps après, Bella leur a raconté que tu avais envoyé un mail à Tanya mais visiblement, il y a eu une erreur de destinataire vu que c'est Bella qui a reçu le dit mail.**

**- Et que disait-il ? **Lui demandai-je

**- Ah ben c'est simple, le voilà.** Il me tendit une copie de l'objet du délit et je pris deux minutes pour le lire.

« _Salut ma belle,  
Depuis l'autre soir, je ne pense qu'à toi. Je n'aurais pas cru cela possible mais ta révélation sur Bella a sans doute joué un rôle déclencheur. J'espère ne pas être maladroit avec toi mais c'est une situation nouvelle pour moi.  
Tu peux compter sur moi, comme prévu je passerai chez toi demain après les cours.  
Je t'embrasse et te souhaite une douce nuit.  
Edward »_

**- Ok, je vois. Je t'en prie continue. **Je tentais de rester calme alors que pour canaliser ma colère, je crispais mes mains sur cette fichue feuille de papier.

**- On voyait Tanya rayonner et comme vous étiez souvent l'un chez l'autre, ben on****a**** bêtement cru que tu avais oublié Bella. Et puis, arriva son retour de France et alors là, on ****n'****a pas trop compris tout ce qui se passait. Nous avons été étonnés de te voir alors que pour nous, tu étais avec Tanya. Les filles commencèrent à avoir des doutes lorsqu'elles ont vu ton visage s'illuminer quand tu l'as aperçue à la descente de l'avion. Et ta réaction, alors qu'elle arrivait aux bras de Damon, nous laissa perplexes. Nous avons appris un peu plus tard, que ce****soir-là****,**** Bella a essayé de te joindre et elle est tombée sur une jeune fille qui lui a annoncé être ta ****petite-amie****,**** je te laisse imaginer la réaction de Bella.**

**- Je vois …**

**- Tu comprends mieux maintenant pourquoi on a du mal à comprendre ta réaction ? Il faut que tu saches que tout ce que je viens de te dire, je le tiens d'Alice ou des filles, tu ne peux pas imaginer à quel point elles ont mal vécu la situation ...**

**- Oh oui je comprends mieux, beaucoup de choses deviennent plus claires maintenant. Je ne peux pas vous en vouloir, vous êtes nos amis et vous ne cherchiez qu'à nous aider, je vous en remercie. Vu ce que tu viens de me raconter, le doute n'est effectivement pas possible. Me ****permettez-vous****de vous donner ma version des faits ?**

**- Bien sûr frérot !** S'enthousiasma Emmett;

**- Ok, comme vous l'avez dit tout à l'heure, tout a commencé avec le départ de Bella pour la France. A mon****retour, le moral n'était pas au beau fixe mais je savais qu'il fallait que je garde la tête haute pour elle. Le lycée était devenu invivable pour moi, notamment en rais****on ****de toutes ces filles qui attendaient le moindre ****f****aux-pas****de ma part pour me sauter dessus. Et le pire fut le jour où je suis devenu malgré moi le partenaire de bio de Tanya. Elle était bien trop ravie de cette situation et la méfiance fut de rigueur. Apparemment, ce n'a pas été suffisant … Un soir, alors que nous nous étions retrouvés pour bosser l'exposé, elle m'a avoué être amoureuse de moi e****t****,****bien sûr, je lui ai fait clairement comprendre qu'elle ne m'intéressait pas. Mais elle n'en est pas restée là et m'a lâché que Bella s'amusait bien avec son kiné, alors elle m'a raconté ce qu'elle avait entendu aux toilettes. Elle a bien sûr arrangé les choses à son avantage. J'ai décidé de rentrer dans son jeu de séduction pour voir jusqu'où elle pouvait aller, je suis resté bien évidemment sur mes gardes, hors de question de craquer pour … cette chose ! J'ai continué de la voir pour les besoins de ce fichu exposé mais je gardais toujours ****une certaine distance. Concernant le fait que je l'ai embrassée c'est vrai .. mais sur la joue uniquement ! Pour le mail, je peux vous jurer que je n'y suis pour rien, il aurait vraiment fallu que je sois complètement abruti pour écrire un mail à Tanya et l'envoyer à Bella. **Les traits tendus de mes frères se détendaient progressivement, le soulagement se lisait sur leurs visages. **Visiblement Tanya a fait beaucoup de mal, surtout quand je vois la réaction de Bella, loin de tout, je ne peux pas lui en vouloir d'avoir cru à tous ces mensonges. Son rapprochement avec Damon était inévitable dans ces conditions. Son arrivée à l'aéroport m'a blessé au plus profond de moi et, oui je me suis rendu chez Tanya dans le seul but de faire une bêtise, mais je n'ai rien fait, j'ai repris mes esprits à temps. Ce ****soir-là**** d'ailleurs, alors que j'étais aux toilettes, j'ai entendu mon portable sonner. Quand j'ai demandé à Tanya qui avait appel****é****, elle m'a répondu que c'était une erreur, je comprends mieux maintenant. Je n'ai été qu'un imbécile doublé d'un triple aveugle ! ****Mais**** comment j'ai fait pour ne rien voir ?**

**- Écoute tu ne pouvais pas te douter de quoi cette folle est capable, maintenant que tu sais tout va falloir réagir mon p'tit gars ! **Me lança Emmett

**- Par contre Edward, il y a quand même un truc qui m'intrigue … Quand Bella est arrivée à l'aéroport, elle tenait bien Damon par le bras non ?**

**- Oui merci Jaz de me le rappeler, mais je l'avais remarqué****figure-toi**** …**

**- Ok, et il ne t'****est**** pas venu à l'esprit qu'après plusieurs mois handicapée et plusieurs heures de vol, il lui fallait un appui pour pouvoir marcher … **Je revis la scène se dérouler devant mes yeux et je compris de quoi il voulait parler.

**- Oh mais quel con !** Criai-je en me tapant la main sur le front.

**- Je ne te le fa****i****s ****pas dire,** se réjoui**t** mon frère.

**- J'ai vraiment merdé hein ?**

**- Oh si ****peu****…** ironisa Emmett.

**- Merci Em pour cette analyse pertinente … Bon et je fais quoi maintenant ?**

**- Et ben tu sors les pagaies et tu rames ! **S'écria mon balourd de frère.

**- Y a pas de doute, tu es vraiment d'une aide précieuse,** ironisais-je

**- Trêve de plaisanterie, ça va mieux ?**

**- Oui, merci les frangins, que fe****rais-je**** sans vous ?**

**- Pas****grand-chose****, ****je crois … **dit Jasper l'air de rien.

**- C'est sûr ! Allez bonne nuit les gars et encore merci.**

**- De rien frérot. **Ils quittèrent ma chambre mais Jasper fit un pas en arrière.

-** Et Edward, comment tu vas faire demain au lycée ? ****P****arce qu'entre Tanya et ****Bell****a****,**** ça va être sport non ?**

**- Je préfère ne pas y penser ou c'est la migraine assurée, je verrai demain …**

**- Ouais t'as raison. A demain.**

**- A demain.**

Je me couchais en repensant à cette discussion. Il me tardaitd'être au lendemain et enfin pouvoir régler mes comptes avec cette pétasse de Tanya. Recoller les morceaux avec Bella s'annonçait des plus compliqué, mais je ne perdais pas espoir. Morphée vint rapidement me rendre visite.

_POV JASPER_

Après cette conversation plus qu'enrichissante, je retournais dans ma chambre. Il fallait absolument que j'appelle Alice, elle devait connaître toute la vérité sur cette histoire et, je dois l'avouer, elle me manquait terriblement. Un coup d'œil sur mon réveil me fit douter de mes intentions, en effet, contacter ma douce à plus de 23 heures était quelque peu déplacé … Malgré tout, je mourais d'envie de lui parler et de tout lui révéler. Sans plus réfléchir, je composais son numéro sur mon portable et croisais les doigts qu'elle ne soit pas encore endormie.

**- Allo ?** Répondit la voix de ma douce.

**- Alice, c'est Jasper …**

**- Salut, **dit-elle froidement.

**- Salut, je sais qu'il est tard mais il fallait que je t'appelle.**

**- Ah ? Et pourquoi ?** Me demanda-t-elle limite sur la défensive.

**- Je sors de la chambre d' Edward et j'ai appris beaucoup de choses quant à sa pseudo histoire avec Tanya …** Je laissais volontairement ma phrase en suspend connaissant la curiosité maladive de ma petite amie.

**- Ben c'est cool, je suis contente pour toi,** lâcha-t-elle

**- Écoute ma belle, je sais que tu m'en veux par rapport à tout ça mais si seulement tu acceptais d'écouter la version d' Edward, tu comprendrais tout …**

**- Ben dis toujours, on verra après …** Je savais à cet instant que la partie était gagnée. Je répétais donc dans les moindres détails toute l'histoire à Alice, qui semblait reprendre vie au fur et à mesure de mon récit. Ma mission accomplie, j'attendis patiemment de voir la réaction d'Alice, qui ne se fit pas attendre. **Oh nom de Zeus ! Mais c'est génial mon chéri ! Edward aime toujours Bella ! **Son enthousiasme faisait plaisir à entendre.

**- Je suis ravi de voir que tu es heureuse pour eux ma belle.**

**- Mais Jazz c'est formidable, tu comprends ?**

**- Bien sûr ma belle !** Lui répondis-je sans rien comprendre un traître mot à sa réaction.

**- Je suis désolée Jazz d'avoir douté de toi, tu me manques tellement, je ne supporte plus de ne plus te voir …**

**- Merci Seigneur ! Il en est de même pour moi, je suis vraiment malheureux de ne plus pouvoir te toucher ou juste te voir.**

**- A partir de demain, on rattrape le temps perdu … Oh et ce weekend mes parents doivent s'absenter, donc si tu es d'accord on pourrait ****peut-être**** en profiter pour se retrouver, t'en penses quoi ?**

**- J'en pe****nse ****que si j'étais à côté de toi, je te sauterais dessus ma belle !**

**- Mais dites donc Mr Cullen, serait-on impatient ?**

**- Tu n'as pas idée ! Mais essaierais-tu de me faire croire que toi non ?**

**- Moi ? Absolument pas !**

**- C'est pas beau de mentir Melle Brandon !**

**- Ah bon**** ? Peut-être faudrait-il me punir pour ça ? ****M**e dit-elle mutine

- **Oh mais comptez sur moi ! Je m'occuperai particulièrement de vous ce weekend …**

**- Il me tarde d'y être alors …**

**- Je suis désolée Jasper pour ce que je t'ai ****fait****vivre, j'ai été ignoble avec toi.**

**- C'est oublié Alice, tu as fait ça pour ton amie, je peux comprendre même si ça a été difficile pour moi, je t'aime plus que tout et le plus important et que tout rentre dans l'ordre ma belle.**

- **Je t'aime aussi Jazz, je ne te remercierai jamais assez pour tout ce que tu fais pour moi.**

**- Tu me remercieras demain, je passe te chercher pour aller au lycée, ****sois ****prête pour 7 heures.**

**- Pas de soucis mon chéri, il me tarde déjà d'y être !**

**- Dors bien ma belle, passe une bonne nuit.**

**- Je peux t'assurer qu'elle sera merveilleuse Je t'aime Jazz, à demain.**

**- Je t'aime ma belle, à demain.**

Je raccrochais et m'effondrais sur mon lit, un sourire niais sur le visage. J'avais enfin retrouvé Alice et c'était pour moi, la seule chose au monde qui comptait plus que tout. Je m'autorisais à rêver à nos retrouvailles et me laissais absorber par mes songes.

_**POV BELLA**_

Mes yeux s'ouvrirent sur cette nouvelle journée : la rentrée scolaire. Bien sûr, j'étais contente de retrouver tous mes amis mais j'angoissais à l'idée de côtoyer Edward, malheureusement, je n'avais pas le choix et c'est, non sans mal, que je me levais. Une fois prête, je descendis à la cuisine où mon père et Damon m'attendaient. Chacun me salua à sa façon et je pris tranquillement mon petit-déjeuner. Damon prenait, lui aussi, ses nouvelles fonctions en tant que kinésithérapeute mais , contrairement à moi, il ne semblait pas stressé le moins du monde. Il s'était proposé pour me déposer au lycée avant de se rendre à l'hôpital.

Vers 7h30, nous partîmes de la maison et environ dix minutes plus tard, nous arrivâmes sur le parking du lycée. Toute la bande était déjà là, prête à m'accueillir. Un simple regard entre nous suffit et nous reprîmes nos rôles de composition que nous devions à l'idée brillante d'Alice. Damon sortit donc de la voiture, en fit le tour pour m'ouvrir la porte, m'aida à sortir, me donna mon sac et me serra dans ses bras. Il rompit notre étreinte en me déposant un baiser le front et en me souhaitant bon courage pour la journée qui s'annonçait. Je déposai à mon tour un baiser sur sa joue et le remerciais pour ses encouragements. Avant de me retourner, je soufflais un bon coup. Damon, qui avait rejoint sa place de conducteur, me sourit et quitta le parking. Je me retrouvais seule face à mon destin.

Je me ressaisis et allais rejoindre ma bande de potes, qui étaient apparemment très impatients de me voir. Chacun vint me saluer, tantôt en m'embrassant, tantôt en me serrant dans ses bras. Tous sauf Edward. Je le sentais tendu et visiblement mal aise par la situation. Je me décidai à faire le premier pas. D'accord, notre situation était plus que nébuleuse, mais cela ne devait pas nous empêcher d'être amis. Je m'approchai donc de lui et déposais un baiser sur sa joue. Il me regarda l'air, à la fois, perdu et étonné.

**- Salut**, lui dis-je.

**- Salut Bella. Content de te revoir parmi nous.**

**- Merci, j'en suis contente aussi.** Le voir si près de moi réveilla tous mes sens et je pouvais parier qu'à ce moment précis, je devais être rouge tomate. Le dialogue établi, je tentai ma chance encore une fois. **J'ai vu que nous avions pas mal de cours en commun, ça te dérangerait de m'aider pour mon sac ?** Il me regarda toujours aussi perdu.

**- Euh … Bien sûr Bella.**

**- Merci Edward.** Sur ces paroles, il me prit mon sac des mains et le mit sur ses épaules.

Et c'est dans une ambiance plus que détendue, que chacun rejoint sa classe. Edward et moi arrivâmes devant notre salle et nous allâmes prendre nos places. Je m'attendais à ce qu' Edward me donne mon sac et qu'il aille s'asseoir à côté de Tanya, mais, à ma grande surprise, il n'en fit rien et resta à mes côtés. Je ne lui fis pas la remarque, de peur de lui donner la mauvaise idée qu'il pourrait me déranger et surtout je ne voulais pas prendre le risque qu'il retourne avec Tanya. Plus il resterait loin d'elle, plus le faible espoir que j'avais de le récupérer se renforçait petit à petit. Je n'étais pas la seule à avoir remarqué l'attitude d' Edward, la « bête » nous fixait de son regard noir. Je pouffais intérieurement de la voir réagir ainsi, car pour une fois, c'est moi qui lui piquais Edward. Le fait qu'elle ne dise rien m'étonna, la connaissant cela ne lui ressemblait pas. Peu importe, je me doutais bien que l'heure viendrait où elle me ferait payer cet affront. Sans lui prêter plus d'attention que nécessaire, nous prîmes nos affaires en attendant notre prof et j'en profitais pour lui adresser un sourire, comme pour le remercier de sa présence.

Notre enseignant arriva et le cours pu enfin commencer. Deux heures plus tard, nous quittâmes la salle et nous prîmes la direction de notre cours suivant. La matinée se déroula sur le même schéma que le premier cours et j'appréciais la présence d' Edward à mes côtés. Pouvoir profiter de lui ainsi me laissait imaginer que tout ce que nous traversions n'était qu'un mauvais rêve. Malheureusement, mon euphorie fut de courte durée. L'heure du repas sonna et avec elle, le moment de notre séparation. Sans trop comprendre ce qui se passait, je me retrouvai dans la cafétéria, seule. Emmett me fit signe pour me signaler la présence du reste de la bande et vint à mon secours pour porter mon plateau, mon équilibre étant encore précaire. Ensemble, nous rejoignîmes la table où mes amis m'attendaient. L'attitude d' Edward me chagrina mais je n'étais visiblement pas la seule. Malgré cela, personne ne prononça un mot à ce sujet et bien vite Emmett se chargea de mettre de l'ambiance à notre table. Me retrouver au milieu de mes amis, plaisanter et rire avec eux m'avait tellement manqué, je me sentais revivre à leurs côtés. Nous étions absorbés par les pitreries de notre ours national, quand des éclats de voix venant de la table voisine attirèrent notre attention.

_**POV EDWARD**_

Quand l'heure du repas sonna, je me séparai de Bella à contre-cœur, mais il fallait absolument que je règle quelques détails avec Tanya. Sans trop lui expliquer, je laissais donc mon amie seule dans la cafétéria, en me promettant intérieurement de me faire pardonner dès que l'occasion se présenterait. Dès mon entrée dans la salle bondée, je repérai immédiatement la table que je cherchais, je me dirigeais droit vers elle, bien décidé à mettre les choses au point.

Arrivé à destination, je me plantai devant elle, prêt à dégainer. Sentant ma présence, Tanya leva la tête vers moi, un grand sourire d'allumeuse sur les lèvres. A cet instant, je n'avais qu'une envie lui faire ravaler ce sourire plus pourri que séducteur. Je sentais la colère monter en moi mais il fallait que j'arrive à la canaliser ou je ne répondrais plus de mes actes.

**- Oh Edward ! Tu es là !** Cria-t-elle tout en se levant pour m'enlacer. Avant même qu'elle ne me touche, je la repoussais.

**- Ne t'approche pas de moi Tanya,** lui dis-je calmement mais d'un ton ferme.

**- Mais mon chouchou, ****qu'est-ce****qui t'arrive ?** Me demanda-t-elle sur un ton des plus mielleux.

**- Et bien tu pourrais peut être me le dire …** lui dis-je.

**- Mais de quoi tu parles chouchou ?**

**- Alors déjà, tu vas arrêter avec ce surnom ridicule, je ne vois même pas pourquoi tu m'appelles comme ça !** Lui répondis-je tout en élevant la voix. Je me devais d'éclaircir la situation et pour cela il fallait que tout le monde l'entende.

**- Mais tu es mon ****petit-ami****Edward !**

**- Je. Ne. Suis. Pas. Ton. Petit. Ami !****!** Lui criai-je dessus. Elle en tomba sur sa chaise. Je vis tous les regards de la cafétéria rivés sur moi y compris c**elui** de Bella.

**- Mais Edward … Enfin, ce n'est pas possible …** dit-elle au bord des larmes.

**- Que les choses soient bien claires entre nous Tanya, si je t'ai fréquenté c'est uniquement pour l'exposé que nous avions à faire, il n'a jamais été question que quoique ****ce**** soit se passe entre nous. Tu me feras le plaisir de faire en sorte que je sois lavé de to****ut**** soupçon****, tu as bien compris ?** Lui demandai-je en la fixant droit dans les yeux.

**- Oui**, répondit-elle peu fière d'être le centre du monde.

Je quittai la salle encore sous le choc de mon intervention, je ne prêtais aucune attention à tous les regards qui se portaient sur moi, à l'exception de Bella. Je jetai un rapide coup d'œil vers elle afin de voir sa réaction. Elle semblait perplexe. Sans plus de cérémonie, j'allai m'isoler dans un coin près de la forêt voisine du lycée. J'avais besoin de redescendre en pression avant la reprise des cours. J'espérais secrètement avoir la visite de Bella, mais ce ne fut pas le cas.

_**POV BELLA**_

Ce qui venait de se passer dans la cafétéria me perturba à un point tel que je ne savais qui croire, ou pire encore, quoi penser de tout ça. Quand je vis Edward sortir de la salle, je n'eus qu'une envie : courir le rejoindre mais le lieu et notre situation ne le permettaient pas. De plus, ma réaction aurait beaucoup trop attiré l'attention et c'était un luxe que je ne pouvais m'offrir. C'est donc toute chamboulée que je retournai en cours. Je ne partageais aucun cours avec Edward cet après-midi-là et je ne pouvais dire si cela me paraissait une bonne chose ou pas. Quoiqu'il en soit, je me retrouvai devant ma salle de cours et allais affronter les deux heures de torture qui me tendaient les bras.

Deux heures plus tard, je sortais enfin de cet enfer pour aller en rejoindre un autre : le cours de sport ! Même si mon état ne me permettait pas de suivre activement les séances, je tenais quand même à y assister, histoire de ne pas perdre le fil. J'étais déjà pas douée en sport, autant éviter d'accumuler des lacunes supplémentaires. Je retrouvai Alice, Rosalie et Leah dans le vestiaire, la seule éclaircie dans ce ciel plus que nuageux. Bien évidemment, Tanya était là aussi et j'avais comme l'impression qu'elle allait me faire payer la séance de ce midi.

Et à peine avais-je eu cette maudite pensée, que je la vis traverser le vestiaire et se diriger vers moi d'une démarche des plus assurée, à coup sûr, dans moins de dix secondes, j'allais me manger une baffe mémorable. Sa main était déjà prête à s'abattre sur ma joue quand son élan fut coupé par Rosalie qui lui saisit le bras. Tanya vit rouge mais commit l'erreur de vouloir se venger sur Rose.

**- Et dis donc Barbie, tu veux faire quoi là ? **Demanda Rosalie passablement énervée.

**- Oh toi la poupée siliconée, on t'a pas sonnée ok ? J'ai un petit compte à régler avec l' handicapée de service,** répondit Tanya me fixant de son regard noir.

**- Attends un peu, t'as dit quoi là ? **S'insurgea Alice.

**- Rien que la vérité, la naine.**

**- Tu sais ce qu'elle te dit la naine ?**

A peine Alice avait-elle posé la question, qu'elle se jeta sur Tanya et la fit tomber au sol. Leah vint lui prêter main forte et à elles deux, elles maintinrent la garce de service au sol. Rosalie vint se pencher à hauteur de son visage et lui asséna un coup de poing d'une force que je n'aurais jamais soupçonnée. Le nez de Tanya craqua dans un bruit à faire froid dans le dos. Je pensais qu'elle s'arrêterait là, mais non bien sûr, elle s'attela à la dévisager, à grand renforts de bleus et de griffures dignes du plus beau crêpage de chignon. Mes amies la lâchèrent et elle se remit difficilement debout. Mais à peine était-elle sur pied, que je vis Alice se saisir de ses vêtements et aidée de Leah, elles entreprirent de les mettre en lambeaux à grand renfort de ciseaux. Je n'en revenais pas de les voir agir ainsi. Au bout de quelques minutes de folie, tout le monde reprit ses esprits et les filles m'accompagnèrent bras-dessus bras-dessous dans le gymnase. Elles arboraient toutes les trois un sourire victorieux et j'avoue qu'à ce moment-là, j'étais à la fois heureuse qu'elles soient mes amies et effrayées de les voir aussi fières d'elles.

Nous retrouvâmes les garçons à la sortie du vestiaire et aucune de nous ne fit allusion aux évènements survenus un peu plus tôt. La fin de la journée sonna plus vite que je ne l'aurais cru et vint le moment de nous séparer. Edward se proposa de me conduire à l'hôpital pour ma séance de rééducation et je l'en remerciais. Avant de monter en voiture, j'envoyais discrètement un texto à Damon et cinq minutes plus tard, nous étions en route.

A notre arrivée, Damon m'attendait sur le perron de l'hôpital, le sourire aux lèvres. Pour remercier Edward, je lui déposais un rapide baiser sur la joue et quittais l'habitacle de sa voiture. Je me dirigeai vers mon kiné personnel, qui m'accueillit en me prenant dans ses bras tout en déposant un tendre baiser sur ma tempe. Je me lovai contre son torse, car même si je jouais le jeu d'Alice, j'appréciais sa présence et le réconfort qu'il pouvait m'apporter. Je n'osais pas un regard vers Edward de peur de voir quelque chose qui ne me plairait pas ou qui me blesserait, pourtant c'est lui que mon corps réclamait au plus profond, c'est de lui dont mon cœur avait désespérément besoin.

La soirée toucha rapidement à sa fin et c'est épuisée par cette journée de rentrée que je m'écroulais pour une nuit de sommeil bien méritée.

_**J'ai évité une fin sadique comme vous avez pu vous en rendre compte, même si j'en ai eu très envie !**_

_**Je vous livre le prochain le plus vite possible même si je vais devoir jongler avec ma rééducation.**_

_**Je vous promets un chapitre très … mais alors très … et puis non je vous laisse la surprise …**_

_**Bonne rentrée à toutes ;)**_


	28. Chapter 28

_**Et me revoilà !**_

_**Je suis vraiment désolée pour cette attente mais j'ai du mal à jongler avec la reprise du travail et mes séances de kiné qui me fatiguent énormément.**_

_**Je vous remercie pour toutes vos reviews et vos mise en alerte, cela m'encourage à vous livrer la suite.**_

_**Un gros bisous à mes bétas qui prennent le temps de me lire et de me livrer leurs commentaires qui me font mourir de rire à chaque fois.**_

_**Voilà donc ce nouveau chapitre qui devrait en ravir plus d'une ...**_

_**Bonne lecture ;)**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**Chapitre 26 : Le bal d'automne ...**

_**POV EDWARD**_

En me levant ce matin là, je me pris à repenser à tout ce qui c'était passé depuis la rentrée, un mois et demi auparavant. J'avais enfin mis les choses au clair avec Tanya et je ne m'en portais que mieux. La scène que je lui avais faite dans la cafétéria avait au moins eu le mérite de lui remettre les neurones à l'endroit et, cerise sur le gâteau, elle ne m'approchait plus. Et ça, je devais l'avouer, c'était le pied. Avec Bella aussi les choses allaient mieux, bien sûr elle était toujours avec son kiné de pacotille « Mister Damon », mais le fait d'avoir pas mal de cours en commun facilitait notre rapprochement … amical bien sûr !

Malgré mon altercation avec Tanya et les révélations faites au cours de cette dernière, elle m'en voulait toujours visiblement. Bien évidemment, une bonne discussion entre nous était indispensable pour dissiper tous les malentendus persistants. Bella obtiendrait enfin les réponses à toutes les questions qu'elle pouvait se poser. Encore fallait-il que nous puissions nous retrouver seuls ! A l'heure actuelle, tout cela relevait de l'impossible … à mon désespoir.

Le bilan était plutôt positif dans l'ensemble même si le but principal était bien loin d'être atteint. C'est donc regonflé à bloc que j'attaquais cette nouvelle semaine. La perspective de côtoyer Bella me reboostait au maximum. Il ne nous restait plus que quinze jours de cours avant les vacances, autant en profiter.

Une heure plus tard, je retrouvais la bande sur le parking du lycée. Bella n'était pas encore arrivée et comme tous les matins, la berline noire de Damon se gara non loin de nous. Comme d'habitude, c'est à ce moment précis que mes nausées matinales refirent leur apparition. Je me détestais de réagir ainsi. Après tout, Bella avait fait son choix et je devais l'accepter. Le kiné « pot de colle » disparu enfin et Bella vint nous rejoindre. Lorsqu'elle arriva à ma hauteur, elle déposa un baiser sur ma joue, je me sentis immédiatement mieux … Ah le pouvoir de l'amour !

C'est sur cette note de bonne humeur que nous nous dirigeâmes vers nos salles de cours respectives. Comme d'habitude, la matinée passa bien trop vite à mon goût. Et une fois de plus, nous retrouvions le reste de la bande déjà attablé pour la pause déjeuner. Le repas se déroulait dans une ambiance plus que joyeuse, Emmett dans son rôle de prédilection : clown de service ! Bella riait de bon cœur à chacune de ses pitreries et la voir ainsi, réveillait de vieux souvenirs de notre bonheur perdu depuis trop longtemps maintenant. La sonnerie propre aux annonces de la direction résonna dans tous le lycée. Je ne me doutais pas qu'à ce moment là, mon destin allait prendre un tournant capital.

_« Jeunes gens,_

_J'ai le plaisir de vous annoncer l'évènement de ce début d'année scolaire : le bal d'automne !_

_Il aura lieu le 21 octobre à 20h dans notre gymnase réaménagé pour l'occasion._

_Les billets seront disponibles au bureau des étudiants, vous avez dix jours à compter d'aujourd'hui pour vous en procurez.. _

_Mesdemoiselles, il est temps de choisir vos cavaliers »_

La sonnerie de fin retentit et un dixième de secondes plus tard, Alice sautait partout. Visiblement, elle était heureuse, contrairement aux garçons qui avaient l'air tout aussi paniqués que moi. Alors que nous tentions de reprendre nos esprits, les filles, toutes aussi excitées les unes que les autres, à l'exception de Bella qui se laisser trainer par Alice, quittèrent la table, nous laissant entre mecs.

- **Bon les gars, là on est mal ! **lança Emmett

**- On est mal ? Non mais tu plaisantes ou quoi ? **Lui demandais-je passablement irrité.

- **Mais qu'est qu'il t'arrive Edward ?** Demanda Jasper.

- **Oh mais c'est très simple … Vous avez des cavalières, moi pas !** m'énervais-je

**- Oh ben là mon pauv' gars, t'es vraiment mal ! **s'esclaffa Emmett.

**- Merci de ton soutien, **maugréais-je. Sur ces paroles, ils éclatèrent tous de rire alors que je boudais dans mon coin, tel un enfant.

Nous reprîmes le chemin des cours, les copains visiblement agacés par ce fichu bal alors que je me demandais si quelque chose de pire pouvait encore m'arriver aujourd'hui. L'après midi fut sans aucun doute le plus long qu'il m'avait été donné de vivre jusqu'à maintenant et je fus soulagé de pouvoir enfin me poser sur mon lit. Je n'arrêtais pas de penser à cette galère qui me tombais dessus. Je ne pouvais décemment pas aller au bal tout seul et la seule personne que je souhaitais accompagner ce soir là, serait sûrement la cavalière d'un autre _(Nabelle : Roooh mais je lui ai dit que j'étais là! Il écoute rien ma parole!)_. A cette pensée, mes pauvres neurones se mirent à se vriller dans mon cerveau, cette fois, je ne pouvais rien faire. La journée avait été suffisamment forte en émotions et c'est sans prendre la peine de dîner que je me décidais à me coucher. C'était sans compter sur mon frère …

**- Toc toc, je peux entrer ?** demanda Jasper.

**- Ouep …** lui répondis-je.

Il vint me rejoindre sur le lit et s'installa confortablement, le dos calé contre la tête de lit. Immédiatement, je compris que la soirée était loin d'être finie.

**- Alors frérot, ça roule ? **

**- Hey mais t'as mangé du Emmett ou quoi ?** Il me regarda, étonné de ma remarque. **Ben quoi, tu parles comme lui, j'ai le droit de poser la question non ? **

**- C'est pas faux … Sinon j'essayais juste de détendre l'atmosphère,** me dit-il simplement.

**- Ouais …**

**- A ce que je vois, c'est pas la grande forme hein ? **

**- Tout juste Sherlock ! **

**- C'est le bal qui te met dans cet état ? **

**- Entre autre …**

**- Vas-y explique …**

**- C'est Bella. Je ne supporte plus de la voir avec le super kiné, il me sort par les oreilles, c'est physique ! A chaque fois que je les vois ensemble, j'ai envie de vomir. Tu vois à quel point je suis pathétique … Et ce bal, c'est la cerise sur le gâteau ! Non mais je ne peux pas y aller seul ! **

**- Ben pourquoi ? Je ne vois pas où est le problème ? **

**- Tu vois pas où est le problème ? Non mais je rêve … Avec les folles furieuses du lycée, tu me vois y aller seul ? **

**- Vu sous cet angle, il est clairement impossible d'envisager cette solution. **

**- Ah tu vois ! J'y ai longuement pensé et je pense que le mieux est que je reste à la maison, je n'ai vraiment pas envie d'être la cible de tous les ragots de la soirée. **

**- Pourquoi tu ne demandes pas à Bella ? Vous pouvez y aller en tant qu'amis non ? **

**- Crois moi j'aimerais bien mais elle va sûrement y aller avec Damon …** je grimaçais à l'évocation de mon rival.

**- Lui as-tu seulement demandé ? **

**- Ça va pas la tête ? J'ai pas envie de passer pour le désespéré de service, j'ai encore un minimum d'amour propre ! **m'énervais-je

**- Ok, Ok, t'énerve pas, c'était juste une question.**

**- Désolée, mais toute cette histoire commence à me taper sur les nerfs.**

**- Ça semble évident … Je vais te laisser dormir, je crois que tu en as besoin. **

**- Ouais c'est pas faux.** Mon frère se leva et se dirigea vers la porte. **Hey Jasper, merci.**

**- De rien frérot.** Il quitta ma chambre.

Épuisé par tout ce qui s'était passé, je tombais de fatigue.

_**POV BELLA**_

Je rentrais à la maison, accompagnée de Damon, suite à ma séance de rééducation. Comme d'habitude, j'étais épuisée mais les émotions de la journée ajoutées aux efforts fournis un peu plus tôt avait raison de ma faible personne. Le silence régnait dans l'habitacle de la voiture et je remerciais intérieurement Damon de ne pas essayer de me faire parler. Arrivés à la maison, je me dirigeais directement dans ma chambre, expliquant simplement que j'étais crevée. Je ne rêvais que d'une chose : pouvoir dormir.

Je me réveillais vers 22 heures, reposée mais encore fatiguée. Je m'étirais tel un chat et profitais de ce moment de solitude. J'étais contente pour ce bal mais malheureusement, je ne pouvais pas y aller avec la personne de mon choix. J'aurais donné n'importe quoi pour que se soit Edward qui m'accompagne ce soir là, mais je me voyais mal aller lui demander d'être mon cavalier. La situation n'en serait que plus pathétique. Je ne savais pas comment me défaire de tout ce méli-mélo, car plus les jours passaient et plus j'avais du mal à jouer la petite amie de Damon. Il m'était de plus en plus difficile de résister à Edward et son charme légendaire. Tout cela me dépassait et je ne voulais qu'une chose : que tout redevienne comme avant mon accident. Non pas que je regrette d'avoir fait la connaissance de Damon, mais Edward me manque affreusement. Alors que je me torturais à trouver une solution à toute cette histoire, Damon frappa à la porte et passa la tête par le chambranle de cette dernière.

**- Comment va ma patiente ce soir ?** Me demanda-t-il

**- Ça va …** lui dis-je sans enthousiasme, tout en lui faisant signe de me rejoindre sur le lit.

**- J'ai vu que quelque chose te tracassait, tu veux en parler ? **

**- Je ne sais pas … Je ne veux pas te faire de mal Damon …**

**- Dis toujours, on avisera après.**

**- Voilà, je ne peux plus jouer le jeu d'Alice, je suis désolée Damon.** Je marquais une pause avant de reprendre mon discours. **Tu as été adorable avec moi mais je sais que je te fais souffrir et ce n'est pas juste. Visiblement, notre « pseudo » couple ne fait pas réagir Edward, il doit certainement me voir comme une simple amie maintenant et ça me tue.** **Je ne peux plus jouer cette comédie, je n'en ai plus la force …** laissais-je en suspens.

Je baissais la tête, honteuse de mon aveux, et me tordais les doigts stressée par ce que Damon allait me répondre.

**- Je sais que la situation n'est pas confortable pour toi Bella et j'en suis moi aussi désolé. Tu sais à quel point je suis attaché à toi et tu sais également que je donnerai n'importe quoi pour que tu partages les mêmes sentiments que moi. Malheureusement il en est autrement et je respecte ton choix. **Il me prit les mains et posa son doigt sous mon menton afin de relever mon visage. **Écoute moi bien Bella, je ne ferai jamais rien qui risquerait de te blesser et je vois bien que tout ça te perturbe au plus au point. Je pense en effet que rien de bon ne sortira de cette histoire et il serait préférable qu'on agisse en amis dorénavant. **

Je plongeai mes yeux dans son regard azur et j'y vis toute l'affection qu'il avait pour moi.

**- Merci Damon, tu es un véritable ami …**

Je déposais un baiser sur sa joue pour accentuer mes dires. Il me prit dans ses bras et je me laissais aller à ce moment de tendresse.

**- Damon, je peux te demander quelque chose ?**

**- Tout ce que tu veux ma belle.**

**- J'ai conscience qu'une fois de plus, je vais dépasser les limites de l'acceptable mais …**

**- Dis moi tout simplement ce qui te tracasse et après on verra, **me répondit-il tendrement.

**- Oui tu as raison. Voilà aujourd'hui, on nous a annoncé qu'un bal d'automne allait être donné au lycée à la fin du mois. Malheureusement, je ne me vois pas y aller sans cavalier et … **

Je n'osais pas lui demander de m'accompagner, après notre discussion cela me paraissait déplacé.

**- Et pourquoi n'irions nous pas ensemble à ce fameux bal ? **

**- Tu es sûr Damon ? **

**- Bien sûr nous sommes amis et nous pouvons très bien y aller en tant que tel non ? A moins que tu y vois une objection … **

**- Oh non pas du tout, c'est juste que vu notre discussion je ne pensais pas que tu accepterais. Merci Damon.**

Je lui déposais une fois de plus un baiser sur la joue.

**- Bon c'est pas tout ça mais il se fait tard, je vais te laisser dormir, ta journée a du être épuisante.**

**- En effet … **Il se leva du lit et me serra dans ses bras avant de se diriger vers la porte.

**- Bonne nuit Bella.**

**- Bonne nuit Damon.**

Il quitta ma chambre et je finis par me mettre au lit, j'avais grand besoin de dormir.

**0000000000000000000**

Nous étions à une semaine du bal et en ce samedi d'octobre, je me préparais pour aller retrouver les filles pour une journée shopping. Il était grand temps, d'après Alice, de trouver nos tenues pour la soirée. A peine une heure plus tard, je me garais dans la cour du domicile d'Alice. Le moteur eut à peine le temps de se taire, que mes amies arrivèrent vers moi, toutes plus excitées les unes que les autres. Après de rapides embrassades, nous montâmes toutes dans la voiture de Leah, direction Port Angeles.

Alice s'autoproclama guide du jour, étant donné sa connaissance quasi parfaite des boutiques de la ville. Elle demanda à Leah de nous conduire au centre commercial, seul lieu adéquat, selon elle. Nous trouvâmes facilement une place de parking, ce qui m'étonna pour un samedi. Et notre marathon débuta sur les chapeaux de roues. A voir Alice aller et venir d'un magasin à l'autre, elle me faisait penser au diable de Tazmanie. Elle écumait les boutiques une à une alors que nous la suivions sans comprendre ce qu'elle faisait. C'était à la fois épuisant et fascinant de la voir jauger en quelques secondes à peine, l'intérêt que pouvait ou non susciter la cible qu'elle avait décidé d'inspecter. Elle jeta son dévolu sur une énième échoppe et nous décidâmes de l'attendre devant la vitrine et ainsi se reposer un peu, mais c'était mal connaître notre zébulon de service. Elle arriva en courant pour nous demander de la suivre nous expliquant simplement que c'était LA boutique qu'il nous fallait. Je m'étais imaginé qu'en trouvant enfin ce lieu extraordinaire, aux dires d'Alice, nous allions être tranquilles mais, ce ne fut que le début d'un deuxième marathon, pire encore que le premier : les essayages.

Je redoutais ce moment et je laissais lâchement mes amies se faire coacher par Alice. La première fut Rosalie et la voir se débattre avec tous les modèles de robes proposés par notre lutin m'épuisait. Je ne me sentais absolument pas prête à devoir supporter la même torture. Malgré tout cela, après une attente interminable, Rosalie trouva son bonheur et Leah la remplaça dans le salon d'essayage. Les échos qui s'élevaient de la cabine ne laissaient aucun doute sur ce qu'elle subissait derrière les rideaux. Lorsqu'elle eut terminé, Alice se précipita sur moi mais je réussis à esquiver son attaque en lui proposant d'aller choisir sa tenue avant de me torturer. Elle acquiesça et je soufflai d'avoir ainsi réussi à gagner quelques minutes de répit.

Répit qui fut de courte durée et c'est avec désespoir que je vis Alice se diriger vers moi. Je soufflais un bon coup et me levais pour aller la rejoindre dans sa cabine de malheur. Elle agit avec moi comme elle l'avait fait avec Rose et Leah précédemment, me passant robes et accessoires en tout genre. Je ne comptais plus le nombre de modèles que j'avais essayer, je souffrais en silence, je ne pouvais plus enfiler une seule paire d'escarpins. Alors que j'attendais une énième proposition vestimentaire de notre zébulon, je vis une nouvelle tenue passer le rideau. Je vis une nouvelle tenue choisie par Alice passer le rideau. Complètement exténuée et dépitée, je finis par la passer... La robe ajustée, je sortis de la cabine et aller rejoindre les filles. Elles me fixaient et je ne disaient rien, je craignais le pire à ce moment là. Je me précipitai devant le grand miroir pour me rendre compte par même de ce qui n'allait pas mais quand je vis mon reflet, je ne pus dire un seul mot. La jeune fille en face de moi ne me ressemblait pas et pourtant c'était bien moi. Je me retournai pour trouver une Alice en pleurs, je la pris dans mes bras et la remerciai pour son choix.

Nos achats terminés, nous quittâmes la boutique, chacune ses paquets sous le bras, et nous allâmes dans un café afin de se désaltérer. Je pensais que j'allais enfin être tranquille, mais c'était sans compter sur mes amies bien sûr. Installées à une table, la serveuse vint prendre notre commande et en attendant d'être servies, nous discutâmes de cette fameuse soirée qui nous attendait.

**- Je suis très contente de nos trouvailles les filles, avec tout ça nos cavaliers vont avoir les neurones à l'envers, **nous dit Alice.

Nous nous mîmes à rire à sa dernière remarque.

**- Je ne demande qu'à te croire ma belle,** lui dit Rosalie.

**- Faites moi confiance les filles, vous allez être à tomber !**

**- Bon va falloir s'organiser pour les préparatifs,** lança Leah.

**- Comment ça ?** Demandais-je

**- Enfin Bella, mais c'est évident ! répondit Alice. Il faut décider où nous allons nous préparer et voir comment nos cavaliers vont nous rejoindre. **

**- Ah …** fut la seule que je répondis.

**- D'ailleurs Jasper m'a annoncé que Edward ne viendrait pas.** A cette révélation, mon cœur se serra et je regrettais immédiatement de ne pas rester au fond de mon lit ce soir là. **Il est bien évident que je ne ****vais pas lai****sser ça là,** nous dit-elle sûre d'elle.

**- Et toi Bella ? Tu viens avec Damon hein ?** Me demanda Leah.

**- Oui il a accepté de m'accompagner malgré la situation.**

Suite à la conversation que nous avions eu, j'avais informé les filles de notre décision quant à notre pseudo couple et elles m'avaient toutes soutenu dans ce choix.

**- C'est vraiment un gars bien, la fille qui partagera sa vie sera certainement très heureuse,** dit Rosalie.

**- Je te le confirme Rose, il est vraiment extraordinaire et je suis heureuse qu'on soit amis,** lui dis-je.

**- Dis nous Bella, comment tu vis la situation avec Edward ?** Demanda Leah.

**- Ben c'est pas évident, je meurs d'envie de me retrouver dans ses bras mais je dois respecter son choix, il veut qu'on reste amis …** dis-je au bord des larmes.

**- Oh ma belle viens par là,** me dit Alice en me prenant dans ses bras. **Je suis sûre qu'il t'aime toujours tu sais … il faut seulement qu'il ouvre les yeux …**

**- Je sais …**

**- Ne t'inquiète pas****, ****je suis sûre que tout va rentrer dans l'ordre,** me rassura Leah.

**- Merci les filles.**

Nous finîmes nos verres avant de rejoindre la voiture. Le chemin du retour se fit dans une ambiance tout aussi survoltée que notre séance shopping. Les filles me déposèrent vers 19h devant chez moi et je pus enfin me poser au calme. Pendant le repas, mon père et Damon me demandèrent comment s'était passé ma journée ainsi que les détails concernant le jour J. je pus donc leur dire qu'il avait été convenu avec Esmée que toute la bande se préparerait au domicile des Cullen. Je prévins également mon père que nous étions tous invités à dormir chez eux pour fêter le début des vacances. Charlie n'y vit aucune objection et c'est vers 21h que je montai me coucher, éreintée par cette journée.

Les jours défilèrent tellement vite que je fus surprise de me réveiller en ce samedi matin, jour de bal. Avant même de me lever, j'étais épuisée par tout ce qui m'attendait, et encore c'était peu dire … Je finis tout de même par sortir du lit pour me préparer. Je devais me rendre chez les Cullen pour 17h, je profitai donc de mon temps libre pour finir quelques devoirs que j'avais laissé en suspens, histoire de pouvoir profiter de mes vacances, ainsi que faire un brin de ménage dans la maison. Damon était à l'hôpital mais m'avait rassuré en me disant qu'il serait, comme convenu, au rendez vous pour m'accompagner. 16H30 sonna sur la pendule du salon et je décidai de partir pour rejoindre mes amis. Une demie-heure plus tard, j'arrivai à destination. Je pris toutes mes affaires et la porte s'ouvrit sur Esmée, le sourire aux lèvres. Elle me salua et m'indiqua la chambre où nous, les filles, devions nous préparer. Je montai les escaliers tout en faisant attention de ne pas tomber. Je notai quand même l'absence d'Edward, peut être avait-il décidé de déserter les lieux ? Je ne perdis pas plus de temps avec mes interrogations et toquai à la porte de la chambre.

_**POV ESMEE**_

Je venais d'accueillir Alice, qui comme convenu, venait pour les préparatifs pour le bal d'automne. J'étais ravie de pouvoir aider tous ces jeunes, ils formaient une petite bande fort sympathique. Peu de temps après son arrivée, Leah et Rosalie sonnèrent à notre porte. Je les saluai et leur indiquai où se trouvait Alice. Elles me remercièrent et allèrent rejoindre leur amie. Il ne manquait plus que Bella. La situation entre elle et mon fils me chagrinait beaucoup pour la simple et bonne raison qu'ils s'aimaient encore, seuls eux deux ne le voyaient pas. Et ce bal n'arrangeait pas les choses … Alors que leurs amis allaient profiter de cette soirée en couple, Bella allait y aller avec son kiné et mon Edward comptait rester seul dans sa chambre. Mon cœur de mère avait du mal à accepter cela, mais avec Carlisle nous nous étions promis de ne jamais interférer dans les relations amoureuses de nos enfants. Je restai donc silencieuse sur le sujet. Un bruit de moteur me sortit de mes pensées et j'allai accueillir Bella qui venait d'arriver. Je lui indiquai où se trouvaient ses amies et elle allait les rejoindre.

Vers 19h, alors que tous nos jeunes se pomponnaient, le téléphone sonna. Je pris la communication.

**- Résidence Cullen.**

**- Bonsoir madame Cullen, je suis Damon, un ami de Bella.**

**- Oh bonsoir Damon. Que puis-je pour vous ? **

**- Voilà je devais accompagner Bella au bal ce soir, mais malheureusement, plusieurs urgences me bloquent à l'hôpital et je ne sais absolument pas à quelle heure je pourrai me libérer. Pourriez vous prévenir Bella et m'excuser auprès d'elle? **

**- Bien sûr Damon, elle comprendra j'en suis sûre.**

**- Merci madame, bonne soirée.**

**- Bonne soirée Damon et bon courage.**

Il raccrocha. J'imaginai que trop comment Bella allait se sentir, seule au milieu de ses amis. Alors que j'allais frapper à la porte de la chambre des filles, mon regard se posa sur la porte de celle d'Edward et en une fraction de secondes, je sus ce que je devais faire.

_**POV EDWARD**_

Allongé sur mon lit, les yeux rivés sur mon plafond, je les avais toutes entendu arriver : Alice, Rose et Leah et enfin, ma Bella. Je restais cloitré dans ma chambre volontairement, je ne supporterai pas de la voir dans sa tenue de bal, aux bras d'un autre. Sur ce coup là, j'étais un dégonflé de première classe. On toqua à ma porte et je permis au visiteur d'entrer. Je m'attendais à tout sauf à voir ma mère.

**- Maman ? **

**- Ça va mon garçon ?** Me demanda-t-elle tout en s'asseyant sur mon lit.

**- Oui pourquoi ? **

**- Pour savoir c'est tout …**

**- Maman qu'est ce qui se passe ? Je te connais …** lui dis-je mon sourire en coin sur les lèvres.

**- Je suis un peu embêtée, tu vois. Je ne sais pas comment je vais faire pour annoncer à Bella qu'elle va devoir aller au bal toute seule …**

Alors là soit ma mère avait abuser d'un alcool fort, soit elle n'avait pas tout compris.

**- Maman je ne voudrais pas te vexer, mais Bella doit y aller avec Damon, je te rappelle.**

**- Je sais ça Edward, mais figures toi qu'il est bloqué à l'hôpital, il ne peut donc pas l'accompagner. **

**- C'est regrettable en effet et que veux tu que j'y fasse exactement ? **

**- Étant donné que vous êtes tous les deux sans cavalier, peut être pourriez vous y aller ensembles, en tout bien tout honneur s'entend,** me dit-elle tout sourire.

Si seulement elle pouvait, ne serait ce qu'un instant, imaginer à quel point je serai heureux d'accompagner Bella. Malheureusement, c'est avec Damon qu'elle voulait y aller, pas avec moi.

**- Et qu'est ce qui te fait croire qu'elle acceptera ? **

**- Intuition féminine mon garçon,** me répondit-elle le sourire aux lèvres.

**- Pfff c'est la meilleure celle là !**

**- Allons Edward, tu ne me feras pas croire que tu voudrais pas aller au bal avec Bella,** me dit-elle son regard rivé au mien, comme si elle cherchait à connaître mes pensées les plus profondes.

Je ne voulais pas avouer la vérité mais face à ma mère, je rendis les armes.

**- Bien sûr que je veux y aller avec elle, mais je ne pense pas que se soit réciproque, maman. Je te rappelle qu'elle a demandé à Damon d'être son cavalier et tout mon amour pour elle ne peut changer ça. **

**- Je sais mon chéri mais fais moi confiance et accepte de lui offrir une soirée inoubliable …**

Elle me prit les mains et me suppliait du regard.

**- Quand bien même**** j'accepterais****, je n'ai pas de tenue pour ce soir, sans compter que je n'ai pas acheté de billets …**

Elle se leva et s'apprêta à quitter la chambre. La main sur la poignée, elle se retourna le sourire aux lèvres.

**- Tu trouveras tout ce dont tu as besoin dans ton dressing mon chéri.**

Et elle quitta mon antre.

Je ne revenais toujours pas de ce qui venait de se passer. Et surtout, j'avais du mal à réaliser que finalement, j'allais pourvoir accompagner ma Bella au bal. Requinqué par toutes ses émotions, je me levais de mon lit et partis à la conquête de mon armoire pour y découvrir un costume noir, une cravate et une paire de chaussures de la même couleur, le tout accompagné d'une chemise blanche. En un temps record, je pris ma douche et m'habillai. J'hésitai à me raser, mais je me souvins que Bella me préférait avec une barbe naissante, j'optais donc pour cette solution. Mes cheveux étant toujours indomptables, je n'essayai même pas de les coiffer. Un dernier regard au miroir et je filai au rez de chaussée, retrouver mes frères et mes parents.

Tels des lions en cage, nous attendions nos cavalières. Personnellement, j'espérai sincèrement que cette soirée allait nous permettre de nous rapprocher encore un peu plus. Du bruit parvenant de l'étage me ramena sur Terre. La première à descendre fut Leah et elle était magnifique. Elle portait une robe bustier longue de couleur blanche parsemé de broderies dorées parfaitement ajustée au niveau de la poitrine. Son teint mat et sa tenue se mariaient à merveilles. Alors qu'elle descendait les escaliers, je vis Jacob déglutir avant d'aller l'accueillir. Il la serra dans ses bras, elle rayonnait de bonheur, ils étaient parfaitement assortis.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Rosalie fit son apparition. En la voyant vêtue elle aussi d'une robe bustier noir et blanc, je compris la réaction d'Emmett, qui à ce moment là, ressemblait plus à Tex Avery qu'à mon frère. Il faut dire que la robe de Rosalie lui allait à merveilles. Un bustier blanc et une jupe noire, le tout orné de fleurs grises, composait sa tenue et, même si je ne connaissais rien à la mode, je devais avouer que Rosalie était particulièrement belle. Emmett ne pouvait la quitter des yeux et Dieu sait que je le comprenais.

Puis vint le tour d'Alice. Notre petit lutin brun portait une robe longue turquoise qui lui allait parfaitement au teint. Jasper était rayonnant et accueillit sa douce avec un sourire béat. Il la serra tendrement dans ses bras et la jalousie prit possession de moi. A cet instant, j'aurais donné n'importe quoi pour que Bella et moi soyons à la place de Jasper et Alice, malheureusement cela n'était qu'un rêve.

Je vis alors mes parents se tourner vers l'étage, je fis de même et, quand je la vis,je restai sans voix. Bella, vêtue d'une magnifique robe longue bustier de couleur chocolat, descendit prudemment les marches une à une. Je pris le temps de la détailler et découvris un ruban de satin taupe qui soulignait sa taille fine. Pour parfaire cette tenue absolument extraordinaire, elle portait de ravissants escarpins, assortis à la couleur de sa robe, et agrémentés de strass. Ses orteils apparents et parfaitement vernis lui donnaient une pointe de glamour.

J'étais tellement absorbé par sa beauté que je ne vis pas qu'elle se trouvait à ma hauteur. Sans même réfléchir un instant, je lui fis un baise main. Elle rougit à mon attention et je profitai de son embarras pour lui glisser quelques mots.

**- Bonsoir Bella, tu es magnifique.**

**- Merci Edward, tu est très élégant toi aussi.**

Je vis dans son regard qu'elle ne comprenait pas bien la raison de ma présence.

**- Damon est retenu à l'hôpital et ma mère a pensé que nous pourrions aller ****au bal**** ensemble … si tu es d'accord bien sûr.** Je priais intérieurement qu'elle dise oui.

**- J'accepte avec plaisir d'être ta cavalière Edward.**

Elle déposa un baiser sur ma joue et je me sentis tout de suite mieux.

**- Merci Bella,** lui dis-je un sourire niais sur le visage.

Après la séance de photo réglementaire, nous pûmes nous rendre au lycée. Nos parents avaient vus grand et avaient loué une limousine pour la soirée. Chacun prit place sur les banquettes, les filles collées à leur cavalier. Seuls Bella et moi, gardions une légère distance. Nous arrivâmes assez rapidement sur le parking du lycée. Mes frères, Jacob et moi aidâmes nos cavalières à sortir de la limousine et nous nous dirigeâmes vers la salle. Alors que nos amis formaient des couples plus qu'amoureux, je me contentais de profiter de cette soirée aux bras de Bella.

Alice avait joué des coudes pour nos obtenir une table rien qu'à nous et nous nous installâmes confortablement. Alors que le reste de la bande allait s'éclater sur la piste de danse, Bella et moi restions assis, à les regarder. Aucun mot ne fut échangé et malgré tout, j'étais heureux d'être là, avec elle. Bella se dandinait sur son siège au rythme des différentes musiques diffusées dans la salle. Elle était à croquer dans sa belle robe de bal, son verre de punch sans alcool au bord des lèvres. Alors que j'étais en admiration totale sur ma douce, « A thousand years » de Christina Perri, me sortit de mes rêves et je sus que je devais saisir ma chance. Je me levais.

**- Bella, m'accorderais-tu cette danse ?** Lui demandais-je complètement paniqué à l'idée qu'elle refuse.

**- Bien sûr Edward,** me dit-elle souriante.

Elle se leva et saisit ma main. Un frisson parcourra tout mon corps, mon Dieu que cette sensation m'avait manquée ! Une fois sur la piste de danse, je posai mes mains sur ses hanches et elle enroula ses bras autour de ma nuque de manière à poser sa tête sur le haut de mon torse.

**- Ça va ? Tu es bien là ?** Lui demandais-je

**- C'est parfait, mais tu sais je ne suis toujours pas plus douée pour danser.**

**- Laisse toi aller dans ce cas …**

Je resserrai ma prise autour de sa taille et je humai son parfum. Nous bougions à peine mais l'essentiel était là : nous étions l'un contre l'autre. La musique cessa et je tombais de mon nuage. Alors que j'allais lui proposer de se rassoir, elle m'arrêta.

**- Edward, ça te dirais qu'on aille se balader dehors, s'il te plaît ?** Me demanda-t-elle.

**- Bien sûr Bella.**

Nous passâmes au vestiaire récupérer nos manteaux avant de sortir. Nous marchions main dans la main en silence et je craignais déjà le moment où elle allait réaliser qu'en réalité elle ne voulait pas être là avec moi.

**- Edward ? **

**- Oui ? **

**- Si on allait s'assoir sur le banc là-bas ? **

**- Si tu veux …** Le stress prit possession de moi, je ne contrôlais plus rien.

**- J'aimerais qu'on parle,** me dit-elle visiblement tout aussi mal à l'aise que moi.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Alors ? **_

_**De quoi Bella veut-elle parler avec Edward ? J'attends vos théories et vos commentaires.**_

_**Je vous entends déjà hurler d'ici mais vous ne pouvez pas me taper hein ^^ sinon pas de suite …**_

_**Je ne peux pas vous dire quand je posterai le prochain chapitre mais une chose est sûre, il est déjà bien dégrossi dans mon petit cerveau et les deux premières pages sont déjà écrites ;-) **_

_**Bisous mes lectrices !**_

_**Pour les reviews en anonyme :**_

_**Aussidagility**** : **J'ai été opérée cet été de l'épaule du coup je suis en rééducation (comme Bella^^) pour récupérer mon bras._

_**Miss45**** : **Merci pour ta review ça me fait énormément plaisir, j'espère que la suite te plaira autant ..._


	29. Chapter 29

_**Coucou **_

_**Je suis désolée de vous faire une fausse joie, mais malheureusement ce n'est pas un nouveau chapitre que vous trouverez.**_

_**En effet, je traverse actuellement des moments difficiles et je n'ai vraiment pas la tête à l'écriture.**_

_**J'espère que vous ne m'en voudrez pas trop, je poste dès que tout commencera à rentrer dans l'ordre. **_

_**Je remercie les nouvelles lectrices pour leur mise en alerte ;-)**_


	30. Chapter 30

_**Coucou mes lectrices,**_

_**Je vous livre enfin la suite, avec la tant attendue discussion entre nos deux amis. **_

_**Je pense que cela devrait vous plaire …**_

_**Je renouvelle mes remerciements envers mes bêtas sans qui cette fic ne serait pas ce qu'elle est.**_

_**Petit rappel : les personnages appartiennent à S. Meyer.**_

_**Bonne lecture, on se retrouve en bas …**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**Chapitre 27 : Tout se dire pour mieux se retrouver …**

_**- Edward, ça te dirais qu'on aille se balader dehors, s'il te plaît ?** Me demanda-t-elle._

_**- Bien sûr Bella.** _

_Nous passâmes au vestiaire récupérer nos manteaux et nous sortîmes à l'extérieur. Nous marchions main dans la main en silence et je craignais déjà le moment où elle allait réaliser qu'en réalité elle ne voulait pas être là avec moi. _

_**- Edward ? **_

_**- Oui ? **_

_**- Si on allait s'assoir sur le banc là-bas ? **_

_**- Si tu veux …** Le stress prit possession de moi, je ne contrôlais plus rien._

_**- J'aimerais qu'on parle,** me dit-elle visiblement tout aussi mal à l'aise que moi. _

Après avoir lâché cette phrase telle une bombe, elle s'assit sur le banc désigné plus tôt. Je ne savais pas si je devais prendre les jambes à mon cou, rester tel une cruche planté devant elle ou m'asseoir à ses côtés. Je finis par opter pour la troisième option, les deux autres restant dans un coin de mon esprit. Notre silence me sembla interminable et quand elle rompit la glace, je ne savais pas si je devais être soulagé ou inquiet.

**- Je ne sais pas comment te le dire mais il faut vraiment qu'on parle de … nous, **dit-elle le regard fixé sur l'horizon.

Je déglutis, cela faisait tellement longtemps que notre « nous » n'existait plus …

**- Je crois en effet que beaucoup de choses doivent être dites ou éclaircies,** lui répondis-je.

**- Ouais … Je crois que mon séjour en France a fait plus de mal que de bien non ?**

A ce moment là, elle tourna son visage vers moi et ses yeux fixèrent les miens.

**- Bella je regrette tellement tout ce qui a pu se passer,** je lui pris les mains comme pour la rassurer sur la sincérité de mes paroles. **Ton absence a été un vrai calvaire pour moi et je ne supporte plus notre séparation,** lui avouais-je.

Il me paraissait évident que nous en étions au moment tant attendu des confidences, autant être franc avec elle.

**- Oh Edward, je ne la supporte pas non plus,** me dit-elle les larmes aux yeux. **Je sais que j'ai ****commis des erreurs mais j'aimerais tellement que tout s'arrange … **

**- Moi aussi ma belle, moi aussi …**

**- Edward je dois t'avouer quelque chose, **me dit-elle penaude, elle avait visiblement peur de ma réaction.

**- Je t'écoute.**

**- Pendant mon séjour en France, je me suis rapprochée de Damon et j'ai failli craquer. Je pensais que tu m'avais oubliée dans les bras de Tanya, je n'avais plus de nouvelles toi et Damon était là, il m'écoutait quand j'avais besoin de parler … **Je l'écoutait avec attention, car moi aussi, j'avais des choses à lui avouer. **Et puis il y a eu ce mail et tous mes doutes sont devenus réalité. Les filles étaient au courant de tout et elles m'ont soutenue du mieux possible surtout après mon retour. Après avoir vu ta réaction à l'aéroport, j'ai craqué et je suis tombée dans les bras de Damon.** Alors que je lui tenais toujours la main, je me tendis à l'annonce de cette réalité qui me faisait tant souffrir. **Notre relation n'a duré que quelques jours et est restée très platonique car j'ai très vite réalisé que je t'aimais toujours. C'est à ce moment là, que Alice et son plan diabolique sont rentrés en jeu. Elle voulait que je te fasse croire que nous étions ensemble dans le seul but de te rendre jaloux, mais voyant que rien ne te faisait réagir, j'ai demandé à Damon mettre un terme à cette mascarade. Je lui ai avoué mes sentiments pour toi, il a compris et a agi en vrai gentleman.**

Tout le long de sa tirade, elle était restée tête baissée et n'osais visiblement pas affronter mon regard. Même si certaines de ses révélations me firent mal, le plus important me regonflai le cœur : elle m'aimait toujours.

**- Bella, je ne peux pas t'en vouloir d'avoir agi ainsi.**

Je lui fit relever la tête afin qu'elle voit dans mes yeux que moi aussi je l'aimais et surtout, que je la pardonnais pour tout.

- **Après ton départ pour le centre, j'ai été anéanti et je me renfermais sur moi même, guettant la moindre de tes nouvelles. Après avoir discuté avec Emmett, j'ai repris du poil de la bête jusqu'au moment où j'ai été désigné pour faire équipe avec Tanya pour ce fichu exposé de biologie. Bien sûr Tanya me tournait autour mais je ne lui prêtais aucune attention mais avec ce travail d'équipe, je fus bien obligé de la côtoyer. Bien sûr, elle a réussi dans son entreprise : me séparer de toi. C'est elle qui a envoyé ce fameux mail et elle encore qui a lancé la rumeur selon laquelle je l'aurais embrassée. Tout cela était faux car dans mon cœur, il n'y avait que toi et il n'y a toujours que toi.**

Je la regardais dans les yeux et la vis émue par ce que je lui avouais.

- **Quand tu as annoncé ton retour, j'étais aux anges mais quand je t'ai vu arrivée aux bras de Damon, j'ai pété un plomb. Encore une fois, mes frères m'ont remit les idées à l'endroit. A partir de ce moment, je me suis dit qu'il valait mieux que je sois ton ami et ainsi pouvoir t'approcher, que te fuir à cause de lui. Et il y a eu l' annonce du bal, je mourais d'envie de te demander de m'accompagner mais je me doutais que tu préférerais y aller avec Damon, puisque à mes yeux vous étiez ensemble …**

- **Oh Edward, j'aurais donné n'importe quoi pour avoir le courage de venir te demander de m'accompagner ce soir … mais une fois de plus, j'ai eu peur et une fois de plus Damon a accepté d'être mon cavalier. Quand je t'ai vu ce soir, j'ai cru rêver et quand tu m'as annoncé que Damon ne pourrait pas être là, j'aurais pu crier de joie,** me dit-elle le sourire aux lèvres.

- **J'avais décidé de ne pas venir ce soir, mais quand ma mère est venue me voir pour me dire que Damon ne pouvait pas être là, j'ai hésité avant d'accepter. J'avais tellement peur que tu ne veuilles pas de moi … Et je t'ai vu arriver dans cette magnifique robe et là, mon cœur a chaviré. Tu es tellement belle ce soir.**

- **Edward, je suis ravie d'être venue avec toi cette soirée …**

Elle posa ses mains sur mon visage, nous n'étions plus qu'à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre. Je pouvais sentir son souffle sur mes lèvres et en une fraction de seconde, ses lèvres touchèrent les miennes. Ce contact était tout en retenue, tendre et doux. Nos lèvres s'effleuraient, se touchaient avec une tendresse retrouvée. Puis Bella se fit plus pressante en quémandant un accès plus profond de ma bouche que je lui autorisai. Nos langues se trouvèrent et dansèrent un ballet endiablé. Le manque d'air eut raison de nous et nous dûmes nous séparer. Je collais mon front au sien.

**- Je t'aime Edward.** Elle déposa un baiser rapide sur mes lèvres.

**- Je t'aime Bella.** Je la pris dans mes bras et la serrais contre mon cœur.

**POV BELLA**

Collée contre son torse, je pouvais entendre son cœur dont le rythme était plus rapide qu'à la normale. J'aimais cette mélodie et notre proximité était un vrai bonheur. J'en avais rêvé tellement de fois que je ne pensais plus cela possible. Je relevais la tête et trouvais son visage à quelques centimètres du mien. Je ne pus réfréner une envie irrépressible de l'embrasser et je prit en otages ses lèvres qui m'avaient tant manquées. Une fois de plus, notre condition d'humains nous ramena à la réalité. Il me reprit tendrement dans ses bras.

**- Je pourrai rester comme ça juste qu'à la fin des temps,** lui dis-je.

**- Moi aussi ma belle … Pourtant, il va falloir y retourner avant qu'Alice n'alerte la cavalerie,** ironisa-t-il.

**- C'est pas faux, elle va paniquer si elle ne me trouve pas.**

**- Évitons lui une crise de panique …**

**- Edward ? **

**- Oui ma douce ?**

**- Qu'est ce qu'on fait pour les autres ? On leur dit pour nous deux ou pas ? **

**- Je crois malheureusement qu'on ne pourra pas garder le secret très longtemps alors autant se laisser aller non ? **

**- Merci, je me voyais mal jouer la comédie encore une fois !** Nous nous rîmes de bon cœur.

**- On y va ? **

**- Je vous suivrai où vous voudrez Mr Cullen.** Je l'embrassais une dernière fois.

Il m'aida à me lever et il serra ma taille de son bras, me collant un peu plus contre lui. Nous retournâmes au gymnase pour rejoindre le reste de la bande. Nous reprîmes place à la table alors que les autres dansaient comme des fous sur la piste. Nous étions assis l'un à côté de l'autre de façon à ce que mon dos repose sur son torse, alors que ses bras entouraient ma taille. Nous étions biens l'un contre l'autre, je savourais le moindre moment passé avec Edward. Je n'avais que trop souffert de notre séparation et je m'en voulais tellement d'avoir succombé au charme de Damon, que j'étais prête à faire n'importe quoi pour lui faire oublier ma trahison.

Nous étions dans notre bulle, sereins et heureux, quand nous vîmes nos amis rejoindre la table. Je me préparais psychologiquement à subir une rafale de questions de la part d'Alice surtout et rien … Rien à part quelques sourires en coin quand leurs regards se posèrent sur les mains d'Edward liées au dessus de mon ventre. Ni lui, ni moi ne fîmes de remarque mais je pouvais lire dans les yeux des filles un truc du genre « _toi ma belle tu as des choses à nous dire_ ». La nuit allait être longue, très longue …

Vers minuit, nous décidâmes de rentrer. J'avais bien une idée pour passer le reste de la nuit mais j'avais comme l'impression que mes chères amies n'allaient pas me laisser tranquille. Après être passés au vestiaire, la limousine refit son apparition. Nous prîmes place sur les banquettes, chacun avec sa chacune. J'étais calée dans les bras d'Edward, la tête posée sur son épaule. Il déposait de doux baiser sur le haut de ma tête et me murmurait des mots tendres à l'oreille. Je savourais notre amour retrouvé mais bien vite, trop vite à mon goût, nous arrivâmes devant la maison des Cullen.

Nous nous mîmes rapidement au chaud à l'intérieur. La mère d'Edward nous avait préparé quelques douceurs pour notre retour. Chacun réussi à se servir avant qu'Emmett ne prenne le plat d'assaut. La collation terminée, il était temps de monter se coucher. Esmée nous avait attribué les mêmes chambres que pour le nouvel an. Alors que j'allais ouvrir ma porte, je sentis des mains se poser sur mes hanches et un torse puissant se coller dans mon dos. A ce moment là, je soupirais et me laissais aller. J'aimais cette sensation de bien être. Edward me fit pivoter et je posais mes mains sur son torse. Je ne savais pas si il était précipité de passer la nuit ensemble ou pas, mais j'en mourais d'envie. Je me hissais sur le pointe des pieds pour l'embrasser tendrement. Rapidement, il prit les commandes et notre baiser devint plus passionné, plus fougueux. A bout de souffle, nous nous séparâmes.

**- Bonne nuit ma belle,** me dit-il tendrement.

**- Bonne nuit mon cœur.** Je reposais mes lèvres sur les siennes.

Je me séparais de son corps, vrai pousse au crime pour une âme aussi faible que moi. Je passais la porte de ma chambre et me préparais pour dormir. Je me glissais sous la couette, prête à accueillir Morphée mais bien sûr, mes amies en avaient décidé autrement …

_**POV EDWARD**_

Je la regardais rejoindre sa chambre et l'imitais. L'esprit encore embué, je me laissais tomber sur mon lit. Les yeux rivés sur le plafond, je repensais à tout ce qui s'était passé depuis ces quelques jours et je n'en revenais toujours pas … Bella et moi reformions un couple, à mon plus grand plaisir. Alors que j'allais me coucher, j'entendis du bruit venant du couloir. Je me dirigeais vers la porte et l'ouvris discrètement. Alice, Leah et Rosalie se trouvaient devant la porte de ma douce. Alice portait un plateau couvert de crème glacée, de sodas et de confiseries en tout genre. La pauvre allait devoir affronter ses amies, je refermais doucement la porte et me précipitais sur mon portable pour envoyer un texto à Bella.

«_ Je pense fort à toi, si les filles en font trop ma chambre n'est pas loin. Je t'aime ma Bella_ ».

Je me décidai enfin à me coucher, mais ma tête était bien trop pleines de pensées diverses et variées pour que j'arrive à dormir. Je me résignai donc à écouter de la musique classique sur mon Ipod. Le casque vissé sur mes oreilles, je me laissais emporter par la douceur des notes.

_**POV BELLA**_

Alors que j'entendis toquer à la porte, mon portable vibra. Je jetai un œil et vis qu'Edward était l'auteur du message. Je pris deux secondes pour le lire.

«_ Je pense fort à toi, si les filles en font trop ma chambre n'est pas loin. Je t'aime ma Bella_ ».

Je souriais bêtement, tellement heureuse de voir qu'il pensait à moi. De nouveaux coups sur la porte me sortirent de ma bulle. Je me levai pour ouvrir la porte … et tombai nez à nez sur les filles. Misère de Misère, elles n'avaient pas l'intention de me laisser tranquille. Je les laissai passer et allai m'installer sous la couette. Alice me jeta un regard noir et je compris que je n'avais pas intérêt à vouloir dormir. Je me ré-installais confortablement et n'eus pas longtemps à attendre avant de subir l'interrogatoire en règle de mes amies.

**- Alors ?** Me demandèrent-elles toutes en chœur.

**- Alors quoi ?** Répondis-je l'air innocent.

**- Oh Bella ! Je t'en prie ! Racontes nous !** m'implora Alice.

**- Mais je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, je t'assure … **

**- Écoute moi bien Bella, soit tu te mets à table très vite, soit on va te faire parler coûte que coûte,** me menaça Rosalie, armée d'une grosse cuillère à glace.

La vision de la belle blonde, en nuisette, agitant sa cuillère devant mon nez nous fit éclater de rire.

**- Bon alors petite cachotière, vas tu enfin nous raconter ce qui c'est passé entre toi et Edward ?** Insista Leah.

**- Ben rien de spécial, on a parlé et voilà tout est rentré dans l'ordre !** dis-je naturellement.

Je ne voulais pas leur avouer mais je désirais garder tout cela pour moi. J'avais tellement peur d'avoir rêvé que je ne voulais pas en parler par crainte de me rendre compte que ce n'était pas malheureusement pas vrai.

**- Tu plaisantes j'espère ?** Demanda Rosalie. **On veut des détails nous !**

**- Non c'est vrai ? Ah ben tiens c'est un scoop ça !** ironisais-je alors que les filles me jetèrent un regard des plus noir. **Bon qu'est ce que vous voulez savoir ?** Leur demandais-je.

**- Et si tu commençais déjà par nous expliquer pourquoi Edward était au bal ce soir …** me dit Rosalie.

**- Comme vous le savez c'est Damon qui devait m'accompagner mais il a eu un empêchement et il a été retenu à l'hôpital. Il a appelé ici pour que Esmée me prévienne et je la soupçonne d'avoir fait en sorte qu'Edward soit là pour moi. **

**- Et tu regrettes ?** Demanda Leah.

**- Absolument pas ! Mon vœux le plus cher s'est réalisé. J'avais du mal à accepter d'aller au bal sans lui, même si Damon est un amour. **

Les filles s'installèrent alors plus confortablement, calées dans les coussins moelleux de la chambre, chacune armée d'une grosse cuillère et de son pot de crème glacée préférée. Les voir ainsi, me fit rire, à croire qu'elles étaient au cinéma à attendre la scène fatidique.

**- Et une fois au bal, comment ça s'est passé ?** Demanda Rosalie.

**- Edward a été charmant comme à son habitude, mais je n'étais pas à l'aise, je lui ai demandé de sortir et il a accepté.**

**- Et c'est là que vous vous êtes embrassés ?** s'impatienta Alice.

**- Pas tout à fait, nous avons pu profité de ce moment de tranquillité pour enfin parler de tout ce qui s'était passé pour chacun d'entre nous. **

**- Et alors ?** Demandèrent-elles en chœur.

**- Et alors je lui ai tout avoué, mes doutes, mes erreurs … Il m'a également tout expliqué quant à Tanya. J'ai enfin compris sa réaction le jour de mon retour. Tous nos doutes ont été balayés grâce à cette discussion. Il a été adorable, il ne me tient pas rigueur de mon égarement avec Damon. Franchement, je ne pense pas mériter un homme aussi parfait …**

**- Je savais que c'était un vrai gentleman !** s'écria Alice.

**- Et après ?** Demanda Leah.

**- Ben après on a fini par s'embrasser et c'était sans aucun doute le meilleur moment. **

**- Tu m'étonnes !** s'écrièrent les filles.

**- Si vous saviez combien il m'a manqué et le retrouver enfin fut un vrai délice …** Mon cerveau m'envoya des images peu catholiques de nous deux affairés à se faire du bien. Je sentis mes joues chauffer.

**- Oh la petite coquine ! Toi tu penses déjà à un autre genre de retrouvailles !** Me taquina Rosalie.

**- J'avoue … il me tarde,** avouais-je doucement.

**- Mais t'as bien raison ma belle, y'a rien de meilleur !** M'assura Alice.

La discussion s'acheva sur des sujets divers et les filles regagnèrent leur chambre, me laissant seule. J'avais une furieuse envie d'aller rejoindre mon Apollon, mais je me demandais si cela était convenable. De plus, agir ainsi, pourrait me faire passer pour une folle … mais c'est bien ce que j'étais non ? J'étais absolument folle de lui ! Je me levais pour aller voir mon reflet dans le miroir, réajustais ma tenue et me recoiffais un peu. Je me faisais l'effet d'une ado pré-pubère qui découvrait l'amour mais en réfléchissant bien j'en étais pas très loin. Je mis mes chaussons et quittais ma chambre.

Je passais la tête dans le couloir pour vérifier que personne ne pouvais me voir et me faufilais jusqu'à sa porte. J'allais frapper mais prise de panique, je ne réussis pas. Je soufflai un coup et préférai rentrer discrètement dans la tanière de mon homme. Je sentais son parfum partout dans la pièce, c'était grisant. Tout en faisant attention où je mettais les pieds et guidée par la lueur de la lune qui perçait à travers les rideaux, j'arrivai à hauteur du lit d'Edward. Je me glissai sous la couette et allai poser ma main sur sa hanche. Je rapprochai mon corps de celui de mon homme et m'endormis en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire.

_**POV EDWARD**_

La lueur du jour me réveilla doucement alors que mon esprit était encore perdu dans mon rêve. Dans ce dernier, je dormais paisiblement et ma douce était là à mes côtés, son corps collé au mien. Nous étions bien, au chaud sous la couette. Ce n'était qu'un rêve et pourtant il semblait si réel … alors que j'émergeais enfin de mon sommeil, je sentis que mon bras ne reposait pas sur les draps mais sur … autre chose. J'ouvris les yeux pour découvrir Bella endormie contre moi, son dos contre mon torse. Je n'avais donc pas rêvé, elle était bien venue me rejoindre au milieu de la nuit. Je souriais bêtement à cette constatation. Alors qu'elle dormait encore, je pris le temps de la regarder. Ses cheveux étaient encore plus soyeux que dans mes souvenirs, ses lèvres étaient un vrai pousse au crime, sans parler de son visage d'ange … Je ne l'aurais jamais cru capable d'agir ainsi et pourtant elle l'avait fait. Je ne pouvais que l'aimer.

Je repoussais délicatement une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille et commençais à déposer de doux baiser sur sa peau douce. Je laissais aller mes lèvres de sa joue à son épaule dénudée, sans oublier son point sensible : sous l'oreille. Très rapidement, je sentis que mes efforts ne furent pas vains, car elle commença à bouger doucement sous la couette. Sa respiration changea et je compris qu'elle était réveillée.

**- Bonjour mademoiselle Swan,** lui susurrais-je à l'oreille.

**- Bonjour monsieur Cullen,** me répondit-elle le sourire aux lèvres.

Elle se dégagea de moi pour se retrouver sur le dos et s'étirer tel un chat. Son geste, tout à fait anodin, fit apparaître son ventre et c'est alors que je vis qu'elle ne portait qu'un ensemble caraco - culotte rayé orange et rose. Je n'avais plus aucune emprise sur une certaine partie de mon anatomie qui avait résolument décidé de n'en faire qu'à sa tête. Elle se recolla à moi tout en me faisant face et ne pu que sentir l'expression de mon désir pour elle.

**- A ce que je vois tout le monde est réveillé,** me dit-elle les yeux rieurs.

**- En effet …**

Je ne pus rien dire d'autre car je ne m'attendais pas à ce que sa main se balade sur mon corps et plus particulièrement sur mon membre tendu. Je retins un gémissement. Sentir sa peau chaude sur moi était un vrai délice. Elle la remonta sur mon torse et me caressa langoureusement. Je me sentais défaillir un peu plus à chaque caresse de sa part.

**- Bien dormi mon cœur ? **

**- Mieux que bien, mais je dois avouer que le réveil n'est pas mal non plus …** lui dis-je tout en lui déposant de chastes baisers sur ses lèvres.

Je la regardais le plus tendrement possible et sans m'y attendre, elle se jeta sur moi et reprit possession de mes lèvres. Ses doigts jouaient avec mes cheveux tandis qu'elle essayait de s'insinuer dans ma bouche. Sa langue se faisait de plus en plus pressente et je ne pus que la laisser jouer avec la mienne. Tout en nous embrassant, nos deux corps se rapprochèrent un peu plus. Elle s'acharnait toujours sur ma tignasse, alors que je laissais mes mains vagabonder sur ses courbes absolument parfaites.

Le désir était de plus en plus fort et notre rapprochement ne faisait que le décupler. Nous étions dans notre bulle de plaisir, au bord de l'extase. Je n'étais pas sûr de pouvoir en supporter plus mais j'avais besoin de ses caresses. Je me sentais tellement plus humain.

Ses mains abandonnèrent mes cheveux pour le reste de mon corps. Ses doigts se promenaient tantôt sur mes épaules, tantôt sur mon torse. Je frissonnais sous la douceur de son toucher. Je me décidai à en faire de même pour elle. Je passai mes mains sous son caraco et frôlai sa peau si douce. Je m'aventurai vers sa poitrine et effleurai ses tétons dressés. La réaction de son corps me ravi au plus au point. Je me laissais porter par l'intensité du moment et me surpris à être plus audacieux en allant titiller son intimité. Je me mis à la caresser tout en laissant mes doigts s'immiscer dans ses plis. Elle gémissait de plaisir et ondulait son corps tout en laissant tomber sa tête sur son oreiller. Elle était divinement belle et mon sexe ne put qu'en durcir davantage.

J'étais tellement absorbé par la scène qui se jouait devant mes yeux que je ne me rendis pas compte qu'une de ses mains descendait le long de mon torse tout en traçant une ligne invisible. Rapidement, ses doigts allèrent titiller mon sexe. De manière très habile, elle prit ma verge en coupe et lui fit subir la plus délicieuse torture qui soit. Elle alternait entre mouvements de va et vient et caresses de mon gland. A n'en pas douter, elle voulait ma mort et je pus jurer à ce moment précis, qu'il n'existait pas de plus belle façon de trépasser. Calé sur le rythme qu'elle donnait à ses gestes, je repris d'assaut ses lèvres intimes déjà bien plus humides qu'à la normale. Je sentais la délivrance pointer le bout de son nez et devinait que ma douce était elle aussi au bord de l'extase, quand ma porte s'ouvrit violemment.

**- Debout frérot ! C'est l'heure du p'tit déj' !** cria Emmett en pénétrant dans ma chambre.

Avant même que je ne puisse dire un mot, Bella s'était métamorphosée en tortue. Elle s'était glissée sous la couette à une vitesse hallucinante.

**- Mais qu'est ce que tu fous là toi ? Et on t'as jamais apprit à frapper ?** m'énervais-je tout en me redressant.

**- Oh mon Eddynouchet tu m'en veux ? Peut être ais-je interrompu quelque chose ….**

**- Dégage !** m'écriais-je.

**- A tout de suite frérot !** dit-il tout en quittant la chambre, un sourire complètement débile sur les lèvres.

La porte claqua et je me laissais tomber dans les oreillers. Bella réapparu.

**- Mais qu'est ce que j'ai fait pour avoir un frère pareil ?**

**- Il est parti ?** Demanda-t-elle doucement tout en remontant à ma hauteur.

**- Oui, je suis désolée ma belle …**

**- C'est pas grave Edward, Emmett restera Emmett.** Elle déposa un baiser sur mes lèvres.

**- Où en étions nous déjà ?** lui demandais-je tout en la prenant dans mes bras.

**- Hummmm je crois qu'on ferait mieux de descendre … **Je grognais … **non pas que je n'ai pas envie de rester avec toi ici pour reprendre nos activités, mais je ne voudrais pas voir débarquer tout la bande,** me dit-elle presque gênée.

**- Hummmm mais j'ai pas envie de descendre moi … **râlais-je tel un enfant.

**- Crois moi mon cœur, moi non plus, mais il vaut mieux être prudents.**

**- Mouais, fais moi un gros bisou alors. **Elle m'embrassa alors sans retenue tout en gémissant de plaisir. Nos langues se retrouvèrent rapidement pour danser un ballet des plus sensuel. A bout de souffle, nous nous séparâmes. **Allez ma belle, faut y aller.**

**- Ouep, allez debout !** Elle se jeta sur moi et me fit des tonnes de chatouilles.

Au bout de quelques minutes, elle me quitta, non sans m'avoir inondé de baisers, pour rejoindre sa chambre afin de se préparer. Je fis de même en allant à la salle de bain. A peine trente minutes plus tard, je la retrouvais dans le couloir et l'accueillie au creux de mes bras. Après l'avoir embrassé, nous décidâmes de descendre rejoindre le reste de la bande. Nous tenions surtout à éviter toute irruption d'Emmett, celle de ce matin nous suffisait largement.

Nous arrivions à la cuisine, main dans la main et tout le monde se tut en nous voyant. Après un bref moment de flottement, chacun reprit ses occupations. Nous nous installâmes à table et ma mère vint nous servir. Je sentais que certains voire certaines mourraient d'envie de nous mitrailler de questions mais personne ne pipa mot. Je les remerciais silencieusement, mais je n'étais pas dupe. A la minute où ma mère sortirait du paysage, nous subirions l'assaut de nos amis. Essayant de ne pas trop y penser, je savourais mon petit déjeuner.

Une heure après tout le monde aida à ranger la cuisine qui s'apparentait plus à un champ de bataille qu'à une table de cuisine. Les filles aidèrent à la vaisselle, tandis que nous autres allâmes ranger nos chambres. Sans même réfléchir, je filais dans la mienne dans l'espoir d'échapper à l'interrogatoire qui pointait le bout de son nez.

Les filles nous rejoignirent rapidement et s'attelèrent à leur sacs. J'avais bien du mal à laisser Bella tranquille mais elle devait rentrer chez elle, condition essentielle du deal entre nos parents. Maintenant que nous nous étions retrouvés, il était hors de question de la perdre une nouvelle fois. Quand elle eut fini, c'est naturellement qu'elle vint se blottir dans mes bras. La tête enfouie dans son coup, je humais son parfum qui m'avait tellement manqué. J'en profitais pour lui déposer un baiser sous l'oreille. Elle redressa la tête et planta ses yeux dans les miens. Ses bras s'accrochèrent à mon cou et rapidement nos lèvres se rencontrèrent. Bien vite il fallut nous séparer, ma mère nous appelant au rez de chaussée.

J'aidai Bella à porter son sac et croisais mes frères et Jacob qui faisaient de même pour leurs copines. Une fois arrivés en bas, les fille se préparèrent pour partir. Chacune remercia nos parents pour les avoir accueillies, puis vint le moment de la séparation. Pour les autres, ce moment était banal, mais pour nous, il était douloureux. Même si je savais que j'allais revoir ma douce dès le lendemain, je ne voulais pas la laisser rentrer. Nous échangeâmes un baiser passionné mais tout en retenue du fait de la présence de ma mère. Nous raccompagnâmes les filles à leur voiture respective.

J'aidais Bella avec son sac et lui ouvris la portière. Elle s'installa. Quand ce fut fait, elle me regarda tendrement.

- **Je t'appelle dès que je suis rentrée,** me dit-elle.

- **J'y compte bien ma belle et surtout soit prudente sur la route.**

**- Ne t'inquiètes pas, je n'habite pas si loin …**

**- Je sais mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher de m'inquiéter pour toi.**

**- Je t'aime Edward.**

**- Je t'aime Bella.**

Nous échangeâmes alors un dernier baiser avant qu'elle ne quitte notre cour. Je regardais s 'éloigner sa voiture en ne pensant qu'à la prochaine fois où on serait de nouveau ensemble.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Et voilà, vous savez tout !**_

_**J'attends vos commentaires, j'ai évité une fin sadique ne sachant pas qu'en je posterai la suite.**_

_**Je vous souhaite une très bonne année et j'espère que 2012 vous apportera joie, bonheur, santé et surtout l'amour !**_

_**Bisous mes lectrices !**_


	31. Chapter 31

_**Bonjour à toutes !**_

_**Désolée pour la fausse joie mais ce n'est pas le nouveau chapitre … loin de là …**_

_**Quelques explications sur mon absence de ces derniers mois : **_

_**J'ai du gérer de gros soucis familiaux qui malheureusement me prenaient toute mon énergie et j'ai appris début février que j'attends un heureux événement pour octobre. Les débuts se passent « mal » dans le sens où j'ai été très malade et que je suis crevée !**_

_**Sachez juste que je ne vous oublie pas et que j'essaie de puiser dans mes dernières ressources pour écrire mais rien ne vient … **_

_**La suite et fin seront postées mais je ne peux pas vous donner de délai …**_

_**Bisous à toutes **_


	32. Chapter 32

_**Coucou mes lectrices ;)**_

_**Tout d'abord, je tiens vraiment à vous présenter toutes mes excuses pour cette longue, voir très très longue attente. Pour celles qui ne le savent pas, j'ai enchainé pas mal de soucis qui m'ont prit une énergie folle. De plus, j'ai appris début février que notre famille allait s'agrandir ! Après un début de grossesse très compliqué et très fatigant, je n'avais donc clairement pas la tête à écrire. J'espère que vous comprendrez ma position et que vous ne m'en voudrez pas. **_

_**Je vous remercie pour votre patience et espère sincèrement ne pas perdre trop de monde en route. Merci pour vos reviews qui me touchent à chaque fois. J'ai pris le parti de ne pas vous répondre personnellement, estimant que vous aviez déjà suffisamment attendu.**_

_**Merci également à mes bêtas qui sont toujours là pour me soutenir ! J'en profite pour remercier tout particulièrement Leausy qui a bien débloqué mon chapitre.**_

_**J'arrive donc à vous livrer la suite des aventures de nos amoureux préférés en espérant que vous l'aimerez ….**_

_**Je rappelle que les personnages appartiennent à S. Meyer et que je ne fais que m'amuser avec.**_

**Chapitre 28 : Quand la vie suit son cours ...**

_**POV BELLA**_

Je m'éveillais ce matin là le cœur léger. Depuis nos retrouvailles, Edward et moi passions tout notre temps ensemble et j'adorais ça. Nous nous câlinions, nous embrassions et nous nous redécouvrions. Chaque minute que nous partagions nous propulsait au paradis des amoureux. Je n'aurais jamais cru que nous puissions être aussi heureux et pourtant nous l'étions.

Je me levai et filai me préparer. Je devais passer l'après-midi avec Edward et je voulais être parfaite pour lui. Tout se passait à merveille entre nous mais je regrettais une seule chose : hormis le jour où Emmett nous avait interrompus, les rapprochements intimes entre nous se faisaient rares. Très rapidement, je descendis à la cuisine et pris mon petit déjeuner. Je profitais du temps qu'il me restait avant de partir chez Edward, pour préparer le repas de mon père pour sa pause de midi.

Je réussis à faire toutes mes tâches ménagères et je pus donc partir rejoindre mon amoureux. Mon cœur battait la chamade à l'idée de le retrouver. Très rapidement, je m'engageai sur ce chemin que je connaissais tant. Alors que je me garais devant la villa blanche, Edward sortit pour m'accueillir. Je coupai le moteur et vint m'ouvrir la portière. Je me hâtai de me blottir dans ses bras et l'embrassai langoureusement. Il répondit à mon baiser et nous nous laissâmes emporter par notre fougue. A bout de souffle, nous nous séparâmes, il prit mon sac et m'accompagna à l'intérieur.

Nous nous rendîmes au salon et à peine avais-je posé ma veste sur le canapé, qu'il me prit dans ses bras pour m'embrasser fougueusement. Ce baiser me propulsa sur une autre planète tant par sa puissance que sa douceur. Nos lèvres se quittèrent à contre cœur mais à ce rythme-là, nous allions avoir du mal à tenir le coup pour le reste de la journée.

**- Bonjour à toi aussi,** le saluais-je.

**- Désolée ma belle, mais tu m'as trop manqué …**

**- Pourtant on ne s'est quittés q****u'h****ier …**

**- Je sais mais c'est trop long. Viens là,** me dit-il tout en m'aidant à m'asseoir sur ses genoux.

**- Alors quel est le programme ? **

**- Je pensais que nous aurions pu aller faire un tour en forêt, qu'en penses****-****tu ? **

**- Ça serait parfait …** Je profitai de notre proximité pour l'embrasser dans le cou et ce à plusieurs reprises. Il frissonnait. **Tu as froid ?**

**- Absolument pas ma belle mais si tu continues à me taquiner, je doute que nous sortions de cette maison un jour,** me répondit-il, le regard noirci par le désir.

**- Ah bon ? Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles … **Je continuais alors mon petit manège …

**- Bella …** gémit-il.

**- Oui ? **

**- Arrêt****e**** ça veux-tu ? Où je ne réponds plus de mes actes …** Le voir au supplice était une satisfaction personnelle, je lui faisais toujours autant d'effet. Toutefois, je mis fin à mes tortures.

**- Désolée, c'était trop tentant,** lui avouais-je. Il m'embrassa rapidement.

**- Je te pardonne tous tes pêchés ma belle. On y va ? **

**- Ok.**

Nous nous levâmes et quittâmes la maison d'Edward pour notre ballade en forêt. Nous marchions main dans la main, collés l'un à l'autre. Je profitais pleinement de ce moment, seule avec l'homme de ma vie. Bien que nous fussions en automne, la forêt avait des couleurs absolument magnifiques. Les arbres commençaient tout juste à se dévêtir et laissaient passer les quelques rayons du soleil qui résistaient au changement de saison. Je ne sais au bout de combien de temps, nous atteignîmes une petite clairière. Nous décidâmes de nous y arrêter, histoire de faire une pause. Edward s'assit au pied de rochers disséminés par delà cette étendue verte, je me calais contre son torse, bien au chaud. Il se mit à fredonner un air que je ne connaissais pas mais qui eut le mérite de m'apaiser. Je me sentais somnoler dans les bras rassurants de mon petit ami, j'étais bien, j'étais sereine. Nous avions, une fois de plus, réussi à créer une bulle de douceur.

**- Ma belle… **

**- Hummm…**

**- Je crois que nous devrions rentrer …**

**- Oh non, on est tellement bien là …**

**- Je sais mais je crois que la météo en a décidé autrement …** J'ouvris les yeux et vis que le ciel devenait sombre et menaçant.

**- En effet … **Je me levai à contre cœur et Edward me prit rapidement dans ses bras comme pour profiter encore quelques secondes de notre bien être.

Nous prîmes le chemin du retour en empruntant le même itinéraire qu'à l'aller. Tout à coup, des coups de tonnerre se firent entendre et nous hâtâmes le pas. Malheureusement, la pluie nous rattrapa et c'est trempés comme des souches que nous arrivâmes à atteindre la maison. Nous étions gelés et transits de froid.

**- Viens nous allons nous doucher, ça nous réchauffera,** me proposa Edward.

**- Ça marche !** Je le suivis jusque dans sa chambre.

**- Je vais te prêter un short et un tee-shirt le temps que tes vêtements sèchent.** Sur ces paroles, il fouilla dans son armoire et me tendit ses affaires.

**Merci mon beau chevalier …** Je déposai un baiser sur ses lèvres et filai sous la douche.

Je quittai à la hâte mes vêtements qui me collaient à la peau et me glissai sous la douche. L'eau chaude me fit un bien fou et rapidement le froid ne fut plus qu'un mauvais souvenir. Une fois lavée et réchauffée, je sortis de la douche et m'enroulai dans une des serviettes mise à ma disposition. Je fis de même pour mes cheveux. Je retrouvais mon homme dans sa chambre. Il s'était changé et portait un peignoir.

**- Tu peux y aller, j'ai fini,** lui dis-je simplement.

**- Oh merci, je fais vite ma belle,** me répondit-il. En passant, il m'embrassa.

Dès qu'il fut dans la salle de bain, je défis le carcan de mes cheveux et secouais la tête pour les laisser respirer. Je me postai prêt de la fenêtre pour admirer la tempête qui faisait rage à l'extérieur. Même si nous avions essuyé une pluie battante, nous avions échappé au pire. J'étais perdue dans mes pensées et je n'entendis pas Edward me rejoindre. Ses bras m'encerclèrent et c'est alors que je pris conscience qu'il était là, dans mon dos.

_**POV EDWARD**_

Je filai sous la douche, histoire de me réchauffer après cette averse. Je me pressai, ne voulant pas laisser ma douce trop longtemps toute seule. Elle m'avait tellement manqué que je comptais bien rattraper chaque minute passée loin d'elle. Ma douche finie, j'enroulai une serviette autour de ma taille et séchai à la va-vite mes cheveux. Je sortis de la salle de bain et trouvait Bella en pleine contemplation devant la fenêtre. Je me rapprochai d'elle et passai mes bras autour de sa taille. Elle posa sa tête sur mon épaule et ferma les yeux. J'aimais ce contact tendre entre nous. Instinctivement, je parsemai son cou de chastes baisers tout en suivant la ligne de son épaule. Je resserrai ma prise autour de sa taille et je humai le parfum de sa peau. Tout en douceur, je laissai ma main se glisser sous sa serviette à l'endroit même où les deux pans de cette dernière se croisaient.

Je caressai doucement la peau de son ventre et je réalisai alors que sa respiration s'était faite plus rapide. Sa peau était douce et j'approfondis mon geste sans pour autant dévier de la zone où je me trouvais. Dire que j'avais envie d'elle n'était rien comparé à ce que je ressentais mais je ne voulais pas la brusquer. Non, je voulais simplement l'aimer comme elle le méritait. Absorbé par le flot de sensations qui prenaient possession de mon corps et de mon esprit, je ne m'aperçus pas qu'elle venait de se tourner pour me faire face. Son regard ne me laissa aucun doute sur son envie. Elle posa ses mains sur mes épaules et me poussa doucement vers mon lit.

Collé à ce dernier, je n'eus pas d'autre choix que de m'asseoir, ma douce me faisant face. Elle écarta tendrement mes jambes pour venir se placer entres elles. Elle se pencha pour m'embrasser de la façon la plus sensuelle qui soit. Puis, tout en se relevant, je la vis poser ses mains sur sa serviette. La température monta d'un cran quand elle desserra son carcan en éponge pour le laisser tomber au sol. Elle se retrouvait nue devant moi et j'aurais pu me jeter sur elle pour lui faire l'amour de la façon la plus sauvage que je connaisse. Au lieu de tout ça, je la contemplai tant elle était belle. Je la redécouvrais et je pris le temps de la détailler. J'effleurai sa peau et ses courbes ce qui la fit frissonner. Le désir prenait le dessus et la tension sexuelle qui émanait de nous emplissait la pièce. Je me décidai à déposer des baisers sur son ventre. Alors que je profitais chaque seconde où mes lèvres touchaient sa peau, ma douce passa ses doigts dans cheveux et commença à les agripper comme pour rapprocher nos deux corps. Je posai mes mains sur ses fesses et je profitai encore plus de leur douceur.

Elle me poussa doucement m'incitant à m'allonger sur mon lit, je m'exécutai. Elle entreprit alors de déposer, elle aussi, une myriade de baisers sur mon torse. Elle s'arrêtait délibérément à hauteur de ma serviette. Pour lui faciliter l'accès à mon corps, je me hissais un peu plus haut sur mon lit. Elle se colla à moi sans peser de tout son poids et en profita pour parsemer ma peau de ses tendres baisers. Je laissai mes mains vagabonder sur son corps. Ce moment était des plus sensuels. Nous étions dans notre bulle et chacun de nos gestes répondait à l'appel du corps de l'autre.

Je sentais Bella se rapprocher de la partie la plus sensible de mon anatomie, sur laquelle je n'avais plus aucun contrôle. Délicatement, je sentis les mains de ma douce se saisir de ma serviette pour l'ouvrir. Je me retrouvais en tenue d'Adam devant Bella, qui rougit en voyant l'effet qu'elle me faisait. Elle se mordit sa lèvre inférieure, signe évident de sa nervosité.

Après quelques secondes d'hésitation, elle se reprit et se rapprocha de mon corps. Tel un félin, elle se colla à moi et s'assit à califourchon sur mes cuisses. Elle laissait ses mains vagabonder sur mon torse, faisant ainsi naître une multitude de frissons. Elle se pencha pour m'embrasser, tendrement au départ, puis je pris possession de ses lèvres. Notre baiser devint passionné et fougueux, nos langues dansaient un ballet des plus torrides alors que je la caressais. Je sentais le grain de sa peau sous mes doigts et savourais chaque seconde passée dans ses bras. Elle mit fin à notre étreinte et recommença à couvrir mon corps de doux baisers. Sa langue traçait le contour de mes pectoraux, ses lèvres, suivant un chemin imaginaire, se rapprochaient inexorablement du point le plus sensible de mon corps. J'étais partagé entre l'envie impérieuse de la sentir prendre possession de mon sexe et le besoin de l'arrêter. Je ne savais pas ce que je voulais. La sentir se délecter de mon corps me procurait une multitude de sensations m'empêchant de réfléchir correctement. Soudain, l'une de ses mains s'empara de mon sexe, lui prodiguant une caresse intense. Mes yeux se fermèrent d'eux-mêmes et mes mains allèrent s'emmêler dans ses cheveux alors qu'elle continuait d'embrasser chaque partie de ma peau. Je sentis ses lèvres me quitter et son regard brûlant se fixa sur moi, me forçant à ouvrir les yeux je plongeai dans ses pupilles dilatées. Elle semblait chercher quelque chose. Finalement, son regard se baissa et elle se lécha les lèvres. Alors qu'elle allait les poser sur mon sexe, je la rapprochai de moi et me jetai sur sa bouche. Notre baiser, d'abord fougueux, laissa finalement place à un plus tendre. Isabella, s'allongea sur moi, frottant sa poitrine sur mon torse. Alors que nos bassins bougeaient lentement créant une friction des plus agréables à mon entrejambe, elle embrassait et suçotait mon coup. Je voulais prendre mon temps, enfin non je la voulais maintenant et tout de suite, si je laissais parler mes hormones il n'y aurait rien de tendre, mais elle méritait mieux que ça. Elle méritait que je vénère chaque parcelle de son corps. Alors d'un coup de rein habille j'échangeai nos places. J'entrepris, tout comme elle quelques instants plus tôt, d'embrasser chaque centimètre de sa peau laiteuse. Rapidement, mes lèvres entrèrent en contact avec la courbe sublime de sa poitrine faisant accélérer mon rythme cardiaque à mesure que la respiration de Bella devenait erratique. Ma main gauche traçait le contour d'un de ses seins, pendant que ma bouche suçotait le téton de l'autre lui arrachant des gémissements mal contenus. J'étais heureux de savoir la maison vide et libre pour quelques heures. Je ne voulais pas être à nouveau interrompu. Cette fois, nous allions fêter dignement nos retrouvailles. Mon corps avait trop longtemps été privé du sien. J'étais physiquement en manque, je le sentais pleinement maintenant que je renouais avec les sensations que me procurait sa proximité. Je continuais mon exploration avec une lenteur extrême.

- **Edward s'il te plaît...** murmura-t-elle au bout d'un moment, à bout de souffle.

- Q**uoi ma Belle ?** La questionnai-je espiègle.

- **Trop lent, j'ai besoin de plus pitié...** susurra-t-elle en se tortillant provoquant de nouvelles frictions entre nos intimités.

- **Impatiente ?** Demandai-je.

- **Définitivement... ça fait trop longtemps ...** articula-t-elle difficilement.

Sans plus attendre j'entrais lentement, doucement au plus profond d'elle. La chaleur humide de ce lieu me fit frissonner de plaisir. Je n'étais pas sûr d'avoir assez de résistance pour la satisfaire. Je me figeai tentant de maitriser mes émotions mais c'était sans compter sur ma douce. Elle se tortillait sous moi, incapable visiblement de voir mon trouble.

- **Bébé, s'il te plait arrête de bouger...** la suppliai-je. Elle sembla enfin prendre conscience de mon malaise.

- **Edward ?** Questionna-t-elle en posant ses mains de part et d'autre de mon visage, m'obligeant à fixer mes yeux dans les siens.

- **Bella... **murmurai-je en posant mon front contre le sien.

- **Tout va bien,** me rassura-t-elle. J'acquiesçai et commençai à bouger lentement en elle. Je voulais que ce moment dure pour toujours, rien n'était plus vrai qu'en ce moment.

-** Je t'aime …** murmurai-je.

- **Je sais, moi aussi … **répondit-elle tout en caressant mon dos.

Ses mains descendirent juste sur mes fesses les agrippant fermement alors que ses jambes les entouraient avec force. Ses gémissements étaient de plus en plus forts, retentissant dans tout mon être. Je n'avais plus beaucoup de résistance, et réciter l'alphabet à l'envers n'avait aucun effet. Bientôt je perdis le fil et mes mouvements se firent plus rapides et moins coordonnés.

- **Viens pour moi ma douce,** lui demandai-je, ne récoltant que plus de gémissements.

Ses ongles s'enfonçaient de part et d'autre de mes fesses, je savais qu'il n'allait pas me falloir encore beaucoup de temps avant de me laisser happer par l'orgasme alors je nous faisais à nouveau changer de position, la mettant au-dessus de moi.

- **Prend les commande mon ange...** lui intimai-je.

Elle bougeait de plus en plus vite. Mais j'étais incapable de la laisser prendre le contrôle. Alors mes mains agrippèrent sa taille lui bloquant tout mouvement. Mes hanches se mirent à bouger, lui donnant des coups de bassin forts et rapides, lui arrachant des cris de plaisir.

- **Edward ! **cria-t-elle, alors que je sentais ses parois se resserrer autour de mon sexe me faisant à mon tour atteindre mon paroxysme.

- **Bell...A !** hurlai-je à bout de souffle alors qu'elle s'affalait sur moi haletante.

Je ne sus combien de temps nous restâmes dans cette position mais tout ce dont j'étais sûr c'est qu'elle m'avait manqué à un point que je n'aurais même pas soupçonné.

Après nos retrouvailles plus que chaleureuses, nous décidâmes de prendre une nouvelle douche. Chacun lava l'autre de la manière la plus sensuelle qui soit. Après être complètement redescendu de notre nuage, Bella se rhabilla alors que je passai le premier pantalon de jogging que je trouvais. Je la pris dans mes bras pour un petit câlin.

- **Un petit goûter ça te tente ?** Lui proposais-je.

- **Oh oui ! Je me****u****rs de faim …** me répondit-elle tout en me regardant de son regard malicieux.

- **Ah oui ?**

**- Disons que l'exercice physique ça creuse,** me chuchota-t-elle à l'oreille.

- **Allons****-****y alors.**

Je lui pris la main et l'entraînai à la cuisine.

_**POV BELLA**_

Il était déjà l'heure de rentrer chez moi, même si je mourais d'envie de rester avec Edward. Après notre goûter, nous nous étions installés dans le canapé, moi calée contre son torse, lui me serrant dans ses bras. Nous étions dans notre bulle et c'était tellement agréable que nous en profitions au maximum.

Vers 19h, je me levai à contre cœur, Edward m'accompagna jusqu'à la porte, m'aida à enfiler mon manteau. Il m'embrassa encore une fois avant que je ne rejoigne ma voiture. Le trajet retour me parut trop court et bien trop rapidement à mon goût, je me retrouvai devant chez moi. Je ne trainai pas et rentrai vite me mettre au chaud. Mon père était encore au travail, ce qui me permit d'échapper à un interrogatoire en règle de sa part. Sans plus de cérémonie, je montais dans ma chambre pour me détendre. Je me changeai pour la nuit et me glissai sous la couette.

Nous étions séparés depuis seulement une petite heure, mais Edward me manquait terriblement. Je pris l'initiative de lui envoyer un texto qui fut rapidement le premier d'une longue conversation nocturne. Vers 22h, nous nous souhaitâmes bonne nuit. Je me lovai dans ma couette et me laissai emporter par Morphée.

Cela faisait maintenant trois semaines que nous avions repris les cours et nous attaquions aujourd'hui les tant redoutées semaines d'orientation, deux pour être plus précise.

Les profs nous en parlaient depuis quelques jours déjà, mais dans la bande, aucun de nous n'était super emballé. Pour nous, orientation était synonyme de projets d'avenir, d'études et de séparation. Avec Edward, nous ne parlions jamais de notre futur, nous vivions au jour le jour, surtout depuis les épreuves que nous avions dues traverser.

Cette semaine d'orientation se composait de conférences toutes plus différentes les unes que les autres, sans parler leur diversité. Certaines s'annonçaient intéressantes mais l'idée d'être séparée d'Edward toute la semaine ne m'emballait pas. Heureusement, il nous restait les pauses déjeuner.

Sans grand entrain, chacun choisit la première conférence de la journée. Avant de se séparer, Edward et moi échangeâmes un rapide baiser. Après une matinée bien chargée et bien rébarbative, nous nous retrouvâmes pour le déjeuner. Cette coupure nous fit le plus grand bien après les quatre heures de concentration intensive que nous venions de subir. Je n'osais imaginer ce qu'allait être l'après midi. Trop rapidement, la cloche sonna la fin des festivités, nous indiquant par la même occasion qu'il était temps de retrouver nos bourreaux respectifs.

Et ce fut inlassablement le même manège toute la semaine … à croire que ces conférences avaient un quelconque pouvoir soporifique ! J'avais la fâcheuse tendance à m'endormir quasiment à chacun d'entre elles, il était tant que tout ça se termine …

Mon vœux fut exaucé une semaine plus tard, quand enfin nous avions pu reprendre nos cours habituels et avec tous nos petits rituels quotidiens. Grâce, ou à cause, je n'arrivais pas à me décider, des semaines d'orientation, nous étions déjà en décembre. En bon petit lutin hystérique, Alice nous avait planifié des journées shopping en vue d'acheter nos cadeaux mais bien évidemment elle avait fait le nécessaire pour que nous soyons séparés des garçons. « _Hors de question, qu'ils voient ce qu'on leur réserve_ » disait-elle. Avec rose et Leah, nous avions accepté sans grand enthousiasme mais il était clairement inutile de vouloir lui tenir tête quand elle avait une idée dans la tête.

Et c'est ainsi que les deux seuls week-ends de libres de décembre furent transformés en séance de torture … Sans compter l'achat des cadeaux, il fallait également penser au réveillon qui se déroulerait chez les Cullen. Alice avait donc décidé que nous devions toutes être absolument parfaites ce soir-là et qu'aucun détail ne serait laissé au hasard. On pouvait compter sur son œil d'experte pour ça. Les boutiques défilaient, les sacs s'amoncelaient à nos bras et les séances d'essayages et d'esthéticienne ne pouvaient plus se compter sur les doigts de la main tellement nous subissions la loi de notre lutin.

Je finissais mes semaines de cours sur les rotules et n'avais absolument aucun moyen de me reposer lors de mes week-ends vu le programme imposé par Alice et les devoirs de nos profs. J'attendais avec impatience les vacances, qui je l'espérais, seraient bien plus reposantes. Avec un tel rythme, le réveillon de Noël fut rapidement là.

Ce soir-là, après s'être apprêtés comme il fallait, mon père et moi partîmes chez les Cullen afin d'y rejoindre les autres. Arrivés sur place, Esmée nous accueillit avec sa bonne humeur habituelle et nous invita à rejoindre le salon. Tous les invités arrivèrent au compte goutte, jusqu'à ce que tout le monde soit là. Chacun avait revêtu sa plus belle tenue, et voir Edward ainsi me donnait plus envie d'aller visiter sa chambre que de rester au salon avec tous les convives. Esmée décida qu'il était temps de servir l'apéritif et une fois tout le monde servi, Carlisle leva son verre afin de porter un toast.

Sans que je comprenne quoi que se soit à la situation, je sentis mes jambes se dérober et tout devint noir autour de moi …

_**Alors ? Que **__**pensez-vou**__**s de ce chapitre ? J'attends vos théories avec impatience ….**_

_**J'en profite pour vous signaler l'ouverture de ma page Facebook : **_

.com_** / pages / Kodas-fictions **__** (pensez à retirer les espaces^^)**_

_**Vous y trouverez les bonus de mes fics ainsi que mes coups de cœur FF.**_

_**Je prépare également la version PDF de ma fic que je mettrai à disposition dès qu'elle sera finie.**_

_**Mon accouchement étant imminent, je ne vous donne pas de délai pour la suite pour la simple raison que je ne sais pas si je serai capable de le tenir.**_

_**Bisous mes lectrices ;-)**_


	33. Chapter 33

_**Coucou mes lectrices !**_

_**Je reviens enfin vers vous avec la suite des aventures de nos jeunes amis. **_

_**Lors de ma dernière publication, je vous **__**annonçais u**__**n accouchement imminent, je ne pensais pas si bien dire puisque j'ai accouché le soir même d'un beau petit Liam ! J'en profite pour vous remercier pour vos petits messages ainsi que pour vos reviews. **_

_**Après 3 mois de « repos », il est temps de me remettre plus sérieusement au travail, d'autant qu'il ne reste que 3 chapitres (en comptant celui-ci) et l'épilogue. **_

_**Je ne vous abandonne pas puisqu'un nouveau bébé se prépare en silence … Avec une nouvelle distribution certainement …**_

_**Voilà je pense vous avoir tout dit, je vous laisse donc à votre lecture …**_

**Chapitre 29 : Surprise, surprise ….**

_**POV EDWARD**_

Tout avait été si vite, que je réalisais à peine ce qui venait de se passer. Ma Bella s'était effondrée au moment du toast. Pour une fois, sa malchance légendaire l'avait désertée pour ainsi lui permettre de tomber sur le canapé juste derrière elle. Mon père était à ses côtés alors qu'elle ouvrait doucement les yeux.

**- Comment te sens tu Bella ?** Lui demanda-t-il.

**- Je ne sais pas trop, un peu dans les vapes…** répondit-elle. **Que ****s'****est-il passé ? **

**- Tu as fait un malaise et tu es tombée sur le canapé,** lui expliqua ma mère.

**- Désolée… **dit ma douce, toute gênée par l'évènement.

**- Ne t'inquiète pas Bella ce n'est pas grave, le plus important c'est toi,** la rassura Carlisle. **Étais****-****tu malade ces derniers jours ? As****-****tu noté quelque chose de bizarre ? **

**- Non Carlisle, mais je n'ai pas mangé grand chose aujourd'hui, c'est peut être à cause de ça…**

**- Oui, peut être… Viens dans mon bureau je vais t'examiner pour ****m'****assurer que tout va bien,** lui intima mon père.

**- Je ne veux pas causer plus de problèmes que je ne l'ai déjà fait, je vous assure tout va bien, ce n'est rien…** insista Bella.

**- Ma chérie, je ne te laisse pas le choix. Va avec le docteur Cullen, je vais patienter le temps qu'il faudra, **insista Charlie.

**- Ton père a raison ****Bella****, nous allons attendre pour passer à table,** la rassura ma mère.

**- Très bien,** s'inclina-t-elle.

Elle ne semblait pas très rassurée, je m'avançais vers elle pour l'accompagner mais mon père me fit signe de rester avec les autres. Bella m'embrassa chastement avant de disparaître dans son bureau.

L'attente commença et elle me sembla interminable… Voir ma douce partir avec mon père m'angoissa. Je ne pus m'empêcher de penser que nous allions revivre l'enfer de ces derniers mois, mais je le savais, cette fois il était hors de question que je me sépare d'elle. Je ne supportais plus de la savoir avec mon père. Quelle était la raison de ce malaise ? Était-ce grave ? Je n'en pouvais plus d'attendre…

_**POV BELLA**_

Je ne savais plus où me mettre. Une fois de plus, il avait fallu que je me fasse remarquer et des pires façon qui plus est. Et me voilà dans le bureau du Docteur Cullen, accessoirement le père de mon petit ami. La situation ne pouvait pas être plus embarrassante. Quoique …

**- Assieds****-****toi Bella le temps que j'attrape mon matériel,** me dit Carlisle.

**- Merci.**

Je le vis s'affairer à chercher tout ce dont il avait besoin pour moi. Il revint à mes côtés et procéda à mon examen. Il était doux et rassurant même si je savais tout cela complètement inutile. Il finit par prendre ma tension.

**- Ta tension est basse Bella, dors****-****tu bien en ce moment ?**

**- Oui, ça va mais j'avoue qu'avec le lycée, je me suis sentie un peu fatiguée ces derniers temps… **

**- En effet, cela peut être une explication. Je n'ai pas ce qu'il faut ici, pourrais****-****tu passer à l'hôpital après-demain ? **

**- Pour quoi faire ? Je vous assure je me sens déjà mieux …**

**- Je voudrais te faire faire un bilan sanguin afin de m'assurer que tu n'as pas de carence,** m'expliqua-t-il.

**- Très bien si vous voulez…** Et voilà mon pire cauchemar refaisait surface, je ne raffolais pas des hôpitaux, mais alors les aiguilles c'était pire que tout.

**- Edward pourra t'accompagner si tu le souhaites, de toute façon je doute que je puisse l'en empêcher… **me dit-il.

**- Merci Docteur Cullen. **

**- De rien ma belle, viens allons rejoindre les autres avant qu'ils ne fassent tous une crise cardiaque. **

Nous rigolâmes à sa remarque et rejoignîmes le salon afin d'honorer le succulent repas préparé par Esmée. Quand je sortis du bureau du Docteur Cullen, je vis le regard d'Edward se poser sur moi et je sentis le soulagement s'emparer de lui. Je lui fis un sourire timide pour qu'il sache que tout allait bien. Il vint me prendre dans ses bras et déposa un baiser sur ma tempe. J'aimais ces petits moments de tendresse entre nous.

La soirée se déroula sous les meilleurs hospices ; bien sûr, Edward et Charlie étaient au petits soins avec moi et même si cela m'agaçait légèrement, je ne pouvais que comprendre leur réaction après tout ce que nous avions traversé. A minuit vint le moment d'ouvrir nos présents et chacun fut très largement gâté.

Vers 2 heures du matin, il fut temps que chaque convive regagne son domicile et après avoir salué tout le monde, Charlie et moi rentrâmes à la maison. Fatiguée par cette journée, je me mis au lit rapidement et rejoignis Morphée pour de doux rêves.

Je m'éveillais en ce matin du 26 décembre, angoissée à l'idée de devoir me rendre à l'hôpital, mais je n'avais pas le choix. Edward avait prévu de m'y accompagner, impossible donc de me défiler. Je me levais donc afin de me préparer. Vers 10h30, j'entendis la voiture de mon chauffeur se garer devant la maison, je descendis et j'ouvris la porte avant même qu'Edward n'ai eut le temps de sonner.

**- Salut ma belle,** me susurra-t-il à l'oreille.

**- Salut toi.**

**- Prête ? **

**- Laisse****-****moi juste le temps de passer ma veste et ça sera bon.**

J'attrapai mon manteau et mon sac et fis signe à Edward qu'on pouvait partir. Une fois dans la voiture, le stress m'envahit et je ne pouvais plus prononcer un mot. Seul mon estomac réagissait à toute cette nervosité. Edward me prit la main pour essayer de me rassurer mais cela m'apaisa à peine. Nous arrivâmes à destination bien trop vite à mon goût. Edward se gara et m'aida à descendre. Peu de temps après, nous nous retrouvions dans la salle d'attente. Une porte s'ouvrit et je fus appelée.

**- Bella, Edward, bonjour les enfants,** nous salua Carlisle.

**- Papa.**

**- Docteur Cullen. **

**- Je vais m'occuper tout particulièrement de toi, viens par ici que je te fasse ta prise de sang. **

Nous nous installâmes dans une pièce adjacente, Edward me tint la main pendant que son père s'occupa de faire le prélèvement. Il était d'une douceur rare, je ne sentis rien alors que j'étais morte de trouille.

**- Très bien nous aurons les résultats en fin de journée, je t'appellerai pour te dire ce qu'il en ressort,** m'expliqua Carlisle.

**- D'accord**, lui dis-je.

**- Et bien les jeunes passez une bonne journée, je file j'ai pas mal de rendez vous,** nous dit-il.

**- A plus papa.**

Nous quittâmes rapidement l'hôpital et nous décidâmes d'aller manger un morceau puis de finir par une ballade en amoureux. La plage de la Push fut notre destination. Bien que les températures soient plus que fraîches, nous profitions pleinement de ce moment ensemble. Vers 17h, Edward me raccompagna à la maison. Très rapidement, mon père rentra du travail. Nous nous installâmes devant la télé en attendant de passer à table.

Alors que nous étions en plein journal télévisé, le bruit d'une voiture attira notre attention. Mon père se leva pour aller ouvrir. Je ne demandais qui pouvait venir à cette heure-ci. J'entendis mon père saluer notre visiteur et quand je le vis passer l'encadrement de la porte du salon accompagné de Carlisle, je compris que quelque chose de grave se passait. Mon analyse de sang me revint en mémoire. Je me sentis blêmir. Mon père lui proposa de s'asseoir et je ne pus m'empêcher d'ouvrir les hostilités.

**- Il y a un problème avec mes résultats Carlisle ? **

**- Nous devons en parler en effet…** me dit-il avec un air que je connaissais chez lui. La panique prit possession de moi.

**- Ne me dîtes pas que se sont ses jambes, **le supplia mon père.

**- Je peux déjà vous rassurer sur ce point****-****là, cela n'a absolument aucun rapport,** dit calmement Carlisle. Le mon père se détendit. Personnellement, je ne pouvais pas.

**- Comme je te l'ai dit ce matin, les résultats de ton analyse m'ont été délivrés en fin de journée. Après leur lecture, j'ai décidé de venir te voir directement. **

**- Mais que se passe-t-il ? Dites****-****moi… **lui demandais-je.

- **Pourrait-on en parler en privé ?** Me demanda-t-il.

Je fus étonnée de sa requête mais acceptai. Je le conduisis dans ma chambre. Mon père nous observa alors que nous montions l'escalier, visiblement inquiet par la situation. Une fois à l'étage, je lui proposai de s'asseoir dans mon fauteuil de bureau et je pris place sur mon lit.

- **Que se passe-t-il Carlisle, vous m'inquiétez,** lui dis-je au bord de la crise de nerfs.

**- Nous savons maintenant pourquoi tu as fait ce petit malaise… Tu es enceinte Bella. **

La surprise fut telle que je ne savais plus si je devais rire ou bien pleurer. Je me sentis me décomposer alors que Carlisle resta calme. Pour moi, c'était la confusion totale. Les questions se bousculèrent : Comment ? Quand ? Pourquoi je ne m'en étais pas aperçu ? Qu'allions-nous faire ? Je n'avais même pas 18 ans... Était-ce mon subconscient ou une façon de me protéger, mais je ne pus réprimer un fou rire. J'étais incapable de m'arrêter. Tant que je riais, je n'avais pas à m'expliquer. Malheureusement pour moi, la réalité de la situation reprit trop rapidement ses droits. Je finis par enfin reprendre mes esprits.

**- Que va-t-il se passer Carlisle ? **Finis-je par demander.

**- Tout d'abord, nous allons faire tous les examens nécessai****res**** pour s'assurer que tout va bien pour toi et le bébé. Bien sûr, il va te falloir discuter avec Charlie et Edward pour décider de ce que tu veux faire.**

**- D'accord…** Je ne savais plus où j'habitais je me sentais tellement honteuse.

**- Bella, ce qui vous arrive, aurait surement pu être évi****té****, mais ce n'est pas une fatalité. Des solutions existent et nous vous soutiendrons quelque soit votre décision, car c'est à vous seul de choisir. **

**- Merci Carlisle,** fut la seule chose que je pus dire.

**- Je vais te laisser, je pense que vous avez à discuter Charlie et toi. **

**- Merci Carlisle. **

- **J'aurais une question à te poser Bella.**

**- Bien sûr, de quoi s'agit-il ? **

**- M'autorises****-****tu à en parler avec Esmée ? Je te laisse le soin de l'annoncer à Edward bien entendu …**

**- Oh pas de soucis pour moi Carlisle, de toute façon le reste de la famille le saura bien assez tôt et tout le monde sera concerné par la situation…** lui dis-je au bord des larmes. Il me prit dans ses bras comme si j'étais sa fille.

- **Tout ira bien Bella, rassure****-****toi.**

Nous descendîmes au rez-de-chaussée et Carlisle salua Charlie, qui le raccompagna à la porte. Alors que je m'installais dans le salon, j'entendis la voiture des Cullen démarrer et mon père vint me rejoindre. J'étais prête à lui annoncer la nouvelle et à recevoir ses foudres, après tout je l'avais bien mérité.

_**POV EDWARD**_

Nous étions, ma mère, mes frères et moi, au salon en train de regarder de vieux films de famille. Une bonne ambiance régnait quand nous entendîmes la voiture de mon père se garer à l'extérieur. Il nous rejoignis rapidement. Je vis rapidement qu'il était préoccupé. Je me demandais si cela avait un lien avec les résultats sanguins de Bella. Ma mère mit rapidement fin à mon questionnement.

**- Bonsoir mon chéri, dure journée ? **Lui demanda-t-elle.

**- On peut dire ça … **

**- Tu veux en parler ? **

**- Dans mon bureau c'est préférable … **

Ils quittèrent le salon pour s'isoler, je n'aimais pas trop cela. Pour essayer de passer le temps, nous reprîmes nos activités avec Emmett et Jasper. Je ne sais au bout de combien de temps, mes parents vinrent nous rejoindre comme si de rien n'était. Je trouvais la situation vraiment bizarre, surtout en voyant ma mère si joyeuse. Pour un peu, elle aurait pu se mettre à danser telle Gene Kelly. Les parents resteront à jamais un mystère …

Alors que nous allions passer à table, une voiture se gara devant la porte. C'était la soirée ! Mon père alla ouvrir et Bella et son père entrèrent. Vu leurs têtes, pas de doute, il y avait un problème avec la prise de sang de Bella. Ma mère vint les saluer.

**- Charlie ! Bella ! Quelle bonne surprise !**

**- Bonsoir Esmée, **lui dit ma douce.

**- Esmée, **la salua Charlie.

**- Que nous vaut votre visite ? **Demanda-t-elle.

**- J'aurais besoin de parler à Edward, **lui répondit Bella.** En privé … **

**- Bien sûr ma chérie, **elle regarda mon père.** Vous pouvez aller dans ta chambre, **me dit-elle.

**- Oh.. euh… oui, tu viens Bella ? **

**- Je te suis … **

Nous nous retrouvâmes dans ma chambre. Avant qu'elle n'ait le temps de prononcer un seul mot, je pris Bella dans mes bras et l'embrassai amoureusement. Nous étions séparés depuis à peine quelques heures, mais j'avais besoin de son contact. Elle mit fin à notre baiser et m'entraîna vers le lit. Nous nous assîmes tout en nous faisant face. Je commençai à laisser mes doigts se promener sur les cuisses de ma douce mais elle me stoppa.

**- Edward, nous devons parler sérieusement,** me dit-elle tout en me regardant droit dans les yeux.

**- Ok… Il y a un problème ma belle ? **

**- On peut dire ça … **

**- Tu peux m'en dire plus ? Tu me fais peur là … **

**- Ton père est passé me voir ce soir pour me porter mes résultats sanguins et …**

**- Dis moi, n'aies pas peur…** essayais-je de l'encourager même si je sentais le stress l'envahir.

**- Comme je te le disais ton père est venu pour mes résultats et nous savons ce qui a provoqué mon malaise … **

**- Alors ? **

**- Tu me promets de ne pas te mettre en colère ?** me demanda-t-elle visiblement très inquiète.

**- Mais pourquoi voudrais****-****tu que je me mette en colère après toi ?**

**- Parcequejesuisenceinte… elle** parle si vite que je ne compris pas un mot.

**- Tu peux répéter s'il te plaît ? Je n'ai rien compris …**

**- Edward, je suis enceinte … **

**- Oh…** fut la seule chose que je pus dire.

Je m'étais attendu à tout sauf à ça… Alors là effectivement la situation devenait beaucoup plus compliquée… Je compris alors pourquoi mon père et Charlie avaient l'air si ennuyés et pourquoi ma mère était si joyeuse, elle se voyait déjà grand-mère ! Mais si ma mère devenait grand-mère, cela voulait forcément dire que Bella et moi allions devenir parents… Étions-nous seulement prêts pour ça ? C'est seulement en entendant Bella reprendre la parole que je compris que j'étais resté silencieux, chose qui l'avait alertée bien évidemment.

**- Edward, je comprendrais très bien que tu m'en veuill****es**** et si tu voulais rompre, je ne te retiendrai pas… tu n'as pas à payer pour mon erreur … **

**- Hey Bella pourquoi dis****-****tu cela ? Il est hors de question que je te laisse seule dans cette situation, nous sommes tous les deux responsables de ce qui arrive.** Je vis son visage se détendre, elle sembla rassurée par ma réponse.

**- Oh Edward ! Elle se jeta dans mes bras, je la serrai contre moi pour la rassurer. Qu'allons****-****nous faire ? Nous sommes si jeunes …**

**- Nous allons réfléchir et on prendra la décision que nous semble la plus adaptée, ça ne sert à rien de paniquer. Nos parents sont là aussi, ils ne nous laisseront pas tomber ma belle.** Elle se lova contre moi. **Que veux****-****tu faire ? Tu veux garder le bébé ? **

**- Franchement, je n'en sais rien. Je n'ai même pas fini mes études… Si jamais je gardais le bébé, je voudrais lui offrir le meilleur, qu'il soir fier de sa maman … **

**- Mais il le sera ma belle, quelque soit la décision que nous prendrons… Je ne connais pas ton point de vue sur la question, mais j'aimerais qu'on évite l'avortement… **

**- Je suis du même avis que toi, soit nous le gardons soit nous le ferons adopter … **

**- Tu en as parlé avec ton père ? **

**- Après que ton père ****est**** passé, je lui ai tout raconté. Étonnamment, il ne m'a pas disput****ée****, il semblait aussi désemparé que moi pour tout te dire… Nous avons longuement discuté et il a fini par me dire que si nous souhaitions garder le bébé, il serait là pour nous. Il respectera notre choix, mais j'ai bien vu dans son regard qu'il n'était pas totalement opposé au fait de devenir grand père… même si je suis sûre qu'il aurait préféré que cela arrive beaucoup plus ****tard…**

**- Je vois tout à fait ce que tu veux dire… **

**- Ah bon ? Pourquoi ? **

**- Quand mon père est rentré, il s'est isolé pour parler avec ma mère. Quand ils sont revenus avec nous, ma mère semblait heureuse, je ne comprenais pas pourquoi mais maintenant tout s'éclaire !**

**- Edward, tu crois vraiment qu'on peut y arriver ? Je veux dire, garder le bébé et tout… **

**- Je ne sais pas Bella, la situation a de quoi faire peur c'est vrai, mais nous ne serons pas seuls, il n'y a aucune raison qu'on y arrive pas… non ?**

**- Tu as sûrement raison… **

**- Ne t'inquièt****e**** pas Bella, on va y arriver…** Elle se retourna vers moi et je vis une lueur dans ses yeux.

**- Alors on garde le bébé ? Tu veux ? **

**- Oui Bella, gardons ce bébé…** Elle m'embrassa comme si sa vie dépendait de ce baiser.

Je n'avais aucune idée de ce que nous allions faire mais une chose était sûre : nous allions devenir parents.

_**POV BELLA**_

Après notre longue discussion, nous décidâmes de rejoindre les autres en bas. Je n'osais pas imaginer dans quel état de stress nous allions trouver nos parents, sans compter sur les frères d'Edward. Ils étaient tous assis au salon, en train de discuter calmement. Carlisle nous aperçut et leva la tête. Avant même que quiconque ne prenne la parole, Edward engagea la discussion.

**- Papa, maman, Charlie, pourrions nous vous parler… en privé ? **

**- Encore ? Mais c'est la soirée des confidences ma parole !** s'exclama Emmett.

**- Emmett pas de commentaire je te prie !** Lui dit Esmée.

**- Désolée maman. **

**- Jasper et toi serez au courant en temps et en heure, c'est compris ?** Demanda Carlisle.

**- Oui papa,** répondirent les garçons.

**- Edward, Bella, allons dans mon bureau,** nous invita Carlisle.

Rapidement, nos nous retrouvâmes dans le bureau du docteur Cullen. Chacun prit place, Edward et moi, restions côte à côte comme pour nous donner du courage.

**- Alors de quoi vouliez vous nous parler ?** Demanda Carlisle.

**- Bella m'a expliqué ce qu'il se passait et nous avons discuté de ce que nous voulions faire,** dit calmement Edward. Je restais silencieuse, toujours à moitié honteuse de mettre nos deux familles dans l'embarras.

**- Avant que vous nous annonciez votre décision, sachez que nous vous soutiendrons les enfants, n'est-ce pas Charlie ? **

**- Tout à fait Esmée, même si la situation n'est pas facile, je serai à vos côtés tout comme Carlisle et Esmée,** nous assura mon père. Voir mon père réagir ainsi fit monter l'émotion au plus profond de moi.

**- Merci papa,** fut la seule chose que je pus dire.

**- Alors Edward ? Bella ? Qu'avez vous décidé ?** S'inquiéta Esmée.

**- Nous aimerions garder le bébé … Nous savons que ce sera difficile mais c'est ce que nous souhaitons faire …** dit Edward.

**- Oh mes enfants, je vais devenir grand mère ! Je serai à vos côtés quoiqu'il arrive !** s'extasia Esmée. Elle vint nous enlacer tendrement.

**- Et bien Charlie, je crois que nous allons devenir grand père …**

**- Il semblerait Carlisle.**

**- Maintenant que votre décision est prise, il va falloir s'occuper de toi Bella. Comme je te l'ai dit, tu vas devoir passer quelques examens essentiels, notamment pour dater ta grossesse. **

**- D'accord,** lui dis-je.

**- Je vais voir avec un de mes collègues pour ton suivi.**

**- Je vous fais confiance Carlisle. **

**- Quant à moi, je vais m'occuper du lycée, je pense que le principal risque de faire la tête mais je me chargerai de lui,** dit solennellement mon père. **Nous pourrons voir ça à la rentrée Bella, qu'en penses tu ? **

**- Ça me paraît bien, plus tôt il sera au courant, mieux ça sera.**

**- Par contre,** intervint Edward, **il serait préférable que Bella et moi annoncions nous même la nouvelle au reste de la bande.**

**- Oui ce serait mieux,** confirmais-je.

**- Comme vous voulez les enfants,** nous rassura Esmée.

Nous finîmes notre discussion et nous pûmes rejoindre Emmett et Jasper au salon. J'étais épuisée par tant d'émotions, mon père décida qu'il était tant de rentrer, je saluai toue la famille et finis par Edward. Il m'embrassa chastement, me prit dans ses bras et me pria de faire attention à moi. Je lui rendis son baiser et le rassurait quant à mon état. Nous prîmes rapidement congé et mon père nous ramena à la maison. Peu de temps après notre arrivée, et après avoir remercié mon père pour sa compréhension, je montais me coucher. Je ne mis pas longtemps à rejoindre Morphée.

Suite aux derniers évènements, les chosent s'accélérèrent. Carlisle avait contacté une de ses collègue, le docteur Fanny LEWYN, pour me suivre et mon premier rendez vous était fixé juste avant la rentrée. Mise à part toute l'agitation qui régnait autour de moi, je me sentais plutôt bien. La fatigue me jouait parfois des tours mais rien de grave.

Nous étions déjà rendu au jour de mon rendez vous avec la gynécologue, Edward, bien sûr, tenait à m'y accompagner. Il passa me chercher vers 9h30 et nous prîmes la direction de l'hôpital. Les formalités d'usage accomplies, il ne nous reste plus qu'a patienter … Notre tour arriva enfin.

Le médecin nous fit prendre place dans son bureau puis commença à me questionner. Au fur et à mesure de mes réponses, elle remplissait mon dossier médical. Puis, elle prit le temps de discuter avec nous afin de connaître nos angoisse quant à cette grossesse. Carlisle avait vraiment choisi la bonne personne. Le docteur LEWYN devait avoir entre 45 et 50 ans, elle était douce et patiente mais surtout, elle ne nous jugeait pas.

Vint le moment de parler de manière plus précise de ma grossesse. Elle me demanda à quand remontaient mes dernières règles et si mes cycles étaient réguliers. Elle me demanda ensuite si je savais quand aurait pu être conçu l'enfant. Je lui répondit que d'après mes calculs, cela devait être aux alentours de fin octobre – début novembre. Elle sorti un cercle en carton qui lui permit d'estimer mon accouchement au 10 août.

Elle me fit plusieurs ordonnances : une pour la première échographie, une pour ma prise de sang mensuelle, les examens faits par Carlisle avaient révélé que je n'étaient pas immunisée contre la toxoplasmose, et enfin une pour des vitamines de grossesse.

Nous prîmes congés et nous passâmes rapidement voir le père d'Edward pour le rassurer quant à mon état de santé. Il fut heureux de savoir que tout allait bien et partit rapidement s'occuper de ses patients.

Nous avions donné rendez vous à toute la bande pour manger. Nous arrivions donc à l'heure dite au Hump bar, à Port Angeles. Ils étaient déjà tous là, à nous attendre. Edward me prit la main pour me donner du courage et nous pûmes les rejoindre.

**- Salut les amoureux !** Nous salua Alice.

**- Salut !** Dit Edward, je me contentai d'un geste de la main.

Nous prîmes place et chacun passa commande pour le déjeuner. Notre repas fut rapidement servi et le silence régna à table. Puis vint le dessert, c'est le moment que nous avions choisi avec Edward pour annoncer LA nouvelle. Alors que chacun avait le nez dans son assiette, Edward se racla la gorge.

**- Avec Bella, on a quelque chose à vous dire …** lâcha-t-il.

**- Ah ouais ?** Répondit Emmett la bouche pleine. La remarque d'Edward eut au moins le mérite d'attirer l'attention de tout le monde.

**- Alors ?** Demanda Rosalie.

**- Euh … en fait … il se peut que certaines choses changent d'ici peu …** commençais-je. Tous les yeux de nos amis étaient rivés sur moi. **Voilà … euh …**

**- T'accouches Bella, oui ou non ?** s'agaça Emmett. Je me figeai à sa remarque.

**- C'est prévu Emmett, aux alentours du 10 août si tout va bien,** lui répondis calmement Edward.

**- Ahahahah ! Très drôle frangin !**

**- Il ne plaisante pas Emmett, toi et Jasper allez devenir … tonton !** dis-je avec une pointe d'humour.

**- Hein ?** s'étonnèrent les deux frères Cullen.

**- Voilà, je suis enceinte,** finis-je par avouer. Les yeux de nos s'écarquillèrent à mon annonce.

Une longue discussion suivi ma révélation et chacun pu nous poser toutes les questions qui le chagrinait. Une fois toutes les zones d'ombre éclaircies, les félicitations furent de rigueur. Après toutes ces mondanités, nous partîmes tous nous promener dans Port Angeles. En fin d'après midi, je me sentais fatiguée et Edward s'en aperçu, nous décidâmes de rentrer à Forks.

Bien trop rapidement à mon goût la rentrée fut là. Les cours reprenaient ce matin et j'étais angoissée à l'idée de me rendre dans le bureau du principal avec mon père. Après m'être préparée et avoir prit mon petit-déjeuner, nous partîmes pour le lycée.

Arrivés sur place, toute la bande nous attendait et Edward vint nous saluer. Quelques minutes plus tard, nous nous retrouvions dans le couloir à attendre le principal. Ce dernier arriva assez rapidement et nous fit passer dans son bureau.

C'est alors que commença la plus longue conversion à laquelle il m'eut été donné d'assister. Mon père expliqua ma situation, j'ai bien cru que le principal allait en faire une attaque. S'en suivi les différentes raisons pour lesquelles, aux yeux du principal, je ne pouvais pas rester dans son lycée. Bien évidemment, mon père vit rouge et se lança, à son tour, dans un plaidoyer digne des plus grands avocats. Il avait promis de me soutenir, me défendre et me protéger et ce qu'il fit. A ce moment là, j'étais la plus fière du monde qu'il soit mon père.

Le conseiller d'éducation, l'infirmière et mon professeur principal furent alors appelés. Et la joute verbale entre les différents protagonistes reprit de plus belle. Je commençais à me faire à l'idée que je devrais finir mon année grâce aux cours par correspondance …

Au bout de trois longues et interminables heures, ils tombèrent enfin tous d'accord. Le principal acceptait que je reste au lycée, à condition que mon père accepte que les parents des élèves du lycée soient mis au courant de ma situation avant que celle-ci soit découverte par hasard. Mon père accepta, espérant que cela limiterait les railleries dont je serai surement la cible.

Mon père quitta l'établissement et je rejoignis mes amis au réfectoire. Je mis tout le monde au courant de la décision du principal. Nous savions tous que même si les parents allaient être prévenus de la situation, Edward et moi allions êtres les cibles de tous les commérages et autres commentaires désobligeants de la part de nos camarades.

Il était trop tard pour faire marche arrière, nous allions donc assumer les conséquences de nos actes tels des adultes.

Après une première semaine assez chaotique au lycée, le mois de janvier défila sans plus de heurts et je me levais en ce jour de février, prête pour la rencontre du jour : ma première échographie ! Nous avions pu avoir un rendez vous un samedi, ce qui nous évita à Edward et moi de louper les cours. Le rendez vous était fixé à 10h mais cela faisait bien deux heures que j'étais prête. Edward passa me chercher vers 9h et nous prîmes la direction du centre d'imagerie médicale.

Une fois sur place, je du régler quelques formalités administratives et rapidement, le médecin en charge de mon dossier nous appela.

**- Bonjour, je suis le docteur DJANE, c'est moi qui ferais vos échographies.**

**- Bonjour docteur, je suis Isabelle Swan et voici mon petit ami, Edward Cullen. **

**- Installez vous mademoiselle,** il m'indiqua le fauteuil d'examen. **Vous retirerez votre pantalon et remonterez votre haut sous votre poitrine,** me précisa-t-il.

**- Je peux rester docteur ?** S'inquiéta Edward.

**- Oh oui, bien sûr !**

**- Merci.**

**- Bien je vais vous mettre un gel, qui sera surement un peu froid, et je vais essayer de voir votre bébé. Si je n'y arrive pas je serai obligé de procéder autrement, mais je vous expliquerai le moment venu. **

**- Très bien docteur.** Je me sentais à l'aise avec lui, il me tardais de voir notre bébé.

**- Voyons un peu ce que nous avons là …** Il posa une sonde sur mon ventre et commença à la déplacer à la recherche du bébé. Il s'arrêta plusieurs fois, fit une tête bizarre puis recommença le même manège. Je commençais à m'inquiéter.

**- Il y a un problème docteur ?** Edward me tenait la main pour essayer de me rassurer mais il était dans le même état que moi.

**- Pas vraiment mademoiselle, voilà votre bébé …** Je vis une petite forme à l'écran, les larmes montèrent toutes seules. **Et voilà votre autre bébé,** nous dit-il tout en nous montrant une deuxième forme.

**- Pardon ?** dit Edward.

**- Félicitations vous allez avoir des jumeaux ! **

_**Et voilà … C'est tout pour le moment … **_

_**On ne me tape pas hein ^^**_

_**J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu … J'attends vos avis et commentaires avec impatience. **_

_**Je ne peux pas vous dire quand je vous posterai la suite mais j'espère très vite, je reprends le travail fin janvier, je souhaiterai donc que la fin de cette fic tombe à peu près au même moment. **_

_**Bon réveillon à toutes !**_

_**A bientôt mes lectrices !**_


	34. Chapter 34

_**Coucou mes lectrices !**_

_**Voilà enfin la suite des aventures de nos jeunes amis. **_

_**Je tiens à vous remercier pour votre soutien, vos mises en alerte et vos reviews, ainsi que mes bêtas pour leur aide.**_

_**Pour ce chapitre, je me suis appuyée sur mon expérience récente de la grossesse … souvenirs, souvenirs …**_

_**Voilà je pense vous avoir tout dit, je vous laisse donc à votre lecture …**_

**Chapitre 30 : Avenir ...**

_**POV EDWARD**_

Des jumeaux … Alors là je n'y croyais pas et pourtant les images sur le moniteur ne mentaient pas. On voyait bien clairement deux formes s'agiter dans le ventre de Bella, nous apprîmes ainsi qu'il s'agissait de jumeaux dizygotes. Le docteur DJANE continua son examen tout en nous expliquant tout ce qu'il nous était possible de voir. L'échographie terminée, le médecin nous rassura quant à la grossesse de Bella. Bien sûr, elle allait devoir faire attention et beaucoup se reposer, mais il n'était pas question, du moins pour le moment, qu'elle soit alitée.

À la sortie du rendez vous, nous étions encore sous le choc de l'annonce du médecin, aucun de nous n'osait prononcer un mot. La situation allait être beaucoup plus compliquée que prévu. Je proposais à Bella qu'on aille faire un tour, histoire de nous remettre de nos émotions. Elle choisit notre destination et une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, nous nous retrouvions devant un café à Port Angeles. Nous nous installâmes au chaud, côte à côte, sur une des banquettes dans le fond, idéal pour pouvoir discuter sans être dérangés. Notre commande, que nous avions passée en entrant, nous fut amenée par un des serveurs. Bella prit sa tasse de chocolat entre ses mains, comme pour se réchauffer. Je la sentais angoissée. Le silence entre nous devenait pesant.

- **Comment va-t-on faire Edward ? Des jumeaux ?! **La panique se lisait dans ses yeux.

**- Je te mentir****ais**** si je te disais que ça ne me fait pas peur ... Nos parents sont là et je suis sûr que nous y arriverons, même si ça ne sera pas de tout repos.**

**- C'est le moins que l'on puisse dire ... Ce qui me fait peur c'est une fois à la fac, quand nous serons seuls ... Avec les enfants. **

**- Écoute Bella, avec ce que nous venons d'apprendre il est certain que notre avenir va être ponctué d'incertitude. Il va nous falloir gérer une montagne d'imprévus mais tant que nous serons ensemble, tout est possible tu ne crois pas ?**

**- Je n'en sais rien Edward ... Tout nous tombe dessus, nous sommes tellement jeunes ... Franchement, tu te vois père à même pas dis huit ans ?**

**- Franchement, non mais, maintenant qu'il sont là, j'assumerai et je serai là pour eux et pour toi ... **Je la pris dans les bras et la serrai contre moi pour la rassurer. Je l'embrassai sur le haut du crâne et je sentis son corps se détendre.

**- Merci Edward … Il va falloir annoncer la nouvelle aux parents maintenant … **

**- Je sais … Et la bande doit savoir aussi … **

**- Je sais … **Acquiesça-t-elle.

**- Écoute, tu n'as qu'à appeler ton père et lui proposer de nous rejoindre à la maison, je m'occuperai des copains si tu veux,** lui proposais-je.

**- On va faire comme ça, tout le monde apprendra la nouvelle en même temps, c'est très bien comme ça,** dit-elle calmement.

**- Tu es prête ? On y va ? **

**- On y va !** Me dit-elle.

Après cette pause, nous décidâmes de rentrer, mais avant Bella appela son père, comme convenu. Pendant ce temps, j'envoyai un texto à tous les copains pour leur fixer rendez-vous chez moi. Sur le chemin du retour, nous discutâmes de tous les changements qui allaient avoir lieu dans nos vies. Bizarrement, tout devenait de plus en plus réel. Absorbés par notre conversation, le chemin retour nous sembla bien court et rapidement, nous nous retrouvâmes devant chez moi. Je garais et la voiture et aidai Bella à descendre. Nous rentrâmes pour trouver tout le monde dans le salon, à nous attendre. On pouvait voir à leur visage qu'ils attendaient avec impatience de connaître la raison de ce rendez-vous.

Conscients du stress de chacun, nous décidâmes d'abréger leurs souffrances. Bella prit la parole et leur annonça alors la nouvelle de l'année. Entre Charlie, qui avait bien failli avoir une attaque, ma mère qui sautait partout et mon père qui restait malgré tout très professionnel, nous ne fûmes pas épargnés. Bien sûr les copains furent étonnés mais contents pour nous. Les filles, elles, ne voyaient en cette double naissance que deux fois plus de raisons de faire du shopping. Nous fûmes soulagés de voir les réactions positives à cette « bombe » et ce fût pour nous le signe que cela ne pourrait que bien se passer à l'avenir.

Depuis que nous avions apprit la grossesse de Bella, les jours passaient à une vitesse hallucinante. Nous avions la chance d'avoir des parents qui se préoccupaient beaucoup de l'arrivée des bébés. Pour nous permettre de suivre nos cours sans trop de stress, ma mère s'occupaient de lister tout ce dont nous aurions besoin d'ici quelques mois. Charlie gérait le côté logistique en vue de notre future installation lors de notre rentrée en fac. Mon père suivait de près la santé de Bella, ce qui, nous permettait de ne pas aller voir le médecin au moindre bobo. Malgré tout cela, il nous restait quand même certaines choses à gérer nous-mêmes, comme les échographies.

Et en ce jour radieux de mai, je devais passer cherche Bella pour nous rendre à l'hôpital. Nous étions impatients de voir nos bébés une fois de plus, d'autant que si tout se passait bien, nous allions peut-être connaître leur sexe. C'est donc une heure plus tard, que nous nous retrouvions dans la salle d'attente du docteur DJANE. Vu la situation, le docteur LEWYN devait nous recevoir juste après notre rendez-vous, nous évitant ainsi de trop louper les cours. Nous fûmes appelés, j'aidais Bella à se lever, car cela devenait de plus en plus difficile pour elle.

**- Bonjour les jeunes, comment allez vous ? **

**- Comme une baleine échouée,** dit calmement Bella.

**- Je me doute … et vous Edward ? **

**- Au regard de ce que doit supporter Bella, je vais bien merci. **

**- Très bien, nous allons donc voir vos bébés.**

Il demanda à Bella de s'installer, puis il lui badigeonna le ventre son gel froid et bleu. Il posa la sonde et la promena sur l'abdomen de ma douce.

**- Et voilà nos merveilles !** s'écria-t-il. **Voyons voir si tout va bien. **Il prenait des mesures, faisait des gros plans, vérifiait les moindres détails des bébés.

**- Tout va bien docteur ?** Demanda Bella.

**- Oui pardon, je me préoccupe des mesures mais je ne vous dis rien … alors oui tout va bien, ils grossissent correctement pour des jumeaux, même un peu plus que la moyenne, vous n'avez aucune inquiétude à avoir.**

**- Merci,** dit elle soulagée.

**- ****Voulez-vous ****connaître le sexe ?** Nous demanda-t-il.

**- Oui si c'est possible,** lui dis-je.

**- Ça l'est. Alors de ce côté, J1 est une fille et de l'autre côté nous avons J2, qui sera un garçon. Félicitations !** Nous nous regardâmes, les yeux baignés de larmes. Nous ne pouvions pas rêver mieux.

Le médecin finit son examen, Bella était toujours sous le coup de l'émotion et retenait tant bien que mal ses larmes. Je l'aidais à se rhabiller et après les recommandations d'usage, nous pûmes rentrer à la maison. Sur le chemin du retour, nous décidâmes de garder la nouvelle pour nous et ainsi faire la surprise à tout le monde. Certes la tâche s'annonçait compliquée mais nous serions deux à faire front.

Les jours filaient à une allure folle et nous étions déjà en train de voir pour notre remise de diplômes. Les festivités s'organisaient doucement au lycée et de notre côté, les choses devenaient de plus en plus concrètes, Bella s'arrondissait de jour en jour, ça me faisait même peur. Heureusement le lycée touchait à sa fin, car très bientôt elle ne pourrait plus venir en cours. Nous pensions justement que l'épisode « pas de Bella au lycée » était derrière nous mais c'était sans compter sur notre cher proviseur. Une semaine avant la cérémonie, il convoqua Bella dans son bureau.

_**POV BELLA**_

Depuis les problèmes que nous avions rencontrés suite à l'annonce de ma grossesse, je pensais que le plus dur était derrière nous, mais visiblement non. En sortant du bureau du proviseur, je devais me rendre à l'évidence : il ne me lâcherait pas et allait me faire payer mon état. Je retrouvai mes amis à la cafétéria et tous attendaient mon compte rendu de mon entrevue.

**- Ah Bella, te voilà, alors que te voulait le proviseur ?** Me demanda Edward.

**- Rien de bien grave …** Je ne voulais pas les inquiéter avec tout ça, j'étais résignée à faire ce qu'il me demandait de toute façon.

**- Tu es sûre ?** Insista Rosalie.

**- Oui oui ne vous inquiétez pas ok ?**

**- Que s'est-il passé Bella ?** Me questionna Taylor sur un ton plus dur que les autres.

**- Le proviseur ne veut pas que je fasse le discours de fin d'année lors de la cérémonie de remise des diplômes …** je laissai volontairement ma phrase en suspens, sachant que le plus dur restait à venir.

**- Non mais pour qui il se pren****d**** !** s'insurgea Alice.

**- Il ne veut pas je sois présente non plus …** lâchai-je dans un souffle. Il me regardèrent tous, sans voix après mon annonce.

**- Mais Bella … c'est injuste …** dit calmement Leah, des sanglots dans la gorge.

**- Je sais bien … je n'ai pas envie de me battre cette fois, je n'en ai pas la force. **

**- Très bien Bella, tu sais que quoi ****que ****tu décides nous te soutiendrons,** me rassura Edward. Il me prit dans ses bras et me fis un câlin, comme si il compris que c'était tout ce dont j'avais besoin à ce moment-là.

La pause repas se termina dans un calme peu habituel et, à la reprise des cours, la journée défila comme d'habitude. Je rentrai chez moi afin de me reposer, chose qui devenait de plus en plus nécessaire ces derniers temps. Je m'allongeai sur le canapé et ne me rendis compte de ma sieste qu'à mon réveil aux alentours de 20 heures. Mon père avait appelé mais bien sûr je n'avais rien entendu. Il m'avait laissé un message dans lequel il m'expliquait qu'une affaire de dernière minute le retenait au poste et que je ne devais pas l'attendre. Je me levai donc, grignotai un morceau et retournai me coucher, dans mon lit cette fois. Je ne mis pas longtemps à retrouver Morphée.

Au réveil, je me sentais vaseuse et il me semblait manquer de force. Je voulus me lever, mais un étourdissement m'en dissuada, je me rallongeai pour éviter une chute. En regardant l'heure sur le réveil, je sus que j'étais seule à la maison. Je doutais de pouvoir me rendre à l'école, je pris donc la décision d'appeler Carlisle.

**- Allo ? **

**- Carlisle ? C'est Bella.**

**- Bonjour Bella, tout va bien ? **

**- Euh pas vraiment … Vous pourriez passer me voir ? Je ne me sens pas très bien ce matin …**

**- Ne bouge pas, j'arrive de suite. **

**- Merci. **

Une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, j'entendis la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir. Je fus étonnée d'entendre Carlisle monter les marches au pas de course. La porte s'ouvrit et Edward apparut à bout de souffle et se précipita vers moi.

**- Hey salut ma belle, qu'est****-****ce qui se passe ?** S'inquiéta-t-il.

**- Je ne sais pas, je ne sens pas bien depuis mon réveil,** lui dis-je calmement.

**- Bonjour Bella. **

**- Bonjour Carlisle.** Il vint s'asseoir à mes côtés tandis qu'Edward se plaça de l'autre côté du lit pour tenir ma main.

**- Voyons voir tout ça … **

Carlisle commença à m'examiner sous toutes les coutures, me posa des questions. Au bout d'un moment qui parut durer une éternité, il prit son téléphone et appela ma gynécologue. Il sortit de la chambre et nous l'entendions discuter sans toutefois discerner les paroles prononcées. Il revint nous voir.

**- Bon Bella, je viens de discuter avec le docteur LEWYN et tu dois rester tranquille, tu ne peux plus aller en cours. Repos absolu.**

**- Très bien,** lui dis-je tout penaude. Je savais que c'était pour le bien des bébés et le mien mais la situation est difficile à accepter.

**- Edward, tu vas aider Bella à descendre et s'installer dans le salon. Bella, Esmée va passer te voir tout à l'heure pour s'assurer que tout va bien pour toi. **

Je n'avais pas le droit à la parole sur ce coup-là, je sentis l'angoisse de Carlisle quant à mon état. Je pris donc le parti de faire tout ce qui me serait demandé afin de préserver les enfants. Et c'est après mes péripéties matinales qu'une nouvelle routine se mît en place. À tour de rôle je recevais la visite des uns ou des autres, les filles se chargeaient de me raconter les derniers jours au lycée ainsi que tous les potins qui valaient le coup d'être connus. Les jours passaient au ralenti. Ne pouvant pas bouger de la maison, Esmée et les filles venaient régulièrement pour préparer l'arrivée des bébés. Mon père avait décidé de laisser sa chambre aux enfants pour intégrer son bureau, heureusement suffisamment grand. J'appréciais énormément le geste de mon père, mais je ne voulais pas qu'il soit lésé dans l'affaire, je lui imposais déjà les enfants à leur naissance, je ne voulais pas trop abuser de la situation.

À chacune des visites d'Esmée ou des filles, j'avais droit à des listes entières de vêtements, meubles et équipements. Elle m'aidaient à choisir tout ce qui nous serait nécessaire pour les petits. Edward avait volontairement esquivé ces visites, prétextant que cela me changerait les idées. Tu parles ! Avec Alice en chef de file, les choses se compliquaient légèrement. Même si après leur passage, j'étais complètement épuisée, j'étais heureuse de pouvoir préparer l'arrivée des petits malgré les précautions que je devais prendre pour les garder au chaud.

Avec toutes ces occupations, nous arrivâmes rapidement au jour de la remise des diplômes. Je repensais à mon entrevue avec le proviseur et me dis qu'il allait être heureux : son souhait allait être exaucé puisque je n'avais pas le droit de quitter la maison.

La journée fut certainement la plus longue de toute ma vie, tous mes amis étaient au lycée pour l'événement de l'année et mon père travaillait. J'essayais de passer le temps même si depuis mon réveil, je ressentais comme des crampes au niveau du ventre. C'est assez gênant mais pas forcément douloureux. J'essayais tant bien que mal de me reposer comme tout le monde me l'imposait. Je pouvais de moins en moins bouger, Willy était depuis peu mon plus proche cousin, question physique.

La journée passa a une vitesse proche de celle d'une tortue mais mon tout alla bien mieux quand Edward arriva en fin de journée. Il rentra directement et vint m'embrasser longuement, comme pour se faire pardonner son absence du jour. Après notre baiser passionné, il me raconta la cérémonie et la réception qui suivit. Je vivais l'événement par procuration. Alors que je buvais ses paroles, des crampes me prirent d'assaut, je me trémoussai sur le canapé pour essayer de trouver une position qui me soulagerait. Edward s'inquiéta mais je le rassurai en lui disant que je n'avais pas mal, ce qui était vrai. Nous restâmes donc sur le canapé, à nous câliner, à profiter l'un de l'autre jusqu'au retour de mon père.

**- Bonsoir chef Swan,** le salua Edward.

**- Bonsoir Edward. Que nous vaut l'honneur de ta visite ?** Lui demanda mon père.

**- Je souhaiterais m'entretenir avec vous … seul à seul. **

**- Bien sûr, allons dans mon bureau, **lui répondit mon père.

Il vint m'embrasser et je les vis partir ensemble, me demandant ce qui pouvait pousser Edward à venir à une heure aussi tardive, qui plus est pour s'entretenir avec mon père. Je restai là, à les attendre patiemment. Mes crampes allaient et venaient, elles semblaient ne pas vouloir s'arrêter; je commençais à en avoir un peu marre.

Une bonne demie heure plus tard, les deux hommes de ma vie sortirent du bureau et rejoignirent le salon. Edward vint m'enlacer avant de rentrer chez lui. Je lui demandais un peu d'aide pour me lever du canapé, je tenais à l'accompagner jusqu'à la porte. Une fois sur pieds, je le suivis et l'embrassais sur le pas de la porte. Il salua mon père et partis vers sa voiture.

A ce moment-là, une sensation de chaleur au niveau des jambes se propagea et je ressentis une douleur comparable à un coup de poignard dans le ventre. J'eus à peine le temps d'appeler Edward avant de m'accrocher à la porte.

_**Je sais que vous allez me maudire surtout vu le temps que je mets pour vous donner la suite … alors on ne tape **__**pas **__**hein ^^ **_

_**En attendant, je vous propose d'aller sur mon profil pour y découvrir un OS que j'avais écrit dans le cadre d'un concours …. peut être cela vous permettra-t-il de patienter un peu ?**_

_**Je ne vous promets pas une suite dans des délais que je ne tiendrai pas, ce ne serait pas très honnête je vous promets juste de faire au plus vite !**_


End file.
